Couleurs Grises
by CrazyFeathers
Summary: Le monde n'a pas changé, seules les années se sont écoulées. Mais les problèmes d'une vie d'adulte font surface tandis que l'ombre grandit. Kity et Etta doivent affronter le gris ténébreux qui envahit leurs vies pour retrouver les couleurs de l'innocence.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Cette fic est la suite de « Aime-moi et Merlin t'aimera ou pas », donc il vaut mieux l'avoir lu pour ne pas être paumé mais vous pouvez tout de même tenter ^^._

_On rappelle que cette fic est en co-écriture entre P'tite Yume, pour le point de vue d'Etta et Cloclo-Sorcière-mégalo, pour le point de vue de Kity._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les années fanent… **

**-… pour ensuite entrer à Oxford. J'ai longtemps songé à me rendre en France pour…**

Et blablabla.

Un énième soupir m'échappe. Mais quand cette torture prendra-t-elle fin, par Merlin ? Ah, je dis merci à Dana et Lily ! Qui d'autres, me direz-vous ? Il n'y a qu'elles pour prétexter être en droit de décider de ma vie… et ma mère. Mais bon, le jour où elle me dira de me trouver un garçon romantique, sérieux et stable, mon chien Chups tiendra une boutique de croquettes pour chats. Et encore, cette condition me semble encore plus plausible…

**-… Le premier Ministre m'a même fait venir à son bureau car il trouvait en moi toutes les qualités désirées pour…**

Et si, je m'enfonçais ma fourchette dans la gorge ? Mouais, on fait mieux dans le genre suicidaire… je peux peut-être essayer de me fracasser la tête contre mon assiette en porcelaine ? Ou alors, tenter l'étouffement en avalant de travers une arête du saumon qui repose sagement dans mon plat ?

**-… mais je sais que je vaux bien mieux que ça…**

Certainement. Si seulement je le connaissais depuis plus d'une heure, je pourrais surement lui prouver que de un, il ne vaut rien du tout, que de deux, il est aussi intéressant que le saumon de mon assiette –dans ses grands jours- et que de trois, s'il compte se marier qu'il devrait bannir les monologues insipides et interminables qui puent le narcissisme et l'amour propre démesuré à plein nez. Mais, pas de bol –ou plutôt, je ne connais que trop bien ma chance-, je ne le supporte que depuis quarante-trois minutes. Et trente-sept secondes... trente-huit… trente-neuf…

**-… Dans quoi travailles-tu déjà ? **me dit-il alors.

**-Là, maintenant, je m'entraîne à dormir les yeux ouverts, **répondis-je calmement avec une moue d'ennui. **Ton babillage incessant m'aide beaucoup… merci.**

Comme foudroyé, cet homme imbu de lui-même -dont je serai incapable de retrouver le nom- me regarde comme si je l'avais giflé. Oh, bah, je suis encore plus douée que je le pensais… je gifle les gens par la parole. Je m'aime… le problème, c'est que je suis la seule. Je ne compte pas les quelques déséquilibrés mentaux qui me considèrent comme fréquentable, hein…

Puis, prenant surement conscience de mes paroles insultantes, il se lève avec une dignité bafoué, m'apprend qu'étant le fils de machin et le meilleur de son école –comme quoi, sur un malentendu, même les plus pathétiques ont leurs chances…- il ne peut accepter qu'une femme le dénigre de cette façon. Non mais, franchement, est-ce que je l'ai dénigré ? Moi, qui ai supporté son discours emmerdant à souhait pendant tout le repas ? Il pourrait me témoigner un peu plus de gratitude… tout de même…

Il s'apprêtait à appeler le serveur pour demander l'addition mais je lui dis de s'en aller, maintenant.

**-Je payerai. Tu te crois surement supérieur, Machin-Chose, mais j'ai fini mes études, **_**moi**_**, et je travaille vraiment, **_**moi**_**, je n'ai pas besoin de ton fric que tu tires tout droit du porte-monnaie de ton Papa… **

**-Mon père est le directeur de…**

**-Mon père, j'le connais pas. C'est peut-être le facteur du coin. Pourtant, c'est bien moi qui payerai. Au revoir !**

Cette fois-ci, il s'en va réellement, me laissant seule dans ce restaurant luxueux, rempli de clients bien sur eux et distingués. Seule face à mon assiette et mon saumon. Seule dans ce monde qui ne semble me ressembler en rien. Seule avec mon pauvre petit cœur brisé et mon sang qui bouillonne encore…

Je me demande d'ailleurs quand les morceaux se recolleront et quand mon sang se refroidira. Pas de si tôt, apparemment. Moi qui avais eu si longtemps la présomption d'être forte et qui apparaissais aux autres comme une jeune femme froide et sans cœur. Ouais, bah, j'aurais largement préféré.

Je soupire à nouveau, en laissant tomber ma tête en arrière, mes yeux clos dirigés vers le plafond. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me hante jusqu'au plus profond de mes pensées ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il vienne errer, tel un fantôme, dans mes rêves ? Me faisant croire que rien n'est fini… qu'il est toujours là, près de moi… me susurrant que ses bras me sont encore autorisés mais…

Une larme coule. Foutus sentiments ! Foutu cœur qui ne veut pas comprendre que le vase en cristal dans lequel il reposait est brisé, que le poison s'est répandu… glacé. Blessant sans tuer. Déchirant sans effacer.

Je l'aimais. Plus que tout. Comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un. Et d'ailleurs, il a été le seul. Il a toujours été le seul. Oui, je l'aimais… et je l'aime encore. Contre toute logique et toute raison, après ce coup de poignard –très bien visé, si ça peut jouer en sa faveur-, je l'aime encore. Et j'ai cru… oui, je l'ai tellement cru… j'ai tellement cru que je pourrai l'aimer encore longtemps sans qu'il ne me fasse souffrir. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait et qu'il m'aimerait encore… mais j'étais comme ces filles, à rêver du Prince Charmant. Alors que, rien qu'en ayant l'exemple de ma mère, j'aurais dû savoir que ce n'était qu'un mirage pour bercer les petites filles avant la nuit.

Mais je le vois encore, comme si ma vue ne voulait plus rien voir d'autre depuis, à ma porte. Je l'entends encore me sortir les pires mots que je n'ai jamais eu à subir l'écoute…

_On ne peut plus continuer. Je ne peux plus continuer, comme ça. Ça ne mène à rien. Je ne t'aime plus, Kity. Je suis si désolé, Kity, mais je ne t'aime plus… c'est fini. Je ne veux pas te blesser, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir encore plus en poursuivant cette mascarade qui dure depuis déjà trop longtemps. Kity, c'est fini._

Kity. Kity. Ce prénom, dans sa bouche, m'écorchait à vif. Je lui ai dit de s'en aller, de partir loin. De ne plus ni me voir, ni me parler. Et j'ai refermé la porte sans ni attendre son assentiment, ni espérer d'avantages d'excuses. S'excuse-t-on après avoir poignardé quelqu'un ? C'est le comble de l'inhumanité. C'est affreux, c'est écœurant.

J'ai jeté les quelques affaires qu'il avait laissé dans mon appartement par la fenêtre, sans même m'inquiéter de la présence de piétons le long du trottoir. J'ai pleuré et je me suis soulée jusqu'aux aurores. Minable. Il m'a rendue minable. Enflure.

**-Mademoiselle… ? Tout va bien ?**

J'ouvre les yeux et aperçois la mine inquiète d'un serveur. Sans prendre la peine d'essuyer mon unique larme, je me redresse et réponds :

**-Votre saumon est mauvais.**

**xOx**

**-Alors ? **m'agressent Lily et Dana dés que je passe le seuil de l'appartement.

**-La prochaine fois, évitez les Fils à Papa qui ne savent conjuguer les verbes qu'à la première personne, **déclarais-je.

Lily se laisse tomber dans le canapé qu'elle vient surement de quitter en m'entendant rentrer. Dana, quant à elle, ne semble pas prête à lâcher le morceau…

**-T'as rien à dire de bien sur lui ? T'es sûre ? **

**-Dana… ce type est insupportable.**

**-Tu fais strictement aucun effort, aussi…, **intervient, tout de même, Lily.

**-Déjà, j'accepte d'aller à ces rendez-vous niais que vous m'imposez, je pense que c'est largement suffisant ! **

**-C'est pas niais… on essaye juste de t'aider à…**

**-… retrouver l'amour, **complétais-je avec lassitude. **Merci, j'ai saisi. Mais ya des choses qui ne vaut mieux pas rechercher après les avoir perdu… et je me sens arriver à la conclusion que l'amour est l'une de ces putains de choses. **

Dans une parfaite coordination, elles haussent les épaules, sans répliquer. Faut dire, quelles paroles, honnêtes et sincères, de réconfort pourraient me donner deux filles qui filent le parfait amour ? Dana avec Léo, aussi stupide que flemmard, mais qui semble la combler au-delà de toute vraisemblance Lily qui partage une maison avec Potter-La-Sucette depuis la sortie de Poudlard et qui trépigne à l'idée d'une demande en mariage –qui ne saurait tarder, si vous voulez mon avis. Oui, je suis bien entourée.

**-Sirius n'est pas là ? **m'enquis-je.

**-Nan… il est surement avec sa nouvelle copine…, **répond Dana, comme si la question ne se posait même pas.

**-Parfois, je me demande quand il murira, **commente Lily.

**-Mais qui veut qu'il murisse ? **répliquais-je en riant légèrement.

Lily me lance un regard dubitatif mais finit par acquiescer, en souriant. Depuis qu'elle sort avec son meilleur ami, Lily s'est mise à apprécier Sirius qu'elle voit sous un nouveau jour… comme quoi, même l'impossible peut devenir possible. A tout hasard.

Faut dire, Lily, logeant avec James, et Sirius, avec Dana et moi, c'est normal que les relations se soient apaisées entre eux. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'ils s'adorent… enfin, plutôt, si, ils s'adorent mais jamais vous ne les entendrez l'avouer… Vous connaissez Sirius et Lily. Deux têtes d'hippogriffe, aussi amène aux concessions et aux revues de jugements que moi à danser la Macarena en plein Ministère de la magie… c'est dire… quoique…

D'ailleurs, quand je dis que Sirius _loge _avec Dana et moi, je devrais plutôt dire qu'il squatte pour une durée indéterminée. Lily et James ayant emménagés ensemble, Sirius se retrouvait comme dans une situation… bancale, disons. Donc, il s'est dit, tout naturellement, « Mais pourquoi n'irais-je pas faire une p'tit coucou à cette bonne vieille Kity et sa copine Dana ? ». Et comme une fleur, il est débarqué, ses affaires avec lui.

Avec son air de chiot abandonné, comment aurais-je pu lui refuser un hébergement de courte durée ? Juste histoire qu'il se trouve un nouveau _chez lui _? Oui, mais voilà, maintenant, ça fait sept mois que ça dure ! Et le sujet ne revient même plus sur la table… avec Dana, on s'est faites une idée. Monsieur compte bien s'éterniser.

J'aime beaucoup Sirius, je vous assure. C'est même mon meilleur ami, un peu mon confident. Etrangement, c'est vers lui que je me suis tournée en premier quand Fred m'a larguée… et il a sur m'écouter, sans ni me juger, ni me mentir. Du genre, « T'inquiète, Kity, il reviendra… il regrettera… il t'aime toujours… ». Mais, malgré tout la reconnaissance et tout l'amour que je porte à Sirius, je vais vous le dire franchement… il est invivable ! Littéralement invivable ! Ramenant ses copines à la maison, laissant ses caleçons trainer n'importe où dans notre petite salle-de-bain, n'éteignant _jamais _la lumière après être sorti d'une pièce –faisant doubler nos frais d'électricité !-… en plus, il a trouvé le moyen de s'engueuler avec la concierge qui nous fait, désormais, crasse sur crasse ! Et je ne vous raconte même pas le nombre ahurissant de fois où il a oublié de fermer notre appart' à clé ou de fermer une fenêtre alors que, dehors, il pleuvait à torrent… Si vous avez de la place chez vous, surtout n'hésitez pas !

Le mini miroir, que je ne quitte jamais, se met alors à chauffer dans ma poche et je le sors pour le placer devant mon visage. Le nouveau moyen de communication à la mode… un vrai bonheur. Surtout quand vous vous retrouvez en face à face avec votre supérieur…

**-Oui ? **grommelais-je, peu amène.

**-Au bureau, tout de suite !**

**-Je vous demande pardon ? Il est 23 heures ! Vous êtes déjà bien gonflé de m'appeler à cette heure, vous auriez pu me réveiller !**

**-Et vous de me parlez sur ce ton, Catherine ! C'est qui le boss, ici ? Je vous dis de venir immédiatement !**

**-Préparez le café, **claquais-je avant de mettre fin à la communication.

Je soupire. Cet homme est vraiment…

**-Un jour, il finira par te virer, **m'avertit Lily, gravement.

**-Me donne pas de faux espoirs, Lil's, je t'en pris !**

**xOx**

**-… ils sont au nombre de quatre. Un quart d'heure chacun et, si vous faites bien votre boulot, vous pourrez être au lit vers minuit et demi. **

**-Splendide, **raillais-je.

Sous le regard irrité de Gutenberg, mon patron, je pénètre dans l'espèce de salle d'attente où, en effet, quatre personnes se trouvent, dispersés et assis, parfaitement immobiles. Trois femmes et un homme.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la liste que m'a confiée Gutenberg et y lis le premier nom :

**-Alice Crown ?**

**-Euh, oui, oui ! C'est moi ! Alice Crown ! **s'exclame-t-elle, nerveuse, en se levant d'un bond.

**-Euhm… vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Une lettre vous sera envoyée. Bonne nuit, **lui souhaitais-je, sous son air alarmé, avant de lire le second nom, **Lizzie Moon ?**

**xOx**

**-Margareth Tweeth, **déclarais-je, un quart d'heure plus tard, en entrant dans le bureau de Gutenberg sans frapper.

**-Fairfax ? **s'étonne-t-il. **Déjà ? Vous avez bâclé votre job ! C'est pas possible ! Retournez-y immédiatement !**

Assez agacée et lui désobéissant avec effronterie, je prends place dans le siège en face de son bureau. Je me sers du café d'un coup de baguette et, avec un sourire ironique, commence mon compte rendu :

**-Crown est une jeune femme sensible et fragile, qui s'évanouirait en croisant un chat à l'air louche. Moon est une imbécile prétentieuse qui n'a pas cessé de reluquer Nathan Pulls par la vitre, alors qu'elle était en rendez-vous professionnel. Et Pulls a une tenue qui doit coûter dans les 500 galions à elle toute seul alors qu'il est un jeune avocat et que sa famille est pauvre, donc soit il a gagné au loto, soit il a volé en faisant son shopping, soit il n'est pas très net dans ses affaires. Enfin, Tweeth a été impassible durant tout notre entretien, n'a pas essayé de me charmer et sait de quoi parle cette affaire. Elle défendra parfaitement le mangemort Sullivan Willen, sans se montrer impressionnable ou corruptible. **

Si vous ne l'aviez pas deviné, je suis une sorte de Profiler, travaillant pour le Ministère de la magie. Je me rends utile dans le choix des employés, dans les affaires criminelles et, parfois, je sers de psychologue quand on n'a personne d'autre sous la main. Je suis un peu la fille à tout faire… oui, c'est le rêve. On peut m'appeler à toute heure et je dois souvent coopérer avec des andouilles de la pire espèce. Mais bon, je suis bien payée. C'est déjà ça.

A la fin de ma tirade, Gutenberg reste un moment sans faire le moindre mouvement mais finit par lâcher :

**-Et tout ça en un quart d'heure ?**

**-Désolée, j'ai dû faire trois pauses café, **ironisais-je. **Sur ce, faites de beaux rêves.**

**xOx**

**-… Oh ma chérie, si tu savais comme il m'emmène au septième ciel ! Et il le fait en me récitant des poèmes ! Danny est l'homme de ma vie ! Il faut vraiment que tu le rencontres !**

**-Tu veux plutôt dire que ce Danny est le cinquantième homme de ta vie, après Michael, Carlos, Benjamin, Dick, Tom…, **ironisais-je.

**-Non, lui, c'est différent… si tu savais, mon poussin, tous les merveilleux moments qu'on passe en …, **m'assure-t-elle.

**-Crois-moi, Maman, je préfère en savoir le moins possible ! **la coupais-je, en sortant mon paquet de cigarettes de mon sac à main.

J'en prends une, en tenant mon téléphone portable entre mon oreille et mon épaule –une contorsion on-ne-peut-plus emmerdante mais utile-, et la place entre mes lèvres. Un coup de briquet plus tard et l'extrémité s'embrase…

Ça fait maintenant quatre mois que je fume. Lily dit que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas commencer et même si je lui dis que je m'en fous d'une façon prodigieuse, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être d'accord. La cigarette, c'est une vraie merde. Déjà, ça part vite et on en devient vite accro. Mais, en plus, ce n'est même pas agréable et le goût de la fumée acre reste des heures sur la langue. Qu'un moyen d'échapper à l'haleine fétide, trois chewing-gum à l'affilée… du coup, au moins ya deux entreprises qui se font du fric celle des clopes et celle des bubble-gum… Youpi !

Pourquoi ai-je commencé alors ? Disons que c'est à cause de Fred et de ma mère… l'un pour m'avoir jetée comme une merde alors que je l'aimais et la seconde pour être venue le lendemain, l'idée en tête de m'aider psychologiquement durant cette dure épreuve. Et d'enfiler cigarette sur cigarette juste sous mon nez, alors que les crèmes glacées n'arrivaient pas à m'empêcher de pleurer comme une madeleine. Du coup, je lui ai fumé tout son paquet de _Marlboro _en une soirée… pas sûr que ce fut bon pour mes poumons. Mais bon, au point j'en étais avec mon cœur brisé, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien me bousiller chacun de mes organes vitaux…

Un quart d'heure plus tard de conversation téléphonique avec ma mère, je raccroche alors que j'arrive devant la fleuriste avec qui j'ai des rendez-vous quotidiens… J'arrête le moteur de ma voiture –je suis revenue aux sources moldues, que voulez-vous- et j'en sors. Avant de pénétrer dans la petite boutique, j'écrase mon mégot sur le trottoir.

Toujours aussi lumineuse, la pièce principale est vide. Enfin, vide de présence humaine puisque, matériellement parlant, elle est spectaculairement bourrée. Entre les petits pots en céramique de toutes les couleurs, les décorations de tous genres, les photos d'amis, et la quantité invraisemblable de plantes sur des étagères, posées à même le sol, ou même accrochées au mur… on a à peine la place pour se déplacer. Heureusement, il y a aussi un petit coin tranquille avec quatre fauteuils, une table basse avec tout un tas de numéros de la Gazette du Sorcier et un distributeur magique de thé.

Au sol, des marques de trace de boue me disent que la fleuriste n'est pas si loin que ça… Allez, Sherlock, suit les pas ! Et je m'y attèle immédiatement, bien que je connaisse déjà parfaitement l'endroit où ces traces de pas vont me mener…

Je passe par une petite porte, au fond de la boutique, qui ouvre sur un petit jardin gazonné avec un immense arbre aux fruits multicolores. Je le traverse puis me rends à la minuscule serre, cachée derrière l'arbre à l'énorme tronc…

Mais dans le monde de la Magie, vaut mieux ne pas se fier aux apparences parce que, bien que de l'extérieur la serre ne parait pas plus grande qu'un cabinet de toilette, il suffit qu'on en passe le seuil pour découvrir un gigantesque musée de fleurs carnivores, plantes exotiques et légumes extraordinaires… tout ça, aussi ordonnés que mon tiroir de chaussettes. Pour information, je n'ai quasiment plus une seule paire complète…

Je m'aventure à travers les longues rangées de plantes et aperçois enfin la silhouette que je cherchais… qui me tourne le dos. Sur la pointe des pieds, je m'avance vers elle puis…

**-Baaanzaaaï ! **hurlais-je, juste derrière elle.

**-Aaaaaaah ! **crie-t-elle en bondissant avant de se tourner vers moi, armée d'une petite pelle boueuse.

J'éclate de rire et, dés qu'elle me reconnait, elle me rejoint dans mon hilarité.

**-Pff ! Tu changeras jamais, Kity ! **rie-t-elle, s'essuyant ses mains pleines, aux ongles multicolores, de terre sur sa salopette, sur laquelle il ya marqué, en rouge vif, « Mon cœur est une tomate trop mûre ! ».

**-T'as pas l'air de vouloir changer, non plus, Etta !**

J'appuis mes paroles d'un regard éloquent en direction de sa tenue… Chaussée de Doc Marteens Vert fluo, aux lacets jaune canaris, elle arbore une longue natte unique, pendant le long de son dos. Elle a une grosse tache de boue sur la joue droite et elle n'a pas non plus épargné son informe pull d'un rose franc, qui est lui aussi barbouillé de terreau humide. Mais, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle a l'air épanouie !

**-Non ! **me répond-elle.

Elle se penche pour me faire la bise, collant bien exprès sa joue droite à la mienne… je sais, sans avoir besoin de sortir un miroir, que je porte maintenant une balafre de boue…

**-Génial, merci Etta ! Moi, qui avait oublié de me mettre du fond de teint ! Alors, j'ai l'air plus bronzée, hein ? **ironisais-je.

**-On dirait que tu reviens des tropiques ! **m'assure-t-elle.

On éclate de rire, puis elle me propose une tasse de thé… tant qu'elle n'échange pas le sucre avec l'insecticide, ça me va !

* * *

_Alors ? Heureux de les retrouver ? ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou à tous !_

_Déjà, on remercie tous ceux qui continue de nous lire ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire mais merci à ceux qui ont laisser des reviews !_

_On espère que la suite vous plaira autant et que vous ne serez pas déçu des révélations qui suivront :)_

_Bonne lecture,_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Fleuriste en Herbe**

Oh par Merlin, je suis vraiment en retard ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! MERDE ! Pam va me tuer, et si elle le fait pas… Non, en fait je veux même pas savoir ce qu'elle fera si elle me tue pas ! Je sors de la douche en trombe et saute dans ma mini-jupe verte pomme et mon pull bleu turquoise à grosses mailes. Je m'attache les cheveux en une longue tresse avant de passer mon manteau vert foncé dont tous les boutons sont différents et qui est orné d'une superbe broche en argent offerte par Pam pour mon dernier anniversaire. Je grogne de mécontentement en constatant que j'ai encore de la terre de Bretagne sous mes ongles multicolores. Tant pis, ma survie est plus importante que ma manucure !

Vous vous demandez ce qui peut être si important que j'en oublie mes ongles, laissez-moi vous expliquer. Depuis notre sortie de Poudlard, Pam a monté sa radio clandestine avec l'argent offert par Dumbledore aux meilleurs sorciers de la promo. Pam a bossé comme je l'avais encore jamais vu faire durant cette septième et a finit par obtenir cette récompense avec laquelle elle a investie dans son projet. Il se trouve qu'en plus de passé des chansons de groupes variés, de moldus, de sorciers, de superstars et des trois adolescents dans leur cave à l'angle de Baxer Street, bref, elle veut diversifier un peu dans autre choses que des chansons. Et en faisant un sondage des âges et passe-temps de son auditoire, elle a décidé de consacrer une heure et demie le jeudi à une émission combinant jardinage et cuisine. Lorsque j'ai ouvert « Graine de folie », elle m'a proposée de partager l'émission avec le séduisant Thomas qui tient un restaurant coté en centre ville.

Depuis quelque temps je mène une vie assez ordinaire, loin de mes scandales et rumeurs des années Poudlard. Je tiens ma boutique de fleuriste « Graine de Folie » qui commence à avoir du succès, je fais un peu de radio et entretiens une relation avec Thomas depuis trois mois. C'est ma première relation qui dure si longtemps après ma rupture avec Remus il y a un an. Ne vous attristez pas, ça s'est passé calmement et d'un accord commun. On s'est rendu compte à la sortie de Poudlard qu'on ne partageait plus les mêmes sentiments mais on a quand même décidé de rester ami. Ça marche assez bien pour l'instant, et en tout cas ma relation avec lui n'a pas fini à la manière de celle de Kity et Freddy. Il est tombé amoureux de Sophie, une pianiste. Elle a beau être aveugle –de naissance-, elle est très mignonne avec ses cheveux blond blanc et ses traits physiques très harmonieux. Freddy a craqué au bout de plusieurs mois et a rompu avec Catherine, brisant son cœur éperdument amoureux au passage. Triste histoire, car comme si ça suffisait pas Kity n'arrive pas à tourner la page et enchaine clope sur clope pour tenir le coup. J'ai beau lui faire la morale, elle m'écoute toujours d'une oreille distraite. Finalement il n'y a que Grace et Lily qui filent toujours le grand amour avec Oliver et James. Pas que moi je file pas le grand amour avec Thomas hein, mais… voilà il est très TRES jaloux ! Il est persuadé que je filtre avec mon livreur de terreau, avec le cuistot de la pizzeria du coin, avec le barman du bistrot d'en face, avec l'accordeur de son de l'émission et il me soupçonne à coup sûr d'avoir des vues sur Freddy ! Vous vous demandez certainement comment je fais pour rester avec lui… Ben… moi aussi à vrai dire !

**« Etta ! Pas le caleçon de Merlin qu'est ce que tu foutais ? Tu es en retard ! On commence dans cinq minutes !** crie Pam en me sautant dessus. **Qu'est ce tu présentes aujourd'hui ?**

**- Le bonzaï musical Finlandais, une vraie merveille ! C'est incroyable comment il arrive à diffuser une odeur sensationnelle tout en chantant un air que tu enregistres sur…,** je m'enflamme en présente la fameuse plante prénommée Jazzy par mes soins. **Il s'appelle Jazzy !**

**- Pour l'auditoire Etta ! **me coupe violement Pam en me balançant mon casque, **et pour l'info évite de dire que tu prends tes plantes pour des petits animaux, ça va faire désordre !**

**- A vos ordres Chef ! »**

Je passe mon casque sur mes oreilles, customisé par mes soins. Non mais sérieusement ce truc tout noir est vraiment tristounet ! J'ai rajouté plein de stickers de supers groupes et des photos de belles plantes et puis j'ai aussi collé des perles en plastiques dessus ! Oui je sais, je peux être un brin gamin parfois !

« **Où t'étais passée**, fulmine mon petit ami. **On commence dans une minute !**

**- Je papotais avec Kity et j'ai pas vu le temps passé, **je réponds en m'installant dans mon fauteuil.** »**

Il me lance un regard suspicieux, je me croirais dans une salle d'interrogatoire à devoir me justifier d'être innocente. Je soupire, parfois Thomas est vraiment chiant.

**« Je te jure,** je continue en levant les yeux au ciel, **j'ai juste commencé la composition florale pour le mariage des Kellers et…**

**- Tu faisais des bouquets ou tu étais avec ton amie,** fait-il en fronçant les sourcils. **Faudrait savoir !**

**- Hey les amoureux !** s'écrie Pam dans mes écouteurs, **vous êtes à l'antenne dans quinze secondes alors fermez là ! Vos querelles de couple j'en veux pas dans mon émission ! »**

Facile à dire ! Pam sort en ce moment avec une fille adorable et lesbienne sans complexe. Leur relation est un vrai orage électrique et passionné, alors niveau conseil en matière de relation calme je lui conseillerai de se taire ! Grace est beaucoup mieux placée pour me dire quoi faire. Quoi que j'ai entendu Oliver dire qu'au lit elle se transformait en vraie…

**« Bonjours à tous, bienvenue sur radio Onde. Ici Cook12 et MissGreen**, annonce alors Thomas coupant cours à mes pensées. **»**

…

J'ai les yeux grands ouvert, fixant mon plafond bleu ciel parsemé de petits nuages. Je me retourne dans mon lit pour observer mon réveil en forme de grenouille et le battement régulier de ses aiguilles. Mon cœur bat lentement, calme, alors que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au danger qui dort dehors, peut être sur le pas de ma porte. Pour me rassurer, je glisse ma main sous l'oreiller et caresse le bois de cerisier de ma baguette magique. Depuis que je suis sortie de Poudlard, j'ai appris que j'étais recherchée par ma famille. En vérité, ils recherchent en premier lieu les né-moldus mais ils sont aussi, et surtout, à mes trousses non seulement parce que je suis un traître à leur sang, la deuxième sorte de personnes qu'ils veulent éradiquer de la surface de la planète, mais parce que je suis leur fille. Et même si Dumbledore m'a assurée qu'il avait pris toutes les mesures nécessaires pour me cacher, même si je sais qu'ils ne savent pas que j'ai changé mon nom de famille pour celui de Dashwood, j'ai toujours du mal à trouver le sommeil le soir, j'ai toujours peur lorsque je suis toute seule dans la rue à la nuit tombée et je ne me sens rassurée qu'en la présence de mes amis. J'en ai parlé à Sirius, il m'a juste sourit mais j'ai bien vu que lui aussi était sur ses gardes, bien moins confiant qu'il le laisse paraître. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je me confie à Sirius… Et bien en fait, on est dans la même situation. Alors on se serre les coudes et il n'y qu'avec lui que je parle de ce que j'ai subit. Parce qu'il a vécut la même chose pendant des années. Comme moi. Bien sûr, j'ai raconté à mes amis, ils sont au courant. Mais… Ils croient tous que cette période ne m'atteint plus, que les cicatrices qui se sont effacées, ont emporté les souvenirs d'années de souffrance. Il n'y a que Sirius qui sait que tout ça c'est faux, parce que c'est pareil pour lui. Je le supportais pas mais après trois ans, un lien étrange nous relie. Il est comme un camarade avec qui j'aurais fait le Vietnam, l'unique personne à qui je peux décrire les cauchemars qui me réveillent la nuit, et les souvenirs qui refont surface. Ok, notre relation c'est pas doux et mimi comme les bisounours mais disons qu'on sait très bien ce que l'autre ressent et qu'on se comprend. Du coup nous sommes beaucoup moins en conflit. Sans pour autant que nous sommes les meilleurs amis qui soient.

Je me force à fermer les yeux mais c'est encore pire. Je pense à Fed qui a intégré l'ordre du Phénix. Ça fait des semaines qu'il ne m'a pas contactée et Sophie ne reçoit que de petits mots de temps en temps. Je pense à Grace, Lily et Kity traquées par les mangemorts à cause d'un sang pourtant de la même couleur que le reste des personnes vivant dans ce monde. Je pense à Remus parce que c'est la pleine lune et qu'il doit affronter ses tourments, je pense à James qui soutient son ami comme il peut. Je pense à Sirius dont les foudres familiales planent au dessus de sa tête. Je pense à ce rat de Peter qui ne doit pas dormir sur ces deux oreilles. Je pense à Cassandra qui se terre dans une sa lâcheté pouvant se faire découvrir à tout moment. Je pense à Pam qui passe des messages contre Voldemort sur sa radio. Je pense à Thomas qui ne fait pas attention à moi et ne pense qu'au sexe. Je pense à l'avenir qui frappera à ma porte aux première lueurs de l'aube. Ce futur au calme incertain qui peut laisser place à mes cauchemars incarnés. Je ne sais pas quand cette tension cessera ni quand j'arrêterai enfin de me retourne au moindre bruit.

En parlant de bruit, des coups secs cognent à ma porte et mon cœur s'accélère. Je me fige sous ma couette, agrippant ma baguette tout en priant que cela cesse. Mais les coups retentissent à nouveau, se faisant plus pressant. Je tente de contrôler ma peur et me lève prudemment de mon lit. Je dois savoir ce qu'il se passe. J'attrape un vase vide et avec ma baguette j'entre-ouvre mes volets.

**« Qui est-là,** je murmure d'une voix que j'espère confiante. **»**

Un grognement me répond, et prise de panique je balance mon vase à ta tête de l'inconnu avant de murmurer un « lumos » après un cri et le bruit d'une céramique qui se brise. J'entends un juron et un **« Bordel de merde, Tapage ! C'est moi ! » **Oh. Par. Merlin ! C'est Fred qui est sur mon perron ! Je referme brutalement ma fenêtre, attrape ma robe de chambre bleue pour couvrir ma chemise de nuit blanche. Et je cours ouvrir à un Fred aux traits fatigués et grincheux –on se demande bien pourquoi-. Sans une question je le laisse entrer à l'intérieur où il s'écroule sur mon canapé vert. C'est à ce moment que je remarque que sa jambe saigne abondamment.

**« Oh, par merlin ! Fred ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé,** je m'écrie paniquée en remontant son pantalon pour examiner la blessure.

**- ça c'est pas passé comme prévu,** répond-t-il la respiration lourde. **Outch ! Tu me fais mal !**

**- Désolée, **je marmonne en l'aidant à se relever**, Viens, on va chercher ma trousse de secours. »**

Clopin-clopant, je l'entraîne à la salle de bain et lui ordonne de ne plus bouger. Tout en farfouillant dans mon placard, je l'entends souffler avec difficulté tentant de retenir des gémissements de douleur. Je sors triomphalement la boîte et alors que je m'occupe de sa blessure, il murmure.

**« Je… Je savais pas où aller Tapage. Je suis désolée de te créer des ennuis au milieu de la nuit. **

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, les ennuis ça me connait,** je plaisante en le regardant grimacer sous l'application du désinfectant.

**- Comment… Comment va Sophie ? **souffle-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

**- Elle va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as bien fait de ne pas aller chez elle,** je dis en songeant qu'étant une moldue sa petite amie n'a pas les même moyens de défense que nous autre sorcier. ** Je la voie demain… **

**- Elle me manque, **lâche alors Fred en se prenant la tête entre les mains complètement à bout de nerfs et de ses capacités, **je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…**

**- Freddy…, **je souffle en l'enlaçant**. Ne t'inquiète pas. Quoi qu'il arrive, je veillerai sur elle. Je te promets de la protéger. »**

Il ne dit rien et je ne rajoute pas une parole. On reste en silence l'un contre l'autre. Puis, tandisqu'il se prend une douche, je vais lui chercher des vêtements propres à lui qui traînent chez moi.** « En cas de besoin » **comme il m'a dit le jour où il les a placés dans mon armoire. Ensuite je fais chauffer de l'eau et prépare deux tasses de thé. Il revient dans la cuisine et on s'installe sans rien dire. Finalement la conversation se créé d'elle-même, il m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé et je lui raconte les dernières nouvelles. Je crispe ma mâchoire en apprenant la mort de Karine Stanford. Une fille de notre promo. Une née-moldue. Elle était adorable, bien qu'un peu agaçante avec son air de Miss-je-sais-tout. Elle ne méritait pas ça… La peur m'étreint pour Grace, Kity et Lily. Mais je tente de me calmer. Elles sont en sécurité, Lily a James qui veille sur elle, Grace est protégée par Oliver et Kity fait de la collocation avec Dana qui la défend bec et ongles. Il ne leurs arrivera rien. Pas cette nuit en tout cas. Mais demain… Non, ne pensons pas à demain.

Demain me terrifie.

Fred ébouriffe mes longues boucles et je lui souris. Sans un bruit, on monte à l'étage et on se glisse sous les couvertures. Je glousse un peu en songeant à la tête que ferait Thomas en apprenant que je partage mon lit avec Freddy. Puff. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas c'est que je n'ai aucune intention de le tromper et qu'entre Fred et moi, c'est comme entre un frère et une sœur. Il est comme ma famille. Mais si Thomas me fait une crise, s'il m'ordonne de ne plus le voir à cause de ses lubies de relations sexuelles entre Fred et moi, s'il me pose un ultimatum : lui ou mon meilleur ami… Ce sera lui qui giclera. Il n'y a plus un bruit dans ma maison, à part le souffle de Freddy. J'écoute sa respiration régulière, je la laisse me bercer. Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je ne m'endors pas la main posée sur ma baguette.

...

Sophie est crispée sur sa chaise. Ses yeux si bleus qu'ils en paraissent vitreux ne me fixent pas, mais malgré le fait qu'elle soit aveugle, elle se débrouille mieux que la plupart des gens en société. Ses longs doigts fins de pianiste se serrent sur le manche de la tasse de thé que je viens de lui servir. Ses fins cheveux blonds-blancs repose sagement sur ses épaules et avec ce pull immaculé, on croirait avoir affaire avec un ange.

**« Il était blessé,** lâche-t-elle enfin complètement paniquée. **Oh mon Dieu !**

**- Ce n'était rien de grave,** je temporise en souriant. **Il va bien.**

**- Mais où est-il ?** fait-elle en pinçant ses lèvres, **pourquoi ne vient-il pas me voir ? **

**- Il était en… mission. Il ne pouvait pas entrer en contact avec nous. Il veut juste te protéger Soph',** je réponds, il m'a promis de passer de voir ce soir.

**- Tu vois,** lui sourit Grace gentiment qui grignote des petits gâteaux. **Il va venir.**

**- Je sais me défendre toute seule, **grince la blonde**, il va m'entendre ! »**

Je ris. Et voilà ! Je retrouve la fille impétueuse et féministe qu'est habituellement Sophie. Grace paraît elle-aussi très satisfaite, elle me lance un regard complice tandis que notre amie élabore son plan d'attaque. Mon regard glisse vers la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin et ma serre. J'habite dans une maison encastrée entre deux autres, rue Barlton. L'avant de mon premier étage me sert de boutique et le fond d'atelier, l'étage du dessus est mon chez-moi. Bien vide de vie si je retire Ernest ma tortue ainsi que Coco et Bubulle mes poissons rouges. Malgré l'empressement de Thomas, je ne cède pas à son emménagement dans mon jardin privé. En fait, Je crois que je ne l'aime pas.

Tandis que mes deux amies papotent respectivement de leur couple, je ne dis rien. Que dire de Thomas ? Il est séduisant, doué pour la cuisine et les relations amicales, il gère au lit, aime le caramel fondu et le thé refroidi. C'est tout. Me contenant de faire des croquis de la composition florale pour le mariage des Keller, je me laisse absorber par ma concentration. Il faudrait que j'envoie une lettre au Professeur Chourave pour qu'elle me fasse parvenir son fantastique terreau noir. J'entends Grace parler de son boulot à la bibliothèque nationale de Sorcellerie où elle est engagée pour remettre en état les milliers de vieux livres en décomposition. J'entends Sophie parlait de sa nouvelle tentative de créer un morceau de piano rien qu'à elle. J'entends la théière de thé qui siffle, j'entends le vent gémir au dehors, j'entends ce monde qui bouge. Ce monde de moldus qui ne sait pas que dans l'ombre, un ennemi puissant rode. Prêt à leur trancher la gorge à eux comme à nous.

* * *

_Une petite review pour nous faire part de vos réactions ^^ ? Merci d'avance ! Le chapitre suivant c'est mercredi ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre avec l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage qu'on espère que vous apprécierez! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, désolées de t'avoir fait faire une attaque Nanou :)_

_Merci à tous ! Le soutien nous aide à écrire !_

_Bonne lecture,_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'abus d'alcool est mauvais pour la santé**

Des rires puis un énorme bruit de casse. Et d'autres rires encore plus forts.

Je grogne en me tortillant dans mon lit. Les rires ne cessant pas, je me tourne pour regarder l'heure sur mon réveil… trois heures quarante-trois ? Mais bordel, c'est quoi ce foutoir ? Je refuse de me geler à l'extérieur de mon lit, en pyjama, pour le plaisir d'emmerdeurs qui ne savent pas respecter le sommeil des autres…

Je plonge ma tête sous l'oreiller mais un son retentissant et assez flippant me fait sursauter. Bon sang !

**-Oooh ! C'est pas bientôt fini ? **hurlais-je.

-**Kity…, **marmonne Dana, la voix ensommeillée. **Ta gueule, jdors…**

**-Mais t'entends pas tout ce bordel ?**

**-En attendant, c'est toi qui fais le plus de bruit…**

J'ai envie de lui envoyer mon oreiller à la figure mais elle me tourne le dos, dans son propre lit. Un second bruit de casse retentit et, n'en pouvant plus, je m'extirpe de mes couvertures, à regret… oh, pour m'avoir sorti de mon lit, ces débiles vont comprendre leur douleur !

Trébuchant, les paupières lourdes par le sommeil, je me traine en direction du salon, quittant la chambre que je partage avec Dana. Notre appart' n'est pas extensible… alors, on se sert.

Le spectacle auquel je dois assister me fait lever les yeux au plafond. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Sur la table du salon, Sirius pelote à tout va une blondasse qui a l'air d'être franchement attirée par son bas-ventre. Etonnant. Un vase, au sol, est répandu en morceaux brisés, accompagné de quelques cadres de photos.

**-Sirius ! Ça te dérangerait d'aller sauter ta copine à l'hôtel ? Yen a qui dorment ici ! **m'agaçais-je.

**-Oooh, Kityyy ! **crie-t-il en se tournant vers moi, les mains toujours collées à la poitrine de sa blonde, **J'adoooore ton pyyyj' ! **

Un long tee-shirt ample à l'effigie de McDonald. Rouge et Jaune. Bon d'accord, c'est loin d'être sensuel mais il est incroyablement doux… vous croyez que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Fred m'a larguée ? Entre autres, surement. Un jour, je m'achèterai des nuisettes sexy… un jour que j'aurai de l'argent à jeter par les fenêtres. Mais Sirius aime mon pyjama, c'est le plus important… qu'a-t-il bu ce soir ? A mon humble avis, pas que de l'eau. Et ce ne serait pas la première fois.

**-C'est qui cette fille, Sirius ? **couina celle avachie contre MA table-à-manger.

**-La Schtroumfette, ça se voit pas ? **claquais-je.

**-Faais-moi un câlin, ma Schtroumfette ! **hurle Sirius en courant vers moi.

Un peu trop bourré, il s'étale de tout son long, se prenant dans le tapis vert sombre de notre salon. Et voilà, maintenant, après le vase et le cul de sa copine sur ma table, il me plisse mon tapis ! Mais je ne le regrette pas car désormais, il dort, face contre le parquet. Enfin, la paix !

Je vire la blonde en l'attrapant par le bras et lui ferme la porte au nez quand elle essaye de revenir dans notre appartement. Je retourne vers Sirius qui est toujours pitoyablement vautré au sol, ronflant à pleins poumons. Je soupire, fatiguée et lasse, et m'agenouille près de lui. Combien de fois m'a-t-il fait ce coups-là, me promettant le lendemain de ne plus jamais revenir ivre à l'apartement ? Je ne les compte plus. Je me retrouve toujours à le trainer jusqu'à la salle-de-bain, le faire vomir dans les toilettes, nettoyant quand il n'arrive pas à se retenir et le foutant en caleçon dans la douche. Le plus dur c'est d'éviter qu'il ne tombe à la renverse ou veuille croquer dans le savon à pleine dents.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui le pousse à agir de cette façon. A chaque fois que je lui demande des explications, il me dit que c'est pour s'amuser…

**-C'est parti, mon kiki…, **marmonnais-je en prenant Sirius par les épaules, commençant à le traîner vers la salle-de-bain.

**-Kity ! Arrête cette merde ! **s'énerve Sirius en m'arrachant la clope du bec pour la jeter par la fenêtre déjà ouverte vers la quelle j'étais penchée, pour ne pas intoxiquer la pièce de fumée.

**-Et toi de baiser, bourré, la première fille qui passe ! **répliquais-je, outrée et regardant ma cigarette tomber vers le trottoir.

**-Désolé pour hier…, **me souffle-t-il en m'embrassant sur la joue. **Je recommencerai pas…**

Je souris. Il aime me mentir. A chaque fois qu'il me dit ça, je ne lui fais jamais remarquer qu'il me le dit à chaque fois… je le laisse se persuader lui-même que c'était la dernière fois. Comme moi quand je pleure la nuit, dans ma voiture ou dans la douche, en repensant à Fred. Me promettant que c'est la dernière fois que je pleure pour lui. Avant la prochaine. Tout le monde a le droit de se mentir.

**-Tu pourrais aller faire les courses avant de rentrer ? On a plus de **_**Nutella,**_** ni de lait… je crois aussi qu'on manque de papier-toilette, **l'informais-je en refermant la fenêtre.

Je bois vite fait mon café et me penche pour regarder Dana qui se brosse les dents mollement, face au miroir. Je vois le tube de dentifrice tout froissé.

**-Et un nouveau dentifrice, **ajoutais-je en direction de Sirius qui me regarde, boudeur. **Quoi ? Ce sera pas long ! Tu passes vite fait au magasin après le boulot et…**

**-Tu vas encore à un de tes rendez-vous avec des pauvres mecs, ce soir ? **cingle-t-il.

**-La cherche pas, Sirius ! Déjà qu'elle y va à reculons…, **intervient Dana, la bouche pleine de dentifrice. **Et cette fois-ci, c'est le Prince Charmant par excellence ! C'est un super ami de Lily et elle lui vante tous les mérites ! Il est riche, beau, intelligent, charismatique, galant… tu vas tomber raide dingue !**

**-Merci bien ! Les Princes Charmants, j'ai déjà donné, **grinçais-je.

**-Alors, n'y va pas ! **s'écrie Sirius.

**-S'il te plait, Sirius, reste en dehors de ma vie amoureuse, **m'agaçais-je.

**-Je vois, l'avis de Mademoiselle-La-Tarée compte mais pas le mien ?**

Je retiens de m'énerver. Expire, inspire. Je regarde l'horloge de notre salon, prétends être en retard, entends Sirius me dire que je ne suis qu'une menteuse, prends mon sac-à-main, rappelle à Monsieur les courses qu'il doit faire, embrasse Dana sur la joue et claque la porte.

Je jette ma cigarette avant de pénétrer dans le restaurant où, bien que j'ai réagi aux reproches de Sirius, je vais passer une soirée encore tout sauf agréable. Je vais encore trouver le moyen de comparer mon invité à Fred. Remuer le couteau dans la plaie et en musique, s'il vous plait !

**-J'ai rendez-vous avec un certain Carbury... Robert ou Daniel Carbury. Je ne sais plus trop, **annonçais-je, agacée à l'avance.

**-Paul Carbury, Madame ? **me demande l'homme de l'accueil.

**-Oui, ou un truc dans ce goût-là. Il n'a pas l'air trop minable ? **demandais-je.

**-Moins que les autres, en tout cas, **me répond-il avec un petit sourire espiègle.

**-C'est pas très difficile…**

**-table 51, **m'informe-t-il. **A côté de la baie vitrée. Si vous vous ennuyez trop, vous pourrez regarder les passants…**

**-Vous pensez à tout ! **le complimentais-je, en riant.

Au bout d'une dizaine de rendez-vous dans un même restaurant, dont la plupart ont mal finis, le service commence à me repérer. Les serveuses me détestent apparemment, en voyant que j'envois à chaque fois bouler chacun de mes « prétendants ». Mais j'ai bien sympathisé avec l'homme de l'office… un jour, il m'a dit que j'avais le même caractère que sa grand-mère paternelle. Ça crée des liens !

Il me souhaite bonne chance et me conseille de prétexter une envie pressante si mon rencart prend le même tournant que les précédents. Je prends note. Je me dirige vers la table 51 et y vois, assis, un homme au beau visage, plutôt grand, bien sur lui, avec un sourire léger. Il est brun aux yeux bleus… okay, Dana ne m'a pas menti, il est très beau. Génial. Je fais un rejet des beaux-gosses, ces derniers temps.

Bougonne, je m'assois en face de lui. Il hausse un sourcil et me détaille, un peu plus souriant.

**-Kity, je présume ?**

**-A part si tu as rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre, **répondis-je, froide.

**-Alors, on ne m'a pas prévenue, **plaisante-t-il. **Je suis Paul. Paul Carbury.**

**-Quelle joie.**

Il me regarde un instant, le sourcil haussé, puis pouffe sans pouvoir se retenir. Assez irritée par le fait qu'il se foute de moi, je croise les bras sur la poitrine et lance mon pied, chaussé d'escarpin, contre son tibia.

**-Oh, désolée…, **ironisais-je.

**-Tu as l'air ravie d'être ici, avec moi, **note-t-il, sans même s'offenser de mon coup de pied mesquin.

** -Tu es le premier à le remarquer par lui-même, **m'étonnais-je.

**-Le premier ?**

**-Dana et Lily –tu la connais, d'après ce que j'ai pu en entendre dire- m'envoient des types au hasard depuis que je… depuis quelques mois, **me repris-je.

**-Ah, toutes mes condoléances.**

**-Merci.**

**-Pourquoi acceptes-tu de te rendre à ces rendez-vous ? **me demande-t-il.

Je détourne le regard. En changeant les mots, Sirius m'a posée exactement la même question ce matin. Question à laquelle je n'ai pas répondue. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien… peut-être parce que je ne veux pas inquiéter ou froisser Dana et Lily. Peut-être parce que je veux avancer et tourner la page. Peut-être parce que je veux voir des tronches de mecs imbus d'eux-mêmes me raconter leurs vies qui me donnent envie de m'endormir dans mon assiette. Peut-être pour tout ça.

**-Pour faire plaisir à Lily et Dana, **répondis-je, assez cassante.

**-C'est sûr que Lily n'aime pas être contrariée…, **dit-il, comme ayant remarqué que je voulais changer de sujet.

**-Tu la connais bien ! Madame est si butée qu'elle a pris des années avant d'accepter sa Sucette !**

**-Sa sucette ? **répète-t-il, surpris.

**-Oooh, tu connais pas l'histoire ? **m'exclamais-je, trépignant. **Attends, je vais te la raconter… euh, on commande ?**

**-… C'est elle qui m'a dit pour la magie, les sorciers, Poudlard… etc, **me révèle-t-il, en murmurant, sachant qu'on se trouve dans un restau moldu.

**-Oooh, la vilaine Lil's qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue ! **m'exclamais-je, en riant.

**-Je lui avais avoué, en contrepartie, que j'étais amoureux de la fleuriste du coin, **réplique-t-il, hilare.

J'explose de rire, m'étouffant avec mon vin. Je pense à Etta, la seule fleuriste que je connaisse. Elle sort avec Thomas, un pauvre type obsédé, superficiel, con comme ses pieds et jaloux. Je lui ai souvent dit qu'elle méritait mieux mais bon, on a l'affreuse tendance de ne jamais m'écouter… ahlalala… Je crois que Thomas me déteste. Non, en fait, j'en suis sûre, il me déteste. A cette pensée, mon hilarité redouble. J'adore être détestée_ !_

**-Tu mets du vin partout, **m'annonce-t-il en souriant.

**-Maais nan, c'est un effet d'optique ! Tique, tique, tique ! **claironnais-je.

**-C'est toujours mieux sur la nappe que dans ton sang… t'es ivre.**

**-Et alors ? J'fais comme mon Sisi d'amoûûûr… Faudrait que j'te le présente ! T'es pédé ? **demandais-je.

**-Pas que je sache mais qui est l'abri de ce genre de changement de voie ? **ironise-t-il.

-**Parce que j'aimerais bien qu'il se fixe, Mon Sisi d'amoûûûr…**

J'attrape la bouteille de vin –la troisième ?- et essaye de m'en servir mais je vise mal… et inonde l'assiette de Paulo.

**-Ooooh…, **gémis-je en prenant ma serviette et essayant d'éponger son repas, les larmes me venant aux yeux.

-**C'est pas grave, laisse. Les français mettent souvent du vin dans leurs plats et leur gastronomie est l'une des meilleures au monde, **dit-il en me consolant alors que je me mets à pleurer.

**-Je suis nulle… persooone ne m'aime, Paulo ! Fred m'aime pas… mon chien m'aime pas… mon patron m'aime pas… même les poissons d'Etta m'aiment paaas ! **geignais-je.

Il se lève et vient me caresser le dos alors que je suis en larme, faisant le compte de ceux qui ne m'aiment pas. Un certain nombre. Un nombre ahurissant.

**-Je vais te raccompagner. Je crois que t'as assez bu de vin pour la soirée… l'addition ! **dit-il.

**-J'crois bien me rappeler que c'est ici, **se dit-il à lui-même.

**-Je veux aller chez Papa Noël ! Ou chez Fred ! Dis, Paulo, j'peux aller chez Fred ? Steuu plaaiit ! Steeu plaaait !**

**-Euh, pas par là, c'est la cabane de jardin…, **m'avertit-il avant de sonner à la porte.

**-J'suis sûre que Fred est caché d'dans ! **m'écriais-je en fonçant à l'intérieur. **Freeeed ? J'suis là !**

**-Ah… bon, ok, **marmonne-t-il.

Oulà, il fait tout noir ! Où est la lumière ? J'avance un peu et… me prends une pelle en pleine figure. Et merdouille. Fred m'a déjà foutu un râteau, maintenant il me file des coups de pelle… Méchant !

**-Paul ? **s'étonne une voix, un peu plus loin. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure ?**

**-C'est qui ? **hurle une seconde voix, un peu plus lointaine.

**-C'est Paul, chéri ! **répond la première.

**-Bah, tu sais, j'avais rendez-vous avec Kity et…**

**-Elle t'a frappé ? **s'écrie la première.

**-Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'elle a un peu trop bu et que comme je ne connaissais pas son adresse…**

Je me laisse tomber contre le sol de la cabane où Fred se cache –très bien-, le sang coulant de mon nez douloureux et en pleur. Mais pourquoi Fred ne veut-il pas me voir ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas me revoir ? Jamais ?

**-… elle est dans ta cabane à jardin, Lily…, **entendis-je Paul dire.

**-Quoi ? **

Je vois alors Lily débarquer et se ruer vers moi. Elle fait une drôle de tête en me voyant et me prend dans ses bras.

**-Mais pourquoi saigne-t-elle ? Paul ! Pourquoi elle saigne, Par Merlin ? Quelqu'un l'a frappée ? Si quelqu'un l'a frappé, il vaut mieux que tu me le dises, Paul, et tu vas voir un peu ce que James… Appelle James ! James ! **hurle-t-elle, furieuse.

**-Non, attends, Lily ! Personne ne l'a frappée, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi elle saigne… elle a dû se prendre un mur dans le noir…**

**-Lily… Je crois que Fred n'est pas là… Lily, je crois qu'il est parti…, **murmurais-je.

**-Pourquoi t'as bu autant, Kity ? **me demande Lily.

**-T'as du **_**Nutella **_**? **

**-Kity !**

Je soupire. Je ne suis pas levée depuis un quart d'heure qu'elle commence déjà son interrogatoire. Je n'ai même pas bu, mon café ! James débarque dans la cuisine. Il embrasse Lily puis me fout encore plus en l'air mes cheveux, en passant derrière ma chaise. Pourquoi tout le monde me traite comme une gamine ? Lily, Remus, Etta –bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi imposante et catégorique que les trois autres- et Sirius qui n'arrêtent pas de vérifier que je ne fume pas, que je ne bois pas, que je ne sors pas trop tard, que je sois correcte avec mon patron pour éviter la mise à la porte Dana qui gère ma vie amoureuse, mes tenues, mon maquillage et qui s'assure toujours que je ne m'ennuie pas, ni sois seule James qui ne fait que me chatouiller, m'ébouriffer les cheveux,… il serait pratiquement à me faire « gouzi, gouzi, fais risette à Papa ! ». Non mais, je vous jure, j'ai quand même un an de plus qu'eux et on dirait que je suis leur gamine. Depuis que Fred m'a lâchée, je suis leur gamine. En gros, il n'y a vraiment que ma mère pour ne pas trop m'envahir la vie de conseils, ordres ou organisations… Oh, douce ironie.

**-C'est encore à cause de Fred ? **s'énerve Lily, sèchement.

**-Lily… pas avant mon café…, **grognais-je.

**-Tu penses encore à ce connard ? **s'écrie James.

**-Mais non !**

**-Elle le cherchait hier dans notre cabane de jardin ! **me contredit Lily instantanément.

**-C'est pas vrai, Kity…, **soupire-t-il.

**-Je peux retourner chez moi, maintenant ? **m'enquis-je, en me levant.

Je prendrai mon café sur la route. Mais James me prend par les épaules et, aidée de sa super-fiancée, me pousse vers le canapé… ils me font m'y assoir et l'un se place à ma droite, tandis que l'autre se met à ma gauche. Mayde, je suis entourée !

**-Kity, ce mec ne te mérite pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'oublis pas ? **

**-James, chéri, qu'est-ce que tu peux être balourd ! **lui reproche Lily. **Tu crois que c'est comme ça qu'il faut lui parler ? Non, il faut être doux, subtile… **

**-C'est qui qui avait le cœur brisé à Poudlard ? Je sais quand même comment parler aux mal d'amours !**

**-Kity n'est pas en mal d'amour ! Nous, on l'aime ! Et bientôt on lui trouvera un Romeo…, **ronronne-t-elle.

**-Avec les gars, on est d'accord pour dire que ces rencards sont nuls ! Avec Dana, vous la faites plus souffrir qu'autre chose ! Vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez lui trouvez un homme en piochant au hasard ? **réplique James.

**-James ! Tu veux le bonheur de Kity, oui ou non ?**

Je soupire. Ils sont penchés au-dessus de moi, se mitraillant des yeux, les mains sur les coussins du canapé, prêts à les utiliser en tant qu'armes, et moi, je suis au milieu. Leur champ de bataille. Je sers la mâchoire, les bras serrés sur ma poitrine, les cheveux tout décoiffés et les jambes tremblantes d'énervement. J'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment besoin de mon café. Ou d'une clope. Encore mieux, des deux.

**-Bien sûr ! Et c'est pour ça que je dis ça !**

**-James, écoute-moi bien, mon lapin…**

**-Mon Ca-fé ! **claquais-je.

* * *

_Voilà voilà ^^ alors vos avis sur la suite ? Bon l'action va venir vous en faite pas ;) Pour l'instant on voudrait savoir si vous aimez ! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou everybody !_

_Bon, tout d'abord merci aux quelques personnes prenant le temps de laisser des reviews même s'ils pensent que c'est pas grand chose ;) Je ne les cite pas, ils se reconnaitront ^^_

_Voici donc la suite qui vous plaira on espère_

_Bonne lecture,_

_PS : ne vous inquiétez pas l'action arrive ^^_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 : Rupture

**« Kity ! Il faut que tu arrête,** je la sermonne. **Fumer tue.**

**- T'es pas ma mère,** grogne mon amie qui n'a encore décuvé de sa cuite de l'autre soir avec un certain Paul.

**- Oui c'est vrai, j'en suis pas encore à porter son pantalon à poids !** je plaisante en songeant à Susan coincée dans les années 60 niveau look. **C'était bien avec Paul, **je demande pour éviter la dispute.

**- Gentil. Intelligent. Bonne compagnie. Bonne conversation. Très sympa**, énumère-t-elle comme toujours pour résumer ses rendez-vous arrangés, **Et toi ? T'en es où avec Thomas, **elle prononce son nom comme s'il lui écorchait la bouche.

**- Nulle part en fait,** je soupire en faisant le bouquet de roses de ma cliente, **je me demande pourquoi je suis avec lui. Il ne s'intéresse à moi uniquement lorsque je retire ma petite culotte.**

**- Tiens donc,** marmonne Kity en s'enfilant son breuvage anti-gueule de bois. **Tu viens juste de t'en rendre compte ? C'est qu'un connard. Depuis le temps que je te le répète !** »

Ouais, niveau délicatesse fait pas en demander trop à Kity après qu'elle ait vidé je ne sais combien de litre d'alcool. Ces paroles résonnent en écho à mes pensées. Elle a raison. C'est pas un gars bien. Il ne connaît même pas la date de mon anniversaire et s'intéresser plus à la taille de mon soutif ! Je soupire tout en m'acharnant à emballer correctement le bouquet pour ensuite filer à la boutique suivie par une Kity ronchonnant. Je souris à ma cliente, Madame Path, une habituée qui raffole de mes compositions forales. Elle ne se soucis plus de ma tenue qu'Oliver juge peu commerciale. Vous savez ce que je lui dis à celui-là quand il me fait une remarque sur ma tenue ? Laissez tomber, «les gros mots c'est pas beau dans la bouche d'une jeune fille » comme dirait ma mère… L'une des seules leçons que j'ai retenues. Kity gémie sur le canapé d'attente tandis que Madame Bathen, veuve de son état me félicite pour ma coiffure –qui est la même qu'hier… Je crois que sa mémoire va bientôt lâcher-.

**« A bientôt Madame Bathen,** je souris à la vielle dame en lui tendant ses fleurs.

**- Oh je vous en pris !** s'écrie-t-elle, **je vous ai déjà dit cent fois de m'appeler Adélaïde ! **

**- D'accord Adélaïde,** je réponds en lui rendant sa monnaie.

**- Au revoir Henrietta ! A la semaine prochaine ma jolie !**

**- Elle est sympa, **mon amie soupire d'aise**, C'est calme chez toi, j'aime. Fleuriste c'est tranquille comme boulot**, fait remarquer Kity échouée dans une drôle de position sur mon canapé.

**- Oui…** je réponds en la voyant se tordre dans tous les sens pour faire cesser sa migraine**, en parlant de ça, t'as pas du boulot qui t'attend toi aussi ?**

**- Mon patron est un connard. Comme Thomas ! Et puis j'ai mal à la tête, na !**

**- Oui tu me l'as déjà dit,** je soupire déjà lassée de ses plaintes.

**- Ettaaaaaa, **geigne-t-elle en se relevant les cheveux en pétard en se tenant la tête. **T'as de l'aspirine ?**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Ah laisse tomber… T'es une sang pure, tu connais pas,** s'énerve-t-elle. **Je vais en acheter !**

**- Oui c'est bien, va prendre l'air ça te fera du bien ! »**

Après s'être rétamé devant la porte, elle sort en poussant un juron et un** « Plus jamais je boirais une goutte d'alcool ! Plus jamais ! » **Mon œil oui… On paris que pour Halloween, elle va se bourrer la gueule ? Elle se bourre de plus en plus la gueule depuis sa rupture avec Freddy. Je soupire en songeant à ce moment là. Je n'ai pu voir Kity que quelques jours plus tard.

Sa mère l'ayant séquestrée chez elle en compagnie de films d'horreur, de guimauve, de clopes et de beaucoup, beaucoup de mouchoirs. Mais je me souviendrais de ses yeux rougis et de sa tenue qui puait le fennec. Elle s'était pas douchée depuis trois jours, traînant comme un fantôme dans son appart soutenu par une Susan d'une patience infinie. Ce qui m'a fait comprendre qu'elle était démolie ce fut surtout son manque d'humour, de cynisme. Elle était juste comme un soufflé ratatiné sur lui-même parce qu'on lui aurait retiré sa chaleur. Comme un manège déserté par les enfants. J'en ai voulut à Fred. Pas longtemps parce qu'il avait fait la bonne chose, même si c'était cruel pour Kity. Au moins ne l'a-t-il pas mené en bateau pendant des mois en lui faisant croire qu'il l'aimait encore. Fred est quelqu'un de bien. Il n'était pas juste le prince de Kity.

Ok, ne vous méprenez pas je ne crois pas aux princes charmants galopant vers la fille en cheval blanc. Non, soyons réaliste, les mecs c'est des lâches qui ne pensent pratiquement qu'à baiser. Le stéréotype même des mecs, c'est Thomas. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de le quitter. Cet après-midi-même pendant ma pose déjeuner.

**...**

**« Comment ça c'est fini ?** fait-il calmement en gardant son sourire.

**- Ben…,** je murmure en rougissant. **Nous deux c'est fini,** je répète le plus sérieusement du monde. **Je ne pense pas que cette relation vaut la peine qu'on la continue.**

**- C'est une blague c'est ça,** rit-il en posa sa main sur mes fesses.

**- Ce n'est pas une blague, c'est très sérieux,** je fais en me dégageant de ses doigts baladeurs.

**- Pardon ?** demande-t-il calmement en agrippant mon poignet perdant son sourire. **Tu peux répéter ?**

**- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !** je demande en sentant sa main raffermir son emprise.

**- Tu ne peux pas me quitter Etta !** **Tu ne peux pas !** s'exclame-t-il soudain rouge de colère.

**- Lâche**-**moi !** je m'écrie apeurée alors que les passants se retournent sur notre passage.

**- Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu es avec moi ! A moi ! »**

Il glisse sa main dans mes cheveux, me faisant frémir puis m'attrape brutalement l'oreille pour approcher son visage du mien. Un gémissement de douleur m'échappe. Je panique soudain tout en essayant de me dégager. Il tente de m'embrasser comme pour me faire comprendre que nous deux c'est fusionnelle. Je me débats et lui mord la lèvre pour le faire battre en retraite. Soudain un passant l'apostrophe, me dégageant de sa poigne.

**« Un problème miss,** me demande-t-il en fixant méchamment Thomas.

**- On a aucun problème,** l'agresse-t-il, **dégage connard ! Lâche ma copine !**

**- Je suis plus ta copine ! Je l'ai jamais été !** je rétorque en essuyant mes lèvres mouillées par sa salive, **J'étais juste la fille avec qui tu baisais et avec qui tu pouvais t'exhiber au resto entre amis. Je n'étais qu'un cul et une paire de seins ! **

**- Mais non !** rage-t-il. **Reviens !**

**- Arrête !** je crie en m'éloignant après un signe de tête de remerciement pour le passant, **va-t-en !**

**- Non !** **Etta ! Attends ! Attends-moi !** s'écrie-t-il d'un ton désespéré, en me suivant.

**- S'il te plait…** **On a fini, **je fais un peu calmée par sa voix triste.** Arrête.**

**- Non, on a pas finis Etta ! **bouillonne-t-il.** Tu m'échapperas pas !»**

Je fais mine de ne pas avoir entendu et m'enfuis en courant, bousculant des passants au passage. Comme si mon instinct de survie m'ordonnait de m'en aller loin de lui. Je m'étale par terre, et mon sleam rose se déchire. Je gémis mais continue ma course sans épousseter ma veste en cuivre brun. J'aperçois enfin ma boutique alors que mon souffle se fait sifflant et saccadé. Essoufflée et le cœur battant la chamade, j'entre pour refermer la porte violemment. A clé. Après un coup d'œil pour voir s'il m'a suivie, je glisse au sol me prenant la tête entre mes mains. C'est fini. C'est fini. Je soupire. C'est _enfin_ fini. Un apaisement me transperce, comme si on me soulageait d'un poids. Comme si on me libérait de l'enclos qu'il avait construit autour de moi. Il ne reste plus que ses paroles, chimères de sa possessivité. Des paroles qu'il a prononcées avec colère et qui me poursuivent encore. Mais c'était surement sur le coup de l'émotion, hein ? N'est-ce pas ?

**...**

**« C'est un crétin fini Etta, **fait Pam pour me calmer. **Et s'il t'approche encore. Je lui bute sa sale gueule ! Puff ! Il n'y a vraiment que les hétéros pour agir de cette façon ! **

**- Tu as sans doute raison,** je réponds pour ne pas contredire ces idées préconçues sur les hétéros.

**- S'il tente de t'approcher pendant l'émission, **marmonne Pam sans vraiment m'entendre**, je le castre. **

**- Pam ! **je m'exclame,** il ne va rien faire tu sais bien qu'il ne lèvera jamais la main sur moi. Et puis je sais me défendre. »**

Pam ne relève pas, comprenant sans aucun doute l'allusion. Elle se contente de marmonner une insulte salée que je fais mine d'ignorer en me plongeant dans la recherche intensive de mon costume d'halloween. Nous avons décidée d'aller dans une boîte branchée qu'Oliver fréquente beaucoup et où est organisée une soirée pour l'occasion. Ce sera le moment de me détendre et d'éviter de penser à Thomas et à ma famille. Je suis un peu triste que Fred ne puisse pas venir mais apparemment il a « quelque chose de plus urgent à faire ». Je ne l'ai pas questionné, de toute façon il vaut mieux ne pas savoir. J'en sais assez pour comprendre que je suis une des cibles prioritaires des Mangemorts, tout comme Sirius. J'avais pas dit que je devais me détendre ?

**« Zoey se déguise en quoi, **je demande en regardant ces costumes tellement ternes.

**- Elle peut pas venir,** râle Pam en cachant sa peine de ne pas passer cette soirée avec sa petite amie, **tu la connais… Le boulot !**

**- Hum c'est vrai,** je marmonne sans vraiment écouter, **et les autres ?**

**- Oliver veut nous faire la surprise mais j'ai pu tirer les verres du nez à Grace ! Elle va se déguiser en fantôme. **

**- C'est une bonne idée…**

**- Tu m'écoutes vraiment ou tu fais semblant Etta ?** demande Pam agacée par mon manque d'enthousiasme.

**- Hein ? **

**- Qu'est ce que je disais !** s'écrie la rouquine, **au fait,** **comment s'est passé le rendez-vous de Kity avec… Pierre Carboly ?**

**- Paul Carbury,** je corrige**, apparemment bien… Mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle ait vraiment tourné la page de son histoire avec Fred**, je soupire**, J'espère que ce mec là va réussir à la conquérir,** je souris, **elle devrait tomber amoureuse d'un mec bien. Si j'en crois Lily, il est un parfait gentleman !**

**- Un gentleman ? **fait Pam une moue septique sur les lèvres. **J'ai une préférence pour les dévergondées personnellement ! **

**- Lily avait l'air de dire qu'ils passaient pas mal de temps ensemble depuis une semaine,** je continue.

**- Nous somme sauvé alors,** ironise Pam, **si sainte Lily le dit ! **ricane mon amie qui ne peut toujours pas s'encadrer Lily. **C'est parole de vérité !»**

J'éclate de rire. Malgré le temps qui a passé, certaines choses restent immuables ! Pam et Lily ne se supportent toujours pas, faut dire que la langue bien pendue de l'une et les lèvres pincées de l'autre font pas vraiment bon ménage. Au contraire, la relation de Kity et de Paméla s'est améliorée même si elles nient toutes les deux le moindre progrès en continuant à s'envoyer des piques. Question d'habitude je pense. Je fixe pendant un instant un costume de vampire avant de sourire. Par Merlin ! J'ai trouvé mon idée de costume ! Il va y avoir des couleurs dans la boîte de nuit c'est moi qui vous le dit !

...

Dehors le soleil s'efface laissant place à un crépuscule glacial, les derniers rayons se déposent sur le parquet du magasin. Les fleurs cascadant le long des étagères se ferment lentement tandis que je prépare un dernier bouquet de roses séchées de couleurs vives. Mes plants de lilas embaument l'air de leur lourd et agréable parfum. Je me sens totalement dans mon élément revêtu de ma salope rose vif, mon tablier boueux et mes Doc'Marteens vertes pomme.

**« Tu fais quoi pour Halloween ?** m'interroge Kity revenue squatter ma boutique comme tous les jeudi soir où elle tourne en rond en faisant mine de réfléchir.

**- Je vais sortir avec Pam et les autres, **je réponds en m'attelant à rempoter mon eucalyptus baveux qui fait des ravages pour ses couleurs très automnales. **Et toi ?**

**- Pareil avec Lily, Dana, Paul et les quatre autres, **fait-elle en allumant une cigarette pour dire de façon nonchalante. **Tu as des nouvelles de Fred ?**

**- Il va bien ne t'inquiète pas,** je la rassure nullement dupe de son attitude placide.

**- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui,** rétorque Kity en haussant les épaules, **je nourris notre conversation c'est pas la même chose !**

**- C'est ça ouais…,** je ris en déterrant la plante qui dégouline d'un liquide gluant que je récupère précautionneusement (je le vendrai un prix fort car il est rare et très recherché pour certaines potions de soins.) **Arrête de faire semblant Kity.**

**- Je fais pas semblant ! »**

Je l'ignore sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'en démordra pas. Je me concentre sur mon incision à faire entre deux branches de mon eucalyptus pour récupérer le précieux liquide tandis qu'elle me félicite pour avoir envoyer bouler ce « connard » de Thomas. Je vous passe le détail de sa description sur la taille de son cerveau, ça vaut mieux. La colère bouillonne en moi quand je pense à son « tu es à moi », CONNARD ! Faisant abstraction du bruit qui m'entoure, je plante délicatement mon scalpel dans l'écorce tendre de la plante.

**« Salut !** s'écrie soudain une voix me faisant sursauter et déraper ma lame en même temps.

**- Putain de merde !** je hurle en serrant les dents parce que je viens de m'entailler la main. **Par Merlin, ça fait mal ! **je m'égosille en suçant le sang qui coule dans ma paume.

**- Ça va Etta**, me demande Kity en se rapprochant.

**- Non ça va pas !** je m'écris en constatant que le précieux liquide d'eucalyptus baveux coule sur le sol. **Vous pouvez pas faire attention ?**

**- J'ai juste salué, **se défend-t-il en perdant son sourire.

**- Ben faîtes ça discrètement la prochaine fois !** je rugis.

**- Etta, Paul. Paul, Etta,** présente Kity pour couper cours à notre altercation. **Il vient me chercher, on va chez Lily et James.**

**- Alors c'est toi Paul Carbury**, je fais en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. **»**

Le constat se fait rapidement, j'en viens très vite à la conclusion suivante : c'est une bombe sexuelle. Lily a bien bossé dans sa recherche intensive du mec parfait, je lui tire mon chapeau. Il a des yeux bleus envoûtant, des cheveux en batailles et un sourire ravageur. Mais, je ne suis pas dupe, les beaux gosses aux corps d'Apollon j'en connais (Fred, Sirius, Oliver et j'en passe !) et croyez moi : il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Jamais. Conseil d'amis après faîtes ce qu'il vous plaira mais tant pis pour vous si vous revenez le cœur en miettes. Faudra pas venir pleurer ! Décrochant mon regard de Paul, je constate avec horreur que je perds toute la précieuse sève liquide. Vivement je dépote ma plante.

**« Tenez moi ça,** j'ordonne à Carbury.

**- Pardon ?** s'étonne-t-il en regardant, septique, mon eucalyptus.

**- Tenez moi ça je vous dis !** je pose sur ses mains la plante toute visqueuse qui suinte de la bave de partout.

**- C'est répugnant, **se révolte-t-il en tordant les lèvres de dégoût. **Qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur ? »**

Alors que me m'attelle à ramasser la sève, je me crispe. La colère bouillonne en moi et je me retourne vers lui, prête à mordre.

**« Cette horreur c'est une plante, **je crache, vexée et n'en pouvant vraiment plus des mecs aujourd'hui**, La nature ? Vous connaissez ou cette notion vous est-elle inconnue ? Est-ce que vos mains sont trop délicates pour toucher quelque chose qui n'est pas été désinfecté par votre majordome ? Vous êtes chez un fleuriste môsieur Carbury !**

**- Calmez-vous,** rétorque-t-il gentiment en me rendant la plante. **Je dis juste que c'est un peu répugnant ce truc visqueux**. **Mais sinon le reste de la boutique est superbe, **tente-t-il de se rattraper en voyant mon regard noir.

**- Kity,** je réplique froidement sans le quitter des yeux Paul qui vient d'insulter un eucalyptus baveux source de remèdes miraculeux, **emmène ce blanc bec hors de ma boutique. Maintenant. Ou je fais un meurtre. »**

Crétin de bourg' !

* * *

_Alors ? Votre petit pronostic ? On vous prévient, la soirée d'halloween promet d'être mouvementée ! :)_

_Une petite review d'encouragement ou simplement pour dire votre ressenti ^^?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voilàà, le nouveau chapitre, rien que pour vous, héhé ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira, Bonne Lecture D_

**Chapitre 5 : Sous la cape de Dracula… ou de Draculinette ?**

**-Elle est toujours comme ça, Henrietta ? **me demande-t-il alors que je laisse la fumée de ma cloppe s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres.

**-Comme pour toutes les femmes, c'est mensuel, **ironisais-je. **Enfin, sauf dans mon cas… moi, c'est juste quotidien.**

**-J'avais cru le comprendre.**

**-Quel remarquable don de clairvoyance ! **me moquais-je.

La serveuse nous apporte nos boissons. Pour moi, un café et pour Paulo, un petit thé, pour qu'il puisse se vanter d'avoir le style british du pays… quoique, pour être honnête, je suis la seule, dans mes connaissances, à préférer le café au thé… J'irai loin, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Avec ses manières aristocratiques, le dos bien droit et son air impassible, je commence à m'interroger. Serais-je en train de boire le thé avec Hercule Poirot ? En moins gras et en plus grand… et plus beau, aussi, c'est vrai. Disons que c'est Hercule Paulo. A cette pensée, je m'étouffe de rire dans mon café.

**-ça va ? **s'inquiète-t-il. **C'est le tabac… il souille les poumons.**

Enervée, je me calme aussitôt et le fusille du regard. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour qu'on me laisse me pourrir la santé tranquillement, que je me tatoue « Soyez assez aimable de vous mêler de votre cul », sur le front ? Par souci de place, peut-être devrais-je me contenter du bon vieux « Merde » qui a le don d'être bien utile dans une conversation de circonstance… Faudrait que j'y songe. Testons.

**-Merde, **claquais-je.

**-C'était juste un diagnostique médical des causes de ta toux. Si je me lançais dans l'aventure de te préserver de toutes les cochonneries que tu ingurgites, je ne serais pas rendu… entre l'alcool, le chocolat et la cigarette, **me dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

**-C'est grave, docteur ? **raillais-je.

**-Bah, au moins, tu n'en es pas encore à la drogue…**

**-Explicitez le terme « drogue ». Parce que je suis sûre qu'on peut s'arranger, doc !**

Il éclate de rire avant de mener sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, tout en ignorant superbement les regards énamourés des serveuses. Avec un air de parfaite pétasse –que j'ai de maintes fois analysé-, je leurs fais un petit signe de la main, tout en accompagnant ce geste d'un sourire provocateur. Les serveuses en frémissent de rage et de jalousie. Mouahahaha… je m'aime.

**-Tu veux te retrouver à l'hôpital, avant même d'être atteinte du cancer des voies respiratoires ?**

**-Alors, comme ça, Monsieur est trop humble pour montrer qu'il remarque qu'on le reluque ? La modestie te perdra, Paulo !**

En le voyant éclater de rire à nouveau, je me demande s'il se fout de moi ou… s'il se fout de moi. Bon, allez, je tente ma chance… je dirais qu'il se fout de moi. Et moi qui aurais voulu me prélasser dans un des canapés de la boutique d'Etta, tout en la regardant bosser –je ne sais pas vous, mais moi regarder les autres travailler, ça me repose -, je me retrouve dans un café à entendre un satané beau-gosse se payer ma tête. Tout ça, parce qu'Etta était pas dans son humeur joviale habituelle et a littéralement envoyé Paulo bouler. C'était tout de même hilarant, entre Paulo qui restait poli mais dégoûté face à la plante –ce que je peux parfaitement comprendre… moi et la botanique…- et Etta rouge de fureur et les mains tremblantes d'indignation. Ah… cette petite… quelle manque de civilité… si elle s'inspirait de moi, si seulement elle prenait soin de se montrer aussi raisonnable et modérée que moi…

**-Henrietta sera-t-elle là, ce soir ? **me demande-t-il.

**-Nan. On a comme des cercles amicaux qui peuvent pas se croiser sans provoquer un cataclysme irréversible… euh, dis ? Tu le bois comment ce thé pour qu'il soit pas encore fini ? Avec une trompe de papillon ? **

**xOx**

**-Alooooors ? **ronronnent-elles à l'unisson, la bouche en cœur, dés que je franchis le seuil de la maison.

**-C'est un garçon ! **m'exclamais-je en faisant mine de sautiller avec enthousiasme.

Comprenant que je me fous littéralement d'elles, Lily se rembrunit, en me jetant un regard noir, mais Dana, bien plus combattante, continue à me harceler de questions… « Il est canon, hein ? », « Vous vous êtes embrassés ? », « Tu l'aimes ? », « Et lui, il t'aime ? »…

**-Devine quoi, Dana ? On va se marier ! Tu veux être ma demoiselle d'honneur ? **raillais-je, excédée par tout ce cirque.

**-Qui se marie ? **demande Remus en apparaissant en haut des escaliers.

**-Mon chien.**

**-Avec qui ? **

**-Sirius, **répondis-je sérieusement.

L'assemblée éclate de rire tandis que je prends sur moi pour ne pas leur demander d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Depuis le temps, ils devraient avoir compris que lorsque je suis cynique, je suis d'une humeur plus que chatouillant… traduction : potentiellement, meurtrière.

Non, j'avoue, je n'ai pas dit Sirius au hasard. Figurez-vous que Monsieur, et deux autres de ses chers copains, sont des animagi non-déclarés. Si, si, je vous assure. Comment l'ai-je découvert ? Oh, c'est simple, il s'était pris une cuite comme à son habitude et s'était retrouvé en chien mouillé, dans la douche… et voyez-vous, quand, le matin, vous trouvez un cabot dans votre douche, vous êtes susceptible de vous poser des questions. Et dire, qu'en vivant avec moi et Dana, il avait décidé de nous cacher ce « minime » secret encore longtemps… Le plus croustillant dans l'histoire c'est que Remus est un loup-garou. Quand je l'ai appris, il m'a fallu un quart d'heure pour que je cesse d'être pliée de rire. Et moi qui croyais que le seul véritable secret des Maraudeurs, c'était que Peter était gay… car, c'est sûr, Peter est gay. Un jour, j'arriverai à lui forcer à me l'avouer ! Et si je lui dis que s'il me l'avoue je lui arrange un coup avec Paulo, vous croyez qu'il cracherait le morceau ? C'est à tenter.

**-Il est là, Peter ? **demandais-je.

**-Pas encore arrivé, **me répond Lily.

**-Pourquoi ? **s'étonne Dana.

**-Parce que je veux lui sucer le sang, **m'agaçais-je.

Je me sens devenir allergique aux questions…

**xOx**

**-On dirait que tu as été une vampirette sexy, toute ta vie, Kity ! **s'exclame Sirius, après m'avoir demandé de montrer les crocs –ce à quoi je lui ai rétorqué que c'était la sienne, de spécialité…

**-Si tu savais comme ton sang-pur me donne envie…, **susurrais-je en prenant un air carnassier.

**-Si tu me sors « Viens-là que je te suce », désolé, Kity, mais je suis pas sûr de tenir le choc…**

Je soupire, en cessant ma comédie, et croise les bras, instantanément refroidie. Je ne veux plus entendre ne serait-ce qu'une allusion au sexe ! Ça me fout la déprime… ça fait exactement quatre mois que ma vie sexuelle est un désert. Ma vie sexuelle ayant toujours été liée à ma vie sentimentale, je suis sûre que vous pouvez en venir, de vous-mêmes, aux conclusions. Ne pas penser à lui… ne pas penser à lui… quelle conne. Je pense à lui.

**-Je déconnais, Kity, **me dit-il, dans son déguisement de pirate.

**-Excuse-moi si j'éclate de rire dans cinq minutes… ta blague est si subtile et empreinte de finesse que j'aie besoin de temps pour m'en tordre de rire, **grinçais-je.

**-Okay, **claque-t-il, vexé, en s'en allant vers Lily et James qui sont en train de se chamailler pour je-ne-sais-quelle raison débile.

Okay, je trouve toujours une raison débile pour être désagréable. Ou chiante. Ou Invivable. Je pousserais même le vice, en me désignant comme détestable.

Je me laisse tomber à côté de Remus, sur le lit de Lily –on a colonisé la pièce pour se déguiser, en vue de la soirée Halloween qui débutera dans moins d'une heure, dans une boîte de nuit moldue. Il avait les yeux fermés mais en sentant mon poids sur le matelas, il les ouvre, en tournant son visage vers moi. Il a l'air encore plus crevé que d'habitude. Et ce n'est pas peu dire !

**-Faut dormir la nuit, Mumus, **dis-je. **C'est quoi qui se cache derrière tout ça ? De folles nuits avec une belle inconnue que tu as oublié de nous présenter ?**

**-J'aurais trop peur que tu lui fasses prendre ses jambes à son cou, **réplique-t-il en souriant.

Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'on me fuit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Gardant néanmoins ce sourire factice qui devient un de mes plus pratiques talents, je m'entends lui répondre la première connerie qui me vient à l'esprit.

Autour de nous, tout le monde s'affaire. Remus a certaines facultés qu'il tient de sa situation de lycanthrope. Entre autres, il sent l'humeur des personnes qui l'entourent. Je suppose donc que c'est en sentant ma tristesse, qu'il s'est dit qu'il fallait me réconforter et qu'il m'a attiré dans ses bras. Ou parce qu'il a senti que je me mettais à trembler ou que ma mâchoire se crispait tandis que je retenais mes larmes. Pour être honnête, je m'en tape. L'important c'est que son bras encercle mes épaules et que je sois tout contre lui… pour une fois, je ne me sens pas aussi seule… sans qu'on me force à me dévoiler, sans qu'on me force à m'écorcher la gorge de mots qui ne voudront jamais rien dire.

**xOx**

Dana est collée contre le torse de son bien aimé Léo, moldu qui n'est pas sorti de son adolescence alors qu'il a maintenant vingt-cinq ans, resté dans sa passion du foot, des hot-dogs et des bastons dans les bars. Je suis fan de lui. Si, si, je vous assure… bon, ok, il me déteste autant que je le déteste. La routine, quoi.

Pour nous rendre à cette boîte de nuit moldu –je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas mon idée, les lieux bondés de monde avec la sono à fond, c'est pas trop mon truc si vous voyez ce que je veux dire-, Lily a exigé qu'on s'y rende en bus moldu. Pour rester dans l'ambiance moldue, quoi. Ouais, je sais, c'est tellement… naze. Je déteste le bus. Je ne suis apparemment pas la seule parce que Paulo, quand je l'ai prévenu du moyen de transport, m'a assuré qu'il viendrait dans sa propre voiture. Comme j'aurais voulu faire de même, déjà que l'idée de fêter Halloween ne m'emballe pas… mais vous connaissez Lily et sa tête de mule portative ? Non ? Bah, vous manquez quelque chose, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Lily est aussi, bien sûr, dans les bras de son cher et tendre Potter-La-Sucette. Et Sirius a squatté la place d'à côté de Remus. Donc, et à mon plus grand plaisir, je vais tenir compagnie à mon Maraudeur préféré –car tous ces zigotos, pour moi, resterons des Maraudeurs, même quand ils se retrouveront en déambulateur à la maison de retraite -, j'ai nommé Peter Pettigrow. En plus, je ne mens pas –exceptionnellement. J'apprécie vraiment ce petit raton. Bon, il est moche, il est grassouillet, il n'est pas très futé et sa seule véritable passion dans la vie, c'est la bouffe, mais il est gentil et bien que, côté conversation c'est pas compliqué de faire mieux, il sait au moins rester silencieux quand il le faut. Donc je l'aime bien.

**-Hey, p'tit raton ! **m'exclamais-je en bondissant presque à ses côtés.

Il me regarde effrayé. Même si, moi, je l'apprécie, lui a plutôt tendance à mettre le plus de distance entre nous… j'en ai le cœur ratatiné. Que de cruauté. Mais bon, je le comprends, il parait que je suis flippante. Et insupportable. Et je crois que ce n'est pas totalement grotesque comme façon de me décrire. Ô, pauvre de moi.

**-Dis…, **commençais-je.

Son regard terrifié s'intensifie. Quoi ? J'ai mis trop de faux sang, dégoulinant de mes lèvres ? Il est jaloux. Lui, son déguisement de zombi est complètement naze. Il m'aurait laissé l'aider, il aurait fait s'évanouir d'horreur le chauffeur de bus… d'ailleurs, les occupants moldus de ce bus nous regardent assez bizarrement. Faut dire, entre moi en vampirette –dixit Sirius Black-, Peter en zombi, Lily en sorcière –je sais, c'est pas l'ironie qui lui manque, à celle-là-, Potter-La-Sucette en joueur de Quidditch à la tenue déchirée –lui, c'est du culot qui ne lui manque pas-, Sirius en Pirate à l'air déglingué, Remus en squelette très crédible, Dana en zombi Pompom-girl et Léo en joueur de foot au maillot imbibé de sang. Bref, c'est vrai qu'on est un petit groupe tout à fait charmant qui donne envie d'être approché.

**-… ça fait longtemps que t'es célibataire, **assénais-je.

**-Je… oui.**

Avec assez de tristesse, je remarque que cette vérité lui coûte à l'avouer. Faut dire, en étant entouré de Sirius le bourreau –bourré- des cœurs, de Potter-La-Sucette qui file le parfait amour avec Lily, une très jolie rousse, et Remus qui attire les regards féminins où qu'il passe, je comprends que le vie sentimentale de Peter ne doit pas être facile à accepter.

**-Humm… tu voudrais que je te présente quelqu'un ? **m'enquis-je. **C'est quelqu'un de très riche, de très beau, de très intelligent… bref, l'homme parfait ! Normalement, c'était mon « Prince Charmant », mais j'en veux pas… il est trop clinquant ! **

**-Mais je suis pas pédé ! **s'indigne-t-il.

**-Tu sais, tu peux me le dire, **assurais-je. **Sirius couche bien avec tout ce qui bouge, James est aussi mature qu'un gosse de trois ans et Remus est un loup-garou. Donc, ça me va très bien !**

Remus fait volte-face, puisqu'avec Sirius ils sont dans les sièges juste devant nous, et grince :

**-Kity, tu pourrais pas baisser d'un ton ?**

**-Quoi ? C'est Halloween ! Tout le monde s'en fout que t'es un loup-garou ! Moi, la première d'ailleurs !**

**-Je suis pas homo ! **insiste Peter.

**-Peter… tu sais, ça sert à rien de se voiler la face, **minaudais-je. **Il faut s'accepter tel qu'on est. **

**-C'est vrai, ça, faut pas le prendre comme ça…, **intervient Sirius.

**-Tu vois, si même le superficiel imbibé de préjugés le dit, c'est que c'est vrai !**

**-Merci, Kity ! En fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi t'as pris la peine de te déguiser, t'es déjà un monstre ! **crache Sirius, vexé.

**-Oh, c'est vrai, Sirius ? Tu le penses vraiment ? Si tu savais comme je suis émue, **me moquais-je.

**-Immonde chieuse invivable !**

**-Déchet humain !**

**-Sale peste !**

**-Alcoolo !**

**-Fumeuse !**

**-Oh, ça c'est bas ! **grinçais-je.

**-Et vous vous êtes tous les deux des menteurs ! Je suis hétéro ! **revint Peter à la charge.

**-La ferme ! **

**xOx**

**-Bonjour, les filles, **nous salue Paulo, nous attendant devant l'entrée de la boîte de nuit.

**-Paul ! **s'écrie Lily en lui bondissant presque dessus pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Imaginez un peu la tête de Potter-La-Sucette… quelque soit votre imagination, aussi ample et productive, je peux vous assurer que la réalité est bien plus irrésistible. James frise la crise de nerf. Je vous ai bien dit que Monsieur n'avait pas évolué, et bien je n'ai pas menti, il est toujours aussi jaloux quand tout être du sexe masculin ne fait que frôler ou observer un peu trop longuement sa dulcinée. Même un nourrisson arriverait à le foutre en rogne. C'en devient limite pathétique, quand même…

**-Oh, attends, laisse-moi deviner ton déguisement ! **m'exclamais-je, en mimant l'excitation. **C'est… hum, attends, c'est complexe… mais je tente ma chance, allez ! Un aristo bristish qui s'est perdu en ville ?**

**-On ne peut rien te cacher, Kity, **plaisante-t-il.

**-Chacun son petit talent caché.**

Et oui, je crois bien que Paulo n'a pas saisi le sens de « fête d'Halloween ». Il n'a pas un seul cheveu de travers, il a toujours sa tenue sophistiqué et aucune trace de faux-sang. Je suis déçue, moi qui m'attendais à le voir débarquer en Hulk.

**-Alors, c'est lui Monsieur Parfait ? **cingle Sirius à mon oreille. **J'aurais plutôt dit Monsieur Coincé du Cul.**

**-Wouaf wouaf, que c'est drôle, **ironisais-je. **Sois gentil, Médor, montre pas les crocs. **

Il me lance un regard noir et je lui réponds par un sourire hypocrite. Bon, allez, on va pas pourrir la soirée… quoique… bon, allez, non, je ne suis pas si cruelle que ça. Je passe un bras autour de l'épaule de mon meilleur ami, en ne pouvant m'empêcher de rire.

**-Et si on allait direct au bar, mon Sucre ? Histoire de pas perdre notre temps. **

**-T'as pas envie d'aller enchaîner les valses avec l'autre con ? **marmonne-t-il.

**-Je le laisse à Peter ! Et puis, faut bien que je surveille que tu ne finisses pas dans une situation peu commode après avoir un peu trop forcer sur la bouteille… à essayer de pénétrer un tabouret, par exemple…**

**xOx**

**-Kity…, **me susurre une voix à l'oreille, menaçante, alors que j'expliquais à Sirius et Remus ce qu'était un micro-onde.

**-Euh, oui ? **demandais-je, en me retournant.

Et je me retrouve face à face avec un monstre sanguinaire avec trois rangées de dents et des griffes au bout des doigts. Ah bah, non, en fait, ce n'est que Lily. Et vu sa tête, je préfèrerai que ce soit le monstre aux trois rangées de dents. Au secouuuurs !

**-Lil's ! Tu veux un verre ? **m'enquis-je.

**-Et Paul ? Va danser avec lui ! **claque-t-elle.

**-J'aime pas danser, ça t'avait échappé ? **

**-Kity !**

**-Il lui plait pas, ton copain, alors lâche-la un peu, tu veux ? **s'énerve Sirius.

**-De quoi je me mêle, Sirius ? **réplique Lily.

**-C'est drôle, je me posais exactement la même question… te concernant !**

**-C'est mon amie !**

**-Et moi, je suis quoi ? Le facteur ?**

J'échange un regard bien explicite avec la serveuse qui semble me vanter de tous les mérites. C'est vrai que j'en supporte, des invivables ! Je suis fortiche !

**-Oublions les bières, je passe au pastis ! Mais bien corsé ! **lançais-je à la dite serveuse.

**-Message reçu, ma jolie !**

**-Ah, non, je déteste ce genre de surnom ! C'est si ringard ! Moi, c'est Fairfax si tu veux m'appeler, **lui dis-je.

**-Je me demande bien comment t'es, toi, bourrée, **me dit-elle en me servant mon verre.

**-Vaut mieux pas le savoir, c'est pas un exemple de distinction, **intervient Remus.

**-Et tout le monde va pouvoir admirer le résultat si ces deux-là continuent, **assurais-je en désignant Lily et Sirius qui se gueulent littéralement dessus.

Dés que la serveuse nous a tourné le dos pour prendre la commande d'un autre client, je vois Remus diminuer le niveau d'alcool dans mon verre, d'un coup de baguette discret.

**-Hé ! Je te permets pas ! Je l'ai payé, ce verre !**

**-Oh, ça va ! Vu ton job, t'es pas dans le besoin.**

**-C'est pas une raison ! Chaque centime de perdu, je l'ai gagné, figure-toi et c'est avec ça que je paye le loyer que Sirius et Dana ignorent un peu trop souvent ! **

**-Radine, **commente-t-il.

**-Je vais te…**

**-Kity ! **hurle une voix précipitée avant qu'on me saute presque sur le dos.

Etta ? Wow, son déguisement flache ! Il est de toutes les couleurs ! C'est impressionnant ! Elle a de fausses longues oreilles d'elfes en plastique et un maquillage très voyant. Elle porte des chaussures compensées, une robe multicolore couvertes de perles et tachée de sang carmin, et elle a des mèches de toutes les couleurs dans ses cheveux bouclés. Quel résultat ! Mais le truc le plus étrange c'est qu'elle a vraiment l'air apeuré… ah ! C'est pour me faire marcher ! Quand même, je suis étonnée de la voir ici. Le hasard fait bien les choses…

**-Super, ton air d'animal en fuite ! J'en reste béate d'admiration ! **me moquais-je.

**-C'est Thomas ! Il est là ! Il m'a suivi jusqu'ici, Kity ! Il… il…, **bégaye-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

**-Thomas ? **

C'est alors qu'un bras emprisonne l'épaule d'Etta pour la retourner violemment et c'est en effet Thomas. Il l'attire à lui violemment et le force à l'embrasser. Connard !

Je prends mon verre de pastis, lui tapote l'épaule et quand il se retourne vers moi, prêt à me menacer de me frapper si je continue de le déranger, je le lui jette en pleine figure. Il gémit de douleur, les yeux surement douloureux et il lâche Etta pour se les frotter. J'en profite pour le pousser violemment loin de lui et le traine à l'écart, direction la sortie de la boîte, sans que personne n'ait vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait tant tout s'est passé rapidement… il a bien assez fait souffrir Etta alors que je lui avais déjà dit ce que ça lui en coûterait s'il continuait. Ce soir, il va comprendre.


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou à tous !_

_On vous remercie pour vos reviews tout d'abord :) et on espère en recevoir toujours autant car elles motivent ! Dans ce chapitre, come back de Oliver !  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous ,_

**

* * *

Chapitre 6 **

Oliver est époustouflant. Il me lance un sourire crâneur en s'admirant dans la vitrine d'un magasin. Jalouse, je lui tire la langue. Mais je dois bien avouer, qu'il est complètement méconnaissable dans ce déguisement. Et très sexy aussi ! C'est pas juste d'être aussi canon ! J'aurais du penser à me déguiser en Beetle Juce ! C'est pas juste ! Il a toujours de supers idées ! Rageuse je fais la moue tandis qu'il se me décoiffe en riant.

**« Soit pas jalouse Etta ! Tu feras mieux l'an prochain,** fait-il avec de ricaner**, mais j'en doute !**

**- Mon costume au moins est originale,** je rétorque en tournant sur moi-même pour qu'il admire mon travail.

**- Euh, oui c'est le mot ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu vas pas passer inaperçue ! »**

Je souris de fierté, avant de voir –enfin !- arriver Pam et Grace. La rouquine est méconnaissable dans son costume de faucheuse, couvert de toile d'araignée et ossements jaunâtres. Sa faux couverte d'un liquide pourpre et son visage pâli la rende un peu… Effrayante. Grace déguisée en fantôme trimballe à son pied un gros boulet certainement allégé par magie pour lui permettre de danser. Sa tenue blanche la fait plus ressembler à un ange qu'à un revenant mais je peux pas m'empêcher de la trouver craquante. Comme toujours à vrai dire ! Sophie ne dit rien alors qu'Oliver et moi on les complimente. Légèrement honteuse d'avoir oublié l'infirmité de la pianiste je rougis et commence à lui décrire les vêtements.

**« Arrête Etta, **me coupe-t-elle avec tristesse, **c'est pas la peine. »**

Je mords violemment ma lèvre colorée en rouge carmin pour l'occasion. Super Etta, deuxième bourde de la soirée ! Je soupire avant de lui tapoter l'épaule et de la féliciter elle aussi pour son superbe costume de diablesse sexy. Je sais que c'est pas facile pour elle de devoir faire face à l'envie de pouvoir voir les couleurs et les formes, je sais aussi qu'elle déteste qu'on le lui rappelle constamment en la maternant. Sophie n'est pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort, elle affronte les problèmes sans jamais se plaindre.

**« Bon et si on y aller ?** s'exclame Pam impatiente.

**- Votre carrosse est avancé mesdemoiselles,** fait d'un air pompeux Oliver en apercevant le taxi.** »**

Il nous imite une courbette de majordome et j'éclate de rire avant de passer le pas de la porte. Ce soir je veux oublier tous mes soucis, ce soir c'est la fête !

Il y a un monde de malade à l'intérieur, je me retrouve vite compressée entre les corps et séparée de Grace, Sophie et Pam. Je m'accroche à la manche d'Oliver pour ne pas tomber et me faire écraser. Les chaussures compensées c'était peut être pas une bonne idée ! La musique moldue est entraînante et l'alcool coule à flot. Les gens sont pour la plupart ivre et se déhanche sur la piste de danse. Oli me commande une bière tout en cherchant du regard nos amis. Je fais de même mais la foule et l'obscurité n'aident pas vraiment.

**« Tu les vois ?** me demande-t-il en me rattrapant alors qu'un mec me bouscule.

**- Ben non,** je fais avant d'apercevoir une tête connue. **»**

Par Merlin ! Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? Paul Carbury dans une boite de nuit branchée ! Ce fils de bonne famille en train de vider une bière en compagnie d'une jolie blonde !

**« Tu le connais, **me demande Oliver en suivant mon regard.

**- A peine. Je l'ai rencontré ya deux jours à la boutique.**

**- Tu le trouves canon n'est-ce pas,** me taquine-t-il en avalant une gorgée de sa bière.

**- Pas du tout !** je m'écris en rougissant.

**- C'est pas ce que je pense vu la façon dont tu le dévisages, **continue-t-il en souriant narquoisement, **on dirait que tu vas te jeter sur lui pour lui arracher la chemise et n'en faire qu'une bouchée !**

**- Si j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus c'est pas pour sa belle gueule,** je rétorque en serrant les dents, **c'est pour lui dire ma façon de penser à ce mec ! Il était dégouté par le jardinage !**

**- Et alors, **s'étonne Oliver, **c'est pas un crime ! **

**- Je supporte pas les gens nés avec une petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche !**

**- Dit-elle alors qu'elle est une fille de la richissime famille Malefoy,** blague Oliver.

**- Non ! Moi c'est pas pareil !**

**- Bien sûr que si !**

**- Bien sûr que non !**

**- Allez, avouuuue, la seule chose qui t'énerve c'est qu'une belle gueule te fasse de l'effet, **éclate-t-il de rire.

**- N'importe quoi ! »**

Enervée qu'on puisse mettre en doute mes affirmations, je lui tourne le dos pour m'éloigner d'un pas ferme. Paul Carbury est un bourg coincé ! Ok, il est sexy. Mais ça s'arrête là ! Non mais franchement, ce qu'Oliver peut m'agacer avec ces illusions sans fondement ! Et puis même si je suis une Malefoy, je ne suis pas pour autant une précieuse ! Non mais ! Alors que je m'enfonce un peu plus dans la foule de sorcières, vampire, fantômes et autres costumes en tout genre, je commence à imprimer ce que signifie la présence de Paul dans cette boite. Kity doit forcément y être puisque Lily et Dana la force à le suivre de partout, espérant ainsi allumer une flamme d'amour entre eux. Ce que je trouve vraiment stupide. Ça part peut être d'un bon sentiment mais Dana et Lily ne se rendent pas compte que les rendez-vous arrangés et tout le reste n'aident en aucun cas Kity à oublier Fred ! Au contraire. Je pense que toutes leurs tentatives pour la faire tomber amoureuse rappellent à Kity combien elle est seule et triste. Combien Fred lui manque. Des fois j'ai vraiment envie de frapper Danaelle et Lily pour leur puérilité et leur manque de réflexion sur les conséquences de leurs actes. Pour Samuels ça m'étonne pas, cette fille n'a jamais réussit à me pardonner après trois ans l'affaire « Remus » alors niveau ouverture d'esprit je n'en attends pas beaucoup de cette blonde peroxydée. Mais enfin Lily pourrait faire un effort ! C'est elle l'élève studieuse !

Je ressasse mes pensées, et l'envie d'aller secouer ses deux cruches qui servent d'amies à Kity. On ne force pas les gens à oublier. Ce n'est que quand Kity sera prête qu'elle tournera la page. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je sais qu'elle le fera. Lily et Samuels devraient laisser un peu de champs libre à Kity. Ce n'est pas la recherche du prince charmant qui fera oublier Fred à Catherine. Bien au contraire. Je soupire quand soudain, une main accroche mon poignet.

**« Thomas !** je m'écris les yeux exorbités par l'étonnement.

**- Etta… Il faut qu'on parle,** fait-il en me soufflant au visage son haleine puante l'alcool.

**- On n'a plus rien à se dire,** je fais calmement alors que mon cœur s'affole.

**- Tu comprends pas,** geint-il en me retenant. **Je t'aime moi ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir mais je t'aime ! Je veux qu'on reste ensemble !**

**- Quoi !** je murmure abasourdie.

**- Je t'aime Etta ! »**

Sans attendre un geste de ma part, il plaque sa bouche contre la mienne. Je me débats comme je peux mais sa poigne est trop forte pour moi. Sa langue tente de se glisser dans ma bouche à ma plus grande horreur. A court d'argument, je balance mon pied dans ses bijoux de famille. Il recule en gémissant et j'en profite pour m'échapper et courir vers l'endroit où j'ai laissé Oliver. J'entends son cri qui m'ordonne de revenir. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres, mes entrailles sont tordues de peur. Pourquoi il me laisse pas tranquille ? Pourquoi il ne me dit que maintenant ses sentiments ? L'empreinte de ses lèvres sur les miennes me donne envie de vomir. Je me retourne pour le voir me poursuivre à travers la foule, le regard assombrie par l'alcool et une colère noir. Effrayée, j'accélère le pas. **« Laisse-moi ! »** je lui cri. Soudain, alors qu'il est presque sur moi j'aperçois Kity.

**« Kity !** je m'écris en me jetant sur elle la gorge nouée par la peur de Thomas.

**- Etta ! Super ta tête d'animal effrayé c'est très réussit,** fait-elle en souriant, montrant ainsi ses dents recouvert d'un liquide carmin.

**- C'est Thomas ! Il est là ! Il m'a suivi jusqu'ici, Kity ! Il… il…, **je bégaye en m'accrochant à sa main, les mots se bousculent et les larmes me piquent les yeux.

**- Thomas ? »**

On me retourne et Thomas approche son visage du mien. Je me débats en vain lorsqu'il recule en poussant un gémissement. Kity son verre de pastis vide à la main, me pousse derrière elle et je percute Paul alors qu'elle attrape Thomas et l'entraîne plus loin. Ses yeux noisette brillent de colère et moi je crois bien que je pleure.

**« Est-ce que ça va,** me demande gentiment Paul en se penchant vers moi.

**- N… noooon**, je bégaie en gémissant. **Il… il… il m'a embrassé ! Ce porc m'a…**

**- Ne bougez pas**, m'ordonne-t-il en essuyant une de mes larmes avec un mouchoir, **Kity va avoir besoin d'aide. On revient, ne vous inquiétez pas. »**

J'acquiesce en reniflant –quelle classe je vous dis pas !- et le regarde se précipiter sur les traces de Kity. Tout en tentant de calmer les tremblements de mon corps j'essuie mes sanglots avec le mouchoir de Paul. Malgré ma peur, la colère monte en moi et retrouvant peu à peu mes moyens je m'élance sur les pas de Kity et son ami. Je ne peux pas les laisser m'aider sans rien faire !

Je les retrouve bientôt dehors, l'ombre de la rue dissimule leurs visages mais je reconnais facilement le costume en velours noirs de Kity et le visage de Paul. Je m'approche doucement du recoin où ils sont. Leurs conversation se fait de plus en plus clair et je peux bientôt distinguer chacune de leurs phrases. Je m'arrête à quelques mètres d'eux. J'ai froid.

**« Tu vas immédiatement arrêter de poser tes sales pates sur Etta t'as compris enfoiré ?** s'exclame Kity.

**- Je fais ce que je veux, je vais pas finir comme toi et ton cœur brisé de merde ! **

**- Répète ça pour voir,** fulmine mon amie en s'avançant vers lui.

**- T'as bien compris, **crache Thomas**, moi et Etta c'est pas la même chose que ton ex et toi ! Moi je l'aime, Frederick t'a jamais aimée !**

**- Espèce de co…,** commence-t-elle avant que Paul ne s'interpose.

**- Ferme ta gueule connard,** rétorque Carbury.

**- De quoi je me mêle ? T'es qui toi d'abord ? Le mec de Kity ? Non ça m'étonnerait. Elle est pas capable d'en garder un !**

**- Ta gueule !** je m'écris alors, incapable de ne pas intervenir avec que Kity semble sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

**- Etta !**

**- Kity,** je murmure en attrapant le bras de mon amie qui se retourne lentement vers moi. **»**

La lune fait apparaître des joues inondées de larmes. Mon cœur se serre et je la prends dans mes bras. Par-dessus son épaule, je vois Paul envoyer un coup de poing dans la figure de Thomas et lui dire de dégager et de ne plus approcher ni Kity ni moi. Cette dernière pleure en silence, comme acceptant les paroles de Thomas comme vérité. Je la force à me regarder dans les yeux. Son regard est brisé.

**« Kity… Fred t'a aimée.** **N'en doute pas une seule seconde, je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'il t'a aimée.**

**- Il m'a quittée Etta**, fait-elle en se dégageant de mon étreinte. **Il est parti… C'est fini.**

**- Remus et moi aussi. C'est par pour autant qu'on ne s'est pas aimé Kity. »**

Elle ne me répond pas, ayant perdu de sa verve. Paul nous entraine à l'intérieur, tandis que je sèche ses larmes. Je murmure des paroles réconfortantes à mon amie, elle se reprend peu à peu et finit par retrouver son masque de cynisme en entrant dans la boite. Elle renfile son armure pour cacher un cœur qui s'émiette. Comme toujours.

**« Et maintenant que commence notre soirée Karaoké,** s'écrit une voix. **»**

Par Merlin ! J'avais presque oublié ce foutu karaoké de milieu de soirée ! En même temps c'est pas pour rien qu'on a tous reçut un numéro à l'entrée ! Le mien c'est le numéro quarante trois.

**« Est appelé le numéro quarante trois pour nous interpréter le nouveau tube d'Abba : Dancing Queen ! »**

Oh. Par. Merlin. Je reste un instant inerte et bouche bée. Ma chance de malade ne cessera-t-elle donc jamais de frapper ? Je fais mine d'ignorer totalement mon numéro mais manque de pot une fille complètement bourrée s'écrit soudain : **« Elle est ici ! »** en désignant mon numéro imprimé sur le dos de ma main. Génial. En moins de cinq minutes, je me retrouve poussée vers la scène. Et quelques instants plus tard, micro en main je chante. Finalement j'éclate de rire, -non non je n'ai pas bu tant que ça- et je me déhanche sur la chanson tout en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas la massacrer ! On me siffle et je sais pas trop si c'est pour ma performance ou la longueur de jupe ! Qui dévoile bien mes jambes et mes cuisses… Je chante. Je chante et mes pensées se taisent le temps de ma prestation. Il n'y a plus Thomas, plus de mangemorts, plus de problèmes. Il n'y a plus que la mélodie et le mouvement de mes hanches.

Quelques instants plus tard, je redescends en souriant de la scène pour laisser la place à deux filles survoltées et certainement bourrées. Je rejoins Paul et Kity qui discutent avec Lily et Dana. J'arrête ma marche, soudain plus si sûre d'avoir envie de les rejoindre. Paul me fait un signe amical et je me rends compte de ma bêtise monumentale. Ce mec est sympa en fait. Je l'ai mal jugé.

Ce serait pas la première fois.

**« Belle prestation,** fait-il en riant.

**- Tu trouves ? **je fais en remarquant que les prochains à chanter sont Sirius et Oliver** –**spectacle à ne pas manquer !-

**- T'as raté ta vocation de chanteuse !**

**- Oh ça va hein ! **je réplique faussement vexée tout en me rendant compte qu'il me vouvoie plus. **Au fait… Paul.**

**- Ouais ?**

**- Je te demande pardon pour t'avoir crié dessus à la boutique, **je rougis de honte, **je… j'avais pas passé une bonne journée et puis…**

**- T'inquiète !** sourit-il, **c'est oublié ! Je suis habitué à pire avec le caractère de cochon de Kity ! Donc pas de soucis Henrietta, je t'en veux pas.**

**- Tu sais…,** je fais en lui rendant son sourire, **tu peux m'appeler Etta. »

* * *

**

_Alors ? Vos avis sur ce chapitre et l'avenir des héroïnes ^^ Paul ? Oliver ? Bref on veut tout savoir ! :) Bonnes vacances à ceux qui les ont et bon courage à tous les autres ^^_

_Reviews ? =)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Tout d'abord on remercie tout les reviewers ^^ pas besoin de les citer ils se reconnaitront ;p Sinon, voici la suite avec l'entrée en scène de l'action ! Yeaaaaaaah l'histoire prend enfin forme ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous et bonnes vacances à ceux qui en sont !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**-Je t'en pris, M'man, prononce plus jamais le mot sodomie en ma présence ! **m'écriais-je, écoeurée.

Le téléphone coincé entre mon épaule et mon oreille –oui, j'ai repris ma gym !-, j'essaye de retrouver mes clés dans mon immense sac à main en tissu multicolore, orné d'une énorme tête de Mickey. Sans commentaire, c'est ma mère qui me l'a offert pour mon dernier anniversaire et, il y a un mois, elle a mimé une scène de pleur –très, très réussie- pour me culpabiliser de ne pas le porter… « Aucun de mes cadeaux te plait ! Jamais ! Je suis une mère indigne ! Je… Je t'aime tant, ma fille chérie, mon p'tit bébé en sucre, mon chiot perdu… pardonne-moi d'être si nulle… ». Bref. Comment voulez-vous que je ne me sente pas coupable après ça ? C'est affreux ! Je déteste ma mère et son don pour le mélodrame. Et bon sang, où est-ce que j'ai foutu mes putains de clés ! Nom d'un chien ! Sirius, au pied !

**-Oh, mais comment veux-tu que j'appelle ça autrement, mon poussin ? Culbute ? **demande ma mère d'un air si léger que j'ai l'impression qu'elle me cause chiffon.

**-Nan, t'as pas saisi. Ta vie sexuelle et ce que tu fais de… enfin, de…**

Je cherche mes mots. Comment appeler l'arrière-train de ma mère ? C'est pas vrai mais c'est pas vrai ! Il est, Oh juste une heure du matin, je sors de mon boulot –vous connaissez l'Himalaya de la paperasse ? Non ? bah venez faire un tour dans mon bureau un de ses quatre !-, j'ai la tête tout sauf sur les épaules, je suis crevée, Sirius doit être en train de se faire une fille sous la table de la cuisine, j'ai paumé mes clés de bagnole et voilà que ma mère m'appelle à cette heure pour me faire part de ces expérimentations sexuelles ! Merci pour ton coup de main, Merlin ! Descends un peu sur Terre, que je te refasse le portrait, vieux dégénéré !

**-Maman, **grinçais-je, en essayant de garder mon calme. **Je suis ravie –mais alors, si tu savais comme je suis ra-vie – d'entendre que tu vis ta vie à fond ! C'est magnifique ! Et je ne suis pas contre, ok ? Mais, putain de bordel de merde, il est une heure du mat !**

**-Oh, ma chérie, mais tu es en plein surmenage ! Donne-moi le numéro de téléphone de ton patron et je vais lui…**

**-Ok, bye, M'man ! Et bonne culbute ! **claquais-je en raccrochant, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Bon, maintenant, Mickey, c'est entre toi et moi !

Je prends mon sac de mes deux mains et le retourne sur le trottoir. Voilà, une bonne chose de faite. Je farfouille dans le monticule de paquets de mouchoir, canifs et tournevis –naan, c'est une blague… enfin, pour le tournevis, j'entends- et d'autres trucs inutiles. Et enfin, je les trouve. Tcho, Merlin, Je te revaudrai ça ! Mais une main les attrape avant moi. O-kay.

Superbement agacée, je prépare mon regard qui fait le plus peur –les yeux plissés, avec juste le petit éclat de rage folle qui fait bien- et redresse la tête. Je me retrouve face à face avec un homme que je ne connais ni de près, ni de loin. En fait, c'est simple, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Moi qui m'attendais à voir débarquer Dumbo ou je sais pas, moi, les sept nains de Blanche-Neige, je suis amèrement déçue. Ce n'est qu'un roux pas très impressionnant ou intéressant à regarder. Mais tout espoir n'est pas perdu, c'est peut-être un vampire !

**-Vous… euh… mes clés ? **hésitais-je sur la façon de m'y prendre.

Au début, j'ai failli lui balancer que je n'avais pas besoin de son aide et qu'il marchait sur mon bloc-notes mais il s'est quand même baissé pour m'aider. Alors que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. Mais il l'a quand même fait… donc, j'ai décidé –et oui, messieurs-dames- de ne pas l'insulter de scrout-à-pétard ! En plus, ça aurait parfaitement con puisqu'il est sans doute moldu et à quoi ça sert de lancer une insulte incompréhensible ?

**-Oh mais pas la peine de me remercier, je ne vis que pour aider mon prochain ! **ironisa-t-il en me tendant ma paire de clés.

**-Wow ! La gentillesse gratuite c'est trop flip-pant ! **commentais-je en arrachant mes clés de ses mains.

Et puisqu'il est là, je ne peux même pas ranger toutes mes affaires éparpillées sur les trottoirs par magie –oui, parce que je viens de me souvenir que je suis une sorcière et que j'aurais pu simplement lancer un Accio Baguette… je sais, ça devient grave. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il y a une minime –mais alors très minime- chance que ce soit lui aussi un sorcier mais il faudrait que je lui demande avant. Genre… « euh, t'es sorcier ? ». Evidemment, si c'est un moldu, il va être traumatisé à vie. Ou, et ça parait plus plausible, il va me prendre pour une folle. Et je ne suis pas folle, je vous assure. Donc, je me retrouve à ramasser toutes mes babioles… à une heure du matin. J'ai envie de dormir !

**-Très bien, démerde-toi alors, chérie ! **grince-t-il en s'en allant.

**-Oh mais attendez, moi qui comptais justement dresser un autel en votre honneur pour m'avoir ramassé des clés ! **m'écriais-je, moqueuse, toujours à ramasser mes affaires.

De dos et s'éloignant, il prend tout de même la peine de me dédier un doit d'honneur et j'éclate d'un grand rire moqueur. Quoi, je suis une sale garce ? Si peu…

...

**-… Tu vois, je trouvais qu'on passait presque jamais de tête à tête en amoureux. Disons qu'en quasi un an de relation, on a dû… j'sais pas moi, dîner deux fois au resto et que quand on se voyait chez lui, c'était tout le temps pour matter ses matchs de foot ! Et là, je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je voulais qu'on se fasse un beau petit rencart romantique… et, devine quoi ? **grince Dana alors qu'elle est toujours en manteau, arpentant la cuisine –qui fait salon et salle-à-manger - rageusement.

On est dimanche et il est vingt-et-une heures du soir. Normalement, j'aurais dû passer la soirée seule, en tête à tête avec un bouquin puisque Sirius allait chez James et que Dana avait rendez-vous avec son Léo. Mais, visiblement, Léo a encore agi comme un crétin… ce qui, pour être franche, ne m'étonne pas vraiment puisque Léo _est _un crétin. Dana a toujours su superbement élire ses âmes-sœurs, entre Remus qui ne l'aimait pas, Mike le barman toujours occupé et Léo, le moldu qui est resté un adolescent de quinze ans alors qu'il en a dix de plus. En plus, ce dernier n'est même pas au courant pour la sorcellerie, ce qui veut dire qu'à chaque fois que Lily et moi devons le supporter, on doit faire attention à chacune des paroles qu'on prononce. C'est génial.

**-Il a voulu t'embarquer à un match de foot et que tu te peinturlures tout le visage à la couleur de son équipe préférée ? **proposais-je, en sachant d'avance que si je ne disais rien, Dana ferait une crise de nerf.

**-Pire ! Mille fois pire ! J'ai toujours détesté le sport –déjà le Quidditch…- mais ce qu'il m'a fait est mille fois pire ! Déjà, quand je suis arrivée à son appart', il était pas là ! J'ai poireauté… oh, attends, disons une heure et dix-sept minutes ! Il ne s'est même pas excusé et en plus, pour le dîner, il n'avait prévu que des paquets de chips ! Il me prend pour son pote ou il a bien conscience que je suis sa copine, Bordel ? **s'écrie-t-elle, en se laissant tomber dans le canapé, à côté de moi.

**-Je ne vais pas dire que je te l'avais dit parce que je suis ton amie mais… je te l'avais dit, **déclarais-je platement.

Elle me lance un regard noir en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. J'allais me replonger dans mon roman mais… bon, changeons les plans de la soirée.

**-Films à l'eau de rose ou film d'horreur, Dannouille ? **demandais-je en posant mon livre sur la table basse.

**-Film d'horreur ! **lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique. **Je me charge des Choco-grenouilles !**

Dana se lève et cour en direction des placards qui sont remplis de friandises –quand Sirius ne passe pas les cambrioler- tandis que je suis déjà en train de farfouiller dans le meuble, sous notre petite télé, bourré de cassettes vidéos. C'est alors qu'on frappe à la porte.

**-Léo ! **entendis-je cracher Dana, les bras débordants de paquets de Choco-grenouilles. **Je suis sûre qu'il est venu pour s'excuser mais c'est trop tard ! Kity, tu peux aller lui dire que je veux plus **_**jamais **_**le voir ?**

**-Et puis quoi, encore ? Vas-y toi-même ! **m'indignais-je.

**-Kityyyy… s'iiil-te plaaait ? **fait-elle mine de geindre avec son petit air de chien éploré.

**-Tu me gaves, Dana ! **m'énervais-je. **Tu l'auras voulu mais je te préviens, je vais l'envoyer tellement bouler qu'il partira en courant à chaque fois qu'il te croisera !**

Irritée au summum, je me dirige sans détour vers la porte d'entrée.

**-Ecoute, espèce de Champion Mondial de la Connerie, si tu disparais pas dans les…, **commençais-je à grincer, alors que j'ouvre la porte sèchement.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase car un gros tas de poil me bondit dessus, me couvrant de bave et me faisant tomber à la renverse. Des deux mains, je le repousse assez pour le reconnaître…

**-Chups ? **m'écriais-je, plus que surprise.

**-Ma chériiiie ! **ronronne une voix que je connais trop bien.

**-Maman… mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et surtout, pourquoi t'as emmené Chups ?**

**-Je te présente William, un grand homme d'affaire ! **me dit-elle avant d'embrasser un blond à la crarrure impressionnante.

** -Et Danny ? **m'enquis-je, même si je connais déjà la réponse.

**-Oh, Danny c'est du passé !**

Je préfère ne pas répondre. Avec ma mère, ça ne sert absolument à rien. Je lui fais tout de même souvent remarquer qu'elle change de mec comme de chemise mais bon, à chaque fois, elle dit que c'est l'amour qui veut ça. Si elle le dit, après tout…

Ce qui est réellement étrange c'est sa présence chez moi, avec Chups et son homme d'affaire. Elle ne prend souvent pas la peine de me présenter ses béguins –et, heureusement, d'ailleurs !

Dana débarque alors, pensant surement que je me suis absentée plus longtemps que prévu et n'a même pas l'air étonné en me voyant écrasée contre le sol par mon Saint-Bernard de chien. Oui, un é-nor-me toutou qui laisse une trainée de bave où qu'il passe. Notre appart' est déjà presque trop petit pour Dana, Sirius et moi alors ajoutez-y un chien, surtout Chups, et on est bon pour coucher sur le balcon !

**-Salut, Susie ! **s'exclame Dana en courant prendre ma mère dans les bras et l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

Ça ne sert à rien de préciser que pour passer, Dana m'a quasiment marché dessus ? Non, hein ? Ma mère et elle se connaissent depuis tellement d'années, ma deuxième-année à Poulard pour être précise, alors, ça me déconcerte tout le temps, mais quand elles sont toutes les deux, on dirait presque des copines. En plus, elles ont la mode et les hommes comme centres d'intérêt communs donc, forcément… vous ai-je dit que Dana était coiffeuse ? Bah, c'est tout le temps chez elle que se rend ma mère quand elle se lasse de sa coiffure. C'est-à-dire, au moins une fois par mois.

**-Dana, mon sucre ! Oh Mon Dieu, ta robe est superbe ! **s'extase ma mère.

**-J'en connais un qui a oublié de le remarquer ! **siffle-t-elle.

**-Ohé, temps mort ! **intervins-je en essayant d'esquiver les coups de langue de Chups. **Ça me dit toujours pas pourquoi t'es là, M'man !**

-**Oh ! Et bien, en fait, j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un petit service, ma lapine…**

Oh, je le sens pas, là !

**-Chups ! Tu vas arrêter de tirer sur la laisse, sale cabot ! **m'énervais-je, en courant presque après lui.

...

Qu'est-ce que j'en ai ras le bol des coups foireux ! Bon, j'adore littéralement mon chien et j'avoue qu'il était l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles je rendais très souvent visite à ma mère, mais pourquoi ne peut-elle pas comprendre que dans notre appart', il n'y a pas la place pour un Saint-Bernard mâle à l'âge adulte ? C'est à peine si on peut caser sa niche –du coup, on l'a fichu dans la salle-de-bain. On dirait un fauve qui tourne en rond dans sa cage. Du coup, il bouffe le canapé, éventre les coussins, saute sur la table… c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Forcément, il étouffe dans notre petit trois pièces. On se retrouve à être obligés de le promener à tour de rôle, deux heures par jours. Et je ne sais même pas si c'est suffisant. Sirius a été surexcité en remarquant le chien et Dana s'en accommode bien aussi mais, heureusement, qu'il n'est question que de trois semaines. Et quatre jours sont déjà passés.

Et oui, voilà le service que ma mère m'a demandé. Garder Chups pendant les trois semaines où son William l'emmenait aux Etats-Unis, en voyage d'affaire parait-il mais j'en doute. A mon avis, au vu de la bague à la main de cet homme d'affaire, il est plutôt déjà marié à une autre… autant vous dire que ça ne me plait vraiment pas d'aider un adultère ! Mais ma mère n'a eu de cesse qu'esquiver une conversation donc je suis bien là, à promener Chups. Ou plutôt à être promenée par Chups.

J'arrive enfin devant la petite boutique d'Etta. Je ne sais pas si elle va être très heureuse de voir débarquer Chups à la maison mais il a déjà passé toute la journée, enfermé dans notre appartement, à part pendant la pause du midi de Dana. Celle-ci accepte de consacrer sa pause d'une heure à la promenade de Chups et je lui en suis plus que reconnaissante !

**-Ettaaaa ! **criais-je par la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle débarque, grand sourire, accompagné de Paulo –tiens, tiens… c'est moi ou ça sent une drôle d'odeur de rapprochement dans l'air ?- mais elle se fige en remarquant Chups qui se débat au bout de la laisse pour aller croquer une plante rouge rubis qui a l'air de lui donner envie.

**-Salut, Paulo ! Désolée, Etta, mais c'est ma mère… tu veux que je le laisse dehors ? **

**-Absolument pas ! Tu n'as qu'à le mettre dans mon jardin ! **me propose-t-elle, souriante.

**-Euuh… il va te bouffer les fleurs, **l'informais-je.

**-Crois-moi, le goût lui déplaira vite !**

J'hausse les épaules. Après tout, je pense que Chups sera bien mieux dans le jardin d'Etta qu'à l'intérieur. Je tends la laisse à la fleuriste et après m'avoir embrassé sur la joue pour me saluer, elle s'en va pour emmener sa Seigneurie Baveuse au jardin. Je me tourne instantanément vers Paulo, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

**-Alors, alors… on se découvre une passion pour les fleurs ? **

**-Particulièrement, les lys qui sont d'une beauté envoûtante mais, en fait, si je suis venu, c'est juste pour t'attendre, **m'assure-t-il.

**-Ah mais oui, ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute, **me moquais-je.

Il fait mine de ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu et se dirige vers le distributeur magique de thé. C'est fou, ça, comme tout le monde croit pouvoir me duper…

...

**-Une certaine Miss Malefoy veut vous voir, **m'annonce ma nouvelle secrétaire.

Je ne sais pourquoi mais mon patron a tenu à m'en embaucher une. Je ne suis pas organisée et je prends toujours trop de temps pour clore des affaires, parait-il. En même temps, quand il m'en donne trois simultanément, c'est difficile de tout gérer. Et après, on s'étonne que je quitte tard le bureau.

**-Miss Malefoy ? **m'étonnais-je.

La seule Miss Malefoy dont je suis réellement proche, c'est Etta mais elle a changé de nom à cause, justement, de la menace que représente pour elle sa famille. Apparemment, les Malefoy ont la rancune coriace. Il y avait aussi sa sœur, Cassy, ou Cassandra, mais depuis Poudlard, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle d'elle. Enfin, il y a la sœur jumelle de Cassy, Cassiopéa mais, bien qu'elle m'ait promis de me tuer juste avant d'être renvoyée de Poudlard, je ne l'ai jamais revue. Durant les deux mois après ma sortie de Poudlard, je me préparais souvent à sortir ma baguette pour me défendre d'une possible attaque mais celle-ci n'est jamais arrivée… et voilà, deux ans qui se sont déjà écoulé, ce serait assez étrange qu'elle réapparaisse d'un coup. Surtout à mon bureau. Il peut aussi s'agir de Narcissa Malefoy, la femme de Lucius mais dans ce cas pourquoi « _Miss _Malefoy » ? Autant vous dire que je suis assez interloquée.

**-Faites-la entrer, s'il-vous plait, Alexandra. **

La porte se referme puis s'ouvre à nouveau pour laisser entrer celle qui me paraissait être la _Miss Malefoy _en question. Cassiopéa Malefoy. J'hausse tout de même un sourcil interloqué. Je sais d'avance que je n'ai rien à craindre pour ma vie, pour l'instant tout du moins, car Siopéa n'est pas courageuse et ne serait jamais venue prendre le risque de me tuer ici, à mon bureau.

Elle arbore toujours son air d'amabilité factice, bien que je n'aie aucun mal à y repérer l'ombre d'un sourire narquois. Toujours aussi blonde, toujours aussi belle et toujours aussi arrogante.

**-Tu m'as affreusement manquée, Kity. Si tu savais comme je mourrais d'envie de te rendre une visite pour se remémorer le bon vieux temps mais vois-tu, je suis tellement débordée, **me dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi.

Elle caresse le bois de mon bureau et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle a gardé ses manies doucereuses quand elle veut impressionner un adversaire ! Toujours à vouloir donner l'impression de flirter avec sa victime avant de l'égorger… ça m'avait presque manquée !

**-Moi aussi, en fait, je suis extrêmement débordée. Alors, sois gentille, Siopéa-chérie, et dis-moi pourquoi t'es là, **déclarais-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

**-A vrai dire, je ne compte pas t'arracher le cœur, tout de suite. Mais ça, je suis sûre que tu l'as déjà devinée. Tu es bien l'une de mes seuls connaissances à pouvoir se vanter de rivaliser avec mon intelligence… c'est pour ça que notre lutte est si intéressante, **me dit-elle.

**-Il faut toujours que tu sois excessivement volubile, **fis-je mine de me lamenter. **C'est affreux comme, déjà à Poudlard, j'avais toujours l'impression de perdre mon temps en te parlant… Que veux-tu, Siopéa ?**

Elle prend un air déçu et se lève pour arpenter mon bureau. Soupirant, je l'observeregarder chacune des cadres de photos murales représentant Lily, Dana, Remus, ma mère, Etta, Sirius, ma tante et ma cousine –que je ne supporte que très difficilement mais que j'adore quand même-, James et Peter. Il y en a même une de Grace.

**-Tiens, aucune de Fred ? **remarque-t-elle, faussement éplorée.

**-Le cadre était cassé, **grinçais-je.

Elle éclate dans un petit rire cristallin qui me donna envie de lui arracher les cordes vocales. Finalement, elle se poste devant l'une des photos de sa petite sœur Etta. Elle la décroche, en caresse le verre et revient s'assoir en face de moi.

**-Elle s'est laissé pousser les cheveux ? ça lui va **_**merveilleusement **_** bien, **commente-t-elle.

Là, je suis plus que sur mes gardes. Qu'a-t-elle en tête ?

**-Cette garce a déshonoré notre famille, notre sang. Elle mérite de souffrir, elle mérite de m'implorer mon pardon avant que je ne lui ôte sa petite vie méprisable. Mais elle reste introuvable… toutes mes recherches ont été vaines et Merlin sait comme je l'ai cherché avidement, **déclare-t-elle froidement, chaque mot claquant dans l'atmosphère.

**-Et Merlin sait aussi que tu peux toujours chercher. Tu ne la trouveras pas, **rétorquais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle a second petit rire avant de poser sèchement le cadre sur mon bureau. Elle se lève puis vient se poster derrière moi, chacune de ses mains sur une de mes épaules.

**-Tu as tort car c'est toi-même qui me révèleras l'endroit où elle se cache.**

**-Va te faire voir, Siopéa, **grinçais-je.

Elle enfonce ses ongles dans mes épaules et je me lève brusquement, dégainant ma baguette pour la pointer contre sa gorge. Un sourire moqueur lui vient.

**-C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu es encore en vie, Sang-de-bourbe. La seule. Car tu es infiniment proche de ma trainée de sœur et que tu vas être celle qui vas me guider. Après, je te tuerai, c'est promis, **me susurre-t-elle.

**-Tu ne sens pas la prétention t'étouffer, à tout hasard ? **raillais-je, désabusée.

**-C'est soit Etta, soit ta catin de mère… tu voudrais quand même qu'elle rentre des States vivante, n'est-ce pas ? **

Je sens mon cœur se glacer et je ne réagis même pas quand elle me murmure un « Bonne fin de journée » à l'oreille avant de s'en aller.

* * *

_Mouwawawawa le grand retour de Cassiopéa ! ^^_

_Alors ?_

_Dans le prochain chap : tekila, Cassandra et sous-entendus ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Tout d'abord on vous remercie de nous lire et on remercie surtout ceux qui laisse fidèlement des reviews depuis le début ! :) Nanou, Rukie, Bizzz et j'en oublie certainement d'autres mais vous m'excuserez ;)_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Noyer dans l'alcool !  
**

Je ne dois pas tomber amoureuse. Interdit. Il y a un veto dessus. En tout cas pas de ce mec. Paul est pour Kity. Et puis de toutes les façons même si j'essayais je n'aurais aucune chance. Il sort avec Kity, si belle et si cynique. Une vraie femme fatale. Ok, elle a le cœur brisé mais le temps arrangera ça. Paul lui fera oublier Fred, parce qu'il est quelqu'un de génial. Quelqu'un à la fois adorable et mystérieux. Quelqu'un de vraiment sexy et de… Stop ! Arrête de penser à lui ! Je regarde dans le blanc des yeux ma téquila. Il faut vraiment que j'oublie cette histoire. Je ne suis pas en train de tomber sous son charme. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est souvent à la boutique qu'il s'intéresse à moi pour autant. Il y retrouve Kity. Parce qu'il sort avec elle et que même s'il ne l'avoue pas, il est attiré par ses jambes et son ironie. Je le sais.

J'avale cul-sec ma téquila et me commande un nouveau verre. Il est trois heures de l'après-midi et je me bourre la gueule. Mais tout va bien. Je vous jure ! Je suis juste en train de me noyer dans l'alcool. Putain Etta ! Je me frappe la tête contre la table et le serveur me regarde comme si j'avais une queue de singe qui me poussait entre les fesses. Je lui lance un regard racoleur auquel il répond par un sourire appréciateur. Je sais pas trop ce que je fais. J'en suis à combien de téquila ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je me cache dans ce bar miteux des bas-fonds de Londres pour ne pas ouvrir mon magasin parce qu'on est jeudi et qu'il viendra me voir ? Pour attendre Kity... J'ai pas envie de le voir. J'ai peur de ce que je commence à ressentir. Il ne faut pas Etta. Il ne faut pas te laisser aller à ses sentiments. Tu dois rester naturelle. Ouais ben c'est facile à dire ! Le problème c'est que j'ai pas confiance en moi ! Je suis pas sure d'arriver à rester normale s'il squatte une demi-heure avant l'arrivée de Kity pour qu'ils sortent je ne sais où.

J'ai envie de vomir. Je suis là depuis deux heures et je sais pas combien de verres j'ai avalé. Beaucoup. Ma vision tangue tandis que je me lève pour aller payer. Je glousse en me penchant pour le serveur reluque mon décolté. Faut bien que quelqu'un en profite ! Je lui envoie une bise imaginaire avant de sortir en manquant de me vautrer. Il y avait une marche tout à l'heure ? Non mais il pourrait pas prévenir avant ! Je regarde le cadran de ma montre pour savoir quelle heure il est et si je peux rentrer chez moi sans craindre de rencontrer Paul et Kity. Mais ces putains d'aiguilles veulent pas arrêter de tanguer dans tous les sens ! Je frappe le cadran et leur ordonne d'arrêter de bouger parce que ça me donne mal au cœur ! Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand il y a quatre aiguilles dans une montre ?

Tout en chantonnant le tube de l'été je retourne à « Graine de folie » d'une démarche un peu bancale. Je pousse un cri en me tordant la cheville à deux mètres de la boutique. Mon talon fuchsia ! Je pousse un cri d'horreur. Je me mets alors à pleurer sur mes supers chaussures. Je les adorais ! Je m'assoie sur le trottoir tel un clodot pour constater les dégâts. Oh non ! Elles sont fichues ! Totalement irréparables ! Je me mets à pleurer plus fort, c'est horrible ! Soudain une main se pose sur mon épaule.

**« Etta,** m'appelle Kity éberluée, **qu'est ce que tu fous assise sur le trottoir ?**

**- J'ai cassé mon talon,** je gémis en continuant de verser des larmes de crocodiles, **c'était mais chaussuuuuures préférééééées ! Kityyyyy c'est horriiiiiiible !**

**- Etta, te sens bien ?** fait-elle en humant mon haleine, **mais attends… t'es bourrée ! A quatre heures de l'après-midi ! **

**- C'était seulement deux ou trois verres de téquila,** je marmonne pour ma défense en baissant les yeux.

**- Pourquoi tu te soûlais ?** me demande-t-elle sévèrement.

**- Je bois pour oublier ma peine, **je réponds avant de chantonner et de me relever difficilement.

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** demande fermement mon amie en me retenant alors que je manque de m'étaler en ouvrant la porte de ma boutique. **Répond-moi par Merlin !**

**- J'ai cassé mon talon voilà ce qui se passe !** je chougne en quittant mes chaussures pour m'écrouler sur le canapé. **Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ? Tu vas être en retard à ton rencard !**

**- Mon rencard ?** fait-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

**- Avec le beau Paulooooooo,** j'explique en serrant les dents parce que j'ai soudain mal au ventre.

**- Et c'est pour ça que t'es allée te bourrer ?** fait-elle en explosant de rire, **bon sang mais t'es bête ou quoi Etta ?**

**- Je suis trèès, trèès,** je bafouille, cherchant mes mots car j'ai soudain des problèmes d'élocution, **lucide ! Luuuuciiiiiide !»**

Kity n'a pas le temps de répliquer quoi que se soit parce que mon ventre se soulève et je courre au toilettes pour vomir mes tripper. L'odeur nauséeuse du vomi m'emplit les narines tandis que je mets soudainement à chialer. Je sais pas trop si c'est à cause de mon talon cassé ou de Paul. Une chose est sûre ! Plus jamais je boirai une goutte d'alcool !

J'ai mal à la tête-euh ! Je gémis de douleur en me tordant dans tous les sens dans mes draps. Je pue c'est une infection, j'ai envie de me tuer à cause de cette bon sang de migraine et je crois que je pourrais plus regarder Kity dans les yeux. Pam non plus parce d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle a eut la bonne idée de débarquer quelques instants plus tard. Heureusement Paul n'a pas vu ce spectacle. Entre deux vomissements j'ai supplié à Pam de le retenir dans la boutique et lui mentir sur ce qu'il se passait à l'étage. J'ai trop honte, j'ai menti à Kity ouvertement. Je lui ai dit que c'était le blues du biznesswoman ou une connerie dans le genre. Bizarrement elle m'a pas crue. Je comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs… j'ai pourtant été très convaincante !

**« Etta ouvre-moi bon sang !** s'écrie encore la voix qui frappe à ma porte depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà. **»**

On peut pas me laisser décuver en paix par Merlin ! Je m'enroule dans mon peignoir éponge pour cacher le spectacle de mon pyjama rayé multicolore taché par le chocolat chaud de ce matin. Mes cheveux sont dressés sur ma tête, je ressemble à un épouvantail. Je me suis même pas démaquillée… J'ai bon espoir de faire fuir l'emmerdeur qui squatte sous mon perron…

**« Quoi ?** je grogne à l'impudent.

**- Par Merlin ! Etta ! ça fait une heure que je frappe ! T'es sourde où quoi ?**

**- Cassy ?** je m'écrie en regardant ma sœur débouler dans ma cuisine. **Mais… Mais…**

**- Mon dieu ! **s'écrit-elle en me dévisageant,** t'es passée sous un bus ou quoi ?**

**- C'est presque ça**, je marmonne**, cris pas s'il te plait…**

**- Tu t'es pris une cuite !**

**- Un cran moins fort, **je gémis.

**- Pas tant que tu me diras pas pourquoi tu te transformes en alcoolique anonyme !** fait-elle fermement en s'asseyant et tapant du pied. **J'attends !**

**- A cause de mes chaussures ! **je mens avec conviction.

**- Etta ! On me la fait pas à moi !**

**- Bon ok, ok,** je soupire en m'écroulant sur une chaise pour me prendre la tête entre les mains, **à cause d'un mec ! D'un super mec si tu veux tout savoir ! Là ! T'es contente maintenant ?** »

En fait non, elle n'est pas contente du tout. Elle me demande tous les détails avec fermeté. Elle me sort les vers du nez un à un, avec art et colère. Cassandra se révèle être beaucoup plus affirmée que la plupart des gens ne le croient. La maturité et les années l'ont un peu endurcie même si elle reste encore très silencieuse face à Cassiopéa et mes « parents ». Je lui raconte le fait que depuis qu'il squatte de plus en plus souvent ma boutique je suis de plus en plus joyeuse. Je vide mon sac tout en dissimulant du mieux que je peux certains détails.

**« Etta…,** soupire-t-elle quelque instants plus tard, **t'es vraiment mal barrée…**

**- Je suis pas mal barrée puisque je compte rien tenter**, je la contredis, **il dois finir avec Kity !**

**- Mais… et toi ?**

**- Moi ça va !** j'affirme, **je veux pas que Kity ait une nouvel fois le cœur brisé ! Et surtout pas à cause de moi ! Pas question ! Elle mérite Paul et je ne me mettrai pas entre eux deux ! **

**- Mais tu crois qu'elle l'aime ?**

**- Je ne sais pas mais lui… lui il est très attiré par elle, il est toujours avec elle… Ils sont super complices…,** je fais, un brin de tristesse dans la voix.

**- Ça veut peut être rien dire Etta…,** fait-elle.

**- Au contraire Cassy,** je rétorque avec fermeté, **et puis arrêtons de parler de ça tu veux ? ça sert à rien de spéculer sur des trucs qui n'arriveront jamais. Il fera le bonheur de Kity ! Et puis de toute façon je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !**

**- Si tu le dis,** réplique-t-elle septique.

**- Et je le dis !** je fais pour clore le sujet, **et toi au fait ? Comment ça va ?**

**- Bien,** murmure-t-elle, **ça va… Qui-tu-sais ne me trouve pas assez mure pour les missions dangereuse alors je… je fais un peu d'espionnage par-ci par-là. Rien de grave…»**

On se tait. Je ne dis rien mais n'en pense pas moins. Et je suis sûre qu'elle sait ce que je pense de ces missions où elle doit trouver des traites à leurs sangs et des Sang-de-bourbe. Je n'approuve pas du tout. Je voudrais qu'elle se rebelle un peu, même si ça implique qu'elle doive fuir et se cacher comme je le fais. Mais elle aime notre famille. D'un amour inconditionnel, parce qu'ils l'aiment aussi. Moi c'est pas pareil, je n'avais rien à perdre en me rebellant. Elle, elle perdrait notre famille et sa sécurité. Je lui souris et lui caresse les doigts. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec elle à propos de ça. J'ai envie de profiter de ce moment où je peux lui parler. Ils se font rares.

**« Etta**, commence-t-elle soudain en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a,** je demande gentiment en me lovant contre elle et son odeur de jasmin.

**- Cassiopéa est de retour à Londres. »**

Je me crispe soudain. Ma gorge se serre. Les anciennes cicatrices disparues depuis pourtant longtemps me brûlent soudain. Comme se réveillant à l'approche de leur créateur.

**« Elle est de retour Etta…** **Et elle te cherche… pour…,** sa voix s'étrangle,** pour te tuer ! »**

Il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. Absolument aucune. Je respire profondément tout en arrosant mes plantes, activité qui a toujours eu pour effet de me détendre. Cassiopéa ne me trouvera jamais. Dumbledore lui-même veille à ma sécurité. Personne ne sait que j'ai changé de nom, personne ne me voulant du mal ne sait où je suis. Personne ne me trouvera car personne ne me trahira. Je dois arrêter de m'inquiéter.

La révélation de Cassandra m'a douchée, m'a fait prendre conscience des futilités de mes soucis. Il y a une quelque chose de plus important que Paul, le bail de ma boutique et les fleurs du mariage des Kellers. Il y a Cassiopéa, ma famille et Voldy ainsi que ses mangemorts. Comment est-ce que je peux être aussi naïve ? Comment je peux oublier ne serais ce qu'un instant tout ça ? Je me laisse glisser sur le sol couvert de terre. L'arrosoir se vide sur l'herbe tandis que je prends ma tête entre mes mains. Je tente de me calmer, mais la peur est toujours présente. Elle est latente, dans l'ombre, mais bien là. A attendre que je la laisse s'emparer de moi. Je me répète tous les conseils de Dumbledore, « si tu paniques, c'est fichu car tu commettras des erreurs et tu te feras découvrir ». Inspire. Expire. Inspire Etta. Tu dois garder ton calme et surtout ne pas changer ta façon de vivre.

**« Etta t'es là ?** fait soudain une voix.

**- J'arrive,** je m'écrie en me relevant pour aller accueillir Kity. **»**

Je jette un coup d'œil au miroir ébréché de ma serre. Mes cheveux détachés ne sont pas encore couvert de terreau et ma robe violette est propre. Je reprends contenance et affiche un sourire sur mes lèvres avant de courir au magasin –du mieux que je peux avec mes bottes en caoutchouc jaune - Je déboule dans la boutique et lance un exhaustif « Salut ! » habituel. Je remarque instantanément que quelque chose cloche. Paul me répond par un regard qui me rend toutes choses mais Kity quant à elle se force à sourire. Elle fait semblant, je le sens. Ses fossettes sont fausses. Elle n'a jamais de fossettes quand elle sourit naturellement. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur, espérant décoder son esprit tortueux mais elle évite mes yeux. Je me demande si c'est à propos de Paul… A-t-elle compris que je trouvais son copain intéressant ? Si c'est ça je comprends qu'elle soit aussi crispée ! Elle doit m'en vouloir de ne pas me contenir… Elle ne doit pas savoir comment agir alors que je lorgne sur son mec ! Par Merlin, je suis gênée ! Je rougis et me jette sur un client qui entre, échappant ainsi à mes pensées.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que le couple s'en va. Bien décidés à me parler, ils s'installent sur mon canapé et m'attendent. Je me crispe, appréhendant l'imminent face à face. Je lorgne discrètement sur eux deux, ils sont tellement beaux tous les deux. Ils vont bien l'un avec l'autre… Alors pourquoi ne montrent-ils pas qu'ils sont ensemble ? Ont-ils peur de me gêner à se montrer affectueux ? D'un côté, cette distance qu'ils instaurent entre eux en public me permet de ne pas trop souffrir. Je leur en suis reconnaissante. Mais en même temps je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils agissent ainsi… Je lance un dernier sourire à mon client qui frise les 50 ans de mariage avec sa femme mais qui lui achète encore des roses rouges chantantes chaque semaine. Puis, je me retourne vers eux. Paul me sourit et je rougis en me balançant d'un pied sur l'autre nerveusement. Kity quand à elle, me lance un regard malicieux. Je n'arrive pas à décrypter le sous-entendu qui se cache dans ses yeux bruns. D'ailleurs peut être qu'il n'y en a aucun !

**« Pourquoi t'étais pas là jeudi dernier**, demande Paul. **On avait pourtant dit qu'on se voyait à deux heures…**

**- Euh hey bien en fait je…, **je bafouille en me dépêtrant dans mes explications et en lançant un regard suppliant à Kity qui ne bouge pas le petit doigt pour me venir en aide, trop amusée par la situation. **J'avais besoin de… de prendre l'air !**

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe, **me demande-t-il avec sérieux parce qu'il a bien compris que je lui mentais –mince pourquoi j'arrive pas à duper les gens !-

**- Rien, rien…, **je lui assure en riant faussement**, en fait si tu veux savoir, le serveur du bar d'en face est vraiment sexy alors je suis allée lui faire des avances pendant son service !**

**- Je vois, **marmonne-t-il soudain moins souriant en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le sofa la mine sombre –j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?-.

**- Allez ! Boude pas Paul, **le nargue Kity**, C'est pas comme si Etta sortait avec quelqu'un... Si t'es pas content tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !** »

Il lui lance un de ses fameux regards qu'elle seule arrive à décrypter et je me sens soudain à côté de la plaque. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, et ça me rend jalouse. Je suis vraiment ridicule. Je le connais depuis deux mois à peine, alors évidemment qu'on n'est pas assez proche pour se comprendre d'un regard ! On n'est pas intime comme lui l'est avec Kity ! Quelle bécasse ! Faut vraiment que j'arrête de me laisser entrainer par mes sentiments ! D'ailleurs quels sentiments ? Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui ! Je me lève pour échapper à cette situation gênante.

**« Je vous laisse,** je fais en dissimulant parfaitement bien mon manque d'entrain, **je vais chercher mon sécateur ! Mes Orthodoïzas ont besoin d'une bonne taille !**

**- Et si t'allais l'aider Paulo,** attaque soudain Kity un sourire narquois aux lèvres, **elle pourrait se blesser !**

**- Je connais mon métier Kity,** je réponds pour éviter un tête à tête avec Paul. **Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.**

**- Moi, je suis sûre que tu meurs d'envie qu'il t'aide Etta**, continue-t-elle en me fixant malicieusement –par Merlin pourquoi elle fait ça ?-, **n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Pas du tout,** je rétorque fermement avant de dévier la conversation sur un autre sujet. **Vous ne deviez pas aller quelque part ?**

**- En fait si mais Paul tenait**_** vraiment**_** à te voir avant qu'on aille chez Lily pour l'anniversaire de sa mère,** appui Kity en souriant apparemment ravie tandis que son copain la foudroie du regard. **»**

Je lève un sourcil. Qu'est ce qui lui prend ce matin ? Elle fait des allusions complètement saugrenues ou je rêve ? Soudain, Kity devient plus sombre en posant son regard sur une de mes photos où je pose avec Cassandra. Son visage se ferme, comme si elle se trouvait acculée et obligée d'agir. Elle se lève avec un sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

**« Etta,** fait-elle, **il y a un problème.**

**- De quoi tu parles ? **demande Paul.

**- C'est Cassiopéa, **lâche-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe**. »

* * *

**_En espérant une review ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à tous pour vois superbes reviews qui nous font à chaque fois super plaisir ! Alors, le combat continue dans ce chap… et c'est Kity et Cassiopéa sur le ring, mesdames et messieurs ! *cheering***

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! D**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9 : A nous deux, très chère…

**-Catherine, voulez-vous un autre café ? **me demande Alexandra, ma secrétaire, sur un ton des plus timides.

Ça fait maintenant cinq fois qu'elle me le propose et que je refuse. Je dois vraiment avoir tout l'air d'une bombe à retardement qui est prête à exploser. Et, après un mois et demi à être à mon service, elle commence à comprendre que ma colère n'est pas super appréciable… mais, bizarrement, aujourd'hui, je ne me sens même pas la force de lever la voix.

**-Non merci, Alexandra, ça ira… la prochaine fois, il faut que je vous le dise en quelle langue pour que vous compreniez ? Que j'aille chercher le dictionnaire adéquat tout de suite, **grinçais-je.

**-Je… veuillez m'excuser mais vous avez l'air si…**

**-Alexandra, s'il-vous plait, **soupirais-je, soudain épuisée.

Elle se tait finalement, me lance un sourire qui se veut réconfortant et sort de la pièce. Impressionnant comme cette femme peut continuer à se montrer gentille avec moi alors que je ne le suis pas tellement avec elle, en retour. Il y a vraiment des gens gratuitement gentils, dans ce bas monde… ça compense le nombre ahurissants d'ordures.

Siopéa. Si seulement je pouvais la réduire en poussière, l'atomiser ! Ça fait trois heures qu'elle est apparut pour ensuite, presque aussitôt, s'en aller en riant alors qu'elle venait de m'annoncer son souhait de tuer Etta, contre le fait qu'elle épargne ma mère. Et elle sait tout. Elle sait qu'elle est partie aux Etats-Unis, elle sait que je ne suis plus avec Fred. Elle m'espionne. Il ne peut en être autrement, cette sale garce m'espionne, me suit partout où que j'aille et moi, je n'ai rien vu !

Je me lève alors, furieuse. Elle a réussi à me désespérer, à me faire consommer deux paquets et trois quart de clopes, elle a réussi à me faire mourir d'inquiétude. Elle a bien joué son coup en posant sur la balance deux personnes que j'aime énormément. Maintenant, à mon tour.

Je jette un sort d'entrave autour de la pièce et compose le numéro de l'hôtel où séjourne ma mère, à Los Angeles.

**-Allo ?**

**-Maman, c'est Kity. Je…**

**-Oh, ma chérie ! C'est si adorable de me téléphoner ! Les Etats-Unis, c'est si grand, Chups et toi auraient adoré ! Et si vous nous rejoignez ? Hein, qu'en dis-tu, Will ? Il est à côté de moi, ma lapine, tu veux lui parler ? Seulement cinq jours et il est déjà si bronzé, c'est sexy ! Tu devrais…**

**-Ecoute-moi, Maman, **la coupais-je, les larmes aux yeux en entendant avec quelle joie de vivre elle prononce chaque mot.

**-Ma chérie ? Tu as une drôle de voix ? Il y a problème ? C'est Chups ? Il a mangé tes draps ? **s'inquiète-t-elle.

**-Je t'en pris, Maman, écoute-moi. Tais-toi et écoute-moi, **l'implorais-je, le ventre noué. **Il faut que tu quittes cet hôtel et qu'avec William, vous alliez demander la protection du Ministère de la magie des Etats-Unis. Il est…**

Je farfouille dans mes dossiers et en sors la feuille.

**-… on s'y rend par les toilettes du métro de Washington. Il suffit de tirer la chasse d'eau et vous serez emportés là-bas. Ils essayeront surement de te foutre dehors mais cris-leur que tu es la mère d'une sorcière anglaise, que tu es menacée par un mage noir. Dis-leur que tu es moldue et que tu demandes leur protection. Ils sont obligés d'accepter, c'est un des principes du code de l'Alliance Sorcière Mondiale, s'ils refusent, ça peut causer une guerre, ils sont obligés d'accepter…**

**-Ma chérie, je comprends rien, **s'alarme ma mère. **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-Tu es en danger, Maman ! En danger de mort ! Donc, fais ce que je te dis, c'est d'accord ? Tu vas aller là-bas avec William ou sans, mais vas-y ! **

**-Kity…**

**-Je te dis d'y aller ! **hurlais-je. **Pars immédiatement ! **

Le silence se fait au bout du fil. Je remarque alors que les larmes ont finalement commencé à couler le long de mes joues.

**-J'irai. A Washington. J'irai, ma puce, **me murmure-t-elle.

**-Promets-le-moi. Promets-moi que tu ne t'arrêteras pas en route et que tu te débâteras s'ils essayent de te foutre dehors, **demandais-je.

**-Je te le promets. Je serai pire qu'une tigresse, **m'affirme-t-elle solennellement.

**-Et quand tu seras en sécurité, demande-leur de me le faire savoir. Qu'ils utilisent la voie téléphonique, c'est plus sûr. Donne-leur mon numéro.**

**-Je le connais par cœur, je leur donnerai. Si je laisse William ici –il n'est plus à côté de moi-, sera-t-il plus en sécurité qu'avec moi ? Il ne connait rien de la magie, il ne comprendrait pas.**

**-Loin de toi, il n'a rien à craindre, Maman. Je suis désolée, **soufflais-je.

**-ça ne fait rien, ma chérie, **me rassure-t-elle. **Mes vacances ne sont jamais gâchées si c'est par toi.**

**-Je t'aime, Maman.**

Je raccroche avant qu'elle ne me réponde. Maintenant, il faut que je gagne du temps.

J'allais transplaner quand je-ne-sais quel instinct me poussa à ouvrir l'un des tiroirs de mon bureau. Le tiroir fouillis. Je le tire complètement pour le sortir du meuble et le renverse sur celui-ci. Et je trouve ce que je cherchais. Une photo de moi et Cassy Malefoy, l'une de mes meilleures amies à Poudlard. Elle trahissait sa famille en étant mon amie en secret, à moi et Lily. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. J'aurais tout fait pour elle mais dés la sortie de Poudlard, j'ai compris que je m'étais faite avoir. Et ce, en beauté. Ce fut comme si on ne s'était jamais connus. Elle ne répondit à aucune de mes lettres. Pourtant, et je-ne-sais trop pourquoi, j'ai gardé cette photo. Peut-être parce que je ne pouvais me faire à l'idée qu'on n'existait plus l'une pour l'autre, après six ans d'amitié dangereuse.

Et la photo s'enflamme. C'est fini, les désillusions idiotes. Je n'ai pas besoin de faux souvenirs.

Je transplane.

*O*o*O*

Quasiment une semaine est passée et je viens de recevoir le coup de fil du Ministère de la Magie américaine. Ils m'ont assuré la sécurité de ma mère. Je suis fière d'elle, il parait qu'elle n'a pas voulu en démordre quand ils refusaient de m'appeler à minuit pour me prévenir. J'ai pleuré de joie. Elle n'a plus rien à craindre tant qu'elle reste là-bas, auprès d'eux. Jamais Siopéa ne s'aventurerait à aller lui faire du mal à cet endroit. Déjà, c'est purement impossible mais en plus, elle est trop lâche. Maintenant, mon plan peut se dérouler sans meurtre, ni souffrance d'aucune sorte. Toute la semaine, j'ai évité tout le monde. Le simple fait de parler me mettait dans un état d'irritation et de fureur qui me menait à envoyer balader quiconque me poussait à le faire. Ainsi, je crois bien que Sirius et Dana me font la gueule, et que Remus et Lily m'ont inscrite à un stage de relaxation. C'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, j'irai après toute cette histoire. Il n'y a que James, Peter et Paulo qui ne se sont qu'à peine rendus compte de mon insupportable caractère… faut dire, mon caractère a toujours été insupportable. Alors beaucoup plus ou beaucoup moins, ça ne fait même pas l'ombre d'une différence. Quant à Etta, je l'ai soigneusement évitée.

Mais aujourd'hui, il est jeudi et j'ai deux trois choses à lui dire. Et ce qui est bien dans le fait de se déplacer en voiture, c'est que Siopéa, qui ne s'abaisserait pas à toucher ne serait-ce qu'une chose moldue, ne peut pas me suivre. Et en plus, j'ai un plan pour savoir quand elle me suit… un plan que j'exécuterai ce soir quand elle viendra me demander ma participation à son chantage dégueulasse. Je ne lui dirai évidemment pas que sa plus grosse erreur a été de me prendre pour une idiote. Ça ce sera sa surprise.

Paulo est déjà devant la boutique quand je m'y gare. Il a l'air impatient et à la fois nerveux. Et dire qu'Etta ne pige même pas qu'il est amoureux d'elle –il a fini par me l'avouer… en plus, je suis quasiment certaine qu'elle croit que j'en pince pour lui et vice versa. Etta me fera toujours rire tant elle est toujours à côté de la plaque. Et je veux qu'elle vive des années et des années pour continuer à croire n'importe quoi. Pour continuer à faire rire son entourage.

Dés que j'ai coupé le contact de ma voiture, Paulo, galant à souhait, m'ouvre la porte pour que j'en descende et il me prend un peu de court. Je me force instantanément à sourire.

**-Hey, Paulo ! **m'exclamais-je.

**-Il y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas, Kity ? **me demande-t-il, perplexe.

Ce mec n'est pas assez con. Les mecs devraient tous être cons !

**-Non, pourquoi ? Et toi, ça va, tu trépignes pas trop à l'idée de voir les belles boucles d'une certaine fleuriste ? **

*O*o*O*

-**Etta**, **il y a un problème, **lâchais-je, enfin.

-**De quoi tu parles ? **demande Paul, étonné.

**-C'est Cassiopéa.**

J'aurais peut-être dû faire dans la subtilité et ne pas balancer ça comme une torpille, mais le temps n'est pas de notre côté. Chaque seconde joue en notre défaveur. Etta n'a pas l'air si surprise que ça, mais plutôt perplexe. C'est à mon tour de l'être. Que sait-elle ?

**-Quoi, Siopéa ? **dit-elle.

**-On dirait que c'est plutôt à toi de me le dire. Tu sais quoi ? **m'enquis-je.

**-Comment tu sais que je sais quelque chose ? **s'étonne-t-elle.

**-Peu importe, puisque tu viens de me le confirmer. Alors, que sais-tu ?**

**-C'est qui, cette Cassiopéa ? **intervient Paulo.

**-Plus tard, Paulo ! **m'agaçais-je. **Etta ! Dis-moi !**

**-Elle… elle me cherche, **bafouille-t-elle. **Pour… **

**-Qui te l'a dit ? **

**-Cassy.**

**-Quoi ? **m'étonnais-je.

Etta me lance un sourire gêné. Alors, comme ça, elle est en contact avec Cassy ? Je devrais être heureuse et d'une certaine façon, je le suis, mais je me sens encore plus trahie par Cassy. Je songe à la photo que j'aie brûlée, la semaine dernière… l'époque durant laquelle cette photo a été prise me parait si loin.

**-Kity, je…, **commence-t-elle.

**-Laisse, ya bien plus important. Siopéa est venue me voir, vendredi dernier. Elle voulait savoir où tu te cachais, **révélais-je.

**-Tu te caches ? **s'écrie Paulo, ahuri.

**-Paul, la ferme, bordel ! **m'énervais-je.

Le silence se crée alors et l'atmosphère devient électrique. J'essaye de me calmer, de garder mon sang-froid mais j'entends encore les rires de Siopéa après avoir menacé de tuer ma mère et si je ne la laissais pas le faire avec Etta, et j'ai tellement, tellement envie d'en finir avec elle. Je sais que si elle se trouvait devant moi, là, maintenant, j'en serai capable. Capable de la tuer. Le pire n'est pas que j'en serais capable mais plutôt que je sais que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde.

**-Tu lui as dit ? **me demande-t-elle alors.

**-Pas encore, **répondis-je.

Ma réponse ébranle littéralement Etta et je me lève de mon fauteuil.

**-Je lui dirai ce soir, Etta. Parce que c'est soit ça, soit ma mère meurt, **déclarais-je. **Elle est cachée, en sécurité, pour l'instant mais ça ne durera pas indéfiniment. **

**-Elle… elle… ta mère…, **bégaye-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. **Je suis si désolée, Kity ! Je vais me rendre ! Je te promets, je vais aller voir Siopéa et…**

**-Dis pas n'importe quoi ! **hurlais-je, les nerfs en ébullition. **Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles ! **

Elle se tait, secouée par des sanglots silencieux. Paul me regarde, ne comprenant rien, et je lui fais signe d'aller la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'emmène vers le fauteuil que j'ai quitté et la fait s'y assoir, en lui caressant le dos. Je sors une cigarette et l'allume. Paul la laisse pour venir me voir. Il m'intime sèchement de lui dire ce qu'il se passe. Après tout…

**-Sa grande sœur est une mage noir, au service d'un encore plus puissant mage noir. Le Lord Voldemort, je ne sais pas si tu en as entendu parler. Cassiopéa, sa sœur, la cherche depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie de notre pays, dans le seul but de venger leur famille que, selon elle, Etta a trahi en refusant de suivre leurs idéaux. Soit en la tuant, **lui appris-je froidement.

**-C'est une blague ? **

**-Tu crois ? **grinçais-je en lui lançant un regard acéré.

Il détourne le sien, ne sachant que dire, j'imagine. Je ne suis pas d'une humeur très conciliante alors il va falloir qu'il digère la nouvelle tout seul. Je m'approche d'Etta et la relève de son fauteuil. Elle n'ose pas me regarder, je lui lève le menton.

**-Etta, rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. C'est comme à Poudlard. J'ai décidé de t'aider et il n'est pas question que je refuse le prix à payer, ok ? Donc, ne pense même pas à te battre toute seule, c'est compris ? Pas de mission suicide ! **lui lançais-je, avec un mince sourire.

Elle hoche la tête de mauvaise grâce mais le fait tout de même.

**-Okay, **soupirais-je. **J'ai un plan. **

**-Un plan ? **demandent Paul et Etta d'une même voix.

**-Vous croyez quoi ? Que je laisserai une pimbêche Mangemort me traiter comme une gamine innocente ? Voyons, un peu de sérieux !**

*O*o*O*

**-En avance ? J'apprécie beaucoup cette marque d'affection et de respect, Kity, **minaude Cassiopéa en prenant place en face de moi.

**-A vrai dire, j'avais seulement faim, **raillais-je. **J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir déjà commandé pour toi. Je déteste les personnes en retard. **

Elle éclate de rire. Apparemment, la situation l'amuse beaucoup. C'est déjà ça. Faut dire, se donner rendez-vous dans un restaurant moldu –le restaurant même où j'ai mes rencarts avec tous ces nuls, sauf Paulo, bien sûr. Quoique. Non, Etta me tuerait pour n'avoir fait que penser ça.

Le restaurant, c'est mon idée. Oui, je sais, je ne fais rien comme dans les romans. Pas besoin de rendre ma vie encore plus dramatique. En plus, ça donne l'impression à Siopéa que je coopère. Et j'ai besoin qu'elle en soit persuadée. Un temps, tout du moins.

**-Cinq minutes de retard, ce n'est pas être en retard, **dit-elle.

**-Six minutes et quarante secondes. Si tu veux, je peux aussi t'apprendre à lire l'heure, **cinglais-je.

**-Oh, je vois… tu m'en veux de te forcer à prendre part au meurtre de ma petite souillon de sœur, **rie-t-elle.

**-Entre elle et ma mère… comment voulais-tu que j'hésite ? **crachais-je, en faisant mine de retenir des larmes.

**-Tu me fais tellement pitié, Kity ! **

Je détourne le regard.

**-En fait, tu es d'une faiblesse affligeante, **commente-t-elle. **Que m'as-tu commandée ?**

**-Du porc, **répondis-je.

**-Charmante attention. Et à toi ?**

**-Elle habite au-dessus de la boutique de fleuriste de la rue Austen. La seule qui a une façade verte claire, **lâchais-je.

**-Si j'apprends que tu m'as menée en bateau, je t'enverrai la langue de ta mère par hibou, c'est bien compris ? **me demande-t-elle calmement.

**-A ton avis ? **

La réponse semble lui convenir puisqu'elle me sourit, satisfaite. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de la tuer, de l'étriper, de lui arracher sa tête de Mangemort… je me lève et fais mine de m'en aller.

**-Où vas-tu ? **s'étonne-t-elle.

**-Si je reste, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir m'empêcher de te tuer.**

**-Il vaudrait mieux que tu n'en fasses rien. Tu penses bien que j'ai pris mes précautions et que j'ai des relations pour me venger ?**

**-C'est pour ça que je m'en vais.**

Son rire m'accompagne jusqu'à l'accueil, isolé du reste du restaurant. L'homme de l'office me sourit.

**-Alors ? **m'enquis-je.

**-Suivez-moi, **me dit-il.

Il me guide jusqu'au vestibule où est entreposé les manteaux, vestes et chapeaux de chaque client. Il me montre un long manteau, style trench-cote.

**-C'est celui-là qui appartient à Miss Malefoy, **m'assure-t-il.

Je fouille ses poches mais ne trouve rien de compromettant ou qui pourrait m'aider. Tant pis. Je me contente donc de récupérer trois-quatre longs cheveux dorés, accrochés au tissu sombre. Je souris. Oh oui, Siopéa, tu as eu bien tort de me prendre pour une débutante.

J'ai acheté dans l'Allée des Embrumes, deux ravissants petits objets de magie noire qui, quand on y incorpore un bout de peau, un cheveu ou un bout d'ongle d'une personne, on peut savoir à quelle distance elle se trouve de vous. Et ce, précisément.

Oui, je sais, la magie noire, c'est mal. Mais je ne suis pas de ces gentils qui refusent d'utiliser les mêmes armes que leurs adversaires. Moi, je combats le feu par le feu. Et s'il faut que j'alimente le bucher de Siopéa, je n'hésiterai même pas un seul instant.

**-Mais à quoi ça peut vous servir ? **s'étonne l'homme de l'office.

**-Croyez-moi, vous voulez tout, sauf le savoir.**

**

* * *

Dooonc... une petite review ? *O***


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou à tous !_

_Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews ! On a dépassé la barre des 50 ! Tout ça grâce à vous ! On espère passer les 100 XD - Ouais ouais rêves d'auteurs timbrées !-_

_Sinon, voici la suite !_

_Bonne lecture,_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : Chute  
**

Les flammes lèchent les murs, dévorant les poutres, rongeant le papier peint. Le feu détruit. Le feu est en train de détruire ma maison, mon foyer, ma boutique et mes chères plantes. Je croirai entendre les hurlements de mes souvenirs qui partent en cendres tandis que la fumée les étouffe. Chaque fenêtre qui se brise sous la colère de Cassiopéa est comme un coup de poing dans ma mâchoire. Chaque objet qu'elle démolit avec colère est comme une morsure sur mes bras. Les flammes brûlent la petite vie que je me suis construite. Elle détruit tout, ne laisse rien au hasard. Elle me détruit, moi. Alors que je regarde ma sœur démolir avec fureur tout ce qui m'appartient et que je chéris, je sens comme un vide s'installer en moi. Je prends peu à peu conscience que je n'ai plus de chez-moi. Que ma sœur me dépossède de tout ce qui constitue ce que je suis. Que sans m'atteindre, elle me tue. Peu à peu.

Je me tiens droite, ne me courbant pas sous le poids de la tristesse qui me tombe dessus. Je fixe ma maison avalée par le feu comme pour graver en moi cette nouvelle blessure que m'afflige Cassiopéa. Je suis face au spectacle d'un partie de ma vie qui part en fumée, cachée dans la boutique d'en face. Je regarde sans vraiment la voir, cette furie blonde qui hurle et frappe au hasard. Je suis calme, comme vidée de toute autre émotion que la douleur et le désespoir. C'est comme si j'étais en apnée, retenant mon souffle de peur qu'elle ne me trouve à la moindre inspiration. Je souffle enfin lorsque l'enseigne de ma boutique se décroche et se fracasse contre le trottoir désert. Mes larmes ne coulent pas, je les retiens. Mes sanglots sont coincés dans ma gorge. Je ne fais aucun bruit. Comme pour ne pas déranger Cassiopéa dans sa tâche. Je suis stoïque, presque absente et pourtant plus attentive que jamais. Elle sort enfin comme une furie, de ma boutique dévorée par les flammes. Je suis des yeux sa démarche colérique. Son beau visage est marqué par une indescriptible expression. Celle d'un tueur furieux d'avoir manqué sa proie. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je sursaute et me retourne vers son sourire rassurant. Paul me lance un regard amical et tendre.

**« Il faut y aller Etta,** dit-il doucement.

**- Je sais**, je murmure la voix nouée. **Je…**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas,** me rassure-t-il en attrapant ma main. **»**

Je serre ses doigts, comme m'accrochant à une bouée de sauvetage. Je sais bien qu'il ne m'a pris la main que pour transplaner mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier le geste. J'attrape mon petit bagage de souvenirs, le bocal de Bubulle, Coco et Ernest. Ma baguette se lève, j'amène avec moi l'odeur de brulé. Et je transplane. Je crois bien que je vais pleurer.

…

On atterrit au beau milieu d'un somptueux jardin. Il fait nuit, tout est calme. Les fleurs sont fermées, et les arbres semblent morts. Comme moi. Je suis partie, j'ai quitté ma vie. Pour toujours. Incapable de retenir plus longtemps mes larmes, je me laisse glisser au sol et éclate en sanglots. Je me laisse submerger, honteuse de ma propre faiblesse que je donne en spectacle à Paul. Je m'agrippe à ce qu'il me reste, à ce qu'elle ne m'a pas pris. Des vêtements, des photos, des souvenirs, des bijoux, mes livres. Les uniques vestiges de mes deux ans de vie en dehors de Poudlard et de mes années à l'école des sorciers. Je me relève alors que je sens la main de Paul se poser sur mon dos. Je ravale mes sanglots, et lui lance un faible sourire. Il n'y répond pas, le regard soucieux. Je crois qu'il n'est pas dupe du tout. Sans rien dire, il attrape ma valise et me prend la main pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il me guide à travers les méandres de bosquets et d'arbres assombris par la nuit sans lune. Je serre les dents pour ne pas penser, je ferme les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Enfin, elle apparait. L'imposante demeure aux multiples grandes fenêtres, le petit château familial des Carbury. La maison de Paul où je vais séjourné pour une durée encore indéterminée. Jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment… Mais se calmeront-elles ?

Sans une parole, Paul me fait entrer par la porte de derrière. Il fait si sombre que je distingue à peine les meubles qui m'entourent. Je manque de m'étaler dans les escaliers. Silencieusement, il me guide à travers les couloirs. Sa main est chaude, ferme. Rassurante. Apaisante. Il se retourne soudain vers moi et me désigne une porte.

**« C'est ta chambre,** fait-il doucement.

**- D'accord,** je réponds ne discernant qu'à grand peine les traits de son visage.

**- Je serai debout tôt demain, ne bouge pas, je viendrai te chercher, **continue-t-il.

**- D'accord, **je murmure en m'agrippant au bocal d'Ernest alors que mes larmes coulent de nouveau. **D'accord…**

**- Etta,** souffle-t-il en distinguant l'eau sur mes joues, **je suis désolé.**

**- C'est pas grave,** je gémis en baissant la tête, **je vais bien. Susan va bien. Sa survie méritait bien un petit sacrifice. »**

Soudain, deux bras m'entourent et mon visage rencontre son torse. Je ferme les yeux, laisse les larmes rouler sur mes joues. Son odeur m'enveloppe et ses bras réchauffent mon cœur devenu froid. Je me laisse aller contre lui tandis qu'il pose sa tête sur la mienne et murmure des paroles que j'entends à peine. Seule compte sa présence : je ne suis pas toute seule. Je me calme peu à peu, bercée par sa respiration profonde et régulière. Quelques minutes s'égrainent avant que nous nous séparions. Je suis si vidée de toute énergie que je ne rougis même pas, me contentant de lui sourire et de chuchoter un remerciement avant de me glisser dans la pièce. Il me scrute un instant, comme pour déceler mon malaise.

Je reste près de la porte qu'il a refermé après un « bonne nuit », je serre contre moi le bocal de mes animaux, m'agrippe à la poignée de ma valise. J'étudie la chambre meublé à la mode du siècle dernier. Apparemment les Carbury n'ont pas changé depuis le XIXème siècle. J'allume la lumière et pose le bocal de Bubulle, Coco et Ernest sur la table au milieu de la pièce. Je m'assoie sur le rebord du lit, la valise posée sur mes genoux. Les images défilent dans mon esprit, l'odeur des cendres, le plan de Kity, le goût des larmes, les bras de Paul. Un mot est plus fort que tous les autres : Cassiopéa. Instantanément, je porte ma main au petit bracelet de cuivre qui ceint mon poignet. Fait à partir des cheveux de ma sœur, il prend la couleur de ses mèches dorées lorsque Cassiopéa est proche de moi. Kity porte le même, à vrai dire c'était son idée. Comme c'était son idée de me cacher chez la seule personne où ma sœur n'ira pas chercher : un moldu. Paul a proposé de m'héberger et voilà où j'en suis maintenant. Je regarde les murs étrangers qui m'entourent. Je regarde mes maigres possessions. Dépossédée. Je suis dépossédée. Je me roule en boule, ne prenant même pas la peine de me glisser sous les couvertures. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, comme pour retrouver un peu de la sécurité rassurante de mon appartement. Je ne pleure même plus. Je suis si vidée, si fatiguée, que j'en oublie de me changer et m'endort encore habillée de mon manteau et mes chaussures.

…

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, il fait toujours sombre. Je me lève lentement pour aller à la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre. Lorsque je croise le regard de mon reflet, je crois avoir affaire à un zombie. Mes yeux sont injectés de sang, mes cheveux sont dressés sur ma tête, j'ai la marque des draps sur ma joue droite et mes vêtements sont froissés. Je me fixe, je fixe ces yeux gris-bleu caractéristique de la famille Malefoy. Je passe un peu d'eau sur mon visage, me déshabille pour rentrer dans la baignoire. Je laisse couler une eau tiède sur ma peau, comme pour me réchauffer après la nuit froide d'hier soir. Ça va mieux. Le sommeil m'a apaisé, mais au lieu de me rendre d'attaque pour le futur, c'est comme s'il m'avait pris toute mon énergie. Je suis lasse. Je m'habille lentement et patiente du mieux que je peux dans la pièce. Après de longues minutes, n'en pouvant plus d'étudier les faïences sur la cheminé et la vue que j'ai sur le parc, je décide de sortir. Les couloirs sont déserts mais cela ne m'arrête pas pour autant. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, de marcher. De faire quelque chose qui m'empêcher de trop penser.

**« Puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes et ce que vous faîte dans ma demeure ? »**

Je me retourne brusquement, surprise. Je me retrouve alors face à une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année à la mine sévère. Ses cheveux argentés sont savamment coiffés, ses lèvres fines pincées abordent une moue austère. Elle se tient droite comme un piquet pour Tyroïza et me fixe comme si j'avais un groin de cochon au milieu de mon visage. Ses yeux bruns me détaille de la tête au pied, soudain elle lève le menton et déclare d'un ton autoritaire :

**« Dois-je réitérer la question ?**

**- Non, non, **je bégaie, **je m'appelle Henrietta, je suis une amie de votre fils. Enchantée de vous rencontrer !**

**- Une amie…,** fait-elle ignorant mes salutations, **tiens donc… et quelle sorte d'amie ? De celle qui ne dure qu'un soir ?**

**- Hein ? Non ! C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez**, je rougis violemment, **je suis une amie… une amie normale ! **

**- Je vois, **claque sa voix alors qu'elle s'avance vers moi d'un démarche calme mais ferme. **Alors Henrietta… C'est cela n'est-ce pas ? Quel est votre nom de famille déjà ?**

**- Malefoy,** je lâche après deux secondes d'hésitation, **Henrietta Malefoy.**

**- Je vois,** répète-t-elle septique, **alors,** **Mademoiselle Malefoy, je ne vous connais pas. Pourtant, habituellement, mon fils me tient au courant de ces fréquentations. Or, vous ne faîtes pas partie de son genre de fréquentations. Alors avant que je n'appelle Jasper, vous allez partir sur-le-champ.**

**- Qu… quoi ? **

**- Vous m'avez parfaitement comprise je suis sûre, **s'agace la femme, **maintenant je vous ordonne de quitter ma maison et de ne plus revenir.**

**- Mais…**

**- Assez ! Vous avez déjà de la chance que je n'appelle pas la police. N'abusez pas de ma patience ! **

**- Tout ça n'est qu'un affreux malentendu**, je tente d'expliquer en souriant aimablement**, votre fils m'héberge juste parce que…**

**- Sans mon accord ? Assez de mensonge, veuillez partir ! Jasper ! **crie-t-elle. »

J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un homme m'empoigne, certainement le fameux Jasper. Il me tire vers la sortie sous le regard ombrageux de la femme. Je me débats, complètement éberluée par le quiproquo. Mais il est beaucoup plus baraqué que ma carrure fluette.

**« Attendez ! **je m'écris,** lâchez-moi !**

**- Jasper,** fait la femme, **appelez la police. **

**- Non ! Attendez !** je cri paniquée.

**- Faîtes la taire Jasper !**

**- Mère ? Que ce passe-t-il ?** s'exclame soudain une voix.

**- Paul !** **Mon chéri ! Jasper et moi venons de mettre la main sur une voleuse qui s'est introduite cette nuit dans la maison,** explique la mère en se jetant sur lui. **Dieu du ciel ! Si ton père apprenait cela… »**

J'aperçois enfin Paul. Il semble à peine habillé, pas rasé, et me lance un regard désolé avant de prendre la parole. Jasper me lâche sous un regard du jeune homme. Je me masse mes bras rendus douloureux par son étreinte brutale.

**« Mère, il s'agit d'un malentendu. C'est une amie.**

**- Pardon,** fait-elle la mine pincée. **Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me tenir au courant de ce qu'il se trame sous mon propre toit Paul ? Pour l'amour du ciel, je tolère tes amis mais une jeune fille ! J'espère pour toi que tu ne l'as pas déshonorée ! »**

Je rougis violemment tandis que Paul lève les yeux au ciel et pousse un soupir.

…

**« Miss Malefoy, vous reprendrez bien un peu de thé** ? s'enquit aimablement Eugénia.

**- Volontiers,** je réponds poliment en tendant la tasse délicatement peinte.** »**

Eugénia Gloria Victoria Gaskell Carbury, comtesse Carbury s'il vous plait, mère de deux enfants : Paul et Elizabeth, respectivement âgé de vingt deux et dix neuf ans. Mariée à Edward George John Carbury depuis trente deux ans. J'ai droit à une biographie détaillée de sa supériorité sociale depuis ce matin. Elle fait semblant d'être aimable et ouverte mais ne vous méprenez pas sur son changement d'attitude envers moi, il n'en est absolument rien. Elle me méprise. Il faut dire que notre premier contact ne s'est pas fait dans de bonnes conditions, que j'ai été le sujet d'une dispute entre elle et son fils unique et que ma tenue vestimentaire ne correspond pas tout à fait à sa vision d'une fille bien sur elle. Ma robe jaune canari et mes collants violets n'ont pas vraiment aidé à commencer une relation en de bons termes avec elle. Mais il y a une chose qu'il faut savoir sur Eugénia Carbury, c'est qu'elle ne montre jamais ouvertement sa désapprobation à votre égard. Elle dissimule son aversion dans des discours et actions indirectes. Je la connais depuis seulement une journée mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle me déteste et que je ne vais pas pourvoir retenir longtemps mon poing et mes répliques qui se bousculent sous ma langue.

**« Demain ma chère Elizabeth revient de Oxford, c'est une élève studieuse voyez-vous,** fait-elle en sirotant son thé**. Ses professeurs sont fiers d'elle.**

**- J'ai hâte de la rencontrer, **je réponds poliment en priant pour que la fille ne soit pas comme la mère.

**- Et vous, où avez-vous étudié ? **

**- Dans une école française,** je mens.

**- Je vois…,** fait-elle moqueuse, **et que faîtes-vous dans la vie ?**

**- Je suis…,** je songe aux flammes dévorant ma boutique et ma gorge se serre, **fleuriste.**

**- Je vois, **répète-elle plus méprisante, avant de reprendre la conversation sur sa fille, **Vous verrez, c'est une perle de gentillesse et de beauté, **vante Eugénia,** elle vient avec une amie d'enfance de Paul : Edith Shaw, la fille du ministre des affaires étrangères.**

**- Ah,** je fais pas vraiment intéressée.

**- Voyez-vous, j'ai bon espoir qu'Edith fasse un jour parti de…,** commence-t-elle en souriant.

**- Madame, le dîner est servi dans la petite salle à manger,** interrompt Jasper en me lançant un regard mauvais. **»**

Je serre les dents. Je ne suis pas la bienvenue dans cette froide demeure, je ne suis pas bien vue. Ils veulent que je parte, je fais tache dans ces pièces proprettes. Je meure d'envie de quitter cette maison, mais pour aller où ? Il n'y a plus de feu qui m'attend quelque part, je n'ai personne qui attend impatiemment mon retour au foyer. Je n'ai pas de parents et je fuis. Même si je ne suis pas appréciée, ici au moins je suis en sécurité. Et puis il y a Paul. Ça vaut bien toutes les piques et regards noirs du monde.

Le repas se fait en silence, Paul n'y est pas. Des affaires importantes à régler selon Eugénia. Je n'en demande pas plus et mange sans bruit. Le regard froid de Jasper le majordome me glace le dos tandis que la maitresse de maison m'offre un regard méprisant lorsque je me trompe de couvert à salade. J'ai l'impression de marcher sur des œufs, d'être sur une lame de rasoir. Je me mords la lèvre quand Eugénia lance un regard mauvais à mes ongles multicolores. Pourquoi tu n'es pas là Paul ? Une fois le dîner finit, elle se lève et après un sec « bonsoir » me plante là. Je n'en suis pas mécontente et profite de ce moment de liberté pour enfin sortir dans le jardin. L'air frais souffle doucement, faisant onduler l'herbe tendre. L'odeur des pins se mêle au vent. Je respire profondément, empli mes poumons de cette vague apaisante. Je me sens soudain plus calme. Je fais quelques pas et m'éloigne de cette maudite maison. Je caresse la haie, nostalgique de ma serre emplie de merveilleuses plantes. Je m'approche de la fontaine du parc et observe ce visage. Mon visage qui porte ces yeux symbolisant mon appartenance à cette famille qui me haie. Je frappe la surface de l'eau pour faire disparaître ce regard bleu-gris. Je les hais moi aussi.

Soudain, mon bracelet de cuir devient d'or. Je retiens un cri de surprise et d'horreur. Elle est proche. Terrifiée, je prends mes jambes à mon cou. Je coure à la maison, la couleur dorée de ses cheveux brillent à la lueur des lampes. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je tremble. A combien le bracelet évalue la distance ? Elle est proche ? Elle vient me tuer. Elle vient m'arracher le cœur. Je n'arrive plus à respirer lorsque je ferme la porte de ma chambre à clé. Elle est là, elle est toute proche. Mais peut être qu'elle ne sait pas que je suis là, peut être qu'elle est juste en ville, peut être que… Je suis terrorisée, engloutie par la peur et les questions. Je me ratatine sur moi-même, bloque mon souffle pour me forcer à me calmer. Peine perdue, mes sens s'affolent, mes doigts se crispent sur ma baquette et mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je voudrais que Pam me sourit et que Fred soit là, je voudrais que Kity me regarde de son regard confiant, que Grace me prenne dans ses bras, qu'Oliver me rassure avec son humour, je voudrais que Remus et son calme soient présents. Je voudrais que Sirius et James fassent des blagues stupides. Je voudrais qu'ils soient près de moi. Les gens que j'apprécie. Que j'aime.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste prostrée à fixer ce bracelet qui ne veut pas redevenir normal. Je ne sais pas combien de secondes je compte en pensant que c'est la dernière. Je suis étouffée, les larmes coulent alors que ma respiration se fait difficile. Soudain, je me lève et sort dans le couloir. Incapable de contenir l'envie de le voir, pour me rassurer. Je parcours l'étage et finit par trouver la chambre. Je frappe frénétiquement, paniquée par le noir du couloir qui pourrait cacher les yeux de Cassiopéa.

**«** **Paul ! Paul !** **Ouvre !** je m'écris.

**- Etta,** me répond une voix ensommeillée alors que je me retrouve face à Paul torse nu et à moitié endormi.

**- Paul,** je murmure la gorge serrée et le cœur à la renverse, **elle est là ! Elle arrive pour me tuer ! **

**- Quoi ?** murmure-t-il soudain bien éveillé.

**- Le bracelet,** je lâche avant d'éclater en sanglots, **Elle m'a retrouvée et maintenant elle va te tuer ! Et moi avec ! Il faut que je parte ! Tout de suite ! Je dois me livrer ! Elle tuera tous ceux que j'aime !**

**- Etta, **souffle-t-il ne posant ses mains sur mes épaules, **elle ne te touchera pas.**

**- Mais vous si ! **je me débats en sentant les larmes monter, **je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en prenne à mes amis. Je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse du mal !**

**- Elle n'est pas là Etta, il n'y a personne. Kity a fait des sorts autour de la maison**, me rassure-t-il en me caressant gentiment la joue.

**- Tu la connais pas, **je me dégage de sa main,** rien ne l'arrêtera !**

**- Ne bouge pas alors, **fait-il**, je vais faire un tour si ça peut te rassurer.**

**- Non ! N'y va pas !** **Me laisse pas,** je réplique en lui attrapant le bras paniquée à l'idée de me retrouver seule dans ce couloir sombre**. N'y va pas. **

**- Etta… Ecoute,** soupire-t-il, **je te jure qu'il n'y a rien, le bracelet a marché mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle sait où tu es donc reste calme.**

**- Je ne peux pas, **je souffle en tremblant**, je ne peux pas… **

**- Tu…, **il hésite avant de demander**, tu veux que je veille ?**

**- Non… **je fais**, mais… est-ce que je peux rester avec toi… s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas être toute seule. »**

Il hoche la tête tandis que je rougis comme une pivoine de mon audace. J'entre dans sa chambre mais il fait trop sombre pour que je discerne autre chose que de vagues formes. Il s'écroule sur ce qui semble être le matelas et je m'assoie sur le rebord du lit. Je me tortille dans tous les sens, dos tourné à lui, tripotant ma baguette. Je dois être toute rouge. Je songe à Kity avec qui il sort. Calme-toi Etta.

**« Pourquoi Cassiopéa te déteste,** me demande-t-il soudain.

**- Parce que je n'ai pas les mêmes principes et les mêmes valeurs que ma famille,** je réponds doucement, **pour eux comme pour elle je suis une souillure qui a ternit l'honneur des Malefoy. **

**- Pourquoi ? **questionne-t-il encore.

**- Parce que je me fiche des origines des sorciers, je crache sur leurs seigneur des ténèbres et j'ai refusé de devenir une mangemort,** je fais en me retournant pour lui faire face, **et parce que mon caractère ne correspond pas à ce qu'un Malefoy est. Ils ont peut être raison c'est vrai que je suis exubérante, excentrique, un clown et…**

**- Ce n'est pas des défauts, **me coupe-t-il et je sens son regard sur moi.

**- Pas pour tout le monde, **je dis avec lassitude en me laissant tomber sur le matelas.

**- Ben, pour moi ça l'est pas, **affirme-t-il en plantant ses yeux bleus dans les miens**. Te laisses pas influencer. T'es très bien comme tu es.**

**- Merci… »**

Je rougis, le cœur battant. En fait… j'ai moins peur. Comme si sa présence suffisait à me calmer, comme si sa voix avait rassuré mon corps tremblant. Je ne pense pas à Kity ni à ce que je fais et me glisse sous la couverture tout en enfonçant la tête dans l'oreiller. Ma baguette encore dans ma main, je lui souris. Il me sourit en retour et je me sens fondre. Mes yeux se ferment sur son image. Je dors dans le même lit que lui, mon cœur est gonflé de joie malgré la peur. Je me reprends soudain.

Etta, tu ne dois pas tomber amoureuse de lui.

* * *

_Alors, alors ? Etta est dans un océan de suppositions mais ça je crois que vous avez remarqué XD ! C'est pas joyeux joyeux ce chapitre :S_

_Bref, on attend vos impressions, envies, ressenties, pronostic et coup de gueule ;)_

_Que pensez-vous de notre Eugénia ? Et de Paul vis à vis d'Etta ? :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou tout le moooonde !_

_Je crois qu'on a un peu de retard, bref ! Désolées si oui... Merci aux quelques reviewsers du dernier chapitre :') vous étiez peu mais on a vraiment apprécié. On remercie aussi ceux qui nous ont mis dans leurs favoris et alerts ! :) Une petite review de votre part pour nous dire pourquoi serait gentiiiil ! ^^_

_Sur ce,_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS : passez sur notre profil, il y a la présentation de notre prochaine fic ! (dîtes le si vous êtes intéressés)_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

Je serre le frein à main et coupe le contact, sans même regarder ce que je fais, hypnotisée par le spectacle près duquel je me suis garée brutalement et n'importe comment sous l'effet du choc. La boutique est en cendre.

Je reste un moment ébahie comme si je venais de recevoir un coup puissant dans le ventre par une personne surgissant de nulle part. Puis la surprise lègue sa place à l'horreur et je sors de mon véhicule, mes yeux ne pouvant se détacher des parois calcinés et des vitres éclatées, brunies.

**-Mon Dieu, **soufflais-je, choquée à l'extrême.

Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai fermé la portière avant de me diriger tel un automate vers la bâtisse noire de cendre qui est, cependant, toujours sur pied. L'enseigne est écrasée contre la porte d'entrée, bloquant le passage et j'ai une soudaine envie de l'envoyer voler d'un coup de baguette. Toutes les fois où je suis venue dans cette boutique, dans ce petit salon à regarder Etta recevoir gaiement ses clients, à me chamailler avec elle dans l'immense serre qui se cache dans la petite cour… tout me revient comme un raz-de-marée qui me donne soudainement envie de vomir.

Etta est en vie, je le sais, Paul m'a téléphonée, mais…

Une sonnerie retentit alors, me réveillant, et quelques longues secondes passent avant que je ne comprenne qu'elle provient de ma voiture. Je fais volte-face et me presse sur elle, me penchant par-dessus le siège du conducteur pour essayer à attraper mon sac et répondre au téléphone. Mais je laisse mon geste en suspens. Ce n'est pas la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

Encore plus rapidement, j'agrippe mon sac, l'ouvre brutalement et cherche à toute allure le bracelet ensorcelé. J'ai trouvé que ce ne serait vraiment pas discret de le porter au poignet, ça mettrait surement la puce à l'oreille de Cassiopéa, alors j'ai fait en sorte qu'il claironne, comme le ferait un téléphone mobile, quand elle est à moins de cinq cent mètres de moi. Elle sait que je suis une Sang-de-bourbe donc quoi de moins surprenant que j'aie un téléphone portable ? Le truc c'est que je dois l'éteindre rapidement, car quel téléphone sonne indéfiniment ?

Je le frôle enfin et le tapote trois fois. La sonnerie s'évanouit et je m'extirpe de la voiture, me demandant de quel côté elle va surgir.

**-Je savais que tu viendrais ici rapidement mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais si matinale… je suis amèrement déçue, moi qui voulais t'attendre, **minaude-t-elle, en débarquant en face de moi, d'une ruelle débouchant sur la rue principale où se trouve –se trouvait ?- la boutique.

Elle me lorgne du regard habituel. Mielleusement sadique. Mais ce matin, ça ne m'amuse pas. Elle s'avance vers moi calmement et je me décide à contourner ma voiture mal garée pour écourter la distance entre nous, d'un pas que je voudrais moins furieux.

**-A quoi ça t'a servi d'y foutre le feu ? Tu savais très bien qu'elle n'y reviendrait pas ! **crachais-je, m'arrêtant juste devant elle.

**-Un petit caprice, Kity, ce n'était qu'un petit caprice. J'adore la vision des flammes ravageant tout sur leur passage… c'est si… sauvage et sensuel ! **susurre-t-elle. **Tu ne trouves pas ? C'est dommage que ma petite sœur n'ait pas été là, je suis certaine qu'elle aurait adoré… **

Son regard bleu glacé se plante dans le mien et je me demande furtivement à quoi il ressemble, en cet instant ? Suis-je plus écœurée que folle de rage ? Suis-je plus victorieuse que déçue ? J'ai bien eu Cassiopéa, je l'ai menée à la baguette et elle n'a rien vu. Mais j'ai toujours une affreuse tendance à la sous-estimer. Un peu comme elle. Ce point commun me brûle l'esprit.

**-Au début, j'ai été très en colère contre toi, Kity, mais désormais je dirais plutôt que je suis impressionnée. Ça ne m'est pas venue une seule seconde à l'esprit que tu mettrais en péril la sureté de ta mère pour couver une fois de plus Henrietta… je pensais réellement que tu prenais au sérieux le danger que je représentais et que tu avais choisi ta mère, plutôt que cette souillon qui est censée porter notre nom, **révèle-t-elle avec un petit sourire d'indulgence que je n'arrive pas à calculer.

La colère s'est évanouie. Je l'ai sous-estimée, c'est certain, mais plus maintenant. J'ai compris la leçon. Plus que méfiante, je la suis du regard tandis qu'elle me passe à côté, me frôlant du bout des doigts, avant de s'approcher d'un démarche féline qui me révulse en direction de la boutique qu'elle a flambé cette nuit. En plein milieu de la route, je ne la quitte pas du regard tandis qu'elle passe langoureusement un doigt sur le bord d'une vitre cassée, comme s'il s'agissait d'un torse nu d'homme. Je grimace. J'ai jamais eu tant envie de vomir… Sans avoir bu, s'entend.

**-Je pensais bien sûr que t'irais cachée ta mère mais… au Ministère de la Magie des Etats-Unis ? Wahoo, quel culot ! Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour voir les choses en si grand… quelle envergure ! **s'exclame-t-elle, mimant l'admiration avec emphase.

Elle me sourit. Quelle comédienne ! Son sourire ressemble si étroitement à ceux de Lily… c'en est presque déroutant. J'ai envie de lui servir une bonne remarque mais je préfère garder le silence. Moi, qui m'avais attendue à ce qu'elle tente de me tuer après que je l'aie trahie. Je sens ma baguette dans ma poche arrière de mon Jean's, préparée à lancer même des sorts impardonnables. Le pire, s'il le fallait. Mais pourquoi prend-elle tant sur elle ? Pourquoi est-elle si calme ?

**-L'arrogance si incongrue d'une minable trainée Sang-de-bourbe ! **claque-t-elle en me regardant haineuse.

Son doigt sous l'élan soudain de fureur ripe et se coupe profondément contre le tranchant du verre brisé. Le sang en jaillit, coulant goutte à goutte sur le trottoir. Et aussi vite qu'elle est apparue, sa colère disparait.

**-Mais je suis bonne perdante. Tu as gagné, **dit-elle, aimable et souriante à nouveau.

Ma méfiance se fait encore plus forte, plus que surprise par le tour que prend ce face à face.

**-Gagné ? **répétais-je.

**-Oui, gagné. J'ai pris les choses trop à la légère et tu m'as jouée un bien vilain tour. Ça parait donc évident que tu as gagné. J'irai jusqu'à Henrietta par un autre moyen qui ne te concernera en rien et je laisserai tes proches tranquille. Et cette affaire close, ma petite sœur morte, je m'occuperai enfin de toi –car j'ai quand même promis de te tuer, et une promesse est une promesse, **me dit-elle comme si elle m'invitait à boire un Cappuccino. **Mais pour l'instant, tu es la plus tranquille de toutes les sorcières Sang-de-bourbe anglaises du coin. **

**-Okay… euh, Miss Tarée 1978, faudrait songer à arrêter la tequila, **ne pus-je m'empêcher de lâcher, trouvant la situation incroyable, limite flippante, **ça t'arrange vraiment pas !**

Elle éclate de rire et transplane. Toujours choquée par la voie que prennent les choses, je ne songe même pas à faire un geste. Un claquement retentit juste dans mon dos et mes cheveux sont poussés sur mon épaule gauche comme par l'effet du vent, avant que des lèvres effleurent mon cou.

**-Si tu savais comme ces deux années m'ont parue longues sans toi, Kity, **me murmure-t-elle, avant d'émettre un petit ricanement.

Ma mâchoire est crispée et je me sens lutter contre l'envie de me retourner pour cracher à son petit visage parfait de blondasse de sang-pure. Mais je sais que c'est inutile. Elle a déjà transplané à nouveau et pour de bon.

...

**-Je suis ici pour voir Paul et Etta, **déclarais-je après avoir salué la femme assez âgée mais on-ne-peu-plus distinguée, vers qui m'a escorté le majordome de cet immense manoir.

Je dois dire que je m'attendais à une belle maison mais certainement pas à ce genre de manoir hanté qui file autant la frousse qu'il donne de quoi admirer. Moi, j'avoue que je préfère mon petit appart bien situé. Au moins, on n'a pas besoin d'une boussole pour aller aux toilettes. Et le son de mes pas contre ce sol dur et froid m'agace. Décidément, la vie de château, c'est pas pour moi. Surtout quand la reine des glaces du domaine me reçoit avec son regard hautain, surement indignée que je débarque en sa demeure à neuf heures du matin… bon, je la comprends un peu mais je ne pouvais pas attendre. La patience, c'est pas mon fort. Déjà que j'aie dû attendre quelques jours avant de leurs rendre visite, à Paul et Etta.

**-Et vous êtes ? **me demande-t-elle en me dévisageant sans retenue.

**-Catherine Fairfax, une amie, **répondis-je en haussant un sourcil devant son accueil.

**-Une amie ? **répète-t-elle.

Je n'ai même pas besoin d'être désagréable pour mériter son mépris et sa méfiance. Le truc c'est que je ne suis pas dans ma meilleure journée…

**-Vous attendez que je vous donne la liste des synonymes ou la définition du mot ? **m'agaçais-je.

Elle se force à me sourire aimablement mais je lis dans ses yeux qu'elle se retient difficilement de charger son majordome de me foutre à la porte.

**-Et pour quelle raison voulez-vous les voir, Catherine ? **

** -C'est urgent, **éludais-je la question, froidement.

** -Vous connaissez donc mon fils et cette Henrietta ? **

**-C'est compris dans l'utilisation du mot ami, en effet, **raillais-je.

**-Oh, alors, vous plantez des carottes et des choux avec elle ? **demande-t-elle, suavement mauvaise.

Il me fallut un bref instant de réflexion pour saisir qu'elle parlait d'Etta. Je vois que la Veuve Noire n'aime pas trop que mon amie squatte sa toile d'araignée… vue la situation, un tel mépris pour le métier d'Etta –métier qui ne me fait pourtant pas rêver- me hérisse le poil.

**-D'une, je ne lie jamais l'amitié au boulot. De deux, Etta est fleuriste, non jardinière, je pense que vous avez un minimum de culture pour faire la différence. Et de trois, sans ce genre de métiers, c'est vous-même qui devriez entretenir votre petit potager pour pouvoir garnir votre assiette en or. En espérant que j'aie répondu à votre question avec précision et qu'elle conclura votre charmant interrogatoire, **achevais-je avec un regard qui, à mon avis, ne fut pas des plus avenants.

**-Quel sens du mot civilité vous échappe-t-il ? **commente-t-elle, sèchement.

**-Quel sens du mot urgent vous échappe ? **claquais-je, de moins en moins aimable.

Un silence indigné laisse suite à ma question que mon interlocutrice doit prendre pour le comble de l'insulte. Ça tombe bien, c'était l'effet voulu. Elle me désigne un fauteuil.

**-Asseyez-vous donc, je** **vais quérir mon fils, **dit-elle avec animosité.

**-Mille merci, **ironisais-je.

Elle me lance un regard hautain avant de s'en aller dignement. Je lève les yeux au plafond aussi splendide que le reste et ne me sens pas d'humeur à m'assoir. Je fais plutôt les cent pas dans l'immense salon, regardant à peine ce qui s'y trouve. Quelque chose se trame, c'est certain, mais quoi ?

La porte s'ouvre alors et je me retourne pour me retrouver face à Paul et Etta, devant la mère de ce premier qui semble très irritée tout en essayant de le dissimuler. Chacun reste en suspens pendant quelques secondes avant que je me risque à sortir :

**-C'est fou, vous n'avez pas pris une ride…**

Cette phrase vraiment ridicule semble être l'interrupteur car leurs regards s'illuminent et Etta s'élance sur moi, dans un mélange de sanglots et de rires, pour se jeter dans mes bras.

**-Oh, Kity… tes blagues pourries m'avaient trop manquée ! **s'écrie-t-elle.

**-J'ai vu ta boutique, **dis-je alors que nous sommes tous les trois assis dans un canapé, la mère de Paul nous ayant laissé, comprenant peut-être que la situation n'est pas aussi légère qu'elle en a l'air finalement.

Etta et Paul restent silencieux. Je tourne mon regard vers elle et lui assure :

**-Le Phoenix renait bien de ses cendres, je suis sûre qu'on pourra te la reconstruire à l'identique quand on en aura fini avec Siopéa. Bon, bien sûr, ce sera pas pareil… rien sera vraiment comme avant mais…**

**-Oui, **me coupe-t-elle, ne désirant surement pas en parler. **Pour l'instant, c'est pas le plus important… je pense. **

**-Tu as vu sa sœur, Kity ? **me demande Paul, grave.

A la pensée de mon entrevue avec Siopéa, je ne supporte plus d'être assise et me lève pour faire quelques pas vers la baie vitrée de la pièce avant de faire volte-face. Ils me regardent tous les deux, appréhendant. Je soupire :

** -Ouais, je l'ai vue. D'après elle, j'aurais gagné et elle aurait décidé de trouver un autre moyen de t'atteindre, Etta, mais… c'est bizarre, c'est tellement peu elle de s'avouer perdante… ya un truc de louche. Ou alors, elle a décidé de s'en prendre à Pamela, Oliver ou Grace pour te retrouver, **émettais-je l'hypothèse.

Etta déglutit.

**-Ou Fred, **ajoutais-je, à contrecœur. **Siopéa est… enfin, tu la connais. Elle est capable de tout. Il faut les prévenir de faire très attention. **

**-Je… Mon Dieu, Kity ! **s'écrie-t-elle, éclatant en sanglots. **Je vous mets tous en danger ! Mais pourquoi tu me balances pas à Siopéa ? Comment tu peux accepter la situation dans laquelle je vous entraine, tous ? Comment est-ce que moi je pourrais le supporter... Kity, si c'est moi ou vous, alors mon choix est vite pris…**

Paul la prend dans ses bras, sur le canapé, lui murmurant certainement de ne pas dire des choses pareilles, qu'il l'empêcherait de se sacrifier. Qu'il ne veut pas. Qu'il ne le supporterait pas. J'espère en tout cas que ce sont ces mots qui la bercent. Dans le doute, je préfère que les choses soient claires…

Je m'avance vers eux et m'accroupis devant Etta qui me regarde, en pleurs.

**-Je t'ai déjà dit que si jamais tu jouais l'héroïne, tu aurais affaire à moi. Tu te mettrais comme une conne en danger et on serait obligés de venir te sauver… nous, tous ceux qui t'aiment. Et au lieu qu'un de nous meurt ou seulement toi, ce sera tout le monde, **affirmais-je. **Alors oui, peut-être qu'il y aura des morts. Peut-être. Mais un « peut-être » vaut bien mieux qu'un « immanquablement », ok ? **

**-Mais…, **veut-elle protester en reprenant du poil de la bête.

**-Tais-toi ! **claque Paul, ferme. **Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Kity ?**

**-Vous restez ici, je préviens les autres et… on attend.**

...**  
**

**-Putain de bordel de merde ! **jurais-je, en me retenant ô combien difficilement d'agripper la machine à café s'écraser contre le mur.

**-Miss Fairfax ? **s'inquiète Alexandra en se ruant vers moi. **Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**-Cette ordure a décidé de faire grève, **grinçais-je, en désignant l'engin de malheur qui me fait face, semblant me narguer. **Saleté !**

**-Oh…**

Ma secrétaire n'ose pas être plus volubile, de peur de déclencher un vague de fureur. Dont je suis experte depuis l'affaire de Siopéa. Un rien me met hors de moi et je suis tentée de faire un meurtre au moins une centaine de fois par jour. Alors, si je n'ai plus de café… je sens que la tentation n'en sera que plus grande encore. Et ne dit-on que le meilleure moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder ? Mouais, avec ce genre de réflexion, je vais finir à Azkaban en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, moi…

**-Vous voulez que j'aille vous chercher un café, au distributeur du rez-de-chaussée ? **me demande-t-elle timidement.

** -Je préfère y aller moi-même, histoire de marcher, **répondis-je en lui lançant un sourire que j'essaye de rendre le moins forcé possible.

Oui, me faire un peu les jambes. Ça va peut-être faire baisser la tension. Sait-on jamais ?

Je choisis les escaliers, plutôt que l'ascenseur et descends les trois étages qui me séparent du rez-de-chaussée. L'immeuble où se trouve mon bureau est surtout occupée par des avocats. Je crois qu'il y a deux-trois profilers dans mon genre, contre une trentaine d'avocats qui travaillent leurs affaires dans leurs bureaux avant de les achever dans les salles d'audiences du Ministère. Personnellement, je n'en connais quasiment aucun plus que de vue. A part mon patron mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire autrement. Merlin en soit damné.

Quand je débarque au rez-de-chaussée et calcule le distributeur de thé, tisane, soda et café, je suis à deux doigts de tomber des nues. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle queue ! Des disputes ont même éclaté au sein de la file d'attente, surement causées par des impatients-grugeurs. D'habitude, cette machine magique est pourtant délaissée, chacun en ayant une plus petite dans son propre bureau… c'est quoi, ce bordel ?

Me mettant à la fin de la queue, je me demande si j'ai assez de patience et si je ne vais pas me transformer en impatiente-grugeuse… au bout de trois minutes à attendre sans avoir avancé d'un pouce, je me dis que finalement, impatiente-grugeuse, c'est ma destinée. Et m'apprêtant à dépasser deux-trois personnes devant moi, façon ni vu-ni connu, en sifflotant, je me prends une fille qui s'est décalée juste en face de moi. Et merde ! Elle se retourne vers moi, me sourit niaisement puis me tourne à nouveau le dos. Bon, comment la gruger maintenant qu'elle m'a repérée ? Elle va forcément flairer le truc… et merde de merde !

Ah j'ai dressé un plan qui veut à aller dire bonjour à l'un des seuls avocats dont je me rappelle le nom et qui est à sept personnes devant moi, lui taper deux secondes la discute –« hey, ça faisait longtemps ? Et quel teint t'as, mon vieux ? La Martinique, pendant les vacances, hein, p'tit chanceux ? Et la famille ? »- et puis, après rester à ses côtés et l'entendre me déblatérer sa petite vie pleins d'ennuis pendant qu'on se rapproche de la machine. Et au moment fatidique, je lui passe devant et me sert avant lui, alors qu'il sera encore surement super occupé à me raconter sa vie. Diabolique, ça ne peut que fonctionner…

J'allais procéder à la première étape du plan –rejoindre le mec en question, en grugeant déjà sept personnes- quand la fille que j'ai bousculé se retourne vers moi et me demande, embarrassée :

**-J'ai pas de monnaie… mais j'ai un Galion. Vous ne pourriez pas me l'échanger en mornilles, s'il vous plait ? Je suis cruche, je viens juste d'y penser…**

Cruche mais lucide. C'est déjà bien. Je soupire en farfouillant dans ma poche pour lui faire de la monnaie. Par je-ne-sais quel miracle, j'y parviens en un temps record !

**-Oh merci énormément ! Je ne sais pas dans quelle galère, je me serais retrouvée sans vous ! J'aurais été fine, sans monnaie, devant la machine…, **plaisante-t-elle, soulagée. **Je m'appelle Inès Morland.**

**-Fairfax, **répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

**-Votre machine à thé est tombée en panne, vous aussi ? **me demande-t-elle.

**-A café. Ouais. Pourquoi la votre aussi ? **m'étonnais-je, en songeant que mon plan est mort.

**-Oui ! Et c'est arrivé à tout le monde d'un coup ! C'est dingue, non ? **

**-Un p'tit malin qu'a voulu s'amuser… enfoiré de sale mioche à la con, **grinçais-je, de très mais alors très mauvaise humeur.

Elle éclate de rire et son regard s'illumine d'une telle façon que son visage plutôt pas très raffiné, devient adorable. Ma mauvaise humeur s'évapore un chouilla devant tant de gaieté et j'en arrive même à sourire légèrement.

**-Moi aussi, j'adore le café, **dit-elle alors.

**-C'est vrai ? **m'enquis-je, éberluée.

**-J'aime ce qui a fort caractère… Et j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous…**

**-Ah oui ?**

**-Il parait que vous êtes l'une des plus grandes garces que l'immeuble n'a jamais compté ! **rie-t-elle.

-**Merlin, ma réputation… je vous en pris, la prochaine fois, corrigez de telles paroles : je suis LA plus grande garce de cet immeuble !

* * *

**_Allez, même ceux qui en laisse jamais faîtes un p'tit effort ;p Si vous plaîîîît *yeux de chiots battus*_


	12. Chapter 12

_Great ! Et bien voici donc le douzième Chapitre dans lequel Etta craque et concocte un petit plan signé Henrietta Malefoy… D_

_Dites-nous donc ce que vous en pensez ! Et merci à tous pour les nombreuses reviews qu'on a reçu ! ça nous a fait immensément plaisir et ça nous booste à écrire la suite… donc, ne vous en privez pas :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS : on s'excuse pour le retard mais le site refuse qu'on poste les chapitres du coup on a du trouver une astuce en s'entraidant avec d'autre auteurs ayant le même problème ! Si pour vous aussi c'est pareil contactez nous on vous explique comment duper le site pour poster ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Je regarde l'horloge de mon réveil, il est exactement six heure trente du matin. Jasper a fait sa ronde toute la nuit et c'est le moment où il descend déjeuner et donner des instructions aux domestiques. C'est ma chance, mon unique chance d'ailleurs. Je me lève du fauteuil où j'attends depuis déjà trois heures. J'ai chaussé des Converses pour être dans des conditions favorables à ma fugue et ai revêtu un jean basique pour passer inaperçue. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis partie. C'est pour ça que je ne transplane pas, sinon Kity le saurait instantanément. Les sorts qu'elle a lancés autour de la maison incluent certainement qu'elle soit au courant du moindre sortilège lancé dans le périmètre de sécurité. Je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix que de m'échapper façon James Bond, en moins explosif tout de même. Je respire, agrippe ma baguette, légèrement stressée. J'inspire à fond pour calmer ma peur. Je dois le faire sinon ils le paieront. Je dois me livrer aux Malefoy et subir les conséquences de mes actes. Je sais que je n'en sortirai pas vivante, que la mort m'attend au pas de la porte du manoir familiale des Malefoy. Mais je ne fléchirai pas face à ce qui va m'arriver. Je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent, par ma faute. Ils vivront si je meurs. Ma décision est prise, plutôt mourir qu'il ne leur arrive malheur.

Sans un bruit, je me glisse dans le couloir. Un coup d'œil à droite me permet de voir que Jasper a bien finit sa ronde, un coup d'œil à gauche et je sais que tout le monde dort paisiblement. C'est le moment. Je fonce le plus discrètement possible à la porte d'entrée, n'allumant rien de peur de me faire surprendre par quelqu'un. Je n'ai qu'un quart d'heure avant que les domestiques n'allument les couloirs et préparent le petit déjeuner. Je dois faire vite. J'arrive enfin dans le hall pour constater quelques secondes plus tard que la porte est fermée à clé. Et que la dite clé est en possession de Jasper, Eugénia et Paul. Je jure. Il n'est pas question de tenter de la leur voler, non seulement je n'ai pas le temps mais en plus je ne sais pas où elles se trouvent. Retour à la case départ. Par Merlin et Morgane, c'est pas vrai ! Comment je vais faire ? Enervée, je tente de forcer la porte en vain. En plus, je ne peux pas utiliser la magie ! Maudite Kity et sa stupide méfiance ! Je ne me laisse pas abattre pour autant. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, j'ai rendez-vous avec la mort qui n'est pas connue pour être patiente.

Soudain, une idée enflamme mon esprit. Rapidement, je monte quatre à quatre le grand escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage. Je me précipite au fond du couloir et ouvre la fenêtre. Je me penche légèrement et tire violemment sur la plante grimpante. Je souris de satisfaction en constatant qu'elle est solide. Sans plus attendre, je passe le garde fou et m'agrippe aux branches. Je n'ai pas peur du vide mais la vue des graviers peu confortables comme endroit pour m'écraser ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je respire à fond et lentement je descends. Je n'ai pas fait plus d'un mètre d'escalade qu'un cri strident retenti. Surprise et paniquée, je dérape et tombe dans le vide en hurlant.

**« Au voleur ! A l'assassin !** s'égosille la « douce » voix d'Eugénia. **Jaaasper ! A l'aiiiide ! »**

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, je ne m'écrase pas au sol. Mon pied reste coincé entre deux branches solides et je me retrouve pendu par un pied, la tête à l'envers à trois mètre du sol. Et cette vieille bique qui n'arrête pas ses hurlements me vrille les tympans. Je panique, je suis dans une situation incontrôlable, je vais me faire découvrir par Paul et là ça va être ma fête. Kity va me tuer et je ne parle même pas de Pam, Fred, Grace et Oliver. Je dois m'enfuir avant que l'hystérie d'Eugénia ne rameute tout le monde. Je dois me défaire de cette putain de branche. Je gigote dans tous les sens pour essayer de la faire craquer. Faisant abstraction des hurlements hystériques.

**« Henrietta !** s'égosille Eugénia, **veuillez descendre immédiatement espèce de sale petite voleuse ! Je le savais ! Je le savais que vous n'étiez qu'une peste ! Jasper ! Paul ! J'appelle la police ! Descendez immédiatement Henrietta !»**

Descendre immédiatement ? J'aimerai bien ! Soudain, comme pour répondre à mon attente, Merlin me vient en aide. La branche craque et je pousse un hurlement avant d'atterrir lourdement au sol. Je lâche un juron faisant blanchir Eugénia qui me balance son ombrelle à la figure pour me faire perdre un temps précieux. Je me relève difficilement, je n'aie pas le temps de m'appesantir sur l'état de mes fesses. Jasper débarque, essoufflé et boudiné dans son costume de majordome. Je constate aussi avec horreur que Paul l'accompagne, même pas habillé. Il est torse nu ! Je rougis mais ne perd pas une minute.

**« Etta !** s'écrit-il avec colère. **Non !**

**-Revenez petite peste !** crie Eugénia. **Jasper ! Rattrapez-la ! »**

Je cours sans les écouter, mon dos me fait un mal de chien et je crains de ne plus jamais pouvoir m'asseoir. Mais je dois atteindre la grille d'entrée. Je dois arriver avant eux et transplaner. Je traverse le plus vite possible le parc, leurs pas sur mes talons. Je me retourne et constate que malgré le fait qu'il soit déchaussé, Paul court vite. Il n'est plus qu'à trois mètres de moi. Jasper quant à lui est tout proche malgré son tas de graisse qu'il appelle corps. Je me jette sur les grilles de la maison et rage en les voyant fermer. Sans plus attendre je me hisse par-dessus, quand soudain une main agrippe mon pied. Je cri avant d'envoyer ma chaussure dans la figure de Paul. Cassée en deux par mon dos en compote et essoufflée, je finis par arriver dans la rue avant Jasper et Paul qui ouvrent la grille. Je lance un regard désolé au jeune homme et lève ma baguette. Il m'ordonne avec colère de revenir et d'arrêter ma bêtise mais je l'ignore. Mon cœur se pince, c'est la dernière fois que je le vois. Je ferme les yeux, visualise le manoir rapidement.

Je suis percutée tout à coup par deux femmes sortant d'un taxi. Ma baguette roule à terre et les mains de Paul se serrent soudain sur mes poignés. Je me débats comme une folle tandis qu'il m'empoigne avec force.

**« Lâche-moi,** je lui hurle, **laisse moi !**

**-Arrête !** réplique-t-il, **Jasper attrapez le bâton de bois**. **Tu n'iras nulle part !**

**-Je dois y aller ! Tu ne comprends pas,** je rage en me tortillant pour qu'il me relâche. **Elle va vous tuer !**

**-Tu vas mourir !** s'énerve-t-il.

**-Et alors ?** je cris avec fureur en plantant mes yeux dans les siens, **ça vaut mieux pour vous tous !**

**-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi,** réplique-t-il le regard noir de colère.

**-Paul ?** s'élève soudain une voix claire.

**-Elizabeth ?** s'étonne soudain l'interpellé sans pour autant relâcher sa pression sur mes bras.

**-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue**, s'écrit la femme du taxi en montrant du menton son torse nu, **ce n'est pas vraiment digne d'un Carbury cher frère. Surtout dehors à sept heures du matin ! Et qui est cette fille ? J'aimerai qu'on m'explique ! »**

Profitant de la surprise et cohue générale je balance mon genou dans le ventre de Paul qui me relâche instantanément le souffle coupé. Ses yeux sont couleur colère. Je me jette sur Jasper pour récupérer ma baguette. Et me retrouve soudain plaquer au sol par cette masse de graisse que je croyais trop lourde pour faire des prises de judo. Ma joue se plaque contre le gravier froid et j'ai beau me débattre, je ne peux plus bouger. Paul se penche vers moi, la fureur dans son regard ne m'impressionne nullement.

**« Tu n'iras nulle part Etta. »**

C'est ce qu'on verra !

…

Je ronge mon frein tout en me farcissant le regard d'Eugénia qui mêle un tel mépris et une telle colère qu'il ferait fondre le pôle sud. A sa droite, raide dans sa robe rosâtre : Elisabeth Carbury. Laissez-moi-vous décrire sa délicate et charmante personnalité. C'est un mélange de superficiel d'arrogance, de mépris et de beauté. Je crois sa mère quand elle dit qu'elle est intelligente, pas de problème la fille se targe de ses connaissances sans interruption et expose bien sa supériorité. Et elle est belle. Ses yeux sont aussi bleus que ceux de son frère et sa chevelure blonde semble presque dorée comme le miel tant elle est soyeuse. Elle a un teint de pêche, des lèvres roses et pleines. Je me sens laide. Son amie, Edith Shaw, est son exact contraire. Brune et les yeux noirs. Elle n'est pas très belle. Son visage est sans attrait, elle a de grandes dents et des yeux rapprochés. Là où Elizabeth est exubérante et rieuse, Edith est timide et réservée. C'est à se demander comment elles peuvent être amies. Quoi que Kity et moi c'est un peu la même chose…

J'ai mal au dos. Mal aux pieds. Mal au cœur. Je suis prête à mordre la première de ses trois bécasses qui me fera ne serai-ce qu'une seule remarque sur ma tentative de fugue, ma robe verte pomme, mes ballerines fuchsia, mon métier de fleuriste ou mes bonnes manières. Je vais faire un meurtre : j'ai un Paul en rage, une Kity qui va me tuer, des amis à éviter, une maison qui a explosé Cassiopéa qui veut me tuer et en plus je me tape ces pimbêches bon chic bon genre ! Je sens que je vais exploser.

**« N'est-ce pas charmant ?** rit Elizabeth, **ne trouvez-vous pas Miss Malefoy ? »**

Je la toise d'un regard sec qui fait taire son rire cristallin. Puis détourne mon visage pour fixer le parc à travers la fenêtre. Je me moque bien de la couleur de la robe de cette peste pour le mariage d'Edith en juin prochain. Un ange passe avant qu'Eugénia ne reprenne la conversation.

**« Miss Malefoy n'est pas la meilleure personne à qui demander conseil en matière de goûts vestimentaires ma chérie,** fait-elle.

**-Parce que vous c'est mieux peut être**, je riposte, **votre robe doit sortir de l'armoire de votre grand-mère. Mais peut être que vos moyens financiers ne vous permettent pas de racheter des robes dignes de ce nom.**

**-Qu…**, s'offusque Eugénia, **je vous prierez d'employer un autre ton en ma présence jeune impertinente.**

**-Vous n'êtes pas ma mère**, je réplique froidement.

**-Heureusement ! Sinon j'aurais honte de voir comment ma fille se conduit ! Grâce au ciel ma chère Lizzie, tu es une vraie perle.**

**-Merci maman, **sourit de contentement la blonde cachant un gloussement derrière son éventail. **Alors qu'en penses-tu Edith ? Le blanc et le bleu feront ressortir tes yeux.**

**-Je n'aime pas vraiment cette forme pour le col mais les couleurs pastelles rendent à merveille, **répond la brune en se penchant sur le catalogue de robe de mariée.

**-Bien sur il faut absolument aller à Londres pour la faire sur mesure ! Tout doit être parfait ! **s'enthousiasme Elisabeth**, il faudrait que tout le monde soit assorti aux couleurs de ta robe ma chère Edith.**

**-Je me charge de faire en sorte que ton père et ton frère aient un nouveau costume pour l'occasion. Le marié doit être éblouissant ! »**

Je manque de m'étouffer avec le thé que j'ai porté à mes lèvres. J'avale de travers et tousse bruyamment avant de reprendre mes esprits. J'ai mal entendu n'est-ce pas ?

**« Paul va se marier avec vous ? **je demande abruptement à la brune.

**-C'est un projet de longue date, la mère d'Edith et moi-même espérons cet heureux évènement depuis leurs plus tendre enfance, **vante Eugénia.

**-Pardon ? **je fais interloquée.** Il est fiancé avec elle ?**

**-Hey bien, **répond Elisabeth quelque peu agacée**, il n'a pas encore fait sa demande mais ça ne serait tarder ! **

**-Il m'a pris la main pour monter les marches, **rougis cette tête à claque d'Edith. **Je suis sûre que ce soir, mon souhait sera exaucé.**

Je manque de m'étouffer avec le thé, une seconde fois ! Moi aussi il m'a pris la main ! Moi aussi il… Je me rends compte de ma soudaine jalousie et me tais. Pourquoi je suis triste et jalouse ? Etta par Merlin ! Tu t'étais promis de ne pas tomber amoureuse ! Quelle cruche ! Pense un peu à Kity ! A cette pensée, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je me lève et repose la tasse de thé.

**« Où allez-vous Miss Malefoy,** demande Elizabeth gaiement, **nous avons absolument besoin de votre avis pour les sets de tables. »**

Je l'ignore et claque la porte en sortant. Je suis peut être amoureuse -et j'ai bien dit peut être- mais je m'en fichais, je me fichais bien de mes sentiments à son égard ! Ils devaient disparaitre pour ne pas gâcher le bonheur de Kity. Et maintenant j'apprends que Paul joue avec le cœur de Kity déjà en miettes. Il n'a pas le droit ! Je fulmine et rumine mes répliques sur sa conduite indigne d'un gentleman comme aime le décrire sa mère. J'entre sans frapper dans son bureau et me plante devant sa chaise où il étudie des documents. Il lève un regard colérique vers moi mais je l'ignore, j'en ai rien à faire qu'il ne m'ait pas pardonnée ma tentative de fuite.

**«Comment peux-tu être aussi faux-jeton envers Kity,** j'explose à bout de nerfs à cause de tout ses évènements.

**-Excuse moi,** s'énerve-t-il au quart de tour en se levant de son fauteuil, **on a du mal se comprendre je crois ! C'est toi qui t'enfuis après avoir lui avoir assuré que tu ne bougerais pas ! Alors ? Qui c'est qui ment à Kity maintenant ?**

**-Toi espèce d'enflure,** je rétorque en pointant mon doigt sur son torse.

**-Pardon ?** rétorque-t-il sèchement en me toisant de toute sa hauteur.

**-Tu m'as très bien comprise ! Ne fais pas semblant ! Je le savais qu'un beau gosse comme toi ça n'était pas bon pour Kity ! Les beaux gosses lui brisent le cœur ! Comment as-tu pu jouer de cette façon avec elle ?**

**-Mais de quoi tu parles,** demande-t-il énervé.

**-Je parle de ton mariage avec Edith ! ça te gène pas de sortir avec Kity et de lui faire croire en l'amour alors que tu vas te marier avec une pimbêche choisie par ta mère ? **je crache avec violence**, tu t'en fiches de ses sentiments envers toi ?**

**-Mais de quels sentiments tu parles ?** fait-il, agacé.

**-Par Merlin ! Vous sortez ensemble je te rappelle,** je m'écrie les larmes aux yeux, **tu sors avec elle pour t'amuser ! Tu te fiche de son amour pour toi !**

**-De quoi… de quoi tu parles ?** il est soudain plus calme, **Kity ne m'aime pas, Etta.**

**-Oh ! Arrête ! Je ne suis pas aveugle** **du tout !** je rétorque un pincement de tristesse au cœur, la gorge serrée.

**-Mais…**, continue-t-il ébahi, comme si on venait de l'assommer, **tu n'as rien compris depuis le début… **

**-Au contraire ! J'ai vu clair dans ton jeu ! **je l'interromps alors qu'il s'avance vers moi, **tu fais semblant d'être quelqu'un de bien ! Tu t'amuses avec des filles aux cœurs brisés pour les jeter ensuite ! Tu t'amuses le plus possible avant ton mariage d'aristo avec Edith Shaw !**

**-Je ne vais pas épouser Edith ! Elle m'est totalement indifférente ! C'est les lubies de ma mère et ma sœur**, s'exclame-t-il avec colère. **Je n'aime pas Edith ! La seule ici que j'aime c'est…**

**-Si tu oses prononcer le prénom de Kity pour dire que tu l'aimes, **je crache la voix chargée d'une colère noire, **je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire croire que tu l'aimes ! C'est cruel !**

**-Mais Etta tu ne comprends rien ! **s'écrit-il en attrapant mes poignés pour tenter de me calmer. **Je n'aime pas Kity !**

**-Tu l'avoues enfin enflure !** je fais avec froideur en me dégageant, **tu n'as fait que jouer avec elle !**

**-Je n'ai pas joué avec elle !** **On est amis ! Il n'y a rien entre nous Etta, tu ne comprends pas ! Je…**

**-Monsieur Carbury, **toussote soudain Jasper que je n'ai pas vu entrer à cause de notre dispute.

**-Quoi ? **aboie-t-il avec fureur.

**-Miss Fairfax attend dans le vestibule. **

**-Faîtes-la entrer, **ordonne Paul.

**-Oui… Faîtes-la entrer, c'est une bonne idée ! Qu'elle sache enfin la vérité ! **je lâche.

**-Etta, s'il te plait écoute-moi…**

**-Je n'écoute pas les menteurs ! **je crache avant de me jeter sur mon amie qui entre**. Kity ! »**

Mais son regard furieux me cloue sur place. Je reste interloquée tandis qu'elle s'avance lentement vers moi, j'ai presque envie de reculer…

**« Paul te mens Kity,** je m'écris avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

**-Pardon ?** rétorque-t-elle froidement en me repoussant pour me fixer dans le fond des yeux.** La seule personne ici qui ne tient pas parole c'est toi Etta !**

**-Écoute-moi, Kity ! Je sais que tu es en colère pour ce matin mais il faut que tu saches qu'il se fout de toi ! Il ne t'aime pas !**

**-J'avais pas besoin de ton aide pour le savoir, **fait-elle agacée. **Et je m'en fiche !**

**-C'est ce que j'arrête pas de lui dire,** grogne Paul.

**-Quoi ? **je murmure soudain assommée par la révélation**. Tu t'en fiches ? **

**-La seule chose qui m'importe là maintenant c'est de savoir ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ce matin ?**

**-Tu veux vraiment savoir**, je réplique calmement.** Je voulais me livrer parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle touche le moindre de vos cheveux.**

**-Mais tu es idiote Etta ? **s'écrit Kity hors d'elle**. Elle nous tuera pour n'importe quel prétexte !**

**-Pas si je passe un marché avec elle ! **

**-Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'elle acceptera ? Tu sais comment elle est !**

**-Je la connais depuis plus longtemps que toi Kity, **je crache**, je sais parfaitement comment elle est et ce dont elle est capable ! Elle n'hésitera pas à tous vous tuer pour me retrouver ! Mais si je me livre, vous aurez une chance de fuir et survivre ! Je ne peux pas rester là à attendre qu'elle vous tue pour me trouver tout en buvant le thé infect d'Eugénia ! **

**-Si tu abandonnes Etta, on fera tout pour te sauver même si on meure, **lâche Kity.** Tu ne peux rien y faire.**

**-Je ne supporterai pas qu'elle vous fasse du mal et que vous vous sacrifiez pour moi, **je déclare**, je vais me livrer Kity. Et je vous ordonne de ne pas m'aider et de vous enfuir. »**

Je les toise tout les deux sans frémir. Paul et Kity bouillonnent de colère mais il n'est pas question que je les laisse affronter Cassiopéa à ma place. J'ai assez fuie.


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou !_

_Donc comme vous vous en doutez certainement : voici le chapitre suivant ! Autre nouvelle, le nombre de chapitres total est arrêté à 20 ! :) Donc je n'ai qu'un mot : profitez !_

_Sur ce, en remerciant vos reviews qui nous boostent à mort -donc vous en privez pas ;)-_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Votre tête me dit quelque chose…**

**-Je ne supporterai pas qu'elle vous fasse du mal et que vous vous sacrifiez pour moi, **je déclare**, je vais me livrer Kity. Et je vous ordonne de ne pas m'aider et de vous enfuir. **

J'ai alors l'impression que toute la tension de ces derniers jours me revient en pleine figure Chups ma mère Siopéa mes doutes mes interrogations les plans et les esquisses de plans les nuits blanches les cents pas. Et là, quand j'ai reçu le coup de fil de Paul qui m'apprenait qu'Etta avait voulu s'enfuir pour se rendre. J'avais été persuadée qu'elle ne le ferait pas, qu'elle avait compris que c'était idiot… je ne pensais pas qu'elle romprait la promesse qu'elle m'avait faite. J'avais été ébahie, choquée puis folle de rage et je m'étais ruée dans ma voiture. Les limitations de vitesse en ont pris un coup et je crois bien que je devais être assez effrayante quand j'ai déboulé dans le grand hall du Manoir sans frapper, car ni le majordome, ni la maîtresse de maison ne m'a fait la moindre réflexion. Ils m'ont tout de suite indiquée l'endroit où se trouvaient Paul et Etta. Et maintenant, je me retrouve ici alors que je devrais être au boulot, devant Etta et son air borné qui m'écœure presque. Je suis épuisée. Je laisse tomber mon masque de fureur.

**-C'est à nous d'en décider ! **claque Paul. **On est des adultes, des adultes sérieux et sachant très bien ce qu'ils font ! On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi !**

**-Justement, vous me traitez comme une gamine ! **hurle-t-elle, vexée certainement.

**-Tu comprends rien ! **réplique-t-il sur le même ton.

Le silence reprend ses droits sur la pièce, tandis qu'Etta et Paul s'affrontent du regard, autant blessé l'un que l'autre. L'une car elle ne supporte pas sa position, l'autre car il mourrait qu'elle meure. Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se comprend. Je m'avance vers la baie vitrée et contemple le parc… on est à trois étages du sol.

**-Et si jamais je sautais ? **demandais-je calmement.

**-Quoi ? **s'enquirent-ils d'une même voix surprise.

**-Je m'écraserais au sol au bout d'un millième de seconde, ce serait bref et je ne sentirais certainement rien. Tuée sur le coup. Ma mère n'aurait plus besoin de se cacher.**

**-Kity, je t'en pris, ne…, **baffouille Etta, prise au dépourvue.

Je me retourne sèchement vers elle et plante son regard dans le sien.

**-Je vais me suicider, Etta. Je t'ordonne de ne pas m'aider et de t'enfuir, **déclarais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ses yeux s'exorbitent quand elle se rend compte que je viens de répéter ses paroles.

**-On ne peut pas empêcher une personne de se suicider alors suicide-toi, Etta, **repris-je. **Mais dis-toi seulement que ça n'a rien d'héroïque ou de courageux, c'est juste inutile et pitoyable quand c'est fait dans le but de vouloir épargner d'autres que nous. Car de toute manière, on est tous sur la liste de Siopéa… ce sera toi, puis après moi, Lily, la nouvelle copine de Fred, Grace, Dana, Sirius, Pam… et ce sera à un moment donné, le tour de Paul qui s'est vendu pour te mettre à l'abri et que tu vas trahir. Et trahir Dumbledore qui t'a offert sa protection. Tu vois, Etta, ce sera un carnage et toi, tu n'es que la première victime… tu trouves que tu ne sers à rien et que tu veux agir ? Mais quand tu seras morte, qui essayera de sauver Grace, Oliver ou Pam ? Tu trouveras encore que ton suicide aura servi à quelque chose quand ils mourront ? **achevais-je, une colère froide revenant au galop.

Etta a perdu son air de révolte déterminée et me regarde, les larmes brillant dans ses yeux. Je crois qu'elle a honte mais qu'en même temps, elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elle est censée faire. J'aimerai la rassurer ou la prendre dans mes bras, mais je me sens trop en colère contre elle. Paul, visiblement, l'est tout autant et je peux comprendre très bien ce que ça lui fait de savoir que la fille qu'il aime veut courir vers la mort, juste sous ses yeux.

**-Je dois retourner travailler. Je voudrais bien t'attacher pour éviter que tu fugues une nouvelle fois mais, finalement, je crois que tu as raison, c'est bien à toi de choisir, Henrietta, mais sache au moins que jamais je ne m'enfuirai. **

**-Kity ! **s'écrie Paul alors que je me dirige d'un pas sec vers la porte. **Tu ne vas quand même pas lui laisser le choix ? Kity ! Il faut que tu la persuades !**

**-Il n'y a plus rien à dire, Paul, et elle n'est plus une gamine.**

Je m'en vais, en claquant la porte, mettant fin à cette conversation qui me prend à la gorge. Les larmes me viennent quand je me demande que choisira Etta…

**xOx**

Il est quatre heures du matin et je n'arrive pas à dormir. Une clope à la main, penchée à la fenêtre de la cuisine, je regarde la fumée qui s'envole dans la nuit, les cendres qui se détache et les lumières de la ville qui somnole. L'air est doux et j'ai l'impression que le monde est en pause. Alors que le monde est en guerre, que ma mère est cachée aux Etats-Unis et que chaque personne que je connais est susceptible de mourir maintenant, en à peine le temps d'un soupir.

Lily car elle est une Sang-de-bourbe et qu'elle est sortie avec Fred à Poudlard. Dana, Sirius, James, Peter et Sirius car c'est des traîtres à leur sang. Paul, en aidant Etta, et cette dernière car elle est honnie par sa famille et qu'elle a des envies de suicide.

Peut-être que c'est naturel de vouloir mourir pour empêcher les autres de mourir mais ça n'empêchera rien. Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas comprendre ? Pourquoi se borne-t-elle à rester sourde ? Tout le monde, entièrement tout le monde à une raison de se faire tuer par Siopéa et ce n'est certainement pas parce qu'elle en aura fini avec sa petite sœur que ses projets meurtriers s'évanouiront comme par magie… dans notre monde, la magie n'est pas un don de Merlin mais l'arme qui va faire cesser notre cœur de battre. C'est comme ça, c'est l'époque qui veut ça et on ne peut rien faire si ce n'est se battre. Combattre, se révolter et faire valoir à nos vies le prix le plus élevé.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je n'ai pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'elle appartient à Sirius.

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Kity ? **me murmure-t-il.

**-J'ai pas sommeil.**

**-Donc tu fumes ?**

**-C'est certainement pas ça qui va me tuer, Sirius. De la même façon que ce sera pas l'alcool qui te tuera, **répondis-je en bifurquant enfin vers lui.

Il devient grave comme rarement il l'est et avant qu'il ne me réponde, je lui souris. Et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je le prends dans mes bras. Etonné, il n'a pas le réflexe de répondre à mon étreinte que je me suis déjà éloignée avant de me diriger vers la salle-de-bain.

**xOx**

**-Une certaine Miss Morland demande à vous voir, **déclare Alexandra.

**-Qui ? **m'enquis-je, ne désirant voir personne. **Connais pas et ai pas le morale. Je suis occupée, ok ?**

**-C'est ce que je lui dis, en sachant que ça fait le quatrième client que vous refusez mais… elle insiste.**

**-Dites-lui que j'aie la crève et que j'éternue. Et que c'est très contagieux.**

Elle me regarde un instant, comme si elle doutait qu'on puisse gober un tel baratin. Mais elle soupire et s'apprête à sortir quand un affreux doute me vient à l'esprit…

**-Dites carrément que c'est mortel.**

Le regard sceptique que me lance ma secrétaire est le même que le précédent mais d'intensité décuplée. Elle s'en va quand même. J'attrape mon téléphone portable et appelle Paul. Au bout de la seconde sonnerie, il décroche et sa voix nerveuse me demande s'il y a un problème, même avant de me saluer.

**-Ok. Donc direct, je t'appelle, c'est parce qu'il m'est arrivée une tuile… merci pour la confiance.**

**-Kity ! **insiste-t-il.

**-Je voulais juste savoir si… **

Je m'interromps.

**-Etta est là **? demandais-je, la gorge nouée.

**-Dans sa chambre. Elle n'en est pas sortie.**

**-Même par la fenêtre ?**

**-Je croyais qu'elle avait le choix, **grince-t-il, accusateur.

La porte s'ouvre alors et une petite blonde maigrichonne pénètre dans mon bureau. J'hausse un sourcil avant de reconnaitre la fille avec qui j'avais sympathisé dans la file qui menait à la cabine à café.

**-Miss Fairfax ne désire pas vous recevoir ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de…, **proteste Alexandra en débarquant derrière.

**-ça va, **assurais-je, en faisant signe à Morland de s'assoir.

Je pivote sur ma chaise roulante et, baissant d'un ton, poursuis ma courte conversation téléphonique :

**-Va la voir, ok, Paulo ? Parle-lui un peu, change-lui les idées et…**

**-Tu lui fais la gueule mais moi, j'en ai pas le droit, c'est ça ? **s'énerve-t-il, sèchement. **Je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler.**

**-Arrête, joue pas le rancunier, Monsieur le Prince Charmant, c'est vraiment pas classe pour un Gentleman ! Etta ne sait plus où elle en est…**

**-Pourquoi tu lui parles pas, toi ? **me coupe-t-il.

**-Je lui parlerai… plus tard, **répondis-je.

Quand j'aurais trouvé la force de me montrer gentille. Je sais que si je vais la voir, maintenant, je dirais des choses qui dépasseront ma pensée. En même temps, ça me libèrera et, en même temps, je le regretterai et je me détesterai autant que je la détesterai en les prononçant.

**-Moi aussi, **réplique-t-il avant de raccrocher.

**-Et merde ! **jurais-je. **C'est qui qu'est censé être gentil, bon sang ? **

Je lance mon mobile au hasard et me retourne vers mon invitée surprise qui me lorgne bizarrement.

**-C'est vrai quoi ! T'es une garce et ça te donne même pas le droit d'être méchante ! On attend toujours de toi que tu sois généreuse, conciliante… tandis que lui, le gentil, c'est normal qu'il soit… pas gentil.**

**-C'est embrouillé, **commente-t-elle en souriant.

**-En parlant d'embrouille, pourquoi t'es là ? **demandais-je.

Elle éclate de rire devant ma façon super chaleureux de lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Quoi ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur…

**-J'avais envie de te voir. J'avais trouvé que le contact était bien passé entre nous…**

**-J'étais en manque de caféine, **lui rappelais-je.

Elle éclate une seconde fois de rire. Je trouve cette manie de glousser pour un oui ou pour un non, aussi niaise qu'idiote, aussi pathétique qu'irritante. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, je trouve ça aussi adorable et si agréable de voir quelqu'un rire. Juste rire. Comme Etta quand elle était à Poudlard. Comme Dana. Comme les Maraudeurs. Comme ma mère. Rire pour être heureux, rire pour s'aimer. Rire pour vivre tout simplement. Même s'il n'y a rien de drôle. _Surtout _s'il n'ya rien de rôle. Je n'ai jamais réussi à rire pour rien. C'est peut-être être ça qui m'a toujours manquée… c'est peut-être pour ça que Fred en aime, aujourd'hui, une autre.

**-Je suis toujours en manque de caféine, **ajoutais-je. **Et si on allait s'en payer une tasse ?**

**xOx**

**-Mais… c'est un restau ? **s'étonne-t-elle en s'asseyant.

**-Ouais, je sais, mais j'en suis accro alors maintenant je viens aussi y prendre mon café.**

Et oui, c'est toujours le même restaurant. Celui de mes rendez-vous qui se sont mis sur pause grâce à Paulo. Lily et Dana croient que lui-et-moi c'est en bonne voie. Vous savez, le petit mot inventé « lui-et-vous » qui veut dire tout et rien… et ben moi, c'est rien. Mais, évidemment, Lily et Dana ne le savent pas… et j'ai la paix !

**-Hey, Kity ! T'es pas au boulot, à cette heure ? **s'étonne mon serveur attitré –le seul qui me supporte et celui qui m'a aidée pour les cheveux de Siopéa.

**-Si mais une pause café s'imposait. Ce qui est bien avec mon patron, c'est que mes heures je peux les rattraper la nuit, alors…**

**-Chanceuse, **ironise-t-il. **Alors, c'est deux cafés ?**

**-Tout juste, Auguste.**

Ouais, je sais, on s'est familiarisé. Après son aide qui pouvait lui coûter assez gros s'il se faisait prendre –aucun client n'est autorisé à se rendre dans la salle où sont entreposées les affaires personnelles des autres clients-, je l'ai tutoyé sans même m'en rendre compte. Il empêche les autres serveuses de mettre du poison dans mon café. Donc, on va dire que c'est un pote. Wesh.

Il repart et j'allais reporter mon regard vers la blonde qui me fait face quand une figure familière pénètre mon champ de vision. Un assez jeune homme pas très grand, plutôt gringalet, aux cheveux roux foncés et lui retombant devant ses yeux… yeux de couleur indéterminés. Je dirais assez foncés aussi mais il se trouve trop loin pour que j'en sois certaine. Il n'est pas spécialement repoussant mais il ne serait pas prêt de comparaitre pour le prix du Sex Symbol. Il serait plutôt dans le genre de type qu'on remarque à peine… pour ce que j'en sais de ceux qu'on ne peut pas louper, c'est pas forcément plus mal !

**-C'est qui que tu regardes ? **me demande Morland.

J'allais lui demander de s'occuper de ses pieds –ou un autre truc moins poli- quand l'inconnu qui me disait quelque chose croisa mon regard. Eureka !

**-Le mec des clés ! **m'écriais-je.

Apparemment, un peu trop fort puisque je crois, à son regard tourné en ma direction, qu'il m'a entendue mais je n'y fais pas la moindre attention. C'est dingue quand même comment le hasard fait mal les choses ! Je lui lance un regard noir pour aucune raison en particulier et bougonne quelques jurons… je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'énerve dans le fait de recroiser un type qui m'a un soir ramassé mes clés mais ça m'énerve.

**-Tu le connais ? **s'étonne Morland.

**-Hum.**

**-C'est qui ? **

**-J'en sais rien.**

**-Je croyais que tu le connaissais, **me reprend-elle.

Et hop, deuxième regard noir à la minute.

**-Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ? **me demande une voix que j'ai déjà entendu.

Je soupire, en sachant déjà qu'il s'agit du mec des clés. Je lève tout de même le regard et croise le sien faussement sérieux. En étant maîtresse dans la comédie, j'arrive à remarquer le petit éclat rieur et moqueur qui s'y trouve.

**-Nan ! **claquais-je.

**-On a déjà pris notre commande, **avoue Morland en souriant gentiment au mec des clés.

**-On s'est pas déjà vus quelque part ? **s'enquit-il, en ignorant superbement la blonde.

**-Pas du tout.**

Je le vois avec agacement retenir un ricanement avant d'insister :

**-C'est étrange parce que votre tête me dit quelque chose.**

**-J'aime pas les roux, **rétorquais-je sèchement.

Je sais, il n'y a absolument aucun rapport. En plus, ce n'est même pas vrai. Je n'ai rien contre les roux… ma meilleure amie, Lily, en est même une, de rousse. Mais la présence de ce presque inconnu m'énerve et je serais prête à toutes les bassesses pour m'en débarrasser.

**-Et moi, je préfère les blondes à la poitrine pulpeuse, **me répond-il avec un regard franchement indécent vers la mienne qui est loin de mériter l'adjectif « pulpeuse ».

Le mufle !

**-On flatte le client, Chris, ok ? **s'enquit mon poto-serveur, en arrivant avec nos boissons.**Fais pas attention à lui, Kity, il a jamais eu aucun goût, de toute façon. Déjà, au lycée, il sortait avec une dinde...**

**-Kity… donc la chieuse qui m'a envoyé bouler alors que je lui avais galamment ramassé ses clés, s'appelle Kity ? **me lance-t-il, railleur.

Oh, alors, il se rappelle parfaitement du coup des clés… j'en étais sûre sale type !

**-Non, la chieuse s'appelle Fairfax. Pas de familiarité, tu veux ? **grinçais-je.

**-De toute manière, te casse pas, t'es pas mon genre… j'aime pas les teignes et je préfère…**

**-Oui, je sais, les blondasses-gros-lolos. Ça va, j'ai entendu, **complétais-je, ironique.

**-Euh, tu bois pas ton café, Kity ? **intervient Morland.

**-Et toi, t'as un service qui t'attend, Chris ! **siffle mon poto-serveur-dont-je-connais-pas-le-nom en poussant le dénommé Chris vers une autre table. **Désolé, Kity, ce mec peut pas se tenir… il ne garde jamais un métier plus de six mois.**

**-ça m'étonne pas, **maugréais-je en le regardant s'éloigner en me narguant avec son sourire moqueur.

Se croit-il irrésistible ? La prochaine fois, promis, je lui demande de se regarder dans le miroir ! Franchement, à côté de Fred, c'est un petit joueur… ça aussi, je lui dirai la prochaine fois que je le croise.

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Quelques mots sur le chapitre suivant : alcool, sexe, jalousie et télétubbies !_

_Impatients ? ^^_


	14. Chapter 14

_Coucou à tous !_

_Tout d'abord on remercie les quelques reviewser du chapitre précédant, nous aimerions beaucoup avoir l'avis de TOUS ces lecteurs qui nous suivent sans avoir la gentillesse de nous laisser le moindre commentaire... Un petit effort ? :)_

_Bonne lecture,_

_PS : ce chapitre est super long et j'en suis fière alors j'aimerai une pluie d'avis :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

J'entre comme une furie dans la chambre. Je claque la porte et me met à faire les cent pas, ruminant des répliques qui me viennent après coup. Ils me prennent pour une gamine, une capricieuse qui n'en a rien à faire de ses amis ! Cette pensée me donne des envies de meurtre. Je suis prête à tout pour eux, j'ai laissé ma vie exploser pour sauver la mère de Kity, je suis prête à mourir pour les sauver ! Comment peuvent-ils prendre ça comme un enfantillage ! J'attrape un vase et le fracasse contre la cheminé en marbre. La fureur brule mon corps. Merde par Merlin ! Soudain, comme si je m'étais vidée de toute ma colère dans ce geste de destruction de la faïence adorée d'Eugénia, je me laisse tomber sur le lit et explose en sanglots. Notre conversation me revient. Elle m'a appelé Henrietta. _Henrietta_. Kity m'a appelé Henrietta. Comme à Poudlard. Avec tant de froideur et de colère que j'en reste encore figée. Mon prénom résonne en échos en moi. C'est comme une brulure. J'en suis malade. Je me vide de toutes mes larmes, le visage enfouie sous un coussin. Je me sens creuse, vidée, je n'en peux vraiment plus de cette torture. Je n'en peux plus de cette situation qui détruit ma vie et mes relations. J'ai tellement envie d'en finir. Mes larmes sont amères. Pleurer me fait mal. Mais je ne peux faire que ça. Ils m'ont laissé le choix et pourtant je suis si torturée que je regrette presque leurs intransigeances. Je me sens déchirée, mon cœur est à l'agonie. Je ne veux qu'une chose, les protéger. Peu importe ce qu'il adviendra de moi tant que je sais qu'ils sont en sécurité. Or, en me protégeant et me cachant de Cassiopéa, ils exposent leurs vies. J'en suis malade. L'idée que l'un d'entre eux soit blessé ou pire à cause de moi m'est intolérable.

Je ne suis pas courageuse. J'en ai parfaitement conscience. S'il n'y avait pas mes amis en jeux, je prendrais mes jambes à mon cou. Je fuirai, sans remords, sans scrupule. Je ferais tout pour survivre. Mais il ne s'agit pas que de moi. Il s'agit d'eux aussi. Par ma faute, ils sont exposés. Je veux me livrer à Cassiopéa et aux mangemorts. Je veux les protéger. Si elle m'a moi et que je passe un pacte avec elle, alors oui. Ils seront en sécurité, même si sa me coute la vie. Je relève mon visage humide et remarque qu'Ernest, ma tortue, me fixe avec attention.

**« T'as de la chance toi tu sais,** je lui fais en ravalant mes sanglots**, toi au moins personne ne veut ta mort à cause de tes idées sur la couleur de l'eau de ton bocal, **incapable de me contenir je reprends ma crise de larmes, **je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Tu comprends… Ils pensent que c'est facile de faire ce choix ! J'en peux plus… J'en peux plus… »**

La petite tortue penche sa tête sur le côté comme pour lancer un regard humide interrogateur. Je m'approche du bocal, pose mon front contre la vitre pour mieux regarder cette petite chose verte. Bizarrement, Ernest ne détourne pas son regard et me fixe comme si j'étais une laitue des plus alléchantes dans ma robe verte pomme.

**« Ils croient que c'est facile de vivre en sachant que leurs vies sont en jeux pour ma sécurité, que je peux êtres joyeuse pendant que d'autres sont anxieux ?** je renifle en essuyant ma morve dans ma manche. **Je sais bien que Kity n'a pas tord, que c'est trop risqué et que Cassiopéa pourrait les tuer après quand même. Mais… Elle peut aussi les tuer maintenant parce qu'ils m'aident. Tu comprends, dans les deux cas il y a un risque. Dans les deux cas, je condamne quelqu'un. Moi ou les autres. Et encore dans les deux cas on peut tous mourir, **je caresse la carapace humide d'Ernest en reniflant**. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Dis, moi…, qu'est-ce que je dois faire par Merlin ? **ma voix se brise et je m'effondre. **»**

C'est comme si je n'arrivais plus à penser. Je suis si vidée et fatiguée, si abrutie par mes larmes et ma colère que je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir. Mon cerveau est rouillé et j'ai l'impression que quoi qu'il se passe, la mort attend au bout. Je me laisse dérivée dans ma léthargie tandis qu'Ernest mouille ma robe en se baladant sur mon corps. Ils ne comprennent pas, personne ne comprend. Je suis seule. Mes larmes mouillent mes joues à ce constat. Tu es seule Etta. Ils sont tous en colère contre toi alors que tu veux juste les protéger. Bien sur ils veulent te protéger eux aussi mais dans la balance de ta vie contre la leurs, c'est ta vie qui doit disparaître. Si tu n'existais pas Etta, tout serait plus simple. Je me roule en boule sur le lit, serrant Ernest contre ma poitrine alors que la petite tortue se débat. Ils me manquent. Grace, Pam, Oliver et Fred brillent par leurs absences. Paul est un menteur qui a abusé de Kity et qui sans le savoir me meurtri le bout de cœur qu'il me reste dans la poitrine. Et cette souffrance doit rester muette à tout prix car elle serait gênante pour Kity qui, je le sais, aime Paul et cache sa propre blessure. En plus, elle me méprise parce que je suis « une gamine ».

**« Je ne suis pas une gamine,** je m'écris soudain au vide de la chambre. **Je ne suis pas immature ! Je les aime ! Tu comprends Ernest ? Tu comprends ? Je les aime ! Ils ne comprennent pas ! »**

Ce choix, cette liberté que je voulais et que j'ai obtenue au prix de mots blessants, je n'en veux plus si c'est pour me retrouver effondrer au pied de ce mur qui se dresse face à moi, comme seul avenir. Je caresse une dernière fois Ernest, le dépose dans son bocal après un baiser sur sa carapace humide et m'enfonce dans les couvertures. Je me sens incapable de rien, inutile. Un poids Etta. Tu es un poids. Je pleure de gros sanglots, polissant mon visage par mes larmes, et me sens encore plus misérable.

OoOo

Cela maintenant cinq jours que je reste cloîtrée dans cette maudite maison à faire les cent pas dans cette chambre bleue, à m'effondrer en larmes sur le lit pour me relever avec colère la seconde suivante. J'ai même balancé un vase à la figure de Jasper quand il a osé me faire une réflexion sur mes pulsions si peu gracieuses. J'ai envoyé paître cette Eugénia de malheur après avoir dit à Elisabeth qu'elle n'était que la reine des dindes aux pays des pétasses lorsqu'elle m'a demandé pour qui je me prenais avec mon impertinence face à elle. J'ai lâché un commentaire sur son mariage à Edith pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait devoir supporter une belle mère et belle sœur dignes de celles de Cendrillon. Paul rumine dans son coin et Kity ne vient plus. Chaque jour, je franchis les grilles du jardin pour me planter face à la rue déserte, en face de chez eux, comme une provocation dérisoire à ce monde hostile. Et je rentre, je croise le regard de Paul à travers la vitre du salon, monte les escaliers et rumine mes pensées dans cette chambre bleue. Le même rituel se répète ainsi depuis cinq jours. Incapable d'aller en avant, incapable de faire marche arrière. Coincée.

**« Miss Fairfax dans le salon**, m'appelle Jasper alors que je traine dans les jardins sans but.

**- J'y vais,** je réponds d'un ton monocorde. **»**

Je suis dans un tel état de placidité. Mon esprit est réduit à son mode automatique. L'annonce de la venue de Kity me fait à peine frissonner. J'entre sans bruit dans le salon et me retrouve face à la mine contrariée de mon amie.

**« Je ne suis pas venue m'excuser si c'est que tu penses Etta,** commence-t-elle**, je suis encore en colère et je pense toujours que tes idées sont puériles.**

**- T'es venue pour quoi alors, **je lâche froidement. **Catherine.**

**- Pour voir quelle est ta décision pour savoir si je dois commander des fleurs pour ta tombe ou pas,** répond-t-elle sur le même ton.

**- Tu peux repartir, **je rétorque toujours aussi glaciale en m'apprêtant à partir**, j'ai rien de nouveau à te dire.**

**- Et c'est tout, **bondit-elle comme si elle rongeait son frein depuis le début**, tu t'en vas comme ça ?**

**- Je suis une gamine voyons, **je réplique calmement,** j'agis n'importe comment. »**

Elle me fixe, comme choquée que je sois si dénuée de toute émotion. Je remarque en observant mon image à travers la vitre que je suis en effet bien terne. Mes cheveux pendent mollement autour de mon visage, des cernes courent sous mes yeux gonflés par mes crises de larmes. Je suis aussi pâle qu'un linge et j'ai la nette impression d'avoir perdu du poids. Même mon t-shirt de toutes les couleurs ne me redonne pas meilleure mine. Je me sens vraiment fatiguée de tout et surtout de cette conversation.

**« Etta,** souffle-t-elle d'une voix adoucie, **j'ai réfléchi.**

**- Ah oui ?** je marmonne sèchement.

**- Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi**, continue-t-elle en ignorant mon inimité. **C'est pas facile de se dire qu'on met en danger les autres. Mais tu sais bien qu'on le fait tous en connaissance de cause.** **Mais tes idées stupides de…**

**- J'avais cru comprendre,** je grince. **Ma fuite est un suicide stupide. Blablabla. C'est bon c'est fini maman ?**

**- Etta ! **s'écrit-elle comme complètement alarmée par mon manque total de réactions normales.

**- C'est bon, **je rétorque en sentant mon mur de froideur se craqueler face à son inquiétude difficilement dissimulée. **Je… C'est cette foutue maison… **

**- Ouais je comprends, **commente-t-elle**, pas très accueillante et apparemment la maitresse de maison est aussi aimable qu'une porte d'Azakaban. **

**- Je te le fais pas dire, **je répond en un demi-sourire.** Et t'as pas vu la fille et son amie !**

**- Tu sais quoi, **s'écrit-elle en m'attrapant les bras comme pour me remuer et me sortir de mon mutisme**, on va sortir !**

**- Quoi ? **je m'étonne alors qu'elle me prend dans ses bras. **Maintenant ?**

**- Non, ce soir !** corrige-t-elle, **parce que maintenant, vue ta tête tu ferais peur même à un croque mort ! »**

Je reste un instant interdite, ne croyant pas à la chance qui s'offre à moi. J'ai l'impression que l'étau qui enserre ma poitrine se défait. Elle s'excite ou du moins elle fait preuve du plus de bonne humeur possible, comme pour me la faire partager. Je lui rends son étreinte et ai la soudaine impression que ça va mieux.

OoOo

Je nous observe à travers le miroir de la chambre. Derrière nous, une montagne de vêtements et d'armoires éventrées –on s'est largement servie dans les affaires des Carbury-. Ce dont nous manquions, Kity est allée l'acheté. Elle a parlé de notre décision à Paul qui a voulut nous accompagner en invitant des gens de sa connaissances, ayant eu vent de notre soirée Eugénia s'est empressée de faire inviter sa si adorable filles et Edith. Paul a proposé d'aller au bar du village où joue un groupe de country. Ok c'est de la country… Mais bon tant que je sors de cette prison, tout me va. Pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance de cette fabuleuse soirée qui s'annonce, Kity et moi nous somme habillées telles des cowgirls sexy. Jean ultra moulant, chemise blanche au profond décolté, chapeau noir, bottes montantes et fouet pour elle. Mini-jupe, chemise à carreaux de toutes les couleurs, bottes courtes, chapeau recouvert de fleurs en papiers et fouet pour moi. Ravies de notre apparence, on éclate de rire. J'ai hâte de voir la tête d'Eugénia, Edith et Elizabeth lorsqu'on descendra dans quelques instants rejoindre ces petites filles coincées, Paul et leurs amis. Je sourit d'avance, ce soir j'ai envie de me vider l'esprit et si pour ça je dois choquer des petites pestes par la longueur de ma jupe, je vais certainement pas m'en privé !

Kity descend la première, avec classe et supériorité. J'admire sa silhouette élancée et mince, elle ressemble à une elfe de Tolkien autant que moi je ressemble à un lutin de contes pour enfants. Les regards masculins se tournent vers elle, envoutés par ses longues jambes et sa peau mate parfaite. Je soupire mais n'en est pourtant pas jalouse, je suis comme je suis. C'est bien comme ça et tant pis si ces petits bourg' de l'aristocratie anglaise ne me portent pas le même regard. Je ne lève pas le visage pour voir quelles sortes de coups d'œil me valent mon décolté et ma jupe, pas la peine je sais très bien ce qu'il en est. Je ne me gène pas par contre d'envoyer un clin d'œil moqueur à Elisabeth et Edith dans leurs robes de soirée classes. La sœur de Paul me jette un regard méprisant avant de s'éloigner dans l'allée du parc, rejoindre la voiture, au bras d'un mec roux. Je ricane et d'une démarche provocante je la dépasse, me délectant de son agacement. Kity à côté de moi semble en grande conversation avec Paul et je m'éloigne un peu. Ils ont des choses à se dire sur leur relation amoureuse basée sur la couardise de Paulo. Je fais le plus d'efforts possible pour paraître gaie mais soudainement, le cœur n'y est plus. Lui et moi sommes toujours en froid. Je lui jette un regard discret et constate qu'il est encore fâché. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'avec Kity, ça ira bien et qu'ils seront heureux l'un avec l'autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sortons de la voiture. C'est avec un véritable soulagement que je m'en extirpe. Coincée depuis un quart d'heure entre Kity et un mec brun dont le nom m'évoque vaguement quelque chose – le fils d'un acteur ou quelque chose comme ça- à écouter Elisabeth glousser comme une dinde tout en envoyant des œillades au rouquin nommé John Morton. Ou un truc dans ce goût là. Edith est quant à elle tellement plongée dans une contemplation tant muette que béate de Paul que j'ai presque envie de la gifler. Je me contiens en retournant la même phrase en boucle dans ma tête « Il n'est pas à toi Etta, il est à Kity. » Zen Etta. Par Merlin, mais tu vas arrêter de le reluquer ! TOUT DE SUITE HENRIETTA MALEFOY ! Tu vas décoller ton regard de son corps et faire comme si tu étais indifférente et qu'il ne te faisait absolument AUCUN effet. Non mais je vous jure ! C'est du sport de tenir en laisse ses pulsions !

Environ une heure plus tard, la musique ringarde commence à me taper sur le système et je sens Kity prête à égorge cette bécasse d'Elisabeth qui n'aime pas mon amie -bien trop belle à son goût-. Je ricane, je ne joue pas dans la même catégorie ! Je n'intéresse que les connards comme Thomas ou les machos comme Samuel. Il y a bien eu Remus… Une sorte d'exception. Je lorgne sur Paul avant de me gifler mentalement. Etta, on se reprend ! D'un regard méprisant, Elizabeth délaisse son verre de sirop –nous voir nous enfiler des bières l'a parfaitement choqué- et accompagnée du fameux John, elle s'élance gracieusement sur la piste pour le slow. Dans la pénombre du bar, seules nos deux silhouettes se détachent. Moi encore c'est compréhensible mais Kity… Intriguée, je lui lance un regard suspicieux mais elle semble se moquer royalement de la piste et encore plus de la danse. Elle ne bouge pas d'un cil lorsque Paul invite Edith à danser. Elle reste de marbre alors que mon ventre se contracte, elle est maitresse de ses émotions tandis que je me laisse aller à la tristesse. J'admire son calme, moi-même je suis un océan de jalousie. Si je pouvais je me lèverai pour aller arracher les yeux à cette tarte d'Edith qui bave presque dans les bras de Paul. Je me retiens en silence. Je sens que je vais vomir ma jalousie et chialer de tristesse. Il me faut un autre verre.

**« Ça te fais rien à toi,** je demande alors incapable de rester muette.

**- De quoi ?** fait Kity étonnée.

**- Mais… mais…,** je bafouille éberluée qu'elle ne montre pas plus sa jalousie,** Edith se frotte à ton petit copain et toi ça te fait rien !**

**- Pardon,** éclate de rire Kity. **Paulo ? Mon petit copain ?**

**- Oh ! Je t'en pris Kity,** je m'agace, **elle lui bave dessus et ça n'a même pas l'air de le gêner ! Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ?**

**- Oooh, **me taquine Kity**, mais elle serait pas jalouse la p'tite Etta ?**

**- Moi ? **je rougis violemment**, absolument pas ! Pas du tout !**

**- Et mon père c'est le papa Noël** **!** **J****e comprends que ma mère me l'ait cachée... avec sa barbe... beurk !**

**- Il sort avec toi ! **je contre-attaque**, ok il t'a fait du mal en te cachant le fait que sa famille voulait qu'il se marie avec cette gourde transie d'amour mais, même si tu lui en veux, tu pourrais au moins montrer tes sentiments ! ça fait pas de mal de temps en temps ! **je me calme et me fais plus compatissante –bien que cela me coute d'emmurer mes propres sentiments-**, si tu as envie de pleure Kity… Te retiens pas tu sais… Je suis là pour toi.**

**- Etta…, **fait-elle avec lassitude,** lis bien sur mes lèvres : je ne l'aime pas et je ne sors pas avec lui.**

**- Quoi ? **je m'écris faisant se retourner plusieurs personnes dans notre direction. **Mais mais… Lui si ! ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !**

**- Etta… Etta… Ettaaaaa,** elle m'attrape les mains et me regarde droit dans les yeux, **oublie toutes tes foutues suppositions, d'accord ? C'est TOUT faux, okay ?**

**- Mais non !** je réponds avec conviction**.**

**- Mais siiiiii, bon maintenant tu m'écoutes bien attentivement, **fait-elle avec détermination,** Tu vas aller sur cette foutue piste de danse et te déhancher de la façon la plus obscène possible, histoire d'exciter ce pauvre Paulo-le-haricot qui ronge son frein depuis des mois pour te sauter dessus, et avant la fin de la soirée vous nous mettez en route un Paulo junior !** elle expose ça calmement tandis que je reste clouée de stupéfaction.

**- Kity mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes…,** je murmure comme si elle était folle, avant de lâcher avec fatalité tout en baissant les yeux, **Paul n'a aucune vue sur moi, il n'est pas du tout intéressé.**

**- Bon maintenant ça suffit !** s'agace-t-elle**, je** **vais pas te guider toute ta vie non plus, hein ? Va lui arracher sa chemise tout de suite, qu'on en finisse un peu de vous voir vous retenir comme des hippogriffes têtus !** »

Sans ménagement elle me pousse hors de la table et avec un signe de tête qui n'accepte aucune réplique, m'ordonne silencieusement de lui obéir. Inerte, je reste figée par les révélations. Soudain, la jalousie refait surface alors qu'Edith approche ses lèvres de Paul. Enervée, vexée, jalouse il n'en faut pas plus pour que je me jette dans la masse de danseurs. Il drague cette gourde d'Edith, sa chère fiancée ! Il n'est pas intéressé par Merlin ! Kity est vraiment nulle en suppositions amoureuses ! Je me jette au bras du premier venu, offrant une vue plongeante sur mon profond décolté en riant comme une bécasse. Le mec semble apprécier ce qu'il voit car il colle avec joie ses mains sur mes hanches et sa tête dans mon cou. Par-dessus son épaule, j'aperçois Kity qui lève les yeux au ciel de consternation.

OoOo

Je me lâche enfin, chante comme une folle en faisant du rentre-dedans à John qui a délaissé Elizabeth, soudain fasciné par ma poitrine, ma jupe si courte et mon bassin. Cette chère Lizzie semble prête à m'étrangler tandis que je me colle un peu plus à ce rouquin aux mains désagréablement moites. Je lui lance un regard provocant à souhait. Je remarque que Kity, qui n'a pas décollé ses fesses de sa chaise, semble blasée tout autant qu'amusée. Elle me fait alors des signes pour que je regarde derrière moi –en direction de Paulo-le-haricot-. Apparemment je dois absolument voir sa réaction face à mon déhanchement mais je l'ignore superbement, ne voulait pas me saper le moral par le spectacle du charmant couple Paul-Edith qui doit surement se rouler une pelle. J'aimerai trouver la force de me laisser embrasser par cette sangsue de John pour prouver que j'en ai rien à foutre de lui mais c'est comme si mon être se braquait à cette idée qui pourtant me permettrait de ne plus penser à ma jalousie dévastatrice et à mon désir de me jeter sur Paul. Je souffle à fond pour évacuer cette envie brulante. Concentre-toi sur ta danse du ventre qui fait verdir Elizabeth, Etta ! Lève les bras et balance tes hanches ! Evacue, Etta. Evacue et oubli ! Les sifflements qui retentissent me donnent confiance et je ris comme une folle. Aussi excitée qu'une puce en mini-jupe ! J'ai beaucoup bu ?

**« Une bière !** je m'écris quelques minutes plus tard en quittant la piste pour foncer vers Kity, Paul et le mec au nom d'acteur. **Même deux**, je rajoute avec un sourire racoleur au serveur très sexy avant de m'effondrer sur mon siège. **Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?** je demande nettement plus détendue que la demi-heure d'avant où j'étais prête à tuer. **»**

Un léger tout d'horizon de table me permet de prendre conscience que tout le monde n'est pas aussi excitée que moi. Kity semble en colère vu son regard noir, machin-au-nom-d'acteur est très absorbé dans sa contemplation des nichons de la serveuse tandis que Paul me fixe dans un mélange de colère et de tristesse. C'est lui qui accroche mon attention. Son regard me gifle et fait aussitôt taire mon euphorie. Un étrange sentiment nait en moi alors qu'il me lance un regard blessé. Je reste figée et abattue, tout envie de me soûler comme un trou a disparue. Je suis terriblement gênée et pourtant je suis incapable de détacher mes yeux des siens. Une terrible douleur me broie l'estomac sous son regard bleu triste. J'ai tellement, tellement envie de me faufiler près de lui et de le serrer contre moi à l'en étouffer.

**« Bon je vais me chercher à boire**, déclare soudain Kity en attrapant le bras de machin au nom d'acteur, **et** **toi aussi !**

**- Mon verre est plein merci**, déclare-t-il, énervé d'être dérangé en pleine séance de drague.

**- Plus maintenant,** riposte Kity en jetant la bière du mec par terre -visiblement sur les nerfs- **Etta**, commence-t-elle énervée avant de me lancer un regard appuyé et s'éloigner en chantonnant**, tomber-la, tomber, tomber la chemiiiseuuuh. »**

Je l'ignore et Paul en fait autant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en veux terriblement. Comme si j'avais fait la chose impardonnable de le rendre malheureux alors qu'il a été tellement gentil et prévenant avec moi. J'avale difficilement ma salive et c'est lui qui parle le premier**.**

**« Ça à l'air d'aller mieux,** grince-t-il en lançant un regard à John retourné se frotter à Elizabeth.

**- Ouais,** je réponds dans un murmure. **J'avais besoin de sortir… Je…,** je me tortille sur ma chaise en rougissant, **pour la dernière fois… je…** **je sais bien que pour vous je suis immature mais rester passive alors que vous risquez vos vies est intolérable.**

**- Tu crois que te voir te sacrifier n'est pas intolérable**, fait-il avec agacement. **C'est la même chose Etta !**

**- Mais j'en peux plus de rester enfermer ! Je dépéris à supporter ta sœur,** j'avoue sans détour, **elle me déteste ! Je ne parle pas d'Eugénia et encore moins d'Edith ! **

**- Edith ?** s'étonne-t-il avant de défendre d'un ton glacial la jeune fille**, Edith est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. Elle est la bonté même, elle ne te déteste surement pas. »**

Sa réplique me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Je retiens mes larmes de dépit. Kity a tord. Totalement tord. La jalousie me fait perdre tout contrôle. Et l'alcool aussi certainement.

**« Et bien moi je la supporte pas !** je m'écris soudain, **elle a beau être agréable, adorable, douce, moi elle m'insupporte avec son image de belle-fille parfaite ! Mais je suis certaine qu'elle fera une parfaite candide petite femme au foyer ! Félicitation Paulo ! »**

Aussi sec et sans attendre sa réaction je me précipite dehors en ravalant mes émotions. Au diable Cupidon ! A mort l'amour et Merlin ! Je fais quelques pas dans la rue avant de frapper de colère un pot de fleur, me faisant aussitôt gémir de douleur en me serrant le poing. J'ai envie de pleurer. Et ça m'énerve. J'en peux plus d'être une vraie fontaine. J'en peux plus d'être amoureuse. J'en peux plus d'avoir mal. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse par Merlin ? Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide ! Pourquoi je me suis emportée sur cette guiche d'Edith ? J'en peux plus.

**« Etta !** s'écrie soudain la voix de Paul.

**- Je suis désolée**, je me retourne soudain la voix un peu inégale**. Je voulais pas l'insulter. Elle est gentille. Je… c'est juste que…, **je bafouille avant d'arrêter d'entrer sur ce terrain glissant.

**- Juste que quoi ?** demande-t-il quand même en s'approchant.

**- Rien,** je marmonne avant de décider de mentir à moitié, **ça me rend juste jalouse de vous voir ensemble, moi je tombe que sur des crétins. Je l'envie, elle a de la chance c'est tout. Elle a de la chance de t'avoir.**

**- Tu es… jalouse ?** il répète et en deux enjambées se retrouve près de moi qui panique.

**- Ben ouais ! Comme je suis jalouse de Grace avec Oliver**, je marmonne en priant pour qu'il gobe tout. **Au fait**, je fais en déviant la conversation adroitement –du moins je le crois**-, je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus l'autre fois… Je savais pas que… enfin… je croyais que tu sortais avec Kity vu que…,** ma voix est si basse que je m'entends à peine,** et je sais que c'est pas de ta faute. Tu voulais pas la blesser… Je suis désolée. Tu l'aurais jamais blessée puisque tu l'aimes.**

**- Etta, **soupire-t-il**, Je m'en fiche de Kity ! Tu comprends ça ? »**

Son regard est blessé et énervé. Il y a aussi quelque chose d'autre qui fait soudain accélérer mon cœur. Je n'ose pas effleurer ce qu'il me laisse entrevoir. Il ébauche un geste dans ma direction et dans un sursaut de relâchement, je l'enlace brusquement. Cédant. Je n'ai pas le temps de savourer mon audace. La seconde suivante je me retire vivement, de une parce que je me rends compte de ma bêtise et de deux parce qu'Elizabeth vient de débarquer en hurlant que la voiture nous attend. Aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot je me dérobe au regard de Paul pour courir en direction du véhicule. La minute suivante, mes rougeurs n'ont toujours pas disparu. Il faut dire qu'il est assis à côté de moi et que le peu de place que m'accorde Kity à ma droite m'oblige à être trop proche de lui. Ou pas assez, ça dépend de quelle partie de moi on parle. Je fais semblant de paraître très concentrer sur le monologue de Kity à propos des télétubbies alors que tout mon être est tendu en direction de Paul.

Je sens tout à coup une main se poser sur la mienne. Chaude et rassurante. Une grande main qui entrecroise ses doigts avec les miens. Hésitant. Comme le font les amoureux dans la rue. Paul. Comme par instinct, je serre fort. Je ne lève pas mon visage cramoisi vers lui, me contente de serrer sa main. Comme pour lui faire comprendre. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie, celle de l'embrasser. Mon corps bouillonne face à la retenu qu'impose ma raison et la présence de cette bande d'aristo à moitié soûle –totalement pour Kity…-. Il me rend l'étreinte de mes doigts, mettant en feu mes membres. Je ne pense plus à rien, ses doigts et les miens se disent ce que ni lui ni moi n'avons exprimé à voix haute.

La voiture s'arrête bien trop tôt devant le portail. Mais contrairement à mes craintes, il ne lâche pas ma main pour autant. Lorsque nos regards se croisent, je sais qu'il a compris autant que moi. Kity se met soudain à quatre pattes en s'écriant qu'elle tente de retrouver Fred caché –selon elle- derrière les buissons. A regret, nos mains se délaissent et je relève mon amie pour la trainer vers la maison. Il m'aide à porter Kity qui est devenue si molle qu'elle m'écrase. Il me sourit. J'ai envie de lui. Terriblement envie de lui. Merlin… Il est extrêmement séduisant dans la pénombre de la nuit.

Elizabeth renvoi un à un leurs amis dont j'ignore la plupart des noms. Elle dépose un chaste baiser sur les lèvres pâteuses de John tout en me lançant un regard triomphant. Si elle savait comme je m'en balance de son rouquin moite… Aidée de Paul, je hisse Kity jusqu'au troisième étage et arrive devant la porte de la chambre à bout de souffle. Par Merlin, ce qu'elle est lourde ! Je la laisse se vautrer sur le lit -grommelant je ne sais quoi à propos de Laa-Laa et Tinky Winky- et je me retourne vers la porte. Paul est dans l'encadrement, me lançant un sourire avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Mon cœur lâche, je me précipite à sa suite. Il n'est pas question que cette soirée se termine ainsi ! J'en veux terriblement plus ! Insatisfaite, je cours vers lui et passe mes bras autour de son torse. Me collant contre son dos en murmurant son prénom.

**« Etta**, dit-il dans un souffle qui me fait frissonner de haut en bas. **»**

La seconde suivante, il s'est retourné et dévore mes lèvres. Ce n'est pas doux ni tendre, c'est vorace et dur. Chargé de sens et de passion. Déchainant en moi un orage incontrôlable de pulsions affamées. Je balade mes doigts sur son dos tandis qu'il perd les siens dans mes cheveux. Je me retrouve plaquée contre le mur, collée contre lui. Le corps en feu. Lorsqu'il détache sa bouche de le mienne pour nicher sa tête dans mon cou, je soupire d'aise.

**« Dîtes-moi Monsieur Carbury,** je murmure en reprenant mon souffle, **c'est pas très gentleman d'embrasser une fille de cette façon…**

**- Tais-toi,** me coupe-t-il en un sourire avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes. »

Enchantée de lui obéir je réponds à son baiser avec avidité. Comme si tout le refoulement emmagasiné depuis le tout début débordait. Je sens ses mains se glisser sous ma chemise et j'en profite pour m'acharner sur les boutons de la sienne. Mon sang est en feu, un brasier violent me consume de part en part. Je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait. Soudain, je me fige alors qu'il continue à embrasser la moindre parcelle de mon visage. Je tends l'oreille, ayant du mal à me concentrer alors que ses mains tentent de dégrafer mon soutien gorge.

Des pas dans le couloir.

Il les a apparemment entendus lui aussi car tout à coup il arrête de me mordre les lèvres pour écouter attentivement le son qui se rapproche de nous. Vivement, il m'entraîne dans la direction opposée. Excitée et échauffée je cours derrière lui, le dévorant du regard. Lorsqu'on arrive devant la porte de sa chambre, il pose ses mains sur mon visage et m'embrasse avec impatience et passion. Sous ses caresses, mon désir d'aller plus loin rugit et je me presse contre lui comme pour me fondre dans son corps. Il sent mon empressement et pourtant arrête la danse enflammée de nos langues. Je gémis de frustration tandis qu'il plonge ses yeux bleus dans les miens. Ils sont assombris par le désir. Il me fixe avec intensité tandis que je le supplie du regard de ne surtout pas s'arrêter.

«** Etta**, murmure-t-il dans un souffle roque, **tu es sûre de vouloir… ?**

**- Tais-toi. »**

Je coupe court à son questionnement en me jetant sur ses lèvres et en glissant mes mains sous sa chemise pour découvrir sa fine musculature. Je frémis de plaisir lorsqu'il répond sans plus attendre en m'arrachant ma chemise. Vivement, il me pousse dans la chambre tandis que je l'entraine à ma suite avant de fermer la porte. Nos regards se croisent et nos langues se mêlent. Nos mains se caressent et je gémis d'impatience alors qu'il niche son nez dans ma chevelure. Nos habits tombent enfin.

* * *

_Alors ? Quel est votre ressentie ? Vos avis ? :) On se motive pour poster quelques mots qui nous feront super plaisir d'accord ? ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou !_

_Tout d'abord un grand MERCI nous avons atteint les 100 reviews :D Tous ça c'est grâce à vous ! On espère que vous ne vous arrêterez pas en si bon chemin ^^_

_Merci encore,_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS : prochaine étape : les 150 ! (ben quoi ? on a bien le droit de rêver non ;P)_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

Mal au crâne. Trois mots ancrés au fer rouge dans ma cervelle. Quoique, ya aussi « Gueule de bois ». La brosse à dent s'agitant mollement dans ma bouche pâteuse, j'observe sans grand enthousiasme mes yeux aux paupières lourdes, mes cheveux version Roi Lion et ma trace d'oreiller sur ma joue droite. Je porte toujours ma chemise blanche d'hier soir –soirée qui me parait assez floue, surtout vers la fin…- et ma petite culotte. Visiblement, c'est comme ça que j'aie dormi… j'imagine que c'est Etta ou Paulo qui m'a déshabillée, se disant que le Jean et les bottes de Cow-boy ce ne serait pas super confortable. Hip, hip, hip…

J'hausse alors un sourcil et mets mon brossage de dents sur pause. Où est Etta ? Pas dans la chambre, en tout cas… peut-être qu'elle a fait un cauchemar et qu'elle est allée se réfugier dans la chambre d'un beau brun ? Peut-être même dans son lit ? Un fou-rire me prend avant que mon mal de crâne y mette violemment son holà et que je gémisse de douleur. Une nausée subite me secoue et je me rue vers les toilettes.

C'est peut-être bien mauvais pour la santé, l'alcool, en fin de compte…

OoOo

**-Vous avez bien profité de la soirée d'hier, à ce que j'en ai entendu dire, **me lance Mrs Carbury juste après que son majordome m'ait servi du café.

** -Votre fille est donc une commère en plus d'être une garce ? Impressionnant, **répliquais-je, me tenant le crâne, accoudée à la table de la salle-à-manger.

Elle met alors tout en œuvre pour ne pas m'insulter ou agir en dehors des règles de distinction. Super, au moins, comme ça, j'ai la paix. Apparemment, l'effort est trop grand puisqu'une minute plus tard, Eugenia Machin est sortie de la pièce avec des accents de colère dans sa démarche. J'ai tellement mal à la tête que je n'aie pas le courage de sourire d'autosatisfaction…

J'ai à peine bu une gorgée de mon élixir de vie que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Je me retourne, agacée, et je le regrette instantanément quand ma cervelle implose… bon, on va bouger lentement, aujourd'hui… J'aurais vraiment dû penser à emmener une potion Anti-Gueule de bois. Je ne suis plus du tout auto-satisfaite.

**-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ma mère, Kity ? Elle m'a dit quand elle m'a croisée qu'elle ne voulait plus que j'invite qui que soit ici, **me révèle Paulo, grand sourire.

Il me dit ça comme s'il m'apprenait que c'était Noël et qu'il tombait des billets dehors. Donc, si je comprends bien, plus sa mère est furax, plus il croque la vie à pleine dent ? Ok… bah, écoutez, on a chacun ses petits plaisirs dans la vie.

**-Pas un mot. Je me concentre, **lui intimais-je.

**-Pourquoi ? **s'enquit-il, toujours aussi joyeux.

**-Pour plus avoir mal au crâne.**

**-Super ! **

Quel sadique ! Ah, il cache bien son jeu, le Gentleman ! Il ouvre les portes des voitures aux Demoiselles mais il explose de joie quand elles leur disent qu'elles ont une foutue gueule de bois ! Je lui lance un tel regard noir qu'il semble forcé de tenter de rétrécir son sourire et de me demander :

**-Tu ne voudrais pas un Aspirine, plutôt ?**

**-Ta gueule.**

**-Ah bon, ok, **dit-il, toujours souriant. **Alors, t'as fait de beaux rêves ? **poursuit-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

Je le fusille encore plus du regard. Mes rêves… parlait-il de celui où Siopéa m'avouait avec un grand sourire sadique qu'elle était enceinte de Fred ? Ou de celui dans lequel Fred venait m'assassiner à coup de casserole dans mon lit ? Ou, peut-être était-ce celui où toujours le même Fred s'avançait vers moi dans l'intention de m'embrasser et, à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres, m'écrasait une pizza en pleine figure ?

**-Bah quoi ? **s'étonne-t-il. **Tu bois pas ton café ?**

**-Lâche-moi ! **m'irritais-je, en tendant quand même la main vers ma tasse.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois. Bon sang, mais c'est un moulin ici ? Cette fois-ci, je ne fais pas la même erreur et ne me retourne pas. De toute façon, la nouvelle venue arrive dans mon champ de vision presque instantanément puisqu'elle se rue littéralement sur Paulo qui est devant moi, qu'elle embrasse langoureusement d'entrée. Edith.

Ouais, je sais. Ça fait un choc. Moi-même, là…

Avouez, vous y avez cru ! Faut pas être si crédules, voyons, celle qui est en train de rouler un patin monumental au dénommé Paul Carbury, Paulo de son vrai nom, est la magnifique, la resplendissante, l'inimitable Etta ! Oui, oui, vous pouvez l'applaudir !

Malgré mon mal de crâne, je souris largement. Enfin ! Non, sérieusement, j'en avais un peu beaucoup assez que Madame Malefoy veuille me caser avec Paulo pour mon bien, au dépend du sien. Alors qu'en plus, je ne cessais de lui répéter que je l'aimais pas, qu'il ne m'aimait pas, qu'il l'aimait, elle, que les Schtroumfs étaient bleus et que Chups aboyait. Vous voyez quoi, les choses de la vie.

**-Ah bah, c'est pas trop tôt ! Je me disais aussi… Etta a trouvé un autre lit ! Coquine, va ! J'espère qu'au moins t'as pleins de choses à me raconter ! Je veux du lourd, de l'explosif, du croustillant…, **m'exclamais-je.

Etta tourne un regard assez suspect vers Paulo et tous les deux rougissent à l'unisson.

**-Vous, vous n'avez pas fait que dormir !**

**-Et toi ? Sinon, bien dormi ? **élude-t-elle aussitôt. **T'as fait de beaux rêves ?**

Mon sourire se tord. Je vais en étriper un.

OoOo

OoOo

**-On joue au docteur ? **

**-Nan, **marmonnais-je, concentrée dans la rédaction d'un rapport.

** -Pourquoi ? **

**-Parc'que.**

**-Parce que quoi ?**

**-Parc'que tout court.**

**-J'veuuuuuuuux jouuer au docteur ! **se met-il alors à hurler.

Je lève les yeux en sursautant de ma feuille, faisant une grosse tâche d'encre sur le papier. Et merde ! Mais le pire n'est certainement pas cette tâche, devant moi une espèce de taré version miniature se roule par terre de fureur, avant de se relever, de me tirer la langue méchamment, de bondir sur mon bureau, de resauter au sol et de se ruer sur un mur contre lequel il frappe avec hystérie de ses petits poings. Et je regarde tout ce trajet du combattant cinglé, complètement figée et choquée. Non mais, il lui manque une case, à ce gamin, c'est pas possible !

**-Reynald ! **m'écriais-je alors en sortant de ma torpeur.

**-J'veux joueeer au docteur ! **me cri-t-il.

**-Je suis pas docteur et je travaille, ok ? Ta maman va bientôt revenir donc tu vas pas me faire ch… m'enquiquiner ! **m'énervais-je, en me reprenant à temps au prix d'un effort surhumain et d'un self control imbattable.

Je suis la meilleure. Je sais, ce n'est pas une nouveauté mais vaut mieux le dire trop que pas assez. J'espère quand même qu'Alexandra va revenir de l'hôpital où sa mère a été emmenée en urgence, après une crise d'épilepsie. Apparemment, ce n'est rien de grave mais comme sa mère gardait son fils quand c'est arrivé, elle m'a demandée, gênée d'un tel service, de le garder. Et j'ai accepté avec plaisir. Après tout, une mère, on n'en a qu'une… mais si j'avais su qu'elle avait éduqué son gamin comme moi, je suis Merlin, j'aurais peut-être pris plus de temps de réflexion…

** -Sale conne ! **crache-t-il.

Estomaquée, je le regarde un instant sans savoir si j'ai bien entendu. A cinq ans, moi, mes insultes c'étaient « tête de piaf » ou « patate » et je me tenais bien de les sortir aux adultes. Répétant le même exercice que la dernière fois, j'emmagasine tout mon self-control et inspire un grand coup. Je ne commettrai aucun infanticide.

**-Ecoute, mon petit…**

Con.

**-… lapin. Je comprends que tu t'ennuis mais il ne faut pas parler comme ça. C'est blessant et c'est vraiment, vraiment… une mauvaise idée, d'accord ? Alors tu vas être adorable comme tous les enfants de ton âge et tu vas…**

Te la fermer ou je t'en colle une.

**-… être sage.**

**-Sale conne.**

Il me nargue de son regard bleu, avec un sourire qui veut clairement dire « ici, c'est moi qui commande parce que jamais tu vas oser ne serait-ce que lever la voix. Sinon, je cris ». Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que je sais faire autre chose que de crier…

Mon sourire forcé s'évapore et je rends mon regard imperceptiblement menaçant. Je m'avance vers lui qui est toujours dos au mur et je m'agenouille en face de lui, à sa hauteur. Il a l'air déjà moins fier mais il me défie toujours du regard… tu vas voir, sale mioche…

**-Tu vois, cette fenêtre ? **demandais-je, doucereuse.

Il hoche de la tête, moqueur.

**-Elle donne sur le troisième étage. Donc, si tu continues à agir comme un petit con, on va jouer au parachuteur… mais sans le parachute. Et que dis-tu de désigner celui qui saute en jouant à pile ou face, d'accord ? Si c'est pile, c'est toi qui saute… si c'est face, c'est moi qui te jette.** **Après, si tu veux, on pourra jouer au docteur. J'essayerai de retrouver ton cœur parmi tout le tas de boyau, de tendon et d'os, **achevais-je. **Donc veux-tu vraiment qu'on joue ou tu préfères feuilleter le dictionnaire ? En si-len-ce.**

**-Le dic… dic…, **bafouille-t-il.

**-Qu'il est mignon ! **commentais-je.

OoOo

Cela fait bientôt trois semaines que je n'ai pas vu l'ombre de Siopéa. Mon bracelet n'a jamais carillonné, non plus. Et celui d'Etta pas plus si j'en crois ce qu'elle m'a dit. J'aimerai vraiment bien savoir ce qui trame au-dessus de nos têtes car ce silence ne me dit rien qui vaille…

J'en suis là de mes tourmentassions, le regard perdu au-delà du paysage urbain de la fenêtre de mon bureau, quand Inès brise enfin le silence :

**-J'aimerai tant rencontrer tes amis…**

**-Mes amis ? **répétais-je, étonnée.

Je me retourne vers la petite blonde qui abandonne souvent son travail d'avocate pour monter à mon bureau, prétextant qu'elle se sentait seule, qu'elle avait finit ses dossiers et que ma conversation lui manquait. Ma conversation, manquer à quelqu'un… avouez que c'est quand même un prodige ! Mais le plus prodigieux c'est quelle photo celle-ci regarde-t-elle pour me faire un tel commentaire.

Une photo de groupe. Un groupe que je connais bien : Lily, Dana, Leo, les Maraudeurs au complet, Etta, Pam, Grace, Oliver et… Fred. Je me rappelle très bien de ce jour où cette photo a été prise. On était en Novembre, la sortie de Poudlard n'était pas loin, on venait d'entrer dans la « vraie » vie. Etta sortait toujours avec Remus et Dana, après des mois à oublier le Maraudeur, avait finalement découvert les bras de son fan de football. Quant à moi… un soupir m'échappe. Oui, c'était encore le temps où j'avais le droit à l'amour de Fred. Rêve qui a été brisé il y a maintenant près de sept mois mais que je n'arrive toujours pas à oublier. Ça frise le pathétisme, tout de même. Bref, ce jour-là, c'est Etta, Fred et Lily qui avaient organisé la journée. Ils voulaient que nos cercles d'amis s'entendent mieux, ou, au moins, apprennent à se supporter. On y avait presque réussi ! Bon, Fred et Oliver ne pouvaient pas passer cinq minutes sans s'engueuler avec James et Sirius. Et moi et Pam avions de nombreuses prises de bec. Mais, au final, je dois bien avouer que c'était un jour inoubliable…

Si inoubliable que j'ai voulu l'oublier. Raison pour laquelle cette photo n'a plus été accrochée sur les murs de ce bureau depuis le jour où, il y a sept mois, je l'ai catalogué dans ce tiroir-poubelle. Alors, bordel, que fait-elle à son ancienne place ?

**-Cette photo n'existe plus depuis un baille, **grinçais-je.

**-Quoi ? Je… vous avez l'air si heureux ! **s'extasie-t-elle, le nez presque collé au ver. **Je t'envie tellement, Kity… moi, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis.**

**-Cette photo est factice, Inès. Rien de ça n'existe. On a juste voulu s'obliger à se supporter pour qu'on croit que c'était possible mais, au final… C'est du passé, **déclarais-je, la gorge serrée –le regard de Fred me brûle à travers le cadre.

**-Alors… ce sont pas tes amis ? **

Je réfléchis. A Grace qui est si gentille avec moi, même si l'on se voit très rarement depuis ma rupture avec Fred. A Oliver, son petit-ami, qui, même si nos relations sont assez difficiles, a quand même fait des efforts. A Pam qui n'est pas si invivable que ça, finalement, mais… et à Fred.

Inès tourne son regard vers moi. Et je le vois briller de larmes. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui la secoue autant.

**-C'est Lily et Etta qui avaient…**

**-Etta ? Tu peux me la montrer sur la photo ? **s'écrie-t-elle, instantanément. **J'adore son prénom.**

**-A côté du garçon blond qui me tient la… à ma droite. Et Lily est à ma gau…**

**-Elle a l'air si gentille, cette Etta… tu pourras me la présenter ? **m'interrompt-elle.

Je ne réponds pas. Je l'observe avec méfiance… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

**-Non, **claquais-je.

OoOo

Je ne prête pas la moindre attention à l'homme assis devant moi. Je ne connais même pas son prénom et la couleur de ses yeux m'est une vraie énigme. Une énigme qui ne me donne aucune envie de la percer. Il mange aussi silencieusement que moi, tandis que je pense à la conversation que j'ai eue avec Dana et Lily, hier. Elles m'ont demandée comment ma relation avec Paul avançait et je leur ai avoué qu'il n'y avait rien eu… évidemment, au début, elles ne m'ont pas cru. Comme les fois précédentes où j'avais voulu le leur expliquer mais elles ne m'avaient pas écouté, persuadées que je prétendais ceci pour cacher cela. Alors, je leur ai dit que Paulo était amoureux d'Etta qui partageait ses sentiments et que ça m'allait plus que bien. Lily s'est montrée compréhensive, heureuse pour Paul et Etta qui avaient trouvé en l'un et l'autre la personne parfaite, mais en même temps, j'ai bien vu qu'elle était déçue. Elle ne voulait que mon bonheur, bien sûr, et voilà que le mirage se dissipait, j'étais toujours au même point et ça… ça la tuait. La tuait comme moi, ça me tue. Quant à Dana… elle n'a fait aucun commentaire, elle a juste cessé de sourire et j'ai vu qu'elle, par contre, elle en voulait à Etta. C'est très rare que Dana n'aime pas quelqu'un mais quand c'est le cas, il est difficile qu'elle change de point de vue.

Et ce rendez-vous, ce n'est ni l'une, ni l'autre qui ne me l'a organisé. C'est moi-même. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je crois que c'est parce que ces derniers temps, je n'ai pensé qu'à Fred et que j'en ai rêvé chaque nuit… je crois aussi que c'est un peu comme un défi pour moi. Le défi de voir un homme sans le comparer à Fred. Le truc, c'est que dés que cet inconnu est arrivé et que j'ai vu qu'il était blond, j'ai instantanément regretté qu'il n'ait pas des fossettes dans les joues quand il souriait. Qu'il n'ait pas les yeux verts –car même si j'ignore sa couleur des yeux, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas verts. Qu'il soit plus grand. Qu'il ait les cheveux plus courts.

Et maintenant que je suis là, je n'ai qu'une envie, envoyer tout le monde se faire voir et aller en Nouvelle-Zélande jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Soupirant, je me passe une main dans les cheveux avant de m'accouder à la table, ne mangeant pas une miette de mon repas, et d'observer enfin celui qui me fait face. Se sentant surement guetter, il lève ses yeux. Bruns foncés. Très moches. J'ai envie qu'il s'en aille.

**-Je déteste vos yeux, **lui appris-je platement, devant son air interrogateur.

**-Les votres ne sont pas extraordinaires, non plus ! **réplique-t-il, vexé.

**-Oui mais on parle des votres… ils me font penser à… à de la bouse de vache… ou alors à…**

**-Un steak trop cuit ? **me propose une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et hausse un sourcil en reconnaissant le mec roux aux clés. Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Rick ? Denis ?... Orlando ? En tout cas, il est penché au-dessus de moi et pose bientôt une main sur notre table pour passer au-dessus de la table et pouvoir contempler les yeux du pauvre homme que j'aie invité et qui ne sait plus où se mettre. J'ai une irrépressible envie de rire.

**-Ou peut-être des marrons grillés ? **poursuit-il. **Oui, voilà, on dirait que t'as deux marrons grillés à la place des yeux… elle a raison, c'est très laid !**

**-Je ne vous permets pas ! **s'écrie mon invité en se levant, offusqué.

Il en fait même tomber sa chaise. Il me fusille du regard –ah oui, ces yeux sont vraiment...- avant de se ruer à l'office pour soit demander sa note, soit se plaindre. La chaise est cependant rapidement ramassée et le mec aux clés s'y assoit. Il me sourit, malicieux. Maurice ?

**-C'était qui ?**

**-Personne, **répondis-je.

**-Pourquoi tu dinais avec lui, alors ? **

**-Et pourquoi pas ?**

**-On dit pas à quelqu'un avec qui on veut diner, que ses yeux ressemblent à de la bouse de vache…, **ricane-t-il.

**-Et pourquoi t'es venu m'aider ? **éludais-je.

**-J'étais jaloux. **

J'hausse un sourcil. J'allais lui demander en quoi il se permettait de dire qu'il était jaloux quand il me devança :

**-J'ai toujours voulu être à cette place. Vue sur la rue, tu reluques les belles nanas qui passent, tout en bouffant avec une fourchette en argent… la belle vie, quoi !**

**-La belle vie…, **répétais-je, moqueuse.

**-Alors, tu vas me le dire pourquoi tu te forces à supporter un pauvre branleur ? **insiste-t-il.

**-Tu le connais même pas ! **rétorquais-je.

Il se penche au-dessus de la table pour se rapprocher de moi et plante son regard gris dans le mien, comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt avec le dit branleur. Mais quelque chose au fond de ses yeux me… perturbe.

**-Dis-moi.**

**-J'avais besoin de ne plus penser à…, **ne pus-je m'empêcher de révéler en mettant cependant ma phrase en pause.

**-Au mec qui t'a brisé le cœur ? **finit-il.

**-Je… que… quoi ? **m'étranglais-je, le cœur battant la chamade.

**-J'suis un pro question femmes, alors essaye pas de me prouver le contraire un mec t'a brisé le cœur et maintenant tu essayes de l'oublier en dinant avec des ringards. Dans le rayon pathétique, t'as pris le produit du haut, toi, Madame-la-chieuse-orgueilleuse ! **déclare-t-il, railleur.

C'en est trop ! J'ai la mauvaise idée de tenter un repas avec un parfait inconnu, je goute à ma connerie en bonne et due forme, j'en viens bêtement à raconter mon désastre sentimental à un abruti en chef et je finis par me faire remballer, en beauté ! Et puis quoi encore ? On m'apprend que mon père joue dans Wide Side Story ?

Rageuse, je me lève sans un regard pour le roux et me dirige vers la sortie.

**-Ma veste, s'il-te-plait, Kentin, **demandais-je avec humeur à mon copain du restau qui a été relégué à l'office, dont j'ai enfin appris le prénom.

Il me regarde un instant étrangement, calculant mon air surement dansant entre la fureur et la rancœur. Je n'en peux plus… j'ai envie que tout s'arrête, que le monde change, que le temps cesse de nous échapper et que tout devienne claire, facile. Rien qu'une fois. Juste une seconde. Je saurais en profiter, je saurais la saisir.

J'arrache la veste des mains de Kentin sèchement et lui demande de garder ma note en mémoire, lui promettant de venir la payer dans les prochains jours. Je fais volte-face et me retrouve alors quasiment collée contre le torse du mec des clés que je me sens détester d'avantage chaque minute qui s'éteint. Je relève le menton, méprisante, et lui demande de se décaler, qu'il me bloque le passage. Il se contente de sourire et ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

**-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, Chris, bordel ? **éclate Kentin, derrière mon dos.

**-Tu as dit que tu voulais oublier ce mec ? **me demande-t-il, en ignorant son ami. **Suis-moi et je te promets qu'il disparaitra de ton esprit. Au moins, ce soir.**

Ah, alors, il s'appelle Chris… il est peut-être bien la seconde, la chance de repos que je demandais. La question est surement qu'est-ce que je perdrai si je me trompe ? Mon honneur ? Ça fait bien longtemps que celui-ci s'est fait la malle.

* * *

_Oulala...ça devient Hot ! ;p Que pensez-vous de ce Chris ? Et de ce qu'il va se passer ^^_

_On compte sur vous :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_Coucou à tous !_

_Merci tout d'abord pour toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre de Kity, ça nous a beaucoup touché de nous rendre compte que les gens prennent le temps de reviewser et donc de respecter notre travail :)_

_On espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant, il marque un tournant décisif dans l'histoire donc on espère que tous ceux qui lient vont faire un tit effort.. ^^  
_

_Bonne lecture,_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, c'est pour les refermer aussitôt. Il fait encore nuit et le sommeil me rappelle à lui. Je me love contre la forme non-identifiée à côté de moi. Mais lorsque des bras se resserrent autour de mon corps, j'ouvre instantanément les yeux. Je les relève et aperçoit une tête endormie. Je rougis violemment en constatant que cette tête ne m'est pas du tout inconnue. La soirée me revient en images saccadées. Par Merlin ! J'ai couché avec Paul ! Ma nudité cachée sous les draps confirme ce constat. Oh. Par. Merlin. Ma culotte n'était pas du tout assortie avec mon soutien gorge ! Il était rose vif pour le haut et blanc parsemé de pois verts pour le bas ! Et en plus mes sous-vêtements n'avaient aucune dentelle ! Mortifiée par l'horreur de cette constatation, je me tortille dans tout les sens pour apercevoir l'heure sur le réveil.

**« Bonjour**, murmure soudain une voix ensommeillée.

**- Bonjour**, je réponds en sentant son souffle dans mon cou. **Bien dormi ?**

**- Merveilleusement bien**, sourit-il. **Et toi ?**

**- Pas beaucoup,** je fais avec humour**. »**

Son rire envahit la pièce et un baiser se dépose sur mon cou. Un sourire béat n'arrive pas à se décrocher de mes lèvres. Je me colle un peu plus contre lui, je crois bien que je suis heureuse. Il joue avec mes boucles tandis que sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je lui raconte tout et rien. Poudlard, les rumeurs, le départ de mon amitié avec Kity, les tortures de Cassiopéa et le mépris de ma famille. Il m'écoute attentivement et partage avec moi ses propres souvenirs. L'absence constante de son père, la rigidité de sa mère, le poids écrasant de l'attente de sa famille et la transformation de sa sœur en une femme frivole qui lui est inconnue. Je l'embrasse comme si je ne croyais pas à ma chance. Je distingue son sourire dans le noir alors que je me blottis contre lui. Je soupire d'aise, j'ai vraiment pas envie de me lever…

OoOo

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que je suis avec Paul. Peu de gens sont au courant en réalité. Il n'y a que Kity à vrai dire ! Pour l'instant, Eugénia, Edith et Elizabeth n'en savent rien. Heureusement parce que sinon ça me vaudrait un déménagement immédiat. Rendez-vous compte, il m'a déshonorée ! Et je doute en plus que sa mère apprécie que cette « dévergondée et impertinente Miss Malefoy » ai détourné son fils du doit chemin, c'est-à-dire du chemin qui mène entre les cuisses de cette chère Edith. J'ai appris par Kity que Lily et Dana étaient elles aussi au courant. Lily a apparemment assez bien pris la chose au contraire de Dana qui est très mécontente du fait que j'ai piqué Paul à Kity. Venant d'elle, une autre réaction m'aurait étonnée ! Tout ce qui me touche de près ou de loin est méprisable et s'attire ses foudres. Mais si elle savait combien sa colère m'est indifférente… Je suis intouchable ! Je ne pense qu'aux baisers furtifs que j'échange en secret avec Paul alors que sa sœur a le dos tourné, je ne pense qu'à mon cœur qui s'échauffe à sa vue, je ne pense qu'aux nuits et conversations que je partage avec lui, je ne pense qu'à mes amis qui vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

**« Avoue-le on est perdu,** s'écrit soudain une voix.

**- Oliver… **en fait une autre, **t'es sûr d'avoir bien suivie les instructions du mec en costume de pingouin ?**

**- Ben la prochaine fois, tu te débrouilleras Pam ! **grince la voix d'Oli.

**- Pas la peine de t'énerver ! Je constate juste que s'il ne s'agit pas de tailles de bonnets ou de longueur de jambes féminines tu es totalement inefficace !**

**- C'est pas de ma faute si ce pingouin s'est tiré lorsqu'on a dit qu'on venait voir Etta ! »**

L'instant d'après, j'ai bondit dans le couloir en hurlant de joie. Des cris me répondent et je me retrouve tout à coup écrasée contre Fred. Pam tape du pied en vociférant que c'est à son tour de me faire un câlin. Oliver lève les yeux au ciel, consterné, tandis que Grace éclate en sanglots. Je ris, ils m'ont manquée. Tellement manqués que j'ai l'impression d'exploser de bonheur en les sentant près de moi. Fred m'étouffe et je me dégage en leur souriant. On entre dans le salon en faisant un bazar monstre qui doit sûrement faire sauter au plafond Eugénia. Je sonne la domestique avec qui j'ai commencé à bien sympathiser, Amanda.

**« Miss Etta ?** apparaît-elle avec son regard espiègle. **Le goûter peut être ? Avec du Nutella ?**

**- Très perspicace Amanda,** je réponds en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice –j'ai récemment découvert cette pate à tartiner au chocolat et j'en raffole-. **Merci !**

**- Hey ben,** s'écrit Pam, **on dirait la maitresse de maison !**

**- Crois-moi, la vraie ne me ressemble pas du tout !**

**- Tu mènes la vie de palace ici,** fait remarquer Oliver en détaillant le salon. **Pas trop dur de regarder les gens être à tes petits soins ?**

**- Ouais, en fait non pas vraiment… Vous me manquez, **je réponds doucement**, et c'est pas si agréable que ça de supporter Eugénia, Elizabeth et Edith…**

**- C'est qui, **demande Fred vautré nonchalamment –et peu conventionnellement il faut dire- sur le fauteuil Louis XVI d'Eugénia.

**- La charmante mère de Paul, son adorable fille et sa délicieuse amie, **je grince. **Des perles d'amabilité et de gentillesse qui prennent le jardinage et mes tenues pour de la merde.**

**- Edith… attend mais elle est amoureuse de Paul non, **demande Grace,** Kity m'en a un peu parlé la dernière fois qu'elle est venue pour donner de tes nouvelles. Il parait qu'ils sont fiancés.**

**- Non pas du tout ! **je réplique brusquement en étalant un sourire béat et rêveur qui soulève un regard soupçonneux de la part de Pam.

**- Ah bon ?** fait-elle en me fixant, **et qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse… ?** **C'est pas ton genre de rire du malheur de pauvres filles amoureuses…**

**- Ben…** **rien**, mais la violente rougeur de mes joue parlent pour moi et l'esprit perspicace de Pam devine facilement.

**- C'est cela oui ! **rétorque-t-elle,** notre petite Etta aurait-elle le béguin ?**

**- Ah bon ? **s'écrit Grace ne bondissant sur moi**, mais pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit !**

**- Au fait félicitation d'avoir rompu avec Thomas, **lance Oliver pour couper court à l'interrogatoire gênant,** c'était un vrai connard qui ne comprenait rien au Quidditch !**

**- Et un putain d'enfoiré, **renchérit Fred le regard sombre.

**- Ouais enfin heureusement qu'il y avait Kity et Paul parce qu'il avait pas bien digéré a u départ**, je fais en songeant à notre sortie en boite pour Halloween.

**- Encore Paul ! **s'exclame Pam qui revient sur le sujet**. **

**- Oui…, **je fais d'une petite voix en souriant niaisement ce qui finit de tous les convaincre que je leurs cache quelque chose.

**- Tu as couché avec lui ! **bondit Oliver triomphant une seconde plus tard –par Merlin ! Il a toujours le nez pour les histoires de cul !-

**- Euh…** N… **Oui…**, je fais d'une petite voix en rougissant de plus belle.

**- Je veux tout savoir ! **s'écrit Pam tandis que Grace me serre contre elle en poussant un cri de joie**.** **»**

Face à aux regards rieurs de Fred et Oliver, à l'excitation de Gracy et l'impatience de Pam je suis dans l'obligation de tout raconter. En omettant certains détails bien sûr ! Inutile de préciser avec quelle rapidité je lui ai arraché sa chemise ! La conversation prend de l'ampleur, il y a des exclamations, des rires sur mes anciennes suppositions quant à l'amour Paul-Kity et des remarques moqueuses sur mon pouvoir de déduction. Je reçois leurs approbations, enfin celle de Grace, parce qu'Oliver, Pam et Fred attendent de voir le fameux Paul avant de se prononcer sur la question. J'apprends ensuite qu'ils ne veulent pas non plus que je fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré en me jetant dans la gueule de Cassiopéa. Les larmes me viennent aux yeux quand ils me disent qu'ils sont mes amis et sont prêts à tout pour me protéger. Les dernières nouvelles me parviennent, les parents de Grace ont rencontré Oliver, Pam envoi des messages contre Voldemort sur sa radio, Fred a cassé avec Sophie. A l'annonce de cette dernière nouvelle, je hausse un sourcil. Quelque chose cloche. Je plante mon regard dans ses yeux vert sapin, lui faisant comprendre que lui et moi allons avoir une petite conversation. Mon flair me dit qu'il y a quelque chose de louche dessus. Et à juger par son regard très particulier quand il pense à elle, ce quelque chose s'appelle Kity.

OoOo

**« Alors ?** je demande en me plantant devant lui.

**- Alors quoi ?** fait Fred un peu étonné.

**- Fais pas semblant de pas avoir compris,** je réplique les mains sur les hanches**, je parle de ta rupture avec Sophie que tu disais aimer comme un malade ! **

**- Ah… ça.**

**- Oui ! ça ! »**

Les trois autres font la connaissance de mes charmantes tortionnaires et vu la tête que me tire Pam, à mon avis elle va en coller une à Edith. Je lui ai comme même demandé de ne rien dire à propos de Paul et moi. Je préfère l'annoncer avec lui. Elizabeth me lance un regard désapprobateur, sûrement du à mes lunettes de soleil aux verres en forme d'étoiles, offertes par mes amis depuis quelques minutes et que j'arbore fièrement dans mes cheveux. Pour en revenir à Fred, il semble triste et énervé. Son regard sombre me laisse présager qu'il va pas se confier facilement. Je décide d'attaquer directement là où je sais qu'est le nœud du problème.

**« Et ce « ça » s'appellerait pas Kity ?** je balance abruptement.

**- De quoi tu parles,** fait-il en détournant son regard. »

Touché.

**« Je parle du fait que tu ais cassé avec une fille pour qui tu as plaqué Kity ! Alors j'attends tes explications**, je fais en tapant du pied.

**- Il n'y a rien à expliquer,** fait-il froidement.

**- Je crois que si !**

**- Et bien t'as tord Etta, **réplique-t-il sèchement en s'éloignant.

**- Fred**, je souffle en attrapant son bras, **je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre… Je te jure que ça va te faire du bien de me le dire… »**

Je sens sa volonté fondre. Il me lance un regard désespéré comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Je lui souris pour l'intimer à se confier. Il soupire et finit par lâcher le morceau sous mon regard intransigeant.

**« Je me suis trompée à propos d'elle. **

**- Comment ça ?** je demande étonnée.

**- Je…,** il semble chercher le meilleur moyen de s'expliquer.** En fait je ne passais pas assez de temps avec elle… Du coup, je… pendant les missions pour l'ordre, je pensais à elle c'est vrai… mais pas à ce qu'elle était vraiment ! Je la voyais si peu que finalement je l'idéalisais. J'étais amoureux de quelqu'un qui n'était pas elle. Je me suis trompé.**

**- Je comprends,** je souffle en lui attrapant la main après quelques secondes de silence. **Tu t'es juste trompé Fred, ça arrive à tout le monde. C'est pas grave, ce qui compte c'est que tu ne l'ais pas menée en bateau.**

**- Ouais c'est moi que j'ai mené en bateau, **fait-il en serrant les dents**, et maintenant c'est de ma faute.**

**- Qu'est ce qui est de ta faute ? **je fais en scrutant ses yeux. **Le fait que tu sois pas bien ?**

**- Je vais très bien ! **s'exclame-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

**- Tu sais très bien que je sais quand tu mens, **j'assène en l'obligeant à ne pas se dérober.

**- Ok, je vais pas bien ! Maintenant t'es contente ? **s'énerve-t-il.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour rien !**

**- C'est Kity, **je demande en me souvenant de son regard de tout à l'heure.

**- N'importe quoi ! »**

Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit n'importe quoi Fred, je songe alors qu'il s'éloigne d'un pas énervé. Il a détourné son regard vivement et a éludé ma question. Mais j'ai bien vu l'étincelle qui s'est allumée quand j'ai prononcé son prénom, une étincelle créée par le regret et la tristesse. Je dois en avoir le cœur net.

**« Tu aimes encore Kity, n'est-ce pas ?** je lance en fixant son dos. **»**

Il frémit mais ne se retourne pas. Ça me suffit. Il a frémit, il n'a pas essayé de répliquer, de faire des pieds et des mains pour réfuter ma théorie. Il a juste frémit et ses épaules se sont baissées, comme ployant sous l'abattement. Ça ne fait aucun doute dans mon esprit. Il a cru aimer Sophie pour ce qu'elle n'était pas, il a rompu avec Kity et le regrette amèrement. Il l'aime toujours. Il aime encore Kity. Je souris de joie avant de me rendre compte d'une chose.

Il est bien trop orgueilleux et têtu pour avouer qu'il s'est trompé. Jamais il n'ira se déclarer à mon amie et annoncer son erreur en implorant son pardon. Il ne reste donc plus qu'une solution. Henrietta Malefoy, tu vas prendre les choses en main ! C'est une urgence nationale : il en va de leur bonheur à tout les deux !

OoOo

Je fais de grands signes aux quatre silhouettes qui s'enfoncent dans le parc. Pam cri un « on t'adore Etta ! » qui me rend toutes choses. Je les aime si fort... Le cœur léger je rentre d'un pas joyeux, un sourire scotché sur mes lèvres. J'entends alors des pas sur le gravier dehors et aussitôt je me précipite à sa rencontre. Il est rentré ! Son visage semble s'illuminer lorsqu'il m'aperçoit et je me jette dans ses bras avec délice. Nos bouches se retrouvent et mon estomac fait des sauts périeux lorsqu'il glisse ses doigts dans mes boucles. Main dans la main on rentre dans la vielle demeure.

**« Le repas est servit Monsieur Carbury,** annonce Jasper alors qu'on papote dans la bibliothèque de nos journées respectives.

**- Merci,** répond-t-il en se levant. **Etta,** s'arrête-t-il soudain dans le couloir, **je vais lui dire.**

**- Tu… tu es sûr,** je demande, un peu craintive des foudres qui vont s'abattre sur moi lorsqu'Eugénia apprendra pour lui et moi.

**- Ne t'en fais pas, **me sourit-il**, je suis là. »**

J'acquiesce et prend une grande inspiration en entrant dans l'immense sale à manger. Eugénia est raide comme la justice dans sa robe grise, Elizabeth est éblouissante dans son chemiser éclatant, à côté Edith parait bien terne malgré le fait qu'elle rayonne comme une ampoule en dévorant Paul du regard. Je dois me retenir pour ne pas attraper la main de Paulo et d'annoncer fermement qu'il est à moi. On se contient Etta ! On se contient !

Le repas s'écoule avec lenteur, on n'entend que le tintement des cuillères en argent et des verres en cristal. Je suis en face d'Elizabeth et à la droite d'Edith, coincée entre la peste et le choléra. Paul me lance un regard rassurant par-dessus l'épaule de sa sœur, sans effet. Je froisse et défroisse ma serviette. Mes trippes se serrent d'appréhension. Le regard glacial d'Eugénia me brule le front. Je me croirais revenue au manoir Malefoy où j'étais reléguée au bout de la table sans un regard, et où le mépris environnant m'étouffait. Avec Paul en plus. Ma gorge est si nouée que je n'avale rien.

**« La nourriture ne vous satisfait-elle pas Miss Malefoy,** s'élève alors la voix d'Eugénia.** Faut-il vous préparer quelque chose en particulier pour que vous daigniez nous faire l'honneur de manger ?**

**- Non, je vous remercie**, je réponds avec politesse –au prix d'un gros effort pour contenir mes autres répliques-.** Je n'ai pas très faim ce soir.**

**- Je vois… Peut être que la nostalgie de votre foyer vous coupe l'appétit, **fait remarquer la vielle femme.

**- D'ailleurs Miss Malefoy,** m'interpelle la douce et délicieuse voix d'Elizabeth, **quand donc nous quittez-vous ? **

**- Ce n'est pas au programme**, lâche Paul à ma place, contenant sa colère.

**- Ah oui ?** s'étonne Eugénia en plantant ses yeux dans les miens, **et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'elle est mon invité et que pour l'instant elle est la bienvenue au manoir, **répond une fois de plus Paul.

**- Je t'en pris mon chéri, il n'est pas convenable qu'une jeune fille de son âge réside aussi longtemps sous notre toit,** fait remarquer sa mère en me fusillant du regard –j'ai soudain très envie de disparaître-.

**- Et pourquoi donc ? **

**- Mais enfin c'est évident Paul, **s'exclame la voix cristalline d'Elizabeth. **On la prendrait pour ta maitresse ou une catin que tu héberges ! C'est tout à fait humiliant pour nous !**

**- Je ne suis pas une catin**, je m'écris agacée par l'insulte.

**- Nous n'avons pas dit cela très chère, vous vous méprenez, **lance suavement Eugénia**. Il s'agit juste du fait que les gens vont finir par jazzer avec votre présence ! **

**- Qu'ils jazzent, **s'agace Paul**, tu pourras même leur dire qu'ils n'ont pas tord.**

**- Pardon, **fait Eugénia en arquant un sourcil d'étonnement.** Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ? **

**- Qu'Etta est ma petite amie.** »

Je me sens pousser des ailes. C'est la première fois qu'il le dit explicitement. J'ai envie de danser la danse des Hippogriffes, pieds nus, en hurlant, sur la nappe blanche de la table, mais quelque chose me dit que ça n'arrangerait pas ma situation… A la place je me contente de lancer un regard empli d'amour à Paul qui me sourit. Je suis vraiment niaiseuse en ce moment. Un silence de mort s'installe tandis qu'Eugénia fixe son fils avec froideur, qu'Elizabeth me regarde comme si j'étais la pire des salopes et qu'Edith tombe dans les pommes en un petit cri. J'ai très envie de me jeter sur lui pour lui hurler que je l'aime mais je suis stoppée dans mon hélant par la voix sèche d'Eugénia.

**« Jasper, préparez les affaires de Miss Malefoy. Je veux que dans les cinq prochaines minutes, elle ait quitté ma maison. **

**- Il n'en est pas question**, rétorque Paul froidement.

**- Jasper, **l'ignore sa mère,** faîtes ce que je vous dis.**

**- Jasper ! Arrêtez-vous tout de suite ! Etta n'ira nulle part ! **lance son fils avant de se tourner vers sa mère.** En l'absence de père, je suis maître des lieux si on suit vos chers principes. Il n'est donc pas question qu'Etta parte pour votre bon plaisir.**

**- Très bien ! **s'écrit Eugénia outrée**, de toutes les façons Edward, mon cher mari, revient dans quelques jours. Nous verrons bien ce qu'il dira de ton aventure avec cette fille. Je vous préviens Henrietta, **fait-elle plus cassante,** mon mari n'a pas l'habitude de fille dans votre genre. Je vos conseille de préparer vos valises.**

**- Quoi qu'il se passe mère, **réplique Paul sèchement,** vous pouvez être sûre que je ne vous écouterai pas. Sur ce, bonne nuit. »**

Il se lève calmement, j'en fais autant. Pendant que l'on sort, je glisse mes doigts entre les siens. On quitte la salle à manger. La haine d'Eugénia et Elizabeth me brule le dos mais je ne sens que la chaleur de la main de Paul. Une fois dans le couloir, je l'arrête et le fixe. Il hausse les sourcils de surprise avant de m'entendre dire pour la toute première fois :

**« Je t'aime. »**

Il ne répond rien et m'embrasse tendrement. Il m'embrasse comme s'il souriait.

OoOo

**« Monsieur Carbury ! Monsieur Carbury,** retentie une voix dans la nuit. **»**

Je grogne de mécontentement en m'enfonçant au plus profond des couvertures. Qui que se soit, qu'il aille au diable ! C'est pas une heure pour réveiller les gens ! Le soupir d'agacement de Paul contre qui je suis lovée fait écho à mes propres pensées. Ma paupière se soulève et je constate qu'il est trois du matin. Qu'est ce qui peut être aussi pressant ? Soudain, une pensée me traverse l'esprit. Le père de Paul est peut être rentrée et a peut être ordonné mon départ immédiat ! Je relève brusquement la tête faisant grogner Paul qui s'extirpe difficilement du lit –faut dire que je dois l'écraser à être aussi pelotonnée contre lui-. A tâtons il cherche la lampe qui diffuse une faible lueur dans sa chambre où commence déjà à s'éparpiller mes affaires –notamment Ernest, Bubulle et Coco-. Je frisonne en sentant le froid s'infiltrait dans les draps alors que Paul va ouvrir la porte.

En vérité il s'agit de Jasper, mon cher ami le majordome, qui lâche un hoquet choqué et outré en m'apercevant dans le lit de son maître. Ses yeux manquent de sortir de ses orbites et j'en souris. Il se reprend assez vite, se drapant dans un mépris hérité d'Eugénia. Je le trouve plus ridicule qu'autre chose dans son pyjama blanc à rayures blanches et son bonnet de nuit qui couvre les trois pauvres cheveux trônant crânement sur sa tête.

**« Des gens demandent Miss Malefoy dans le hall. »**

Je me lève vivement, comme électrocutée par la phrase. Quelque chose est arrivé ! Je bouscule Jasper et Paul en bondissant dans le couloir, pied nus, vêtue d'un débardeur bleu nuit parsemé d'étoiles brillantes et d'une petite culotte verte pomme. J'entends un second hoquet choqué de la part du majordome mais suis trop loin et trop inquiète pour faire attention à ma tenue. Je déboule en trombes dans le hall faiblement éclairé. Le spectacle qui s'offre à moi me clou sur place.

Grace est si pâle qu'on dirait un fantôme, de douloureuses larmes inondent ses joues rondes et son regard au supplice. Fred la soutient mais n'est pas plus vaillant, ses traits sont tirés par la fatigue et ses yeux bouffis par les sanglots. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, son regard me transperce. Mon cœur se décroche avant même que ses lèvres s'ouvrent.

**« Pam.»**

Un nom et je tombe. Mes genoux lâchent. Avant même qu'il ne donne plus d'explications, Grace s'est jetée sur moi. Sa voix retenti une seconde fois, comme un glas. Sa phrase danse dans mon esprit, une danse macabre qui me glace. Les larmes jaillissent en torrent alors que je me recroqueville dans leurs bras. Non. Non. _Non !_ Je suffoque, ma tête explose, ses mot me brulent la peau. Un goût amer empli ma bouche alors que mon coeur s'effondre.

Morte.

Cassiopéa.


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour à vous tous ! _

_Merci aux reviewsers du chapitre précédant, ça nous à fait -comme toujours- trèèèès plaisir :)_

_Sans plus de cérémonie : _

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

_PS : il y a finalement 22 chapitres ! Heureux ? ;)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Quand ça ne doit pas arriver, ça arrive…**

**-… Sept mois ? Sept mois que personne t'a embrassé ? Sept mois sans partie de jambes en l'air ? Nan mais tu m'fais marcher, c'est ça ? Qui attendrait si longtemps ? **s'écrit-il, n'en revenant pas.

**-J'ai dit presque sept mois ! **m'énervais-je.

Quoi ? C'est vrai, un « presque » fait parfois toute la différence… même quand le presque ne veut dire qu'il manque qu'un seule jour pour que ça fasse sept mois. Je déteste parler de ça… je bois une autre gorgée de bière directement à la cannette, sous son regard moqueur.

Autour de nous, la musique ne pourrait pas être plus forte et les conversations plus nombreuses. Chris a eu la merveilleuse idée de m'emmener à une rave. Et c'est vraiment pas le rêve comme pourrait le suggérer cet homonyme. C'est même un cauchemar, on a à peine la place pour bouger le petit doigt. Et ça ne m'empêche pas du tout de penser à Fred… en fait, plus j'étouffe, plus je pense à lui. C'est affreux.

**-Comment ça se fait que tu sois pas passé à autre chose ? **me demande-t-il, moins railleur.

Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pourtant, le fait de ne pas me confier, à personne, jamais, me pèse encore plus… j'ai l'impression d'être une bouée trop gonflée. Une bouée qui va éclater. J'aimerai juste que la pression faiblisse…

**-Je l'aimais et… je l'aime. En fait, même si tout a changé… pour moi, rien n'a changé. Je l'aime comme avant, plus fort peut-être même. Tout me rapproche de lui alors que chaque seconde m'en éloigne... je… je sais pas ! **éclatais-je, à bout de mot, m'emmêlant l'esprit. **Je sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je peux pas l'oublier, je peux tout simplement pas tourner la page !**

Il me regarde étrangement sans rien répondre et finit par boire son verre de whisky.

OoOo

**-Tu es complèt'ment bouuuurréééé ! **m'écriais-je, hilare, en le pointant du doigt.

Il est devant moi à sauter sur les bancs du parc et bien que la nuit doit être fraiche, j'ai très chaud. J'sais pas quelle heure il est… si on est le soir ou le matin… d'ailleurs, rien me semble moins important que ça. On a quitté la fête pour rentrer chez lui à pied, ce qui, d'après ses dires, n'est pas très long. Il me fait signe de venir le rejoindre sur un banc et je cours vers lui. Mais, manque de pot, une grosse racine vient me filer entre les jambes et je me rétame en beauté.

Un fou-rire encore plus énorme s'empare de moi alors que j'ai de la boue partout. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux et je suis à bout de souffle mais je ne m'arrête pas de rire à gorge déployée. Il descend de son banc et vient s'agenouiller devant moi.

**-ça va ? **me demande-t-il, la voix rauque.

**-Nan ! **lui répondis-je. **J'ai mal !**

**-Où ? **

**-Partout ! **

**-Même ici ? **s'enquit-il sérieusement en me désignant mes lèvres.

Il se rapproche de moi, son visage tout près du mien. Et j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que ça fait sept mois que j'ai indéfiniment le goût des lèvres de Fred ancré sur les miennes et que je veux qu'il s'en aille. Je veux qu'il s'efface de moi, qu'il disparaisse… Je rêvais qu'il revienne mais les rêves, c'est comme les contes, fais pour endormir les enfants. Je ne veux plus jamais rêver, ça fait si mal. Fred ne reviendra pas.

**-Surtout ici, **murmurais-je en passant une main derrière sa nuque pour m'approprier ses lèvres.

OoOo

Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, je réfléchis. Je revois ces années défiler devant moi. Comme des vagues qu'on ne peut arrêter même en inversant le sens du vent. Poudlard et ses classes de cours où j'ai été soit la victime, soit la froide Serdaigle insupportable. L'amitié qui est apparue quand je ne m'y attendais pas et qui parfois, est repartie sans même que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Et, cette garce, l'Amour qui promet rendre ce que vous donner mais qui au final, ne fait que vous avoir. Encore et encore. Sans se lasser, sans remord. A croire que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un jeu. Et j'a i joué contre Fred. J'ai perdu. Mais c'était trop dur de me l'avouer. Maintenant, j'ai compris la leçon. Il m'a fallu du temps mais ça y est. Il n'y aura plus jamais de jeu. Il n'y aura plus jamais d'amour.

**-Tu penses à lui ? **me demande Chris, allongé, nu, à mes côtés.

Il me tourne le dos et il n'y a que le bout de ses pieds qui me frôlent de temps en temps. Remontent le long de mes jambes et redescendent. Puis s'en vont un peu plus loin dans le lit. Avant de revenir. Encore ces vagues…

**-Et toi ? **rétorquais-je assez sèchement.

Je me lève et sors du lit. Le froid passe sous l'ample tee-shirt de Chris que je me rappelle encore lui enlever avec précipitation alors qu'il défaisait ma ceinture. J'avais assez bu, c'est vrai, mais certainement pas assez pour en perdre la mémoire. Je ne sais pas s'il aurait mieux fallu ou si c'est très bien comme ça… tout ce que je peux dire c'est que j'ai aimé. Et que ça m'a surement fait autant de mal que de bien.

Je m'en vais dans la salle-de-bain et vais prendre une douche. Au bout de quelques minutes à sentir l'eau chaude me brûler la peau, je tourne le robinet du côté du froid et attends que l'eau gelée vienne éteindre le brasier.

Je m'étais totalement lavée et rincée quand Chris débarque, seulement en Jean's. Sur le coup, j'ai envie qu'il s'en aille et ma nudité me gêne. Puis, je me rends compte qu'étant donnée la nuit qu'on a passée, c'est parfaitement con. Je me contente de détourner le regard et il passe une main sous l'eau.

**-Elle est glacée ! **s'écrie-t-il.

Je l'ignore et ferme le robinet d'un geste sec, avant de tendre la main vers une serviette mais il m'emprisonne violement le poigné et me pousse brutalement contre le mur en carrelage qui est sans-doute froid mais qui, par rapport à ma peau gelée, me semble infiniment chaude. Son regard gris brille de fureur mais je reste aussi impassible. Froide, à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur.

**-Tu veux peut-être te passer au karcher aussi ? Pour bien enlever toute trace de moi ? **siffle-t-il. **Je t'ai forcé à rien ! **

**-Tu m'as mentie... tu disais pouvoir m'empêcher de penser à lui, au moins ce soir, mais… je n'ai pas cessé de penser à lui, Chris. Pas une seule seconde ! **hurlais-je ces quatre derniers mots.

Figé, il me regarde un instant avant de desserrer lentement ses mains autour de mes poignés. Il attrape alors la serviette que je voulais prendre et me la tend sans ajouter un mot, ne m'accordant plus un seul regard tandis que les larmes me viennent.

Je m'enroule dans la serviette, les mains tremblantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis habillée comme hier et, voyant Chris qui est retourné au lit, je me décide de partir sans un mot. Chaque parole me semble déplacée. Désuète.

** -Tu reviendras ? **s'enquit-il soudain.

** -T'en as envie ?**

**-J'en sais rien…**

**-Alors, non. Je ne reviendrai pas, **répondis-je.

Et la porte claque.

J'allais directement sur le chemin de mon appartement quand, venant de mon sac, la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit. Je profite d'un stop pour farfouiller dans celui-ci et l'attraper avant de décrocher.

**-Allo ? **dis-je en redémarrant, tenant le volant d'une seule main et les pensées dans tous les sens.

**-Kity… c'est Paul.**

**-T'as une drôle de voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **m'inquiétais-je.

**-Tu conduis ? **

**-Quoi ? Oui, pourqu… ?**

**-Gare-toi. **

J'hausse un sourcil. Pourquoi faut-il que je me gare ?

**-Je comprends rien, Paulo, **avouais-je.

**-Quand tu comprendras, il vaudra mieux que tu ne sois pas au volant…**

**OoOo  
**

Aux portes du manoir, je reste immobile, attendant qu'on vienne m'ouvrir. Pam est morte. Assassinée par Cassiopéa. Il valait certainement que je me gare. Le téléphone m'en est tombé des mains, glissant entre les pédales de frein et d'embrayage, et j'ai entendu Paul de loin me dire qu'il fallait que je vienne de toute urgence, qu'Etta menaçait de s'en aller. Qu'elle était détruite. Combien de temps m'a-t-il fallu avant que je ne réagisse ? Que je ramasse l'appareil, que je raccroche juste après avoir dit à Paul que j'arrivais ? Que je sorte de la voiture et que je transplane directement dans le parc des Carbury ? Je n'en sais rien… le temps m'a filé entre les doigts.

Tout ce que je sais avec certitude, c'est que les larmes qui avaient menacé de couler ce matin, ont réalisé leur projet. Pam n'a jamais été mon amie. Jamais. Je n'ai jamais été non plus son amie. Jamais, non plus. Pourtant, lorsque j'ai appris sa mort, quelque chose en moi a crié. Et j'ai dû me retenir profondément de vomir, la bile remontant et redescendant le long de ma gorge.

Et les vagues sont revenues à la charge. Plus fortes, plus dévastatrices. Je me suis souvenue des piques qu'on s'était échangé si souvent, des regards mauvais et des disputes interminables. Je l'ai revue m'insulter puis rire l'instant d'après. Entre nous, c'était une habitude, presque un rituel, de toujours contester ce que l'autre disait, de jamais ne pouvoir s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel quand on s'apercevait… mais…

**-Miss Fairfax, **me salue le majordome.

Et cette fois-ci, il n'ya aucun mépris, aucun sentiment hautain. J'hoche la tête et pénètre dans le hall dés qu'il s'efface du seuil de la porte. Et je regrette le froid mordant du dehors quand je remarque que celui de la salle où l'on me mène l'est encore plus… Glacée. Comme la mort. Celle qui se reflète dans chaque paire d'yeux. Celles qui ne se relèvent même pas quand j'entre –Etta et Oliver. Celles qui me regardent un instant, si bref, avant de repartir… si loin -Fred. Et celle, la seule, qui reste ancrée dans les miens. Grace.

**-Kity…, **murmure-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot. **Merci, merci tellement d'être venue ! **

Oliver l'entourent de ses bras et lui murmure je-ne-sais quoi. Le silence est seulement coupé par ses chuchotements et les sanglots de Grace. Un silence de mort. Je n'ose pas faire un pas de plus et Paul, qui tient Etta dans les bras, esquisse un sourire en ma direction. Sourire auquel j'essaye de toute mon âme d'y répondre. De toutes mes forces. Mais… j'ai tant l'impression d'être de trop, de faire tâche et de les gêner dans leur deuil. Après tout, je n'étais pas proche de Pam.

Etta est si terne que sa peau en parait presque grisée et son regard s'égare sur le sol, suivant les rainures de marbre. Dans ses cheveux bouclés, une paire de lunettes de soleil aux verres en forme d'étoiles qui jure d'une façon étrange avec l'ambiance mais, en même temps, elles sont comme à leur place.

C'est étrange la vie, quand même. Chaque personne n'est rien, noyée dans cette foule qui occupe le monde. Un point, une silhouette, juste une ombre. Mais, pourtant, il suffit qu'une seule disparaisse pour que plusieurs autres vies perdent leur sens. A condition que ce soit la bonne… Pam était l'une de celles qui laissent un vide quand elle quitte ce monde bondé. Un vide qu'aucune foule ne pourra combler. Jamais. Elle laissera un creux dans le cœur de Grace, de Fred, d'Oliver et d'Etta. Un creux avec lequel ils devront vivre toutes leur vie… peut-être moi aussi. A vrai dire, je n'arrive pas à me rendre compte.

Je me décide enfin à m'avancer lentement vers Etta qui, peu à peu, que mes pas se rapprochent lève les yeux vers moi. C'est seulement quand je m'agenouille devant elle qu'elle plante son regard dans le mien. Un regard humide, injecté de sang et tout à fait vide. J'ai l'impression de plonger mes yeux dans un gouffre de tristesse sans fond. Je tends un bras hésitant vers elle et juste avant de poser ma main sur son épaule, je me demande si j'en ai le droit. Je n'ai aucune parole réconfortante à lui dire et ma présence ne lui rend rien de ce qu'elle a perdu. Finalement, je la pose quand même.

**-Tu es là, **constate-t-elle.

** -Oui, je suis là.**

Elle hoche de la tête avant de détourner le regard. Je me mords la lèvre jusqu'au sang et me retourne vers Paul… il me fixe comme si à travers ses yeux, il me demandait de l'aider. Aider à remonter Etta, à la faire sortir de son mutisme mais… je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas le pouvoir, je ne suis pas assez forte. Je ne sais que faire de la magie et la magie, c'est de la foutaise. C'est comme si je ne savais rien faire.

**-Kity, qu'est-ce… ? **me demande-t-il dans un murmure anxieux.

**-Rien. Reste avec elle, je… je vais prendre l'air, **répondis-je, la gorge serrée. **Je reviens…**

**-Reste, **me supplie-t-il.

**-Je reviens, **répétais-je.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire couler mon regard vers Fred qui scrute le parc par la fenêtre, comme un aveugle qui essaye d'admirer un coucher de soleil. Il a des traces de larmes sur les joues et son visage est ravagé. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je me dis que je fais bien de m'en aller… ici, je ne fais que rendre l'atmosphère encore plus pesante. Je croise le regard de Grace qui sert contre elle Oliver de toutes ses forces et je me force à lui sourire mais je ne payerai pas cher du résultat.

Je me dépêche de sortir du Manoir et, quand j'ouvre les grandes portes et que le vent glacial me fouette le visage, accompagné d'une multitude de gouttes d'eau, c'est comme une libération. Je ne pars pas, évidemment, j'ai dit à Paul que je restais, que je ne faisais que prendre l'air… Le pas lent et fatigué, je me mets à avancer au hasard, sillonnant entre les arbres et regardant l'horizon. La pluie de plus en plus violente se met en tête de me tremper et je ne peux m'empêcher de comparer cette pluie à ma douche froide de ce matin… aussi mordante et aussi glacée.

J'approche alors d'un arbre et je me laisse glisser contre. Et je ferme les yeux.

OoOo

Dégoulinante d'eau et devant la porte du manoir, je recherche ma baguette dans mes poches pour me sécher et ne pas tremper le hall mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'utiliser que la porte s'ouvre. Et je me retrouve face à face avec Grace et Oliver. Juste derrière, j'aperçois Etta, Fred, le majordome et Paul. Et je laisse mon geste en suspension.

Soudain, je me rends compte que je bloque le passage et m'apprête à me décaler quand Grace me bondit dans les bras et repart dans ses sanglots qui l'avaient visiblement quittée. C'en est trop pour moi, j'éclate en pleurs moi aussi. Et plus j'essaye de m'arrêter, plus les larmes se multiplient.

**-Kity… Pam te détestait pas… non, Pam m'a souvent dit que… Oh, Kity ! **gémit-elle entre ses sanglots.

**-Chut, **soufflais-je, à travers mes larmes. **Je vais te tremper, si…**

Grace desserre son étreinte et, en effet, je l'ai bien mouillée… Oliver la reprend dans ses bras, me salue d'un geste de menton et tous d'eux s'en vont en me dépassant. J'entends leur transplanage retentir derrière mon dos et je me demande s'il faut que je parte aussi. Je n'ose pénétrer dans le Hall où Etta a pris Fred dans ses bras et Paul, mal à l'aise, essaye de garder une contenance. Mais il a l'air si épuisé.

**-Tu vas tomber malade, Kity, **soupire-t-il. **Viens. Je te montre ta chambre, tu pourras prendre un bain brûlant pour te réchauffer. Liza te prêtera des vêtements.**

**-ça va, **dis-je. **Je vais rentrer et…**

**-Reste, **me répète-t-il à nouveau.

Un peu plus loin, Fred et Etta se murmurent des paroles qui les réconfortent surement un peu l'un et l'autre. Etta a posé sa tête contre son torse et Fred son menton sur ses cheveux. Je reporte mon regard sur Paul qui semble gagner de la fatigue plus les minutes s'écoulent.

**-D'accord. **

**OoOo  
**

J'entends des sanglots étouffés, entrecoupés de reniflements sourds et de murmures que j'imagine doux. Je suspends mon avancée et baisse les yeux jusqu'au bas de la porte de la chambre d'où viennent ces sons… la chambre dans laquelle dorment Fred et Etta. Ils sont besoin l'un de l'autre et je pense que Paul l'a très bien compris, ce pourquoi il n'a pas bronché quand Fred lui a demandé s'il pouvait dormir avec sa petite amie. Je reprends ma marche le plus discrètement possible, les pieds nus.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. C'est impossible de trouver le sommeil. Je pense à Fred, à Pam, à Chris, au passé, à l'avenir et surtout… je pense beaucoup trop à la mort. Je descends les escaliers toujours sur la pointe des pieds et je lis sur l'immense horloge du hall qu'il est une heure du matin. On est samedi… enfin, vu l'heure, plutôt dimanche. Je me demande où je peux bien errer dans cet immense manoir que je ne connais pas. Et puis, je ne suis pas chez moi. Je regarde les grandes portes d'entrée. Je me décide de sortir dehors pour aller n'importe où, mais très loin d'ici… dans la petite ville où se trouve ce manoir. Je posais la main sur la poignée quand une voix m'interrompit :

**-ça commence à devenir une fâcheuse habitude de nous fausser compagnie, Kity.**

**-Paul…, **soupirais-je. **Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? J'allais juste me promener.**

**-Un scotch ? **me propose-t-il.

Ça commence aussi à devenir une fâcheuse habitude de boire de l'alcool. Mais je le suis quand même en direction du salon où il me présente un fauteuil où je peux m'assoir.

**-J'hallucine… t'allais sortir en nuisette…, ** dit-il en faisant couler le liquide mordoré dans deux verres.

**-J'avais que ça.**

En plus, c'est parfaitement vrai. La sœur de Paul m'a filé cette nuisette et mes habits ne sont toujours pas secs… et puis, c'est vrai que les soucis matériels me chatouillent même pas l'esprit. Il ôte alors son gilet en laine fine et me le tend. Je soupire.

**-ça va , Paul, okay ? **m'agaçais-je.

**-Mets ça. Si après, t'es malade, qui va pouvoir m'aider à surveiller Etta ? **

**-On a le sens des affaires, à ce que je vois, **grinçais-je en enfilant son gilet tout de même.

Il est dix fois trop grand pour moi et je peux facilement le faire glisser jusqu'à mes mi-cuisses. Tant mieux. C'est vrai que j'avais froid. Mais j'ai tellement l'habitude d'avoir froid ces derniers temps que j'en perds même la conscience. Il s'assoit à mes côtés et me donne mon verre. Je caresse un instant la matière lisse et froide –toujours ce froid…-, puis la porte à mon verre et renverse d'un mouvement sec ma tête en arrière. Quand je repose mon verre sur la table basse dix secondes plus tard, il est complètement vide.

**-Okay…, **commente-t-il.

Puis, il m'imite et boit cul-sec le sien, à son tour. Le silence nous entoure un instant avant qu'il ne prenne le courage de me demander :

**-Tu la connaissais ? **

**-Oui… enfin, non… pour être franche, j'en sais rien, **soupirais-je. **On s'aimait pas trop… depuis Poudlard, déjà. On se prenait tout le temps la tête. Mais… bon sang, ya toujours ce « mais » ! **m'emportais-je. **J'ai pas envie d'en parler !**

**-Je suis désolé. Je… suis perdu, je te l'avoue, **me dit-il. **Tout se suit, tout se bouscule. J'apprends qu'Etta est en danger de meurtre, j'en tombe amoureux, je l'abrite chez moi, elle tente de fuguer, je lui en veux et… et ya eu cette fête, ya eu cette nuit et tout ce qui a suivi… et maintenant, ça ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Kity ! Aide-moi, dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va y avoir après ça ?**

**-Et bien…, **répondis-je, la gorge bloquée. **Qui le sait ? Si je le savais, je pourrais peut-être essayer de faire quelque chose mais… je… j'en sais rien. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre va mourir, qu'autre chose d'affreux va arriver ou peut-être bien que tout va s'arrêter… **

Paul détourne le regard et il me remercie d'être toujours là. Pour ce à quoi je sers, je ne vois pas trop d'où viennent ces remerciements.

**-Lily va bien ? Est-ce qu'elle est elle aussi en danger ? **me demande-t-il alors.

** -Elle va bien, **répondis-je, en éludant la deuxième question.

Personne n'est à l'abri. A l'idée que Lily puisse mourir, j'ai envie de hurler mais je me contente de demander un deuxième verre de scotch à Paul.

* * *

_Une petite review -même toute petite...- sera vraiment appréciée :D_


	18. Chapter 18

_Coucou à vous tous ! ^^_

_Merci à tous les gentils reviewsers ! :D Et aussi à ceux qui suivent sans rien dire -touss touss z'êtes muets et handicapés des doigts c'est ça ?XD- Bref pour ceux qui sont pas encore au courant, il y aura finalement 22 chapitres suite à une bourde ... (on avait au départ 3 chapitre 19 alors évidemment c'était problématique !)_

_Bref ! L'entrée en scène de papa Carbury ;)_

_Bonne lecture en espérant avoir votre impression à la fin ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Un visage allongé, des pommettes saillantes et un menton volontaire. Des cheveux de feu courts et en bataille, des yeux bleus clair en amande bordés par de longs cils transparents. Un sourire franc, une voix retentissante et ferme. Des grandes mains blanches, un corps qui s'allonge. Comment était ses ongles ? Certains détails deviennent de plus en plus flous dans mon esprit, la détachant de moi. La peur de ne plus me souvenir de ses traits me tord de terreur. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de la sonorité de son rire et ça me fait peur. Et ça me fait mal.

La photo animée me renvoi l'image d'une Pam rayonnante et pleine de mordant. Une image que Fred veut que je garde comme la dernière. Il a refusé que je la renvoi une dernière fois. Trop de mal lui a été fait. Trop de douleurs lui ont été affligées. Ma gorge se serre et ma respiration redevient un combat de chaque instant. Inerte, je caresse la surface lisse et froide de la photographie. Dans mes souvenirs, peu à peu, son visage se fait brumeux. L'horreur de la perdre une seconde fois fait naître de nouvelles larmes. Tout est brisé. Tout est parti en fumée. Jamais, je ne me le pardonnerai.

C'est de _ta_ faute Etta.

Je me terre dans la vielle et grande bibliothèque ancestrale des Carbury. Cachée entre les rayonnages les plus poussiéreux. Là où personne ne pourrait me retrouver. Je fuis Paul autant que j'ai besoin de lui. Le bonheur que j'ai éprouvé avec lui alors que Pam se faisait torturer pour me préserver, me dégoûte de moi-même. Me détruit. Mes larmes sont silencieuses. Pourquoi le monde continue-t-il de tourner alors qu'elle est partie ? _Agonie_. Une lente et douloureuse agonie déchire mon être. Pourquoi tu es partie Pam ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissée toute seule ? Tu n'avais pas le droit ! J'avais besoin de toi ! Tu m'étais si chère…

Je parle d'elle au passé.

Je pleure. Ce n'est plus de bruyant et terrible comme lorsque Fred a dormi avec moi. C'est gémissant et lancinant. Douloureusement silencieux, comme le vide que son absence a créé. Il fait si froid maintenant. Je gémis doucement son prénom, comme pour la rappeler à moi. Mais nul tête rousse n'apparaît, nul « coucou c'est moi ! je t'ai bien eu, hein ? ». Elle ne se cache pas. Elle est partie. Pour de bon. A cause de toi qui lui a survécut. Les souvenirs de Poudlard me paraissent ignobles. Comment a-t-on pu être aussi insouciant du sort qui nous était réservé ? De cet avenir qui nous a brisés et fait ployé ? On se croyait invulnérable, avec Paul je me croyais en sécurité. Pam l'a payée. Elle a payé mes secondes de paix en minutes de souffrance.

Je suis enveloppée dans son pull rouge préféré, humant son parfum de lavande qui me brule les entrailles. Accusateur. Je suis chaussé de mes Doc'Marteens vertes, celles qu'elle préférait me voir porter. Elle voulait toujours que je sois colorée. Elle n'aurait pas voulut que je fasse son deuil en gris et noir. J'entends d'ici sa voix m'ordonnant de rester l'explosion de couleurs qu'elle adore tant. Quel soit le moment, elle me voulait colorée. Et surtout lorsque le monde sombre. Mon jean est d'un rose criard. Je te fais honneur Pam. Tu es contente ? Tu vois, je suis toujours là. Je pense à toi. Mes trippes se tordent. Tu me regardes Pam, dis ? Tu es fière de moi ? Moi je ne lui pas. Je ne le serai plus jamais. C'est de ma faute si tu es morte. Je t'en supplie. Je t'en supplie… _Reviens_.

Ne m'abandonne pas…

**« Vous devez être Henrietta.»**

Une voix chaude et protectrice brise ma bulle de détresse. Je lève vers l'homme un regard vide. Un visage d'une cinquantaine d'année, une moustache et des cheveux poivre et sel. Un sourire. J'ai envie de vomir, comment peut-on encore sourire ? Il s'approche de moi et jette un coup d'œil à la photo animée définitivement pas moldue.

**« Vous êtes une sorcière,** me demande-t-il avec l'attention et l'émerveillement d'un gamin qui découvre la magie pour la première fois.

**- Oui.**

**- Finalement parmi toutes les insultes de ma femme à votre égard il y en avait au moins une de vraie !** fait-il avec humour. **J'en oublie de me présenter ! Edward Carbury, le père de Paul. Je constate qu'en matière de fille, mon fils a très bon goût. Vous mettez enfin de la couleurs dans ce vieux manoir, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance !»**

Ses compliments me laissent de glace, il le constate au même instant qu'il aperçoit mes larmes. Perplexe, il se penche vers moi.

**« Que se passe-t-il ?** demande-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

**- Une amie à moi est morte,** ma voix s'étrangle alors que l'envie de parler à quelqu'un m'ordonne d'ouvrir la bouche, **elle est morte pour me sauver.**

**- Je suis désolée,** fait-il compatissant. **Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela ?**

**- Parce que c'est la vérité, **j'explose de colère et de sanglots pour la première fois en crachant ma haine envers moi-même. **Si je n'étais pas aussi lâche elle ne serait pas morte ! Elle est morte ! Morte ! Morte ! Morte ! Pour me protéger ! C'est à cause de moi ! C'est de ma faute !»**

Des larmes amères glissent sur mes joues, j'enfouis ma tête entre mes doigts. Sa gène me frappe de plein fouet pourtant il ne part pas. Après une longue minute de silence, sa voix s'élève à nouveau et une main se pose sur mon poignet droit.

**« Je pense que vous avez besoin de sortir, une tasse de thé vous fera du bien. Suivez-moi Henrietta. »**

D'autorité il me relève, m'arrache à la contemplation de la photo cornée que je sers contre moi comme le plus précieux des talismans. Je me laisse faire comme une poupée de chiffons. Je n'ai plus la force de me rebeller. Plus la force de rien. Vide. Creuse. Edward m'entraîne jusqu'au jardin qui embaume le lilas. Une table blanche est préparée sur la terrasse. Il m'explique qu'il attendait son fils en retard pour le thé et qu'en le cherchant, il a eu la chance de me trouver à la place. La fille qui - je cite- fait s'arracher les cheveux à Eugénia, pleurer Edith, insulter Elizabeth et battre le cœur de Paul. Je ne relève pas, incapable de faire preuve de la moindre politesse. Il n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier et m'invite à m'asseoir. Je me glisse sur la chaise en métal blanc et le regarde me servir un thé à la camomille qui brule mon palais. Une onde de feu me réchauffe les entrailles. Une lassitude calme m'envahit et il sourit.

**« Comment était votre amie ?** me demande-t-il après un instant à me dévisager. **»**

Je le regarde dans les yeux, aussi bleus que ceux de son fils. Mais qui me font beaucoup moins d'effet, il y manque quelque chose d'essentiel. Quelque chose qui s'appelle Paul. Et dont j'ai terriblement besoin… La question reste en suspense. _Comment était Pam ?_ C'était quelqu'un de butée. Une vraie tête de mule. Un cœur de feu. Une langue acérée et un rire sonore. Une grande gueule franche. C'était une étreinte rassurante. Solide comme un rock. Edward hoche la tête à ces mots, comme s'il comprenait mes paroles lentes et tristes.

**« J'ai perdu ma mère quand j'étais jeune,** fait-il en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. **C'est très dur de perdre sa mère… Certainement l'une des pires souffrances.** **Mais le deuil se surmonte.**

**- Et la culpabilité,** je demande froidement en songeant que moi-même je n'ai pas de mère à proprement parlé. **Est-ce qu'un jour on peut oublier ce qu'on a fait ?**

**- Vous avez dit qu'elle vous protégez. C'était son choix donc. Vous n'êtes nullement responsable de sa décision. Elle a agit en connaissance de cause.**

**- Elle n'a pas eu le choix,** je lâche en sentant mes mains trembler, **ma famille veut ma mort. Quel choix avait-elle d'autre que celui de me protéger ?**

**- Celui de fuir,** fait-il sans demander plus d'explications quant à ma situation familiale. **Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Vous ne devez pas gâcher son sacrifice,** dit-il lentement, **ce serait comme si sa mort n'avait servit à rien.** **»**

Je regarde fixement devant moi. Le jardin éclate de couleurs. Le ciel est bleu. Tranquille. Il règne une atmosphère paisible qui agit comme un baume brulant sur ma plaie. Les paroles d'Edward résonnent comme un écho de vérité. Je me souviens de notre dernière entrevue, de la dernière fois que j'ai vu son visage sans y faire plus attention qu'à l'ordinaire. Sans savoir que c'était l'ultime fois qu'elle m'apparaissait. La dernière fois que sa voix retentissait. Les larmes montent, par vagues lancinantes. Je bloque ma respiration, retenant mes sanglots. Les yeux restent secs. Les paroles de Fred remontent à mes oreilles. Des paroles étouffées par ses propres larmes alors que nous étions roulés en boule sous la couette. L'un contre l'autre, à se remémorer Pam. A s'effondrer ensemble. A tenter de se soutenir pour finalement plonger. _Elle ne reviendra pas._

Jamais.

Elle m'a offert sa vie. Elle m'a permise d'avoir un avenir au prix du sien. Jamais ma haine pour Cassiopéa n'a été aussi violente. La colère gronde, fait se déchainer, comme un orage, la mer de mes larmes. Edward me scrute, essayant de décrypter des pensées que moi-même je n'arrive pas à démêler.

_Pam…_ Je suis tellement désolée si tu savais… Je sais que tu n'aurais pas voulut me voir refuser un futur gagné par ta mort. Mais je me sens incapable d'avancer Pam… Sans toi, rien n'est plus pareil. Je t'en pris, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je dois protéger ceux qu'il me reste. La voix de Edward résonne à nouveau « Vous ne devez pas gâcher son sacrifice ». En m'offrant à la mort pour Cassiopéa, j'aurais détruit ce pourquoi elle est morte. Je ne dois pas. Ce serait cracher sur sa tombe et sa mémoire. Mais… Il y a tant de mais… Tant de vide.

**« Henrietta,** s'élève alors la voix d'Edward. **Est-ce que** **vous savez jouer aux échecs ? Que diriez-vous d'une petite partie ? »**

OoOo

**« Miss Faifax dans le salon vert, **dit du bout des lèvres Jasper**. »**

Je me détourne de ma partie d'échec serrée. Edward est un joueur inflexible, concentré et taquin. C'est agréable de se libérer l'esprit en s'enfonçant dans les méandres d'une stratégie pour gagner en sa compagnie. Se concentrer sur les pièces noires et blanches pour oublier, le temps d'une heure ou deux. Oublier le monde et la torture d'un choix que je ne peux pas faire.

**« Je fais préparer le thé Henrietta, en prendrez-vous une tasse ? **me demande Edward.

**- Volontiers**, je réponds, **et un café pour mon amie**. **»**

Je me dirige vers le salon vert, le manoir me semble désert. Edith et Elizabeth sont parties passées quelques jours chez une de leur amie. Eugénia m'ignore royalement, apparemment battue par son mari et son fils en ce qui concerne ma présence. Elle ne se prive pas pour autant de me parler d'un ton glacial le peu de fois qu'elle m'adresse la parole et de me toiser avec autant de mépris que l'aurait fait ma propre mère. Je fais comme si elle se fondait dans la tapisserie, comme si sa présence était juste celle d'un courant d'air froid un peu gênant.

Kity me lance un regard inquisiteur, je tente de l'apaiser d'un sourire. Ses propres traits sont tirés, elle semble fatiguée. Une ride d'inquiétude se creuse entre ses sourcils. Elle s'avance vers moi, ébauche le geste de m'enlacer. Elle hésite le temps que je me laisse couler dans ses bras. Pendant quelques instants il y a juste le silence. On n'a rien à se dire que l'autre n'ait compris. Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer. Je suis juste lasse et anéantie. Juste un puy de détresse. Je me détache d'elle, croise son regard chocolat moins pétillant. Ça fait du bien de la voir.

**« Un café ?**

**- Pas de refus,** sourit-elle. **»**

Alors que l'on s'enfonce dans le manoir jusqu'à l'entrée des jardins, je me souviens de Fred et de Sophie. De la tristesse logée dans les yeux de Kity depuis déjà trop longtemps. Les gens doivent être heureux, profiter de la vie qui leur est offerte et si facilement retirable. Pam n'en a pas profité, pas assez. On devrait toujours vivre chaque instant pleinement, parce qu'on ne sait jamais de quoi le moment suivant sera fait. Kity est Fred se sont déchirés, ont plongé ensemble, ils peuvent renouer même si c'est dur et que ça demande du temps. Ils ne doivent pas gâcher des sentiments réciproques restés aussi forts malgré la séparation et la souffrance.

**« Tu as quelqu'un en vue en ce moment**, je demande lentement sans la regarder**. Je veux dire… autre que les stupides rendez-vous arrangés de Lily et Danaelle ?**

**- Non pas vraiment… Il y a eu Chris… Ouais enfin voilà quoi… on a couché ensemble c'était pas mal mais sans plus. Aucun sentiment**, explique-t-elle. **Je crois bien les relations avec sentiments c'est plus du tout mon rayon. **

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça,** je murmure, **les sentiments sont les seuls choses vraiment importantes dans la vie.**

**- L'amour c'est plus pour moi**, affirme-t-elle.

**- Tu sais… Tu as appris pour Fred et Sophie**, je souffle en croisant ses yeux.

**- Quoi donc ?** demande-t-elle d'un ton monocorde.

**- C'est fini,** je lâche en la fixant bien droit dans les pupilles espérant la faire réagir d'une façon ou d'une autre –en vain-. **Il l'a laissée parce qu'il s'était trompé. Il n'arrive pas à t'oublier apparemment.**

**- Sans blague,** grince-t-elle avec mépris.

**-Je crois qu'il t'aime toujours…,** j'avoue sans détour,** il est trop têtu pour revenir sur sa parole mais je sais qu'il t'aime. Il ne peut rien me cacher… Kity je suis sûre que…**

**- Ça ne m'intéresse pas,** claque sa voix froide avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête et accélère le pas pour saluer Edward qui l'accueille avec un sourire chaleureux. **»**

Je soupire avant d'ébaucher un sourire en voyant débarquer Paul de l'allée menant à la sortie du jardin. Le soleil joue avec les cheveux de Kity, lui conférant la grâce et la beauté siennes depuis toujours. Paul rit d'une réplique cinglante de Kity tandis que son père porte lentement sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres étirées en un sourire. Il fait si beau, ils ont l'air si gai… Je sors de l'ombre du manoir pour m'avancer vers eux. Espérant toucher un peu à leur bonne humeur. Je me glisse entre Kity et Paul, les deux piliers encore solides de ma vie. Fred s'effrite peu à peu, Grace s'est effondrée et Oliver s'emmure dans sa douleur. Je glisse ma main dans celle de Paulo, pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Kity. Je suis fatiguée. Leurs babillages et rires bercent mon esprit et closent mes paupières. Je somnole, vidée de tout, entre eux deux. Le soleil caressant mon visage pâle.

La vie continue.

_Tu me manques Pam._

OoOo

Je somnole, couchée sur le canapé en velours bleu de petit boudoir ouest. Je fixe le plafond désespérément blanc. La petit pièce est aménagée avec un bon goût épuré et simple. Une quiétude s'échappe des tableaux de paysages paisibles et de mers placides. Je me laisse bercer par la respiration régulière et profonde de Paul. Ma tête repose sur ses genoux tandis qu'il lit un vieux livre d'un auteur anglais mort depuis au moins deux siècles. Je suis étrangement calme comparé à ces derniers temps. Etrangement fatiguée par mes nuits alourdies de sanglots et mon sommeil abruti par la douleur.

Je soupire, pas délaissée par la tortueuse culpabilité qui me hante peu à peu, jour après jour, comme une maladie. Me dévorant l'âme par morceaux. Combattue par Paul à chacune des ses apparitions et étreintes. Chaque journée qui s'écoule déverse en moi un flot de noirceur, et chaque soir il me fait évacuer ce trop-plein de calvaire. Il me fait me sentir mieux. Ses doigts jouent avec mes boucles apaisant mon esprit fatigué par mon supplice mental quotidien. Je me laisse aller avec soulagement dans la noirceur et l'oublie du sommeil. Soudain, alors que mes yeux clos me promettaient enfin le repos, la voix de Paul se fait entendre.

**« Tu t'en veux n'est-ce pas, **demande-t-il pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est partie.

**- Je crois que jamais je pourrais me pardonner,** je fais avec sérieux et tristesse -c'est la première fois qu'on aborde ce sujet-.

**- Tu sais bien que c'était son choix,** souffle-t-il.

**- C'est moi qui l'aie mise face à ce choix. »**

Il cesse de me caresser les cheveux et j'ouvre les yeux pour croiser son regard bleu.

**« Etta,** murmure-t-il en m'obligeant à me relever pour lui faire face.

**- Je sais… Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Pas entièrement mais… Mais c'est moi qui l'est mise en travers du chemin de Cassiopéa en me cachant,** ma voix est brisée, **c'est ma faute si elle a été torturé à mort. Je devrais me rendre, je fais du mal en étant lâche.**

**- Ne dis pas ça !** s'écrit-il**. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça. Je t'interdis de le faire Etta !**

**- Je ne le ferais pas, **je fais en posant mes mains sur ses joues pour le rassurer**, je ne gâcherai pas ma vie alors que Pam s'est sacrifiée pour que je la vive.**

**- Tu le promets, **demande-t-il d'une voix roque,** tu ne feras pas quelque chose d'inconsidéré ?**

**- Je te le promets Paul. Je ne partirai pas,** je me résigne en me lovant contre lui pour retrouver la sécurité de ses bras.

**- T'as intérêt ! »**

Il soupire de soulagement et un silence cotonneux se dépose dans la pièce. Je le sens nerveux. Il parle de nouveau, avec détermination.

**« Je suis sérieux Etta,** fait-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux**, je ne veux pas te perdre d'accord ?**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, **je le rassure mon cœur se gonflant de bonheur.** »**

Il reste un instant immobile avant de m'enlacer en nichant sa tête dans mon cou. C'est une voix étouffée qui parvient à mes oreilles avant que ses lèvres ne retrouvent les miennes et que je m'y abandonne.

**« Je t'aime Etta. »**

OoOo

Je frisonne, enveloppée d'un grand manteau noir anonyme qui se confond avec cette nuit d'encre. Je fixe la pierre d'un blanc éclatant malgré l'absence de la lune. Les quelques mots qui y sont inscrits se gravent en moi.

_Ci-git_

_Paméla Tamara Taylord_

_1959 - 1978_

Je n'ai même pas pu assister à ton enterrement Pam. Je suis désolée. Cassiopéa m'y aurait attendue. Je sais que je suis lâche. Tu le sais aussi…

Tu as une jolie tombe blanche. Il n'y a pas de fleurs. Tu n'aimais pas ce qui était éphémère.

Je sors de dessous mon manteau un bouquet de tulipes rouge et orange, ensorcelé pour durer. Le tout premier que je compose et enchante depuis la disparition de ma boutique. Je le dépose lentement sur la pierre froide. Aussi glacée que ma tête. Je regarde sans le voir ton prénom. J'essaye de me convaincre que c'est une illusion, mais je suis lasse de fuir la réalité. Je capitule. Me courbe sous le poids de la tristesse et de culpabilité. De l'absence et de la rancœur. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, quelques mots auraient été certainement les bienvenus mais je m'en sens juste incapable. Aucun son ne passe mes lèvres, aucune pensée ne façonne de phrases. Je suis simplement vide.

Pourtant, une seule formule s'échappe, comme le chuchotement secret de mon être.

**« Pardonne-moi, Pam. »**

Je caresse la pierre froide, mon cœur se tord. Je ravale mes larmes et tourne brusquement les talons. La vue de cette tombe m'est intolérable. Je reviens sur mes pas doucement. Le vent froid fait s'agiter mes boucles libres. Je frisonne. Paul m'attend à l'entrée, j'avais besoin d'y aller seule. D'affronter cette épreuve avec toutes les forces dont j'étais encore capable. Je m'approche de lui, il me lance un regard inquisiteur.

**« On rentre ?** je demande faiblement.

**- On rentre,** m'assure-t-il en me prenant la main. **»**

On s'éloigne du portail noir pour rentrer dans sa voiture. Je suis soulagée qu'il soit là, à me soutenir. Je serre sa main plus fort, pour lui faire comprendre. Il ne dit rien, nos regards se croisent. Sa tendresse m'enveloppe et réchauffe mon corps glacé. Une vague d'amour me traverse.

La portière s'ouvre. Je me retourne une dernière fois, la gorge nouée, les larmes aux bords des yeux. La tristesse se fait si forte qu'elle en devient étouffante. Mon être semble se déchirer dans un murmure douloureux.

_Adieu Pam._

* * *

_Alors ? Quels sont vos impressions pour l'avenir et est-ce que vous préférez CG (couleurs grises petites incultes :)) ou AMEMTOP (aime moi et merlin t'aimera.. ou pas !) ^^_

_La suite viendra probablement mercredi ou jeudi selon votre enthousiasme et reviiiewsss LoL non on est pas comme ça voyons... (Quoi que...^^)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Coucou les lecteurs ! _

_Well well, merci aux petits, discrets (ou pas...) gentils reviewsers ! :D On sait pas ce qu'on deviendrait sans vous !_

_Voici donc le chapitre 19 ( fin dans -3) XD qui marque un tournant décisif dans notre fic et qui va certainement élever des tas de réactions_

_Mettez plein de reviews SVP ! Je fais un concours avec Cloclo pour savoir qui en aura le plus entre le chapitre 19 et le chapitre 20 et je DOIS gagner ! Je profite donc de son absence pour me faire de la pub ;) (poster par piiitiiiiiié)_

_Sinon, bonne lecture !_

_PS : le grand retour des MARAUDEUUUURS (Siriiiiiiiuuuus )_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**

**-Kity, Kity, Kity ! ****Devine quoi ! **s'écrie Lily, bondissant devant moi et me tenant, surexcitée, les épaules.

**-C'est trop méga top ! **m'avertit Dana avec un large sourire.

**-Quelqu'un t'a glissé un harricot sauteur dans tes corn-flakes, ce matin ? **proposais-je.

**-Je vais me marier ! **hurle-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. **C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, Kity ! James m'a fait sa demande, hier soir ! **

**-Wow… C'est… c'est merveilleux ! **

Je la prends dans mes bras et elle me serre si fort que j'ai l'impression d'être enfermée dans un corset. Quand je pense que Potter-La-Sucette a enfin pris les choses en main… alors, le Monde n'est pas encore tout à fait éteint ? Il continue de tourner autour du Soleil, acceptant ses rayons et apportant toujours un peu de bonheur sur cette Terre qui commençait cruellement à en manquer ? Je me retiens de pleurer de joie. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que les bonnes nouvelles avaient fuit ma vie.

Ben, ça y est, je pleure… Faut vraiment que j'arrête, je vais virer sentimentale… bon, okay, je suis irrévocablement amoureuse –et ce pour une durée qui commence à devenir suspecte- d'un mec qui m'a lâchée pour une autre, donc, mon cas est déjà désespéré, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'arrive pas à me défaire du souvenir d'Etta qui a combattu son deuil pour avoir la force d'avoir une conversation « normale » avec moi, une fois que j'étais venue la voir. C'était peu après la mort de Pam. Mais, aujourd'hui, ça me semble tellement lointain et tellement proche à la fois… les jours se mélangent et je ne sais qu'à peine s'il faut compter l'écart en jours ou en semaine, voir en mois. Tout ce que je me rappelle de ce jour c'est le sujet de la conversation. Elle croyait que Fred m'aimait toujours. Bien sûr. C'est une évidence. Il s'est levé un jour en se disant « ah, cette pauvre fille que j'ai plaqué, en fait, elle était pas si mal que ça… elle s'appelait comment, déjà ? Caroline ? Karina ? Tarte à la Citrouille ? ».

Mais Etta veut toujours arranger la réalité, sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, pour que son entourage ait la chance d'être heureux. Que eux, au moins, à défaut d'elle sur qui Merlin s'acharne, soit heureux. C'est adorable mais la réalité restera toujours la même… sans cadeau, sans merci. J'espère qu'un jour elle aura tout de même l'occasion d'être heureuse pour longtemps, sans catastrophe, sans pleur. Sans ces immondices qui entachent le monde.

Dana se mêle à notre étreinte et elle me taquine sur les larmes qui débordent de mes yeux.

**-Dis, Kity… quand tu te marieras ? Je pourrai être ta Demoiselle d'honneur ? **me demande-t-elle avec son air implorant.

**-Hé ! Mais pourquoi toujours toi ? **s'indigne Lily. **Et moi ?**

Je ne me marierai jamais. Je le sais. Je le sens. D'ailleurs, avec qui ? Chris avec qui je couche ? La vie est si ironique… quel sens de l'humour ! Mais elles n'accepteraient pas que je leur avoue que je n'épouserai jamais un homme. Elles voient ma vie d'une façon si différente que moi… elles me voient si heureuse, dans l'avenir.

**-Vous le serez toutes les deux ! **riais-je. **Bon, allez ! Faut trouver une robe pour la mariée ! Je finis mon boulot, ici, et je vous rejoins, ça marche ?**

**-J'ai cru halluciner quand j'ai appris la nouvelle… alors, un Maraudeur peut devenir mature ? C'est vrai ou c'est un canular ? **m'enquis-je avec un regard faussement perplexe.

James éclate de rire et, comme à son habitude bien irritante, m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Soit il croit que je veux lui ressembler, avec sa coupe en pétard, soit il désire lancer une mode… un peu des deux surement. Il me passe un bras autour de ses épaules et me souffle, en faisant mine de surveiller que personne ne nous épie –tous les autres sont bien trop occupés à féliciter Lily :

**-Et je crois que je vais être Papa, en plus, mais chuuuut ! J'te fais confiance, c'est un secret… Lily ne m'a encore rien avoué mais elle est d'une humeur tellement massacrante, ces derniers jours, que je vois pas d'autres solutions.**

**-Oooh, la petite cachotière ! **commentais-je en lorgnant Lily de mon regard d'aigle High-tech.

Je la regarde, surexcitée, ses yeux brillant de joie. Elle prend tour à tour chaque Maraudeur dans ses bras, Alice –enceinte, elle aussi- et Franck, et Dana dans ses bras. Elle embrasse tout le monde et distribue des sourires à la pelle. Epouse et future mère…

**-T'as tiré la bonne carte, on dirait ! **félicitais-je James.

**-Ouaaais ! Tu voudras être la marraine ? Sirius est déjà le parrain et, comme entre Dana et lui c'est pas le bonheur, je me disais que…**

**-Le pauvre gosse ! **m'écriais-je en riant. **Vous voulez sa mort ? Moi, en marraine, et Sirius, en parrain… je serais vous je choisirais Peter ou Remus, et Dana ou Alice…**

**-C'est un oui ? **m'interrompt-il, malicieux.

** -Okay, **répondis-je, essayant de cacher mon émotion.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui le pousse à me désigner comme marraine mais ça me touche énormément. Mais je maintiens que Potter Junior va en voir de toutes les couleurs !

**-Qu'est-ce que vous mijoter vous deux, dans votre coin… ? **se méfie Remus en plissant les yeux.

**-La fin du Monde ! Mouhahahaha ! **répondis-je, en mimant un rire démoniaque.

Avec beaucoup de talent, vu le regard épouvanté de Peter et d'Alice.

**-Allez, ce soir, on fête ça ! **déclare Sirius, en montant quasiment sur la table.

Il se rue sur le minibar qui a été acheté par James –sans l'accord de Lily, bien sûr- et en sort toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qu'il croise. De l'alcoooool ! L'air de rien, je me glisse vers lui et lui donne un coup de coude.

**-Un graaaand Whisky ! **lui dis-je.

**-Tu frises vraiment le statu d'ivrogne, t'étais au courant ? **commente Sirius, hilare.

**-On s'en fout ! C'est la fête ! **

**-Bon, dans ce cas, je te sers si tu nous fais une p'tite danse sur la table, ça te va ? Puisque c'est la fête…**

**-Mais oui bien sûr ! **ironisais-je en lui piquant la bouteille des mains.

**-Héééé !**

Je me tourne pour lui présenter mon dos, un verre et la bouteille volée dans les mains. Sirius essaye de me les repiquer mais je tends les bras droit devant moi et lui donne des coups-de-pied arrières, pour le forcer à garder ses distances. Les autres continuent leurs discussions tandis que Sirius tente toujours de récupérer ses biens. Il me pince, me chatouille, me mord, essaye de me contourner mais je suis toujours plus rapide. Au bout d'un moment, il me prend par la taille avant de m'attraper les bras, de me retourner et je me retrouve, comme une conne, en face de lui, incapable de bouger un doigt. Il me sourit avec supériorité, l'air de dire « Et maintenant, tu fais quoi ? ».

**-Tu m'serres un verre ? **demandais-je avec un sourire hypocrite.

**-Mais avec le plus grand des plaisirs, très chère !**

**-Bon, vous faites quoi, vous là-bas ? Vous vous gardez tout l'alcool, c'est ça ? **nous accuse Lily, joyeuse.

**-Pas une goutte pour toi ! **m'écriais-je, tandis que James explique à sa future femme que l'alcool, c'est mauvais pour la santé –du bébé- d'une jeune femme.

**-Tu sais ? **s'enquit Sirius, étonné.

**-Que je suis la plus intelligente, la plus merveilleuse, la plus sublime ? Bah oui, depuis dix-neuf ans. Pourquoi, pas toi ?**

**OoOo  
**

**-C'est super, **commente Etta avec un simple sourire heureux.

**-Tu es invitée au mariage, bien sûr, **l'informais-je. **Le mariage sera discret, avec le moins d'invités possibles, mais Lily veut que tu viennes.**

Son sourire s'accentue légèrement. Elle a repris quelques couleurs, elle est moins pâle, mais c'est dévident qu'elle a perdu plusieurs kilos. Paul m'a dit qu'elle se nourrissait très peu et qu'elle dormait mal. Des cauchemars surement. Ressemblant à peu de chose près au mien, certainement. Fred en moins, bien sûr.

**-James et elle s'aiment tellement, **dit-elle. **Je suis sûre qu'ils auront une vie merveilleuse.**

**-J'espère. Et toi, avec Paulo ?**

**-Il me dit de plus en plus souvent qu'il m'aime et il est si… attentionné, si gentil. Je… J'ai vraiment besoin de lui, **m'avoue-t-elle, les yeux brillant.

**-Qui sait, peut-être que le prochain mariage en date sera le votre, **déclarais-je avec un clin d'œil.

**-Tu crois qu'on a encore le droit de rêver ?**

Sa question sérieuse et grave me laisse muette, pensive. Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ? « Mais oui, rêvons ! Après tout, la vie est belle ! » ou « Non, arrête de rêver, la vie est une pourriture. Sors la corde et le tabouret » ? Faisons un mixe.

**-C'est pas un droit mais un devoir, Etta. Tant qu'on rêvera, on retardera… ce qu'on peut retarder, **répondis-je avec un sourire triste.

**-Ok. Alors, je veux me marier avec Paul, **affirme-t-elle d'une façon dure, sans concession.

Et je lui souris largement avant de la prendre dans les bras.

**-Deux robes de mariée à choisir, c'est dur comme destinée ! **plaisantais-je.

OoOo

**-Bon, tu vas arrêter de renifler toutes les crottes qui passent ? **m'énervais-je tandis que Chups se rue, en remuant la queue, sur un poteau entouré d'excrément.

**-Oh mais c'est parce qu'il veut marquer son territoire, ma lapine ! **me dit ma mère au bout du fil.

**-On dirait Sirius ! C'est fou, la ressemblance ! **

Ma mère, qui connait Sirius, éclate de rire. Heureusement, elle ne sait pas pour son petit côté animagus, sinon elle voudrait l'adopter ou lui offrir un collier antipuce… tiens, une idée de cadeau pour son prochain anniversaire ?

A mes côtés, Inès me sourit à chaque fois que je croise son regard. Celle-ci m'a avouée qu'elle passait la soirée seule et qu'elle déprimait à l'idée de rentrer à son chez-elle désert. Alors, je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner pour promener mon chien… Je sais, ça doit être une consolation d'arpenter les trottoirs et d'attendre à chaque poteau que Monsieur Chups ait fini de sniffer la moindre crotte qui traine. Mais bon, elle a dit que ça l'enchantait donc bon, si je peux rendre service… et ma mère a alors téléphoné et, bien sûr, j'ai décroché. Le Ministère de la Magie américaine semble lui aller à ravir et tout le monde, parait-il, est à ses petits soins. Allez, c'est décidé, à mes prochaines vacances, j'y loue une chambre !

** -D'ailleurs, en parlant de beau jeune homme, c'est quand que tu décides à clore l'affaire ? **minaude ma mère.

Je tourne un regard désespéré vers Inès et lui mime une corde autour de mon cou. Elle éclate de rire. Ma mère a, depuis ma séparation avec Fred, décidé que ma vie avait été écrite pour être liée à celle de Sirius qu'elle trouve cra-quant. Bon, je ne vais pas dire que ce n'est pas le cas, Sirius est super beau mais c'est mon meilleur ami, bon sang ! En plus, il n'est pas assez blond… et il n'a pas les yeux verts… non, décidemment non, c'est hors de propos.

**-Maman ! **m'agaçais-je.

**-Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! **s'exclame-t-elle d'un air dramatique.

**-Je l'ai toujours su, **ironisais-je.

Chups démarre alors au quart de tour et je pars en avant comme tirée par une fusée. J'en fais même tomber mon sac à main au sol. Et fait chier.

**-ça va, ma chérie ? **s'inquiète ma mère après mes jurons.

**-A part que tu as choisi le seul chien à réaction qui existe sur Terre ? **raillais-je.

Je crie à Chups de s'arrêter et –Miracle !- il m'obéit. J'ai alors tout le loisir de me retourner en direction d'Inès qui ramasse mon sac, quelques mètres derrière moi. Je lui souris, reconnaissante, quand je la vois se relever avec ma baguette. J'hausse un sourcil, m'apprêtant à lui demander ce qu'elle fait quand, d'un coup sec, elle la brise. Le souffle coupé et les yeux révulsés, je reste figée alors qu'un sourire moqueur s'étale sur les lèvres de la blonde.

**-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? **murmurais-je, choquée.

Ma baguette. Pourquoi… ? J'ai envie de hurler, de pleurer, de lui sauter à la gorge mais je reste là, comme statufiée.

**-Une immonde Sang-de-bourbe ne devrait jamais avoir le privilège d'avoir une baguette ! **crache-t-elle.

**-Mon sucre ? Il y a un problème ? **me demande ma mère.

**-Aucun, **grinçais-je, la gorge engluée de rancœur. **Je te rappelle.**

Pendant ce temps, Inès a sorti sa propre baguette et a lancé son patronus, un aigle qui s'est envolé à un endroit que je ne désire surement pas connaitre. Le sourire de son visage me fait appréhender le pire.

**-Quand ? **me demande ma mère.

**-Je… bientôt.**

Je raccroche et m'avance vers Inès, les mains tremblantes de rage. Si elle croit que j'ai besoin de ma baguette pour lui coller ma main dans la figure ! Mais une sonnerie venant de mon sac me fige sur place. Ce n'est pas celle de mon téléphone qui, sous le choc, glisse de mes mains. Siopéa. Je fixe Inès du regard et celle-ci éclate de rire… Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai rien vu venir ?

**-Surprise ! **résonne la voix claire de Siopéa derrière moi.

Je ne vois plus que le sourire d'Inès. Elle que je croyais si gentille, généreuse… même niaise. Pendant tout ce temps, elle jouait la comédie ! J'ai envie de vomir, tant je suis écœurée par la nature humaine !

Je me retourne vers Siopéa, tenant toujours Chups en laisse et essayant de le faire se rapprocher mais tout son poids est dirigé vers elle. Il se met alors à aboyer comme s'il sentait la cruauté qui coulait dans ses veines et j'essaye de le calmer.

Aux côtés de Siopéa, trois hommes me regardent avec un sourire mauvais, leurs baguettes mises bien en évidences entre leurs doigts.

**-Il fallait bien que ce jour arrive, Kity. Je ne l'ai que trop retardé et ça ne m'a servi à rien… Etta est toujours vivante. Tant pis, je trouverai un autre moyen de l'atteindre puisque tu refuses de révéler son emplacement à Georgia… Oh, je manque à tous mes devoirs, **s'écrie-t-elle avec un bref rire, **Voici Georgia Mallicony. Elle a toujours désiré s'appeler Inès… alors, j'ai cédé à son petit caprice.**

Inès – ou plutôt Georgia- s'avance alors et vient se mettre juste à mes côtés pour pointer sa baguette contre ma joue. Aucun moyen de m'enfuir. Je soupire. Je n'ai plus ni magie, ni issu de secours.

**-Décidemment, c'est une habitude de se faire trahir par la première personne venue ! Cassy, Fred et, maintenant, Georgia ! Ça doit être lassant… mais rassure-toi, ce sera la dernière fois, **m'assure-t-elle en souriant.

Cette remarque fait exploser de rire l'assistance. C'est vrai que c'est hilarant ! Je me sens alors devenir lasse… alors, finalement, c'est aujourd'hui que tout se finit ? Je jette un coup d'œil aux alentours… une petite ruelle. Et il est tard, le ciel se fonce. Heure et lieu parfaits. Je pourrais peut-être filer un coup de poing à Georgia et prendre mes jambes à mon cou mais… qu'est-ce que je peux faire contre quatre baguettes magiques ? La position du lapin contre le chasseur, du moldu contre le sorcier. Pas la peine de fuir, la cage est déjà autour de moi.

**-Tu espères sans doute que quelqu'un viendra te sauver ? Henrietta, comme la dernière fois ? Ou peut-être espère-tu que l'un de tes amis de Gryffondor débarquera ? Qui sait, peut-être même que tu es persuadée que Fred arrivera à temps, comme le Prince Charmant ? **

**-Non, **répondis-je. **Tu vois, moi, je me suis faite une raison… Fred ne m'aime pas. C'est toi qui rêve encore ! Seulement, toi !**

Ces mots claquent dans l'air et je vois avec ravissement le regard de Siopéa devenir un brasier de colère. Elle fait un pas menaçant vers moi et Chups bondit. J'essaye de le retenir de toutes mes forces mais… la laisse s'arrache de mes mains. Il aboi avec puissance et quand il s'élance dans les airs pour attaquer Siopéa, un jet vert fuse sur lui et l'atteint de plein fouet.

Le bruit de son corps retombant lourdement sur le sol me laisse un instant sans souffle. L'idée même de permettre à l'air de rentrer dans mes poumons m'est intolérable. Rien qu'un centième de seconde. Le suivant je me suis déjà ruée sur mon chien qui ne respire déjà plus, inerte sur le sol.

**-Non ! Mon Dieu, Non ! **gémis-je en agrippant son poil doux.

Je prends sa pesante tête entre mes mains et frotte sa truffe encore humide, le serre contre moi… ce n'est pas possible ! Je ressens sa tension au bout de la laisse… mais pourquoi ai-je lâché la laisse ? Les larmes dévalent mes joues et je ferme les yeux, me couche sur lui. Onze ans. Il représente onze ans de ma vie. Il représente tout, il est une partie de moi. C'est mon chien. Il n'avait rien à faire dans la guerre, il n'avait rien fait ! Ce n'était qu'un chien !

**-Parce que tu détestes aussi les animaux ? **soufflais-je, les yeux toujours clos. **Mais qu'aimes-tu ? Es-tu seulement sûre d'aimer Fred ? **

J'ouvre les yeux et je la regarde. Avachie contre mon chien mort, épuisée, je me rappelle avoir dit à Etta que je pensais que les rêves pouvait retarder quoique ce soir. J'ai eu tort. Je m'en veux de lui avoir dit pareille connerie ! Les rêves ne sont bons qu'à se changer en cauchemar !

**-T'en es incapable ! T'es juste bonne à détruire, à faire mal, à tuer ! A brûler les vies, à massacrer le monde ! **crachais-je avec dégout. **Tu es juste immonde ! Tu te crois pure alors que chaque partie de toi empeste la raclure ! Tu te crois puissante mais tu as besoin d'être à cinq contre moi, sans baguette ! Tu es une merde, une méprisable merde, et ma mort en sera la plus belle preuve ! Merci, Siopéa, ce n'est que trop d'honneur ! **

Les larmes de mon visage jurent avec le rire hystérique qui sort alors de mes lèvres. Le corps chaud de mon chien contre moi me donne tellement de sentiments contradictoires que je veux rire de bonheur à l'idée de mourir, pleurer sa mort ou la venger en égorgeant cette salope. Alors, je ris, je pleure et je m'imagine la tuer. C'est un bon compromis, non ? Tandis que je me sens devenir folle…

Siopéa s'avance vers moi et me lance un puissant coup de pied dans la figure, me propulsant encore plus contre le cadavre de Chups.

**-Alors, quand on commence ? **s'excite Georgia, en frappant dans ses mains.

**-Tu as raison ! Que la fête commence ! **

Siopéa m'attrape alors mon bras et essaye de me relever mais je lutte de toutes mes forces, la mâchoire me lançant douloureusement. Je ne veux pas laisser Chups. Je ne veux pas ! Je veux mourir ici, là, contre lui ! Je veux mourir avec lui ! Je m'accroche à son corps comme à une bouée, je hurle des insultes pour ceux qui s'efforcent d'essayer de m'arracher de lui. J'entends Siopéa me traiter de cinglée, de détritus humain ou de souillure de la Magie. Je suis surement les trois à la fois mais je ne veux pas abandonner Chups. Une lame se plante alors dans mon bras et la douleur me transperce. Une lame qui s'enfonce toujours plus loin, plus profond et est remuée encore et encore… jusqu'à ce que je lâche. Et je lâche.

Et plus les paires de bras m'éloignent de Chups, plus ma voix s'éteint, mes forces faiblissent et plus la douleur m'étreint. Pas une douleur physique, non… c'est bien pire, bien plus sournois, elle s'infiltre dans les veines et atteint le cœur. A jamais et pour toujours. Dans mon cas, surement plutôt à jamais.

**-Je reviens, Chups…, **soufflais-je avec un sourire triste pour son cadavre.

Et alors, on transplane. Je tombe alors sur de l'herbe humide, le bras droit ouvert à vif, complètement transpercé, et mon visage douloureux. Mais que je le perde mon sang ! Par tous mes membres, tous mes organes ! Que je le vomisse, que je le crache, qu'on me le vole ! Il est impur, c'est ça, sale Sang-de-Bourbe que je suis ? Mais prenez-le, je vous en pris ! Faites en ce que vous en voulez ! Buvez-le en apéro, vendez-le au prix de l'or, mettez-le aux chiottes ! Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ? Ce n'est que du sang, vous m'avez pris tellement plus… Je ne suis plus à ça près.

Siopéa continue à me cracher ses paroles, ses menaces et ses insultes mais je n'entends plus rien. Si elle savait comme c'est de la salive gaspillée ! Pauvre Conne ! Je n'attends que ça, qu'elle me fasse souffrir, qu'elle me tue ! Je regarderai son immondice, sa lâcheté et sa monstruosité avec extase ! Je ne lui ai jamais été aussi supérieure que là, à ses pieds, bouffant la pelouse…

Elle m'agrippe par les cheveux avec brutalité et me traine vers un lac. Elle y lance un sort et instantanément la surface de l'eau se met à geler par vagues. La moindre petite parcelle se transforme en glace et brille telle une patinoire. Elle me sourit puis demande à l'un des hommes de me porter, en la suivant jusqu'au centre de l'immense étendue d'eau gelée.

Alors qu'il me traine en m'arrachant toujours un peu plus mon bras estropié, je regarde mon sang couler sur la glace en une longue trainée. On arrive enfin au centre du lac, tous les six. Et avant même que Siopéa ne prononce un seul mot, je sais ce qui m'attend.

**-ça te rappelle quelque chose ? Un bon souvenir de ta première année ? Non ? Mais si, rappelle-toi… c'était Noël. On t'avait volé tes cadeaux avec Fred et les autres, puis on t'avait mené jusqu'au Lac gelé… comme celui-ci. Ensuite, nous avions…**

Elle agite une nouvelle fois sa baguette et un cercle de feu se forme sur la surface glacée.

**-… fait un petit trou. Et on t'y avait jetée, **poursuit-elle en riant.

Elle me prend à nouveau par les cheveux et me force à avancer vers le trou fondu. Mais je n'essaye même pas de lutter quand elle m'y pousse et que je tombe dans l'eau qui, à en juger par sa température, a elle aussi été touchée par le sortilège. La brutalité du plongeon est tel un coup de fouet. L'eau me brûle la peau et mord mon bras à vif. Elle m'électrise et enfin, l'instinct de survie se réveille. Je me presse de revenir à la surface et me tiens aux bords du cercle de glace qui est ma seule voie vers l'oxygène. Au-dessus de moi, accroupie, Siopéa me caresse mes cheveux trempés.

**-Puis à chaque fois que tu revenais à la surface, on t'enfonçait la tête sous l'eau…**

Sa main obéit à ses paroles et m'immerge violemment la tête dans l'eau gelée. Je me débats, tente de lutter mais mon air s'amenuise tandis que mon poux s'accélère. Enfin, elle me lâche et je m'empresse de surgir de l'eau, crachant l'eau meurtrière qui obstrue mes poumons, et j'ai l'impression que de la lave en fusion circule le long de ma trachée.

**-Encore… et encore…**

Et ma tête se retrouve dévorée par l'eau affamée qui me mordille, me griffe me lacère… et ce jeu dure continue encore et encore. Elle m'émerge avant de m'immerger. Me torturant, me donnant la nausée, s'acharnant comme un chat avec une souris. Et le peu de lucidité qui me restait s'évapore entre ce va et vient entre l'oxygène et l'apnée, la libération et l'emprisonnement, le froid et le chaud. La vie et la mort. J'ai l'impression que des heures se sont écoulées mais que les rires de mes bourreaux restent aussi joyeux. J'ai perdu le compte… combien de fois suis-je revenues à la surface avant de re-disparaitre dans ce trou du lac gelé ? Elle est très douée… je me revois, à onze ans, plongée totalement dans le Lac Noir, perdue, croyant que j'allais mourir noyée par mes camarades. Mais je m'en suis sortie. Et j'ai grandi, je suis devenue plus forte. Pour redevenir la même gamine, faible et sans défense, un bon jouet pour se faire la main avant d'assassiner réellement.

Elle me remonte à la surface, me tenant toujours par les cheveux.

**-Je peux abréger tes souffrances, Kity. Je te tuerai vite, avec un Avada, si tu me dis où se cache ma petite sœur… je la trouverai de toute façon, alors pour une fois, cesse de la protéger. Fais-toi cette dernière faveur et meurs en paix, **me susurre-t-elle avec une bonté qui pourrait presque paraitre réelle.

Si elle n'avait pas tué mon chien. Si elle n'avait pas tué Pam. Si elle n'avait pas fait de ma Première Année un Enfer. Si elle n'avait pas menacé de tuer ma mère. Si… elle n'était pas l'horreur de ce Monde.

**-Ma dernière faveur, Siopéa, sera… s'il-te plait, quand tu crèveras, pense à moi, sale petite Sang-de-bourbe qui s'est envoyée en l'air avec celui qui n'a jamais voulu de toi, Malefoy de mon cul ! **grinçais-je, moqueuse.

Avec un cri de fureur, elle m'enfonce une dernière fois la tête sous l'eau et la glace au-dessus de moi se referme. Je ferme les yeux en expirant la moindre molécule d'oxygène de mes poumons et me laisse couler.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello Hello ! :)_

_Bon pour remettre les pendules à l'heure, c'est bien Yume qui écrit du pdv d'Etta et Cloclo de celui de Kity ;p_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

_Nous approchons des reviews et annonçons que la personne qui la postera aura droit à un extrait du premier chapitre de "Regarde-moi je suis un faux diamants !" :)_

_Bonne lecture à tous ^^,_

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Un son clair résonne dans le couloir au rythme de mes pas lents. J'avance jusqu'à la porte du salon. Hésite. Mes doigts tremblent. La porte s'ouvre. Ils sont tous là. Ils sont tous là à cause de moi. A contempler le corps froid de Kity.

Sa silhouette repose dans les bras de Susan, désespérée, pleurant si fort que j'ai envie de vomir de dégoût. Le monde n'existe plus. Tout est gris et noir. J'avance au ralentie, comme pour retarder l'instant où je toucherai sa main inerte. Une épine au cœur, le cerveau arraché. Je n'ai plus aucune pensée. Il y a juste la mort. Le froid et le désespoir. La culpabilité, et par-dessus tout, la colère. Je m'arrête à un mètre d'elle, comme si m'approcher serait l'insulter.

Son visage est paisible. Figée sur sa beauté. Les pleurs terribles de Susan m'accusent, l'étreinte sanglotante de Dana et Lily me foudroie. Sirius semble ne faire que respirer, comme si toute autre action n'avait pas de sens d'être. Je sens leurs regards. Leurs regards blancs et amers. Je regarde Kity. Ce n'est pas possible… La vue des yeux bruns démolis de Susan me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Si Etta. Elle est _morte_.

Par _ta_ faute.

Je ne m'effondre pas au sol. Mes genoux tremblent, mon visage est tordu par la souffrance et les larmes. Mon ventre se contracte d'horreur. Mais je ne m'effondre pas. Parce que la rage se mêle à la vague de désespoir qui me submerge. La colère est si noire qu'elle efface toute autre émotion. Seuls les sanglots qui déchirent mon âme sortent. En douloureux torrents. _Comment_ as-tu pu partir Kity ? Tu étais si forte… Tu étais si confiante. _Pourquoi_ est-ce que je suis encore là moi ? C'était à moi de mourir, c'est moi la lâche et la trouillarde. Alors pourquoi Merlin t'as prise toi ? Pourquoi c'est les plus faibles qui survivent ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir Kity, tu étais la plus forte. Tu étais comme Pam. Et comme elle tu es morte. A cause de moi.

Moi, la _lâche_.

Je déborde. C'est trop. Je n'en peux plus. La détresse étouffe tout. Tu es la coupable Etta. Tu les a toutes les deux tuées. James, les yeux bouffis, soutient Lily dont l'éclat de la bague de fiançailles brille doucement comme un espoir qui s'étouffe. Remus est emmuré vivant dans sa douleur. Grace déboule au côté de Paul. Elle semble fondre tant elle pleure. Paul est au bord du gouffre, au pied du mur de l'horreur. Par _ta_ faute Etta. Tu les as privés de Kity. Mes larmes me font si mal, elles me transpercent comme des aguilles glacées. La morve dégouline de mon nez, mes yeux sont si embués que la silhouette de Kity se trouble. Je pose enfin ma main sur la sienne.

_Morte_.

Je me laisse glisser à terre, et gémis d'horreur. Tristesse est devenue un mort trop faible. Il n'y a plus de mots. Tout est devenu noir douleur. Des lettres rouges s'y détachent. _Coupable_. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues livides. _Réveille-toi_ ! Regarde-moi Kity !

Arrête Etta. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle ne bougera plus. Arrête de t'acharner à murmurer des ordres. C'est inutile. Arrête de pleurer, tu ne mérites pas de porter son deuil. Tes hurlements silencieux ne la ramèneront pas. Tu es la tueuse dans cette pièce. Tu es l'intruse.

Oh Kity par pitié… Tu m'as protégée, tu étais la plus forte. Tu ne pouvais pas partir ! Tu étais si solide ! _Reviens !_ J'ai besoin de toi ! Je t'en supplie Kity… Pas toi… Pas encore une fois. Je ne veux pas replonger…

Ce sera ta punition Etta, chuchote mon cœur, tu payes pour ta couardise.

Mes sanglots me lacèrent. Ouvrant mon âme. A l'intérieur, il n'y a plus que le vide. Il n'y a plus que moi et la mort. Je relève mes yeux. Mon corps se contracte de colère. Mon souffle se fait lourd et enragé. Brûlant de rage. Non. Il n'y a pas que moi et la mort. Il y a elle aussi.

_Cassiopéa._

Sans un bruit, je me lève. Mes dents se serrent. Mes poings se referment. Mon cœur tambourine si fort que les autres sons ne sont plus audibles. Ma salive est amère. Je me retire loin de Kity, comme par peur de ternir son corps. Je passe devant Paul et lève mon regard vers lui. Ses yeux expriment une telle horreur que ma gorge en reste serrée. Il me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse aller à son étreinte pour y trouver le courage qu'il me manque. Je lui murmure que je l'aime. Mes paroles ont la sonorité d'un adieu. Il est si démonté par la mort de Kity qu'il ne se rend compte de rien. Je le serre aussi fort que je peux et me détache. Je profite de leur abrutissement pour sortir.

Et ne plus me retourner.

OoOo

L'obscure maison est restée telle que dans mes souvenirs, hautaine, froide et sombre. A l'image de notre famille. _Malefoy_. Ce nom écorche mes lèvres. Ma baguette pend au bout de mes doigts. Le transplange est une façon de voyage si rapide et discrète qu'ils ne seront pas où je suis partie.

Je toise avec mépris le manoir. Bombe le torse. Et fais un pas en avant. Suivis d'un autre. Je me plante au milieu du jardin. La fureur et la tristesse amplifie ma voix brisée par les larmes.

**« Je suis là ! C'est moi que tu veux ! Sors ! Je suis ici !** je hurle, **c'est moi que tu cherches alors viens ! Je suis toute à toi ! Viens ! Je t'attend Cassiopéa !»**

Mes hurlements hystériques brisent le silence froid qui règne dans l'immobilité du jardin. La rage obscurcie mon jugement et fait bouillir mon sang. Tue-moi ! Tue-moi Cassiopéa ! Je ne mérite pas de vivre ! Pitié que ma souffrance soit longue. Que je paye pour la mort de Pam et Kity.

Elle apparaît. Sa blondeur envoûtante et ses yeux parfaits reflets des miens. Bleu-gris. Tu es liée à elle Etta. Par le sang. Par les meurtres de Pam et Kity. Tu es sa sœur. J'ai envie de vomir de peur. Son regard mauvais me terrifie. Sa main n'est même pas sur sa baguette et déjà elle m'horrifie comme lorsque j'étais enfant et qu'elle m'enfermait dans le placard parce que je n'arrivais pas à dire les sorts correctement. Parce que je trébuchais quand elle avançait avec prestance. Parce que j'étais la tache et elle le trophée. Parce que j'étais petite et colorée et qu'elle était la classe incarnée. Parce que j'étais celle qu'on dissimulait, celle dont on a honte, celle qui provoque les catastrophes. Face à elle, je suis encore la petite fille effrayée des dimanches après-midi qui se terre sous son lit de peur de provoquer la colère de sa sœur.

**« Tiens donc, le moineau se décide enfin à sortir du nid,** crache-t-elle en souriant**. Quel courage ! Il aura fallut que Taylord et Fairfax y passent ! Tu as tenus plus longtemps que je ne le pensais, bravo ! Je me demandais justement qui allait être le prochain entre ta chère Grace et cet imbécile d'Oliver…**

**- Je suis là,** je murmure en tremblant, **tu n'as pas besoin de leur faire du mal. Je suis venue me livrer. Laisse les tranquilles maintenant. »**

Elle part dans un grand rire cristallin. Ses traits se déforment de joie. Mon corps est secoué de peur. Ce rire qui a peuplé mes années Poudlard me fige. Elle plante ses yeux moqueurs dans les miens.

**« Tu es vraiment aussi crédule que tu le parais Henrietta. Tu crois vraiment que je me satisferai d'une si petite victoire ? Ne te donne pas tant d'importance ! Tu es certes un problème, une souillure qui putréfie notre famille mais je ne m'arrêterai pas. Je les tuerais jusqu'au dernier,** fait-elle avec fermeté. **Pour te faire payer !**

**- Je t'en supplie**, je murmure en me mettant à genoux. **Ne leur fait rien et je te promets, je te jure de t'obéir.**

**- Vraiment ? Pourras-tu nous rendre notre honneur qui tu as pris en naissant ?** elle se jette sur moi et attrape mes cheveux comme pour me les arracher. **Ce que tu nous as fait est inexcusable ! Jamais je ne te pardonnerai et tu payeras pour ça en les regardant mourir !**

**- Pitié,** je supplie les yeux plein les yeux et le cœur affolé.

**- Vraiment ? **susurre-t-elle fait-elle en me caressant la joue**, tsss Henrietta, tu crois encore que la pitié fait partie de mon répertoire ? Tu es minable. »**

Elle m'envoie un coup dans l'estomac qui vide mes poumons et me projette à un mètre d'elle. Sa baguette se lève et je porte ma main devant moi. Comme une protection éphémère. Le mot tant redouté retenti et la douleur que je n'ai jamais oublié me coupe souffle. Je hurle. C'est beaucoup plus violent que toutes les autres fois. Beaucoup plus douloureux. On m'arrache les cordes vocales. J'ai l'impression de m'étouffer avec l'air que j'inspire. Mes yeux me font si mal que me les arracher me parait une douce alternative. Mon sang me brule. Mon cerveau est en fusion. Je me tords de douleur.

**« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un excellent professeur,** s'exclame Cassiopéa, **tu as remarqué comme mes sorts sont plus puissants ?**

**- Arrête, **je lâche en un douloureux souffle.

**- Pardon ? **Cassiopéa faisant mine de tendre l'oreille**, je t'entends pas !**

**- Arrête…**

**- Oh ne t'inquiète pas,** me susurre-t-elle en caressant mon cou de sa main froide**, je m'occuperai bien de toi. Tu ne mourras pas. Pas avant eux en tout cas… Maintenant dis moi où tu te cachais !**

**- Crève,** je crache en bandant les muscles dans l'attente du prochain sort.

**- Tsss Tsss, ne joue pas avec le feu Henrietta. Tu ne veux quand même pas que j'appelle papa et maman ? Ils ne sont pas ravis de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis des années. Tu leurs manques **_**terriblement**_**. C'est dommage qu'ils ne soient pas à la maison, ils auraient aimé accueillir dignement leur traitresse de fille. Dis-moi qui te cachait que je lui arrache les yeux et la langue… Et peut être que je t'épargnerai quelques souffrances… »**

Le sort qu'elle lance me fait perdre conscience un instant. Je ne dois pas céder. C'est encore le seul que je peux protéger. Je ne la laisserai pas découvrir Paul. Le goût du sang emplit ma bouche, je le crache sur l'herbe en toussant. Mes membres sont engourdis par les épines qui s'enfoncent dans ma peau. Je serre les dents et retient mes larmes. Un mot transcende ma peur et ma témérité bancale. Raffermissant ma détermination de ne pas céder. _Paul._

**« Tu es pitoyable Henrietta,** crache ma sœur, **tu me fais penser à Fairfax qui m'a supplié à genoux de lui laissé la vie sauve et à Taylord qui a pleuré comme un bébé. Pitoyable.**

**- Ta gueule... **

**- Sinon quoi ? Tu es faible, tu as toujours eu besoin de quelqu'un pour te protéger,** chuchote doucereusement Cassiopéa. **Et tu voudrais me faire croire que tu peux m'intimider ? Arrête de te surestimer, tu n'es qu'une pourriture. Un moucheron que j'écraserai après avoir bu le sang de cette sang de bourbe de Baxter… **elle me caresse les cheveux alors que je suis incapable du moindre mouvement.** »**

Elle n'a pas le droit de parler ainsi de Kity et Pam. La peur me gèle le cerveau. Grace, Oliver, Fred ! La fureur qui s'empare de moi submerge ma douleur. Je dois les protéger ! Et ce n'est pas en me livrant que je le ferais ! Jamais elle ne leur laissera la vie sauve. Cette salope m'a tout prit. Pas question qu'elle me fasse plus de mal. Ni a moi ni aux autres.

Je rassemble mes forces et envoie mon pied rejoindre son estomac tout en pointant ma baguette dans sa direction. La colère gronde en moi comme un orage. _Pam… Kity…_ Les sanglots coulent tandis que le mot passe mes lèvres. Ses yeux croisent les miens. Sa surprise me laisse de glace. Je la toise avec fermeté. Le sang roule le long de mon menton.

**« Doloris ! »**

Le mot, tant de fois redouté, est prononcé. Le sort l'atteint de plein fouet. Et je contemple ce que j'ai tant de fois enduré. Le goût de la vengeance est amer. La voir se tordre de douleur à mes pieds ne me soulage pas. Ne calme pas ma fureur et ne remplis pas l'absence de Kity et Pam. Je le cri encore et encore. Le mot écorche mes lèvres. Brule mon palais. Mais rien, juste la colère dévastatrice. Aucun apaisement. La tempête fait rage en moi.

**« Tu le sens Henrietta,** s'égosille-t-elle en riant, **qu'il est doux de savourer la douleur des autres n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes ? C'est comme ça qu'on est une Malefoy ! »**

Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Mais je ne peux pas arrêter, ma verve je la crache à coup de Doloris qui la font autant rire que souffrir. Comme si elle se délectait de ma perdition. Je pleure, je pleure si fort que je sais même plus pour qui sont mes larmes. Ses yeux exorbités semblent brûler d'un feu destructeur. J'halète autant qu'elle. Mon corps est secoué par les larmes.

**« Alors Henrietta ? On se révèle l'âme Mangemort**, s'écrie avec ravissement Cassiopéa en titubant vers moi.

**- Je ne suis pas comme vous**, je m'écris à travers mes sanglots.

**- Bien sûr que si… Tu verras, bientôt des Fairfax et Taylord tu adoreras les avoir comme animaux de compagnie !**

**- Jamais ! **

**- Vraiment ? **

**- Tu m'as tout pris Cassiopéa,** je crache en brandissant ma baguette**, je ne te laisserais plus jamais me détruire.**

**- C'est toi qui t'es détruite Henrietta, c'est parce que tu t'es cachée comme une lâche qu'elles sont mortes. Toutes ces regrettables morts sont **_**entièrement**_** de ta faute…,** fait-elle calmement en se délectant de l'horreur qui se lit dans mon regard. **Tu vois… toi aussi tu as déjà tué… **

**- Non, **je gémis en tremblant.

**- Bien sûr que si et tu le sais bien,** déclare-t-elle en souriant, **tu es aussi coupable que si tu avais lancé le sort. Et tu sais quoi ?... L'imperium est ma spécialité… Je suis sûre d'adorer te regarder arracher le cœur de Baxter et Weston. Celle qu'ils protégeaient les poignardant ! Quel coup de théâtre tu ne trouves pas ? »**

L'horreur me tord les trippes. Elle est folle. Mais cela ne fait aucun doute, elle va tous nous détruire si je ne l'arrête pas. Mes doigts tremblent au rythme des battements paniqués de mon cœur. Elle éclate de rire face à mon visage terrifié. Ma baguette se lève, je n'arrive plus à respirer.

**« Je ne te laisserai pas faire !**

**- Ah oui ?** Crache-t-elle avant de se foncer vers moi en levant sa baguette, **tu vas voir souillure ! »**

Les mots sortent tous seuls, guidés par la fureur, la colère, la culpabilité, la détresse, l'horreur et le désespoir. Tout se mêle en moi alors que le cri retentie. Mon cœur cesse de battre.

**« Avada Kadavra ! »**

Le son est sourd. Le corps s'effondre sans bruit. Tout se tait. Son regard horrifié et surpris est le dernier. Il se plante en moi comme une flèche. Je reste statufiée. Pétrifiée par la rapidité. Ma baguette est inerte. Mon cœur glacé d'horreur. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Mes oreilles sifflent et mon âme explose. Mes yeux sont exorbités de terreur.

Mes genoux cèdent. Je regarde, horrifiée par l'acte, le corps de ma sœur. _Ma sœur. _Elle ne bouge pas. Le dégoût de moi-même me soulève le ventre. _Meurtrière_. Des cris et pas se font entendre soudain. Ils apparaissent. Mon père et ma mère. Le hurlement d'Iris Malefoy brise mon être alors qu'elle se jette sur sa fille. Son diamant, sa précieuse aînée.

**« Qu'as-tu fait ?** me hurle-t-elle les traits défigurés par la haine. **»**

Le regard venimeux de Théodus Malefoy me transperce. Il lève sa baguette, sans remord, pour me tuer. Je transplane. En un sursaut d'instinct de survie.

OoOo

J'atterris sur une colline. Le souvenir me revient : été 1975, Ecosse, vacances avec Lucius. La pluie s'abat brutalement sur moi. La réalité me tombe dessus comme une pierre. Je m'écroule dans la boue en un hurlement. _J'ai tué._ Le dégoût et l'horreur m'arrachent des larmes se confondant avec la pluie et mes cris. Mon ventre se soulève et je me penche en avant pour vomir.

Je vomis mes tripes, mon dégoût de moi-même et ma terreur. Je hurle au monde entier ma perdition. Je hurle comme jamais. C'est un cri rugueux qui sort du fond de l'âme. Un cri presque animal. Tout explose. Je tombe à terre et laisse l'eau glacée imbiber mes vêtements. Refroidir mon esprit. Mes doigts tremblent et je fixe ma baguette encore dans ma main. Violemment je la jette au loin. La vue de l'arme de mon crime m'est insupportable. Je pleure bruyamment, secouée brutalement par des sanglots déchirés. La phrase se répète en boucle.

J'ai tué Cassiopéa.

J'ai tuée ma tortionnaire, celle qui m'a persécutée pendant l'enfance, torturée à l'adolescence, pourchassée, insultée. Celle qui m'a traitée la première de traitresse, celle qui a brûlé mes photos de Fred, Pam, Grace et Oliver en troisième année, qui a terrorisé l'enfant que j'étais. Celle qui m'a arrachée Kity et Pam, qui m'a prise deux de mes meilleurs amies. Comme on arrache le cœur d'une poitrine. Elle les a tuées. Et moi je l'ai tuée. « Elle le méritait ! » me hurle ma raison. Mais qu'est ce que ça m'a apportée ? J'ai vengé mes amies mais ça ne me les a pas rendues. Jamais, plus jamais elles ne reviendront. Par ta faute. Et maintenant tu es devenue une meurtrière pour rien. Le vide est toujours là. Oppressant. Etouffant. Tu as tué, Etta, et ça ne t'a rien apporté.

Ma poitrine se compresse, je hurle. Revenez ! Revenez ! Je vous en pris, ne me laissez pas seule ! Chaos. La signification de ce mot m'apparaît enfin. C'est le bord du gouffre, la chute dans le néant.

_Qui es-tu Etta ? _

Une fille terrorisée, une fille fragile qu'on doit protéger, une fille sans famille, une fille qui a provoqué la mort, une fille qui a créé le désespoir, déchiré des liens. Qui a tué. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Cassiopéa. Tu es pire qu'elle parce que tu croyais meilleure. Tu n'as rien créé de bon. Tu voudrais mourir mais en auras-tu le courage ? La lâcheté est ta spécialité.

Cache ton visage de tueuse Etta. Cache-toi du monde. Comment pourras-tu faire face maintenant que le sang entache tes doigts ? Maintenant que tu as donné la mort, comment peux-tu avoir droit à la vie ? _Meurtrière_. Les yeux de Kity et le sourire de Pam ne me seront pas rendus. Elles doivent voir quel monstre je suis, elles doivent être horrifiées de ce que j'ai fait. Que je sois devenue comme Cassiopéa. Comme celle qui les a torturés et tuées. La même race, le même sang. Et que diront Oliver et Grace ? Quel regard me lancera Fred ? Comment pourrais-je un jour le dire à Paul ? Mon cœur se décroche.

Je suis monstrueuse.

Je ne bouge plus. Ne pleurs plus. Un souffle imperceptible s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que le ciel se fait aussi noir que mon âme et que la pluie déchaîne l'air. Je regarde dans le vide. Comme si plus rien n'existait à part l'absence. Je m'abandonne. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Je laisse la langueur m'envahir. La tristesse éteint la colère, le dégoût évapore la vengeance. J'ai un écho dans le cœur. Je ferme les yeux. Goûte au vide qui m'envahit. M'abrutissant de cette sensation de n'être plus rien qu'une ombre. Privée de Kity de Pam, de mon humanité que me reste-t-il ? Rien. Personne pour qui je ne serai pas encore un poids ou une tache pour le meurtre que j'ai commis. Je ne rentrerai pas chez Paul. Je ne mérite plus la sécurité. Je ne mérite plus rien.

J'ai envie de mourir.

* * *

_Plus que deux chapitres ^^_


	21. Chapter 21

**Coucou, tout le monde ! **

**On est fières de vous présenter l'avant-dernier chap de cette longue aventure -ceci concernant Kity et Etta, donc nos deux fics ^^. Après avoir lu bien des hypothèse sur le PDV de ce chap -passant de Fred à Etta, et même Susan-, nous sommes donc bien contentes de vous avoir gentiment menés en bâteau xD Ce chap est toujours du PDV de Kity :P Mais ne rêvez pas trop, c'est un conseil d'ami...**

**On veut toute une floppée d'avis donc faites exploser le compteur ;D**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 21 : Les noyés doivent se réveiller !**

Vous est-il déjà arrivé de vivre un cauchemar très réaliste ? Trop réaliste ? Dans lequel vous viviez les derniers instants de votre vie ? Dans lequel la brûlure de l'eau, dans votre trachée, atteignait vos poumons avant de griller votre cerveau ? Le court-circuit qui claque, la lumière qui s'éteint et le néant complet. Vivre la mort. En cauchemar, bien sûr. Puis, le réveil.

Car ce ne peut-être qu'un cauchemar puisque je suis réveillée.

Réveillée, vivante. Les yeux bien ouverts. Allongée sur une surface molle et douce. J'en déduis qu'il s'agit de mon matelas car il ne peut s'agir que de mon matelas mais, ce matin, il me parait bien plus profond que d'habitude. Jamais je n'ai ressenti ça, couchée sur mon matelas. Mais le plus étrange, c'est le ciel au-dessus de moi. Où est passé mon plafond ?

Il y a deux solutions. Soit j'ai décidé, en étant somnambule ou bourrée, de descendre mon matelas et d'aller me coucher dans le parc près de l'immeuble. Soit une tempête très puissante a éclaté cette nuit et le toit, ainsi que les quatre étages au-dessus de notre appartement, se sont envolés.

Alors, bêtement –si, si, ça m'arrive-, je reste là, allongée sur le dos, à observer le ciel sans me lever, ni tourner les yeux. En même temps, j'ai bien envie de tirer cette situation bien bizarre au clair, mais d'un autre côté je me sens fatiguée à l'idée de savoir ce qui s'est encore passé dans ma vie de merde… oui, parce qu'il faut bien finir par admettre que j'ai une vie de merde.

Et soudain, une énorme langue me balaye le visage tandis qu'une gigantesque tête de Saint-Bernard bavant me cache le ciel… Chups ? Chups. Chups !

**-Chupinouuuu ! **m'écriais-je en me redressant brutalement.

Je le serre du plus fort que je peux dans mes bras tandis qu'il se met en tête de baver sur la moindre parcelle de ma peau. Je me souviens encore du sort vert et meurtrier qui avait frappé Chups dans mon cauchemar. Promis, dés demain, je mène ma nouvelle quête enfermer cette sale garce blonde, j'ai nommé Siopéa, à Azkaban !

**-Tiens, tiens, tiens ! T'as fait bon voyage, Kity-l'emmerdeuse ? **s'enquit une voix.

Une voix bien étrange. Une voix qui m'a manquée, que je connais plutôt bien mais que je n'ai pas pu entendre depuis ce qui me parait être une éternité. Comme par réflexe, quand je m'étais redressée pour prendre mon chien dans les bras, j'avais fermé les yeux de bonheur. Le lieu et la situation dans lesquels je me trouve ne me faisaient plus ni chaud, ni froid, et j'aurais pu être au Groenland près d'un Igloo, que je m'en serais fiché comme de ma première paire de chaussette trouée. Ce qui fait que maintenant, j'hésite à me risquer à les rouvrir, appréhendant ce que j'ai à découvrir.

Et quand je les ouvre, je me rappelle de tous ceux qui prétendaient que j'étais dérangée… mais j'en étais pas encore à penser que j'étais dérangée même au sein de mes rêves ! On se rend jamais assez compte de sa véritable valeur…

A la vue d'une rousse au regard malicieux et aux cheveux courts, ainsi que celle du décor qui m'entoure, j'en viens à me demander… peut-il y avoir un rêve dans un cauchemar ? Franchement, je serais plus portée à dire que oui.

**-Pam ! **m'écriais-je, éberluée.

**-ça faisait longtemps, hein ? **me sort-elle.

**-Depuis ta mort, tu veux dire ?**

Elle éclate de rire et je me remets à contempler l'œuvre impressionnante de mon imagination nocturne et fertile. Autour de moi, ni parc, ni chambre… non… Vous visualisez un nuage ? Bah, rajoutez-y un canapé qui semble être fait de marshmallow, une porte dorée plantée au hasard dans le sol cotonneux puisqu'il n'y a aucune cloison et un cadre de tableau… mais façon télévision. Et, apparemment, au programme, il y a Grace dormant avec Oliver, dans leur lit. Un peu à l'écart, il y a un vieil et grand homme barbu. Donc, je suis sur un nuage avec une porte qui sert à rien, un canapé et une télé allumée sur _Oliver&Grace's Sleepy Channel, _qui se déplace lentement dans le ciel.

Mais le plus étrange… oui, le plus étrange, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de vent. Pas un gramme de vent. Comment un nuage peut-il avancer s'il n'y a pas de vent ? Expliquez-moi la logique. Je vais me plaindre au département des rêves ! Ils bâclent vraiment leur boulot, là-bas !

**-T'as l'air en pleine forme, dis-moi ! **lui fis-je la remarque. **C'est qui, lui ? **demandais-je, en pointant le vieil homme.

**-Saint-Pierre… parait-il mais il est un peu trop tordu… tu trouves pas qu'il a un faux-air de vicieux ?**

**-Je ne vous permets pas ! **s'offusque-t-il avant de se tourner vers moi, un air aimable au visage. **Je suis Saint-Pierre et je suis ici pour vous faire passer les portes du paradis quand vous aurez lavé votre conscience et que vous serez prête à laisser derrière vous votre vie, sans remord, ni rancœur qui ne salisse votre âme. **

**-ça me parait dur… j'en ai pleins des remords…, **soupirais-je, lasse.

**-Parlez, mon enfant. Parlez, Dieu et Merlin vous écoutent.**

Pam lève les yeux au ciel et je me fais la remarque que, bien qu'il manque le vent, le département des rêves a su rendre Pam bien fidèle à ce qu'elle était avant sa mort. Alors, c'est le paradis… ce qui expliquerait la présence de la porte en or, l'entrée pour le Paradis. Mais… où se trouve la sortie pour les Enfers ? Judicieuse question.

**-Et ben, tout d'abord, j'aurais voulu ne jamais manqué de sexe et de Nutella, ni d'alcool. Et de ne pas avoir assez fumé. Comprenez-vous ? J'aurais pu faire un effort, quand même, je me déçois ! C'est si facile de se pourrir la santé et de crever jeune… pourtant, il a fallu que ce soit cette pétasse de Malefoy qui me bute ! Non mais, la honte, quoi ! J'ai les boules, c'est rien de le dire ! Je regrette aussi de ne pas pouvoir assister au mariage de James et Lily, et à celui de Paulo et Etta… et peut-être celui de Léo et Dana, ou celui de Grace et Oliver, qui ne devraient pas tarder. J'aurais voulu arriver à oublier Fred, tant qu'à faire. Et puis… trouver un mec vraiment bien à ma mère et un autre pour Peter qui va bien finir par assumer son homosexualité… J'aurais aussi voulu reconstruire la boutique d'Etta et aller faire un tour à un centre de relaxation… Mais bon, la vie est si décevante, si vous saviez, Pierrot… c'en est… invivable, **achevais-je, désabusée.

xOx

Il a fallu que Pam vienne s'ajouter à Saint-Pierre dans ses explications répétés et que Chups hoche la tête encore et encore, pour que je sois enfin prête à concéder au fait que ce n'était pas un rêve bloqué dans un cauchemar. Je suis bien morte, Pam est bien morte et Chups est bien mort. Et on pourrait former le club très sélecte des « Victimes de la Poufiasse attitrée de la famille Malefoy ».

Donc, nous sommes tous morts et on est au Purgatoire. Bloqués aux portes du Paradis… je vous dis pas l'ambiance !

**-Bon, tu vas me la filer cette télécommande, bon sang de bordel de merde ? **m'énervais-je en tendant les bras vers l'objet ô combien désiré mais pris en otage par un monstre roux.

**-Nan ! **ricane Pam en la gardant précautionneusement hors de ma portée. **Regarde son beeeaaau corps d'Apollon ! On aurait presque envie de le croquer…**

**-Zappe plutôt du côté de ta Zoey et laisse donc Fred où il est ! **grinçais-je en évitant du mieux que je peux de regarder le cadre-télé.

Le problème c'est que j'en ai trop envie et que résister m'est de plus en plus difficile. J'entends l'eau de la douche, le jet d'eau qui coule, goutte à goutte, le long de son corps et des souvenirs viennent à la charge… c'est vrai. Il a un corps d'Apollon. Merde, j'ai craqué !

**-Rends-moi cette télécommande ! **sifflais-je, les joues brûlantes et les nerfs à fleur de peau.

**-Bah pourquoi, Kity… ? Tu m'as pas dit, ya cinq minutes, qu'il ne te faisait plus aucun effet ? Que t'avais pas tourné la page, que tu l'avais carrément déchiré avant de la foutre dans la gamelle de ton clebs ? Alors… qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de voir Fredou se prendre une p'tite douche ? **minaude-t-elle.

Quoi ? Mais non, j'ai pas menti… j'ai juste… arrangé la vérité ? Bon, ok, j'ai menti ! Et alors ? Elle m'a prise de court, aussi ! Elle a commencé à me parler de Fred et j'ai tout nié en bloc parce que rien qu'entendre son prénom, me fait hérisser le poil… j'en ai marre, marre qu'il s'immisce dans ma vie alors qu'il m'a mise à la porte de la sienne ! J'en ai même oublié que j'avais dit à Pierrot que j'aurais voulu l'oublier avant de mourir et ce, devant Pam… l'amour rend con, c'est pas nouveau.

**-Pierrot ! Pam veut pas me repasser la télécommande ! Elle la garde pour elle toute seule ! **me plaignis-je au vieil homme qui était toujours à côté de la porte.

**-Pamela, donner la télécommande à Catherine…**

**-Hihi, mon cul !**

Un claquement de doigts plus tard et la télécommande s'évaporait des mains de Pam, pour réapparaitre dans les miennes. Je lance un clin d'œil à Pierrot avant de sourire hypocritement à ma voisine, qui me foudroie du regard.

**-Fayote !**

**-Qui obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut, ça change tout ! **répliquais-je en pointant la télécommande sur le cadre.

Je zappe du côté de la maison Potter que je trouve paisible puis du côté de mon appartement. Dana essaye de m'appeler sur mon portable avec le fixe. Ça ne répond pas, bien sûr, je suis matériellement parlant au fond d'un lac, ça complique les communications… Elle a un air anxieux collé au visage et j'ai envie de lui dire d'aller se coucher. Il est quatre heures du matin. Non mais franchement, ça peut attendre encore quelques heures. Je voudrais zapper mais… mes doigts ne veulent pas obéir, vilains !

Pam, à côté de moi, reste silencieuse et nous regardons, sans mot dire, Dana qui appelle, attend la mise en route de la boite vocale, raccroche, pousse un juron, fait les cents pas dans la pièce principale puis reprend le téléphone et rappelle. Un long cercle vicieux qui dure encore et encore. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne se lassera jamais… jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille réveiller Sirius sans douceur et lui crier que j'ai disparu.

Je zappe et rends la télécommande à Pam.

xOx

En larme. Je suis littéralement en larme. C'est dingue, ce ne sont même plus des pleurs, c'est carrément les chutes du Niagara sur mon visage ! Et ça ne veut pas s'arrêter, ça continue encore et encore… comme si mon corps n'était qu'une immense bombonne qui n'est pas prête de se vider…

Dans le cadre-télé, se joue une scène assez particulière, je dois dire. La découverte de mon cadavre, dans le salon de ma mère. Siopéa a trouvé de bon goût de ne pas me laisser me décomposer dans le lac mais de me ramener directement chez elle, à la maison… c'est la voisine qui venait arroser les plantes, qui m'a découverte. Ma mère, toujours cachée au Ministère des Etats-Unis, a été presque instantanément prévenue et la voici, me serrant dans ses bras, déchirée de sanglots. Autour d'elle et de mon corps, s'amassent Lily, Dana, Sirius, Grace, James, Paul, Peter, Remus… Et leurs peines, leurs souffrances, leurs cris… chaque soupir, chaque larme, chaque coup au cœur, tout me revient en pleine figure et j'ai envie de redescendre. Juste le temps de leur dire que je suis toujours là, seulement un peu plus haut qu'eux, que je les entends, que je les vois, que je les suis. Que je les aime. Je ne veux pas qu'ils faiblissent à cause de moi. Je veux qu'ils deviennent encore plus forts, je veux qu'ils fassent front, qu'ils se battent ! Ma mort n'est rien, ils ne doivent pas flancher ! Ils n'ont pas le droit !

**-Laissez-moi redescendre ! Il faut que je leur parle, ça va pas du tout, là ! **lançais-je à Pierrot, derrière mes larmes.

-**C'est interdit, je suis désolé, **m'informe-t-il.

**-Mais…**

**-Je suis navré, mais la législation est très stricte et il est tout bonnement interdit de retourner sur Terre quelques instants, sans raison valable, **me dit-il, en souriant platement.

**-Sans raison valable ? Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous les voyez pas ? Vous voyez bien leur état ! Il faut absolument que je leur dise que je vais bien et qu'ils n'ont pas à s'en faire !**

**-Vous êtes morte, Catherine... je doute que ça les rassure beaucoup de vous voir réapparaitre pour les prévenir que vous allez bien…**

Okay, c'est très juste. C'est même carrément la vérité. Mais je ne peux quand même pas les laisser se lamenter juste parce que… je vais bien ! Je trouve même que je pète la forme ! C'est fortifiant la mort, ça donne un petit je-ne-sais-quoi raffraichissant… Mais j'y pense… je n'aurais plus à travailler… c'est un peu comme si j'étais à la retraite avant l'âge. Bref, je m'égare.

**-On peut toujours tenter, non ? **insistais-je, prête à refaire sortir mon air de business-woman. **Après tout, qu'est-ce que l'on risque ?**

**-Vos amis pourraient mal réagir… **_**très **_**mal réagir. Et j'aurais quelques retours de bâtons ! Mon métier ne s'exerce pas à la légère, Catherine ! **me fait-il remarquer.

**-Oh, un petit écart de temps en temps ne peut pas…**

**-Kity ! Etta est arrivée… euuh, elle est repartie, **intervient Pam, l'air perplexe. **Je me demande bien où elle va. Et c'est qui, celui-là ?**

Je me retourne vers le tableau-télé et vois en effet Etta qui ferme la porte derrière elle, laissant Paul et Grace près de mon corps. L'une secouée de sanglots, le second comme statufié, immobile. Moi-même, je n'en mène pas large… c'est assez spéciale de voir son cadavre, son corps affrreusement blanc et flasque. Déjà, se voir de l'extérieur, ça fait un choc mais en mode pantin désarticulé… ça rajoute une petite touche d'horreur qui n'est pas sans rajouter son petit effet à la scène.

**-C'est Paulo. Le copain-fiancé-homme-sa-vie d'Etta, **la renseignais-je en haussant les épaules.

**-Ooooh, le fameux Paul avec qui Etta s'est envoyé en l'air ! **s'écrie-t-elle avec un regard malicieux. **Je vois, je vois, je vois… Alors, voyons ça de plus près… Où est le zoom sur cette télécommande, bordel ? Ah voilà ! Donc… oh Par Merlin, vise ses yeux ! Ma-gni-fiques ! Hum, hum… grand, brun, joli cul… hum, hum… un peu guindé mais très classe… hum, hum… très aristo, quand même, hum ?... un truc est certain, **me lance-t-elle en hochant le menton, pensive.

**-Ah ouais ? **marmonnais-je, peu enthousiaste.

**-Ouais. Etta a appris de sa catastrophe avec l'autre con de Thomas… elle ira loin, cette petite, très loin !**

Oh oui, très loin… mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais surtout savoir où elle va, _maintenant _! Je pique la télécommande à Pam qui est toujours à observer sous toutes les coutures Paulo et fais en sorte que… la caméra ? L'œil dans le ciel ? La vision céleste ? Le satellite ? Bref, que le truc-bidule-chouette-avec-une-très-bonne-vue se focalise uniquement sur les pas d'Etta. Ou plutôt sur son transplanage. Dans un très grand manoir. Enorme. Et luxueux. Soit c'est la maison de campagne des Carbury, soit ça sent le roussi…

**-C'est quoi cette baraque ? **demandais-je à Pam, dans l'espoir qu'elle soit plus renseignée que moi mais…

**-Manoir des Malefoy.**

**-Etta…, **soupirais-je, accablée. **Bon sang mais regardez le désastre quand je suis pas là ! Faites-moi redescendre tout de suite !**

**-Non.**

**-Mais elle va mourir ! C'est une raison valable quand même, ça ? **m'écriais-je, tandis que Pam gueulait à la télécommande de faire pause –bien sûr, on y croit tous…

**-Oh vous savez, moi, la vie et la mort…**

xOx

Elle l'a tuée. Etta a tué Siopéa. Et bel et bien tué. J'étais sidérée. Et Pam, tout autant. J'en ai laissé tomber les pans de l'habit de Sain-Pierre que je secouais comme un prunier, dans le but qu'il finisse par me laisser descendre –notez bien que c'est mal barré et que ça fait maintenant cinq jours qu'on est toujours bloquées dans ce satané nuage ! Au début, quand nous l'avons vu se faire frapper et ensorcelé par sa grande sœur, on était folle de rage avec Pam –surtout à l'idée que ça a pu être elle, etta, qui est allée se foutre dans la gueule de loup de son plein gré- mais, ensuite, quand nous avosn vu la situation s'inversée… on était sécrament fière. Jusqu'à cet Avda Kedavra. Ça nous a scotché, on n'en revenait pas… Etta qui était incapable de faire du mal à un elfe-de-maison. Mais c'est ce qui se passe quand on titille trop une Maman ours en s'attaquant à ses bébés… Etta voulait juste protéger Grace, Oliver, Fred et Paul… les protéger comme on l'a protégé. Et Siopéa méritait la mort, pas pour la mienne en particulier, mais pour toutes les autres et les horreurs qu'elle a fait subir. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de l'arrêter.

Et, à présent, Etta est en Ecosse à tenter de se reconstruire, d'oublier ou juste le changement d'air. Elle est dans une chambre d'un hôtel banal et à faibles frais. Elle lit, elle boit du thé, fait un tour dans des parc de fleurs mais la plupart du temps, elle est à sa fenêtre à regarder fixement le ciel. Les longs nuages se succèdant, suivant le cours du vent. Elle ne fait rien de spécial. Elle pense surtout et souvent des larmes silencieuses apparaissent, des murmures sans sens passent les barrières de ses lèvres mais ses yeux restent ouverts, levés vers le ciel. Et les notres, rivés vers le sol.

Je regardais toujours Etta qui elle-même regardait toujours le ciel quand l'image changea brusquement et attérie dans la chambre dévastée de Fred. Ebahie, je sursaute quand le vase qu'il tenait alors dans ses mains alla s'écraser contre le mur. Autour lui, gissaient des débris divers de sa chambre, les tableaux sont de travers et les fenêtres sont brisées. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. C'est vrai, je l'ai déjà vu en colère, irrité, furieux… et fou de rage. Mais jamais à ce point. Il va et vient, d'une démarche endiablée, dans la pièce puis, enfin, il s'arrête devant la seule photo encore intacte sur les murs. Celle que j'ai remise dans mon tiroir après qu'elle eut mystérieusement apparue sur l'un des murs de mon bureau… la photo de groupe. Etta en avait donné un double à chacun. Je vois le regard de Fred devenir intensément triste et… je me vois, à sa place quelques jours plus tôt, à me demander comment on avait pu en arriver là. Nos vies déchirées, nos amours ensanglantés et nos futurs assombris. On était tous tellement heureux à cette époque. Il effleure le verre du cadre avant de reculer de quelques pas et de s'effondrer sur son lit. Une larme surgit. Unique et roulant sans détour de ses paupières à ses lèvres.

**-Il regrette, **souffle Pam.

**-Quoi ? **demandais-je, la voix rauque et la gorge douloureuse.

**-Toi. Il te regrette, **_**toi**_**.**

**-On ne regrette pas ce qu'on a voulu oublier, effacer. Il m'a effacée, bien avant ma mort.**

**-C'est ce qu'il a cru. Kity, bordel, ouvre les yeux ! **s'énerve-t-elle.

**-Non, vous, ouvrez les yeux ! Il m'a jetée ! Il m'a remplacée ! Et après, on s'est jamais revus et ça n'a pas eu l'air de le gêner ! ça ne l'a **_**pas**_** gêné ! Alors, arrêtez… arrête…, **chuchotais-je en retenant mes larmes.

Tout me revient en pleine figure. Tout. En fait, la mort, c'est pas si cool que ça… les vieilles –ou pas si vieilles…- douleurs ressurgissent. Je revois chaque moment passé avec Fred, je revois nos rires, nos baiser, nos nuits, nos promesses d'amour… mais aussi nos prises de têtes, nos cris, les portes qui claquent, la vaisselle qui se brise. Et notre rupture, ma faiblesse, ma déchéance, mes pleurs. Rien n'est laissé au hasard, chaque débris de souvenir me torture. Et je dois respirer profondément, garder mes larmes prisonnières de mes paupières et me forcer à sourire comme je sais si bien le faire.

**-Bon ! Laissons Monsieur faire sa sieste réparatrice et file-moi la télécommande, pour une fois, espèce d'égoïste ! Tu choisis toujours qui on regarde ! **l'accusais-je en accentuant mes élans de bonne humeur soudaine.

**-Kity, tu sais que t'es en train de me prendre pour une conne et que… ?**

**-Zappe ! **la coupais-je, brutalement.

**-Okay, **capitule-t-elle. **Allons donc voir, ma chérie à moi !**

xOx

Avec Pam, nous regardons Grace et Oliver dans leurs recherches désespérées, inlassables et anxieuses d'Etta qui se terre en Ecosse. Ils les mènent activement, ne prenant rien à la légère, ils s'acharnent entre leurs pleurs et leurs soupirs. Fred accompagne leur quête mais il préfère la faire seul, de son côté, comme si la compagnie lui était trop pesante. Et, nous, de là où on est, on fait le peu qu'on puisse faire les suivre et être de tout cœur avec eux. Saint-Pierre nous dit sans cesse d'arrêter de s'accrocher à la vie qui se joue en bas, qu'on ne pourra jamais passer les portes du Paradis, en étant si touchées par les évènements qui s'y déroulent… mais c'est comme demander à un oiseau de ne plus utiliser ses ailes.

Souvent, très souvent même, je zappe du côté de Dana et Sirius. Je ne les vois jamais ensemble, côte à côte, à se parler ou même à se regarder. Ils sont toujours là, dans cet appartement qui n'a pas changé, à s'ignorer, se passer à côté sans même un regard ou alors ils sont dehors Sirius dans ses bars Dana n'importe où, le plus loin possible de tout lieu que j'ai cotoyé. Je me doute que mon souvenir, mon parfum ou chaque objet que j'ai touché doivent les hanter… mais ce que je sais mieux que tout autre chose, c'est que ma disparition a creusé un encore plus profond fossé entre eux deux. La seule fois que Sirius a adressé la parole à Dana, c'était hier et elle ne lui a pas répondu. Il lui a dit qu'il avait trouvé un autre appartement miteux mais qu'il pourrait payer avec son salaire d'auror, qu'il partirait dans une semaine. Et Dana n'a pas réagi, n'a pas eu l'ombre d'un sentiment face à sa révélation. C'est seulement quand Sirius est sorti qu'elle a haussé les épaules, en fixant le mur face à elle.

Lily et James viennent tous les jours pour les voir mais Dana les ignore aussi. Elle ne veut pas parler. Elle ne veut plus rien faire, à vrai dire, et ça abat tellement plus Lily qui, à son contraire, à besoin d'épancher ce qu'elle ressent. Elle a besoin de partager avec Dana, je le sais. Je la connais par cœur. Je sais qu'elle a besoin de Dana pour avancer après ma mort mais je sais aussi que Dana veut être seule. Je sais aussi qu'au fond d'elle, elle m'en veut terriblement. D'avoir disparu comme ça, de l'avoir laissée… de lui avoir fait croire que j'étais forte et que je serais là quoiqu'il arrive pour l'aider. Tout ça pour qu'ensuite je ne trouve rien de mieux que de me laisser tuer par Siopéa. Oui, je sais qu'elle m'en veut… j'étais celle sur qui elle s'appuyait, j'étais celle qui la rassurait, j'en étais bien consciente et je l'ai abandonnée. Après maintenant huit ans d'amitié, pendant lesquelles elle ne m'a jamais trahie, voilà que je lui plante ce poignard dans le dos… Oh, Dana, si tu savais comme je suis désolée…

Sous ses apparences solides, Dana est bien plus fragile que Lily. Remus lui a brisé le cœur et elle n'est pas si sûre d'elle qu'elle le laisse paraïtre. Je sais que Lily surmontra ma mort… ce n'est pas que je ne comptais pas pour elle. C'est qu'elle a James, qu'elle est forte et qu'elle ne m'idéalisait pas comme Dana le faisait. Bien sûr, elle était une excellente amie, je l'adorais et elle va me manquer énormément mais il n'y a jamais eu cette complicité que j'avais avec Dana. Ou avec Etta. Ou Sirius. Si on avait été franches, on se le serait avoué bien avant…

Pam zappe et nous tombons sur une scène bien particulière Peter devant une table de poker qui est en train de perdre tout son fric… c'est bien, mon raton, tu vas vite nous rejoindre, assassiné dans une ruelle par des tueurs à gage payés par des mecs à qui tu dois un bon paquet de billets. Pam ricane et je dois dire que je suis à deux doigts de la rejoindre dans sa moquerie. Il a l'air vraiment touché par nos morts, celui-là… ça a l'air de lui chavirer le cœur, de lui arracher les entrailles et de lui donner des nausées insupportables… ah bah non, c'est juste le nombre phénoménale d'argent qu'il vient de paumer ! Comme c'est balot !

**-ça devient trop pathétique, là ! J'zappe ! **déclare Pam. **Tiens, si on allait voir le Prince Charmant de notre Etta nationale ?**

**-Oh, Paulo ! **

Et en effet, voilà que l'on se retrouve dans la voiture de Paulo qui roule à plus de cent cinquante sur une petite route de campagne, sinueuse et étroite. Sa conduite est brutale et la boïte de vitesse de sa _Jaguar _en pâtit horriblement. Son regard dur est rivé devant lui et rien ne semble réellement l'atteindre. Où va-t-il ? Je n'en sais trop rien mais quand je vois le prochain panneau d'indication de ville, j'ouvre de grands yeux ahuris… en Irlande ? Il est en Irlande ? Une photo d'Etta sur le siège passager me met sur la voie… Il cherche Etta. Le vrombrissement du moteur furieux accompagne son ahurissante avancée… moi-même qui ne respecte pas les restrictions de vitesse, je n'ai jamais dépassé les cent trente.

**-Kity, **soupire-t-il alors, le regard un peu moins froid. **Si tu étais encore là, tu saurais, toi, où la chercher… Tant pis, je ferai le tour de la Terre pour lutter contre mon inutilité, Kity, mais je te promets que je la retrouverai. Je ne la laisserai pas… j'ai trop besoin d'elle. Tu le savais depuis longtemps mais, maintenant, moi, je le sais. **

Son pied s'enfonce un peu plus sur l'accélérateur si c'était encore possible et la sublime voiture bondit en avant. Son regard redevient déterminé.

**-En Ecosse ! Elle est en Ecosse ! **m'exclamais-je, désespérée. **Pierrot, ok, je peux pas redescendre mais je peux au moins lui envoyer un petit message ? Juste une lettre ? Un bout de papier ? un signal de fumée ?**

**-C'est non. Toujours et encore non…**

**-C'est une poupée qui dit non, non, non, non, non… toute la journée, elle dit non, non, non, non, non…, **marmonnais-je en le foudroyant du regard.

xOx

Ma mère est là avant tout le monde. Noire de haut en bas, mais surtout habillée par ma tante de haut en bas. En larme et tenue par sa sœur, maman avance et chaque pas semble être fait au prix d'un effort colossal. Evidemment, je pleure et j'ai tant envie… tant envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Mais je n'existe plus et je ne peux que la regarder me pleurer, débuter mon deuil. Et plus je l'observe, grise et survivant plus que vivant, plus je me vois, moi, pendant toute mon adolescence, m'éloignant toujours un peu plus d'elle. Tout nous opposait. Elle m'irritait et je n'étais pas sa fille complice qu'elle avait sans doute toujours rêvée. Celle avec qui elle aurait fait du shopping, parlé de garçons, regardé des films à l'eau de rose ou... celle qui se serait confiée à elle. Il y a toujours eu ce mur entre nous, cette muraille de Chine infranchissable que nos conversations prolongées et coutumières au téléphone entretenaient. J'aurais dû lui dire à chaque fois que je le pouvais que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur mais… je suis tellement nulle pour ces choses-là. Tellement à côté de la plaque.

C'est alors qu'un murmure scandalisé secoue la foule d'hypocrites et de proches venus à mon enterrement… Etta. Je souris à travers mes larmes que Pam a la bonté de ne pas commenter. Sa tenue est pareille à un arc-en-ciel et elle porte même les lunettes que Pam lui avait offertes avant sa mort. Celles en forme de cœur. Mais, elle… non, elle, elle ne sourit pas. Elle a beau porter des couleures vives, elles resteront toujours grises… couleurs grises. Panage de toute personne endeuillie, de toute vie bousillée… et je sens notre éloignement. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, Etta n'est plus près de moi. Ces dernières années, on n'a jamais passé plus d'une semaine sans se voir. L'éternité me semble si longue, à présent. Qui aurait cru, avant ma Septième année, que je puisse me lier d'amitié avec cette petite Serpentard que je pensais si… différente ? Il y a toujours ces suprises dans la vie… ces surprises qui changent nos vies. Et d'autres qui vous les brisent. Vos vies.

Elle s'approche alors de Fred qui ne s'est pas retournée, impassible et sourd au monde extérieur. Elle passe une main dans la sienne et enfin, il pivote de son côté. La surprise puis un extrême soulagement passent dans son regard vert… si vert. Oui, toujours aussi vert.

**-Je l'ai arrêté, Fred. Cassiopéa, je l'ai arrêté. Tout est fini. C'est fini.**

**-Etta, Oh Merlin soit loué ! **s'écrie Oliver en la prenant dans ses bras. **Mais où t'étais passée, bordel ?**

Grace pleure de bonheur et se rue sur elle. Et Fred, lui, serre fortement la pression de ses doigts sur les siens. Il a compris et il le lui dit… « je serai là, Etta, comme j'ai toujours été là ». Comme, moi, je ne le serai plus jamais. Je n'ai qu'à porter un seul regard à Pam pour comprendre qu'elle ressent exactement la même chose…

On n'est plus là, on ne sera plus jamais là. C'est fini, Etta a raison, tout est fini. Je suis morte. Pam est morte. Chups, grognant paisiblement à mes pieds, est mort. Mais notre Monde continue de vivre, les fleurs continuent de fâner, le vent de souffler, les Hommes de faire l'amour comme la guerre… les minutes s'écoulent de la même façon. C'est juste nous, laissées sur le banc de touche. On a été distancées. Que ce soit juste ou non, de notre faute ou non, c'est ainsi et rien ne ourra jamais y changé la moindre chose. Pierrot a raison, nous n'avons plus rien à faire parmi eux, tous ceux que nous aimons. Nous y attarder nous ferait plus du mal que de bien. Cet enterrement n'est pas le mien mais le notre. On nous enterre, moi et Pam, nos souvenirs, nos existences et tout ce qui faisait de nous ce que nous étions. En bien et en mal. Et ils nous disent au revoir.

_Au revoir, Pam, Kity. Vous avez compté pour nous mais il est temps de vous en aller. Laissez-nous vivre… laissez-nous vous échapper. _

Pam et moi, nous nous levons sans parler en plein milieu de ma cérémonie funèbre. De _notre _cérémonie funèbre. On s'est jamais véritablement comprises de notre vivant mais la mort nous laisse présager une bien autre relation… la mort, je crois que ça rapproche vachement !

**-On est prêtes, Pierrot, **déclarais-je.

**-Ouais, on crève d'envie de voir comment est foutu le Paradis ! Hein, Kity ? **

**-Oh que oui, Nom de Dieu !**

Avec un rictus pour mon blasthème, Pierrot nous ouvre tout de même cette porte dorée. J'allais y pénétrer quand… dans un murmure lointain…

**-Je t'ai toujours aimé, Kity… **

Je me retourne et la vision, encastrée dans le cadre-télé, de Fred, les yeux baissés sur ma tombe bientôt recouverte, laissant tomber une rose blanche me brûle la rétine. J'en reste muete et figée.

**-Alors, Kity, qui avait raison ? **minaude Pam.

**-JE VEUX REDESCENDRE ! **hurlais-je en me ruant sur Pierrot.

Si ce n'est pas trop demander, bien entendu…

* * *

On vous a bien eu, hein ? Allez, dites-le, faut l'avouer, on vous a bien eu... Mouhahaha ! Une ptite review, quand même ? *voix implorantes* Après tout, on a quand même mis Kity et Pam au paradis, c'est-y pas beau ? *évite les tomates pourries* Bon ok... rho...


	22. Chapter 22

_"Houston on a un problème ! C'est le dernier chapitre de CG !"_

_Hello petits lecteurs ! :D _

_Alors on redescend sur terre pour rejoindre Etta dans cet ultime pvd, la laissera-t-on sombre et amère ? en paix ? suicidaire ? Chers lecteurs vous allez le découvrir dans quelques instants mais avant cela :_

_MERCI A TOUS CEUX QUI NOUS ONT SUIVIT JUSQUE LA ! DEPUIS LE DÉBUT OU NON :D Merci en particulier à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews, nous soutenant par leurs enthousiasmes et critiques, vraiment merci^^_

_Après cela je n'aurais qu'une formulation :_

_"Lisez et savourez cette fin de parcours commencé en novembre" _

_PS : pour ceux qui aiment ce qu'on écrit, notre nouvelle fic est normalement en ligne il s'agit de "Regarde-moi je suis un faux diamant !" On sera ravie de vous retrouver dans cette nouvelle histoire ^^  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :  
**

Des tas de questions ont fait leur apparition. Sur la vie, sur la mort. Sur le vide. Sur l'absence. Sur qu'il y a après. Peut être rien. Ou peut être que tout commence avec la mort. Je n'ai jamais cru en Dieu ou en Bouddha. Je ne crois plus en Merlin. Je ne crois en rien et surtout pas en les hommes. Ils sont capables du pire, de monstruosités et d'horreurs. J'en sais quelque chose.

Non, je ne crois en rien. Mais aujourd'hui dans cette église froide et vide, face à son cercueil, j'ai envie d'espérer qu'il y ait quelque chose derrière le masque dur de la mort. Que ce n'est pas noir comme je l'imagine, qu'il y ait de la lumière au bout du couloir orageux de la vie. Parce que Kity le méritait.

C'était pas la personne la plus gentille, c'était pas la personne la plus modeste, c'était certainement pas la personne la plus populaire mais c'était quelqu'un de solide, loyal et drôle. C'était une fille qui en avait bavé, qui s'était relevée pour faire face. C'était un sourire prétentieux et des jambes interminables. C'était un cœur de cristal dans une armure en béton armé. C'était mon amie. Elle mérite mieux qu'une inconscience pour le restant de l'éternité. Il faut au moins qu'elle ait sa chère télé sinon elle va louper les épisodes de ses séries débiles qu'elle regardait en boucle.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a après la vie, je ne sais pas ce qui se cache derrière la mort. Pour moi, il n'y a jamais rien eu, juste la chimère d'un lieu paisible et fantastique. Mais pour toi Kity, j'ai envie de croire que derrière, il y a quelque chose. Quelque chose de beau. Parce que tu le mérite. Même si je n'y ai jamais cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je veux bien le faire pour toi maintenant. J'ai besoin d'espérer que tu fous le bordel au paradis. Il doit exister. Je suis sûre que Pam t'aide bien. Attend moi d'accord ? Je veux une place entre vous deux. J'espère que j'en aurais le droit. Car peut être que je n'aurais même pas cet honneur, peut être bien que j'irai droit en enfer. Parce que je fais partie maintenant des âmes souillées. Il y aura certainement Cassiopéa.

Je regrette, je me sens terriblement sale. Mais si ma dérive perdue en Ecosse m'a apprise quelque chose, c'est que si c'était à refaire je le referai. Peu importe que mon âme se déchire en me sachant meurtrière, je l'ai fait pour protéger. Je ne suis pas comme elle, je n'ai pas tué par plaisir ou par opinion. Si j'ai pris une vie, aussi noire et sadique était-elle, ce n'était pas pour me venger de ce qu'elle m'avait fait, ni pour les meurtres de Kity et Pam. Si j'ai levé ma baguette et me suis faite tueuse, c'était pour protéger ceux que j'aime. Je n'ai pas de famille, il n'était pas question que je perde ceux qui remplacent mon vide. Il n'était pas question qu'ils souffrent par ma faute comme Pam et Kity. J'ai perdu deux présences rassurantes. J'ai perdu une partie de moi dans cette guerre dont le goût de la victoire est amer. Je n'ai au final gagné qu'un peu temps. Ma famille sera toujours là, à vouloir ma peau comme trophée. Je n'ai qu'un peu de temps. Du temps pour vivre. Mais comment vivre sans elles deux ? Est-ce que j'en ai encore le droit ?

_Comment toucher le ciel quand on est au fond du trou ?_

La vie est un fleuve tortueux. Je suis dans les rapides, prête à couler. J'ai besoin d'aide mais je me sens incapable d'en demander. Incapable de véritablement croire le mériter. Je fixe ta tombe Kity, c'est toi qu'on recouvre de terre. Je suis derrière, à part. Parce que je suis maintenant une autre, parce que je suis celle qui explose entre eux, si placides. Dans cette masse noire je veux être multicolore, porter toutes les couleurs du monde pour que tu t'en rappelles si il n'y a que du noir après. Que tu te rappelles qu'il n'y avait pas que le noir, que ta vie a été rose comme l'amour, bleu comme l'été, verte comme le printemps, jaune comme l'amitié, rouge comme Noël. Il ne faut pas que tu n'emportes que le noir que tous porte aujourd'hui mais que tu rappelles de la saveur des autres couleurs. Car se sont elles qui importent vraiment. Je veux que tu emportes cette image de moi. Je suis désolée si le regard ni est pas, mais n'oublis pas mes couleurs Kity. Ne m'oublis pas.

Je fixe la gerbe de fleurs blanches que chacun dépose silencieusement sur ta tombe recouverte de terre humide. Le ciel est gris, leurs visages aussi. Je m'avance à mon tour, fixe ton nom gravé dans le roc. La culpabilité est encore là, latente. Je n'oublierais jamais ce que m'a coûté ma lâcheté, mon manque de fermeté. Mes larmes coulent doucement, j'ai si froid maintenant que vous n'êtes plus là. Je serre les dents mais mes yeux s'embuent quand même, mes sanglots ne laveront pas ma faute. Mes mains tremblent, je décroche de la réalité. Je ne dois pas tomber à genoux. Je ne dois pas me donner en spectacle. Je dois rester digne. J'en suis incapable. Je sens leurs regards qui coulent sur moi comme de l'eau. Je me penche et dépose mes bleuets parmi les roses blanches des autres. Je recouvre mon visage de mes mains et m'éloigne sans relever les yeux sur eux. Je dois être forte maintenant, personne ne devra plus jamais me protéger. Jamais plus personne ne s'exposera pour moi.

C'est une promesse Kity.

Je crois que la cérémonie est finie, chacun se retire sans bruit. Bientôt, il ne reste plus que Susan et moi. J'entends Lily soutenir Dana au loin, comme le murmure d'un monde qui continue de vivre alors que tout devrait n'être plus que silence. Je ne me retourne pas pour voir si Fred, Grace et Oliver m'attendent. Je sais qu'ils sont près des grilles du cimetière et ne partiront pas sans moi. Je sais qu'ils ont eu peur lorsque j'ai disparu sans un mot. J'aurais du les contacter après _ça_… mais je n'ai pas pu, je ne pouvais pas leur dire ce que j'avais fait. Je ne pouvais pas me pardonner alors comment eux auraient-ils pu ? Je regarde Susan, sa silhouette si semblable à celle de sa fille. Pourquoi tu es partie Kity ? Tu avais une famille, moi non. Tu étais forte, moi non. Tu étais brave, pas moi. Je ne veux pas vivre dans cette injustice. Mais ai-je le choix ? Si je n'avance pas, ce serait comme si je crachais sur vos deux morts. Je dois avancer avec ce fardeau. Mais tu me manques trop…

Je m'approche de Susan, elle est effondrée face à la tombe de son unique fille. Une fille qu'elle a aimée plus que tout. Comment se reconstruire lorsqu'on perd un être cher ? Je ne sais pas. La réponse viendra certainement avec le temps. Je touche son épaule, hésitant comme si je n'avais pas le droit. Elle tourne ses yeux vers moi et je la prends dans mes bras. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'un tel malheur n'arrivera plus. Mais c'est faux. J'ai envie de lui dire que sa fille la voit et qu'elle est toujours là dans son cœur. Mais ça ne remplira pas le vide. Je pleure contre elle, en silence, tandis que ses violents sanglots nous secouent toutes les deux. Susan est comme une mère de substitution pour moi. C'est elle qui depuis quelques années m'accueille pour les vacances, elle qui m'offre des cadeaux de Noël délirants en plus de ceux de mes amis, elle qui m'envoyait des lettres à Poudlard pour savoir les dernières nouvelles croustillantes que lui cachait sa fille. Elle a été affectueuse et j'ai compris ce que le terme « maman » voulait dire. Elle n'était pas la mienne mais son comportement me permettait d'oublier que moi-même je n'avais pas de maman. Elle m'a tant donné et moi je lui ai tout pris. Jusqu'à sa fille.

**« Je suis désolée, excuse moi Susan,** je murmure à travers mes larmes.

**- Non ma chérie, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'était son choix, **répond-t-elle fermement alors que son visage humide trahit sa détresse. **Elle t'aimait trop pour te laisser, et je suis fière d'elle tu sais… » **

Je fais semblant de la croire mais au fond de mon être la culpabilité me ronge. Dévorant mon âme noircie. Kity étais plus forte que Susan et moi. Mais nous voilà pourtant toute les deux face à sa tombe blanche recouverte de roses et de mes bleuets solitaires. Nous voilà maintenant toutes les deux avec une part de notre être en moins. Encore plus fragiles qu'avant. Susan se détache de moi et s'éloigne vers son petit ami du moment qui l'attend en contrebas. Je regarde une dernière fois ta tombe Kity et je ne t'y retrouve pas. Et ça fait mal de constater que jamais je ne te retrouverai en quelqu'un.

Je me détourne. Je m'éloigne. Chaque pas est une déchirure. Mes sanglots me serrent la gorge. Je manque de m'étaler parce que je ne vois plus que du flou. Mais j'avance. Tu me regardes, Kity ? Tu vois, je vais avancer. Je te le promets. Pour Pam et toi. Je me dirige vers la sortie du cimetière lorsque je croise Paul. Il m'attend. Une certaine colère se mêle à son soulagement.

**« Où est-ce que tu étais partie,** demande-t-il abruptement en marchant à côté de moi.

**- J'avais besoin d'être seule**, je réponds.

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? Tu nous as laissé en plan ! On s'est inquiété… Je… Je me suis inquiété. **

**- Je sais, **je murmure en croisant son regard. **Mais je ne pouvais voir personne. »**

Il m'arrête, interrogateur, inquiet et aussi furieux. Je me ratatine sur moi-même, ma gorge est si serrée que j'ai du mal à articuler. Je lui fais face et me sens transpercée.

**« J'ai…,** ma voix se brise, mon cœur bat si fort que je n'entends plus rien, les larmes jaillissent, **j'ai arrêté Cassiopéa, ma sœur. Pour toujours. **

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Etta, **murmure-t-il.

**- Je sais que tu es énervé, que tu m'en veux mais crois-moi quand je dis que je ne pouvais pas vous regarder. C'est vrai. Je ne pouvais pas… **ma voix s'étrangle**, Je me suis salie Paul. Mais… Mais… Je t'aime,** j'arrache chacun de mes mots à mon cœur qui refuse de les laisser sortir, **et je te dois la vérité.**

**- Etta, qu'est ce qu'il y a,** me demande-t-il en ébauchant un geste dans ma direction.

**- J'ai… j'ai… j'ai tué Cassiopéa, **un ange passe avant que je ne retrouve le cran de continuer alors que mon être se contracte pour retenir prisonnière la vérité**, Donc… je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles plus de moi maintenant que… que je suis une meurtrière.»**

Incapable de supporter sa réaction, je m'éloigne rapidement. Le plantant là, sonné. Non ! Non ! _Non !_ Pourquoi je lui ai dit ? Non contente d'avoir perdu Pam et Kity, il faut en plus que je perde Paul. Ma cage thoracique se compresse, étouffant mon cœur. Mais est-ce que j'avais le choix ? Je ne pouvais pas être avec lui en lui cachant mon acte. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, je l'aime trop. Lui mentir serait le trahir. Je n'avais pas le choix. Pourtant ce n'est pas le premier à qui je le dis, je l'ai murmuré à Fred. Il a compris mais c'était Fred… Fred c'est mon meilleur ami. Fred n'est pas Paul. Je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas. Mais Paul… Paul j'ai peur de le perdre. Peur qu'il me rejette maintenant qu'il sait. Je ne le supporterai pas mais je sais aussi que je n'avais pas le choix. Si je ne lui avais pas dit maintenant je sais que je le lui aurais jamais dit. Et je ne veux pas construire quelque chose sur le mensonge. J'avance lentement entre les tombes, est-ce que les meurtriers sont condamnés à être seuls ?

Je respire à fond. M'emplis de l'air frais qui me traverse et m'apaise. Il faut que j'avance, quoi qu'il arrive. Même si ça fait mal. Je dois le faire. Pour Pam et Kity.

Et pour moi aussi.

**« Etta ! Attend !** s'écrit sa voix alors que je me retourne pour le voir se précipiter sur moi. **Pourquoi tu t'enfuis ? **

**- Je… Je sais…**

**- Non tu ne sais rien**, me coupe-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes joues humides,** je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles en pensant que je te vois comme une criminelle. Ce n'est pas vrai.**

**- Mais pourtant c'est ce que je suis maintenant Paul, **je souffle.

**- Tu es Etta, **m'assure-t-il**, peu importe ce que tu fais, tu es toi. Et si tu l'as tuée, aussi horrible que se soit, c'était pour protéger. Elle n'aurait pas hésité à te tuer toi et à tous nous massacrer. Tu es toujours toi parce que tu penses d'abord aux autres avant toi. Il n'est pas question que je te lâche ! Tu m'entends ? »**

Une vague de soulagement me submerge alors que je me laisse aller contre lui. Je l'enlace et il répond tendrement à mon étreinte. Je m'enivre de son odeur et ferme les yeux contre son torse. Je suis tellement soulagée qu'il ne m'ait pas rejetée, tellement heureuse de savoir qu'il va rester avec moi. Je vais avancer, Kity, Pam. Et se sera avec lui à mes côtés.

OoOo

_11 ans plus tard,_

**« Mamaaaaaaaaaan ! »**

Le cri soulève mes paupières et je sors de dessous les couettes avec toute la vitesse que mon corps de femme enceinte me le permet. Mes pieds nus frissonnent au contact du planché froid. Je sors de la chambre en enfilant un pull rose et violet avant de me glisser dans le couloir en direction de la chambre d'Elinor. Lorsque j'ouvre doucement sa porte blanche, son adorable visage humide de larmes se tourne vers moi. La faible lueur de la veilleuse me permet de distinguer ses traits. Un petit nez retroussé, des grands yeux bleus et de petites mains qui se tendent vers moi.

**« Maman ! **

**- Ma puce**, je chuchote en l'enlaçant pour respirer son odeur de fraises. **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mon trésor ?**

**- C'est les monstres ! Ils sont revenus !** sanglote-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans mes boucles folles. **Ils veulent me manger !**

**- Chuuut,** je la console en lui caressant le dos doucement**. Il n'y a rien ma puce, je ne vois rien du tout.**

**- Ils se cachent dans le placard ! **affirme-t-elle en s'agrippant à moi.

**- Tu veux que j'aille voir ?** je demande alors qu'elle acquiesce. **»**

Prenant l'allure assurée d'Indiana Jones, j'ouvre le placard en murmurant aux monstres imaginaires de laisser ma fille tranquille. Elinor, les yeux émerveillés par la bravoure de sa maman, est enfoncée dans son coussin, osant à peine respirer de peur d'attirer l'attention de ses cauchemars. Je fais mine de farfouiller dans les tiroirs en m'adressant aux bêtes poilus qui lui font peur, leurs ordonnant en imitant la voix de James Bond de la laisser tranquille. Je me retourne en un sourire.

**« Ils sont partis ! Tu vois, ils ont eu peur de moi et jamais ils ne reviendront**, je lui assure en la reprenant contre moi, **il n'y a pas à avoir peur.**

**- Mais ils voulaient me manger**, assure-t-elle en tremblant.

- ** Je les en empêcherai**, je murmure en couvrant son front de bisous, **personne ne te fera jamais de mal si je suis là ma chérie. **

**- Promis**, souffle-t-elle en relevant ses incroyables yeux bleus sur moi.

- **Promis. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protège.**

-** Tu peux faire les lucioles maman, **murmure-t-elle en se lovant contre moi**.»**

Je sors ma baguette et marmonne des paroles inaudibles avant de faire apparaître des petites choses dorées qui papillonnent dans la pièce sous le regard enchanté de ma fille. Je caresse tendrement ses boucles, parfait reflets des miennes, tout en la berçant. M'immergeant dans mes souvenirs tandis que je fredonne une chanson. Elinor aura quatre ans demain. Le temps passe vite, les saisons se sont enchainées à une cadence folle. Les heures me glissent entre les doigts. Les minutes se sont lancées dans une course effrénée.

Elinor, ma chérie, mon trésor, mon adorable petit elfe, émerveillée par ce que chaque jour offre de nouveautés. Tu es née un 19 juillet, dans un hôpital moldu. Dans des circonstances peu ordinaires. Là où aurait du être ma mère il y avait Susan, là où il aurait du avoir Pam et Kity, il n'y avait que Grace. Heureusement qu'elles étaient là tu sais… Elles m'ont soutenue alors que la peur de l'accouchement me donnait des sueurs froides, elles m'ont encouragée et calmée. Il faut dire qu'elles avaient l'expérience dont j'étais, à ce moment là, dépourvue. Grace venait d'avoir son aîné, Ian, dont Oliver est complètement gaga. Un petit garçon turbulent avec qui Elinor fait les quatre cents coups. Ils sont comme deux doigts de la main, soudés et joueurs. Susan s'est mariée il y a maintenant trois ans et vit dans la banlieue londonienne où je me rends fréquemment avec Elinor qui adore « Tata Su' » et ses bonbons à la fraise.

Il n'y a guère que Fred qui se la joue loup solitaire, enchaînant les conquêtes sans véritablement se poser plus de trois mois avec l'une d'elles. A trente et un ans, il vit encore au jour le jour. Je crois surtout que Kity ne sortira jamais de son cœur. Qu'il vit dans l'ombre de ses souvenirs. Je crois bien qu'il n'aimera plus jamais. En fait j'en suis même sûre, plus aucune étincelle ne s'allume dans ses yeux. On dit naïvement que l'on n'a qu'un amour. Je crois en fait que ce n'est pas si naïf que ça. Pas du tout même quand je le vois. Il dit que le mariage c'est pas pour lui, que la vie de famille il n'en a pas besoin puisqu'il a Elinor et Ian. Je souris, je me suis mariée moi aussi. Comme Susan et Grace. C'était un jour de septembre et l'absence de mes amis disparues s'est faite cruellement sentir. Cela reste pourtant un moment qui m'a renversée le cœur. Le sourire de Paul à cet instant m'a rendue plus heureuse que jamais. J'avais l'impression d'être à la place qui m'était réservée, à ses côtés. J'ai quitté le nom de Malefoy pour prendre celui de Carbury. Comme on quitte un pull piquant et sale pour une chemise légère et douce.

Il n'y a pas de monstres dans le placard. Les monstres sont partis, ou du moins ils se terrent au plus profond de l'ombre. Ils attendent peut être l'heure de la vengeance mais moi, je suis prête à les recevoir s'ils s'en prennent à ma famille. Je sais que je donnerai tout pour protéger ceux que j'aime, peu importe ce qu'il m'en coutera. Je ne referai plus jamais les mêmes erreurs. De toute façon sans leur seigneur adoré, ils ne sont rien. Juste une menace chimérique. Voldemort a disparu. C'est Harry, le fils de James et Lily qui est l'auteur de cette disparition. A cette pensée, mes yeux se voilent.

James et Lily sont partis aussi, rejoindre Kity et Pam. Leurs morts a été un choc, un autre. Un de plus. Ça a ébranlé les fondations de la vie que je commençais à me construire. Je n'étais pas aussi proche d'eux que Kity mais… Ils me manquent. C'est comme si on m'arrachait mon enfance. Mon adolescence s'en va en lambeaux. L'absence de James particulièrement est pesante. Je me rappelle de nos batailles de boulettes de papiers en colle et nos disputes durant les retenus au troisième étage de la tour ouest. De notre danse endiablée lors du concert clandestin des Bizarr' Sisters, de nos matchs de Quidditch…

Ils ne sont pas les seuls que le malheur a touchés. Peu de temps après, Peter est mort et Sirius a été envoyé à Azkaban. Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée. J'ai eu beau hurlé, crié pour le défendre envers et contre tout, personne ne m'a écouté. J'ai tout fait pour empêcher ça. Mais j'ai été impuissante. Encore une fois. Ses blagues stupides et son arrogance me manquent… Chaque jour j'ai une pensée pour lui et je me jure sur la tête de Merlin que je ferai tout pour le sortir de ce trou à rats où il croupit alors qu'il est innocent. Car il l'est, j'en suis certaine. Il n'a pas pu tuer Peter.

Son incarcération n'a pas fait de malheureux que Remus et moi. Harry aussi en a souffert, Harry dont Sirius était le parrain et aurait dû hériter de sa garde. Maintenant ce petit héros à qui le monde sorcier doit la paix, vit un calvaire dans une famille moldue, chez la sœur de Lily. Je passe de temps en temps près de chez eux, offre des bonbons et des pâtisseries à cet enfant trop maigrichon. Quand je croise ses yeux j'ai l'impression de revoir Lily et quand il sourit, James est de nouveau là. Chacune de mes visites discrètes est une douleur et un bonheur à la fois. Doux-amers sont mes souvenirs.

Je vois le plus possible Remus, l'empêche de sombrer. Il n'est plus qu'une ombre dont j'essaye de ranimer la flamme. En vain. Je crois bien que jamais plus je ne le verrai rire. Elinor aime bien Remus, il lui offre tout le chocolat qu'elle veut. Mumus qu'elle l'appelle. Comme Kity l'appelait. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le deuxième prénom de ma fille est Catherine.

Les malheurs nous ont tous déchiré. Mais malgré l'horreur de ces onze années, le bonheur a brulé en moi. Me permettant de rester droite et de ne pas me laisser aller à la dérive.

**« Papa !** s'écrit soudain Elinor en se redressant.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ma princesse**, murmure-t-il alors qu'elle se jette dans ses bras.

**- Il y avait des monstres mais maman elle est plus forte qu'eux !** raconte ma fille avec sérieux. **Elle leur a fait très peur et ils sont plus là !**

**- Ah bon ? **

**- Oui ! Et quand il y aura le bébé et ben je le protégerai parce que j'ai plus peur des monstres maintenant ! »**

Aussi sec elle se penche sur mon gros ventre et colle sa petite oreille contre ma peau. Ses babillements me font sourire, elle explique au petit être qui dort en moi qu'elle sera son chevalier et qu'elle fera fuir tous les monstres du monde. Qu'il ne faut pas qu'il ait peur de sortir de mon ventre et qu'elle l'attend avec impatience pour qu'il joue à la chasse au trésor avec Ian et elle. Une main se glisse dans mon dos. Je me laisse aller contre Paul tandis que notre fille caresse mon ventre, émerveillée qu'il puisse abriter son petit frère ou sa petite sœur. J'entrecroise mes doigts entre ceux de Paul et soupire d'aise. Je l'aime tant que mon cœur semble à peine capable de contenir mes sentiments. Je serre sa main, comme m'accrochant à ce bonheur que j'ai peur de perdre. Un sourire ne peut s'empêcher de fleurir sur mes lèvres lorsque je sens son souffle dans mon cou. Il a fallut passer bien des épreuves pour pouvoir partager ce moment avec lui…

Si Edward m'a accueillie dans leurs famille à bras ouvert, il n'en a pas été de même pour Eugénia. Elle a hurlé, m'a traitée de tout les noms et juré ces grands dieux que jamais de son vivant son fils n'épouserait un roturière sans éducation. Mais Paul a tenu bon, il a déclaré que le mariage avec Edith Shaw était une lubie et que de toute façon l'accord de sa mère ne lui était pas nécessaire pour se marier avec moi. Eugénia et Elizabeth, bon gré malgré, ont du rendre les armes et accepter Miss Malefoy comme belle-sœur et bru. Leurs airs pincés lorsque j'ai revêtu ma robe blanche à l'aide de Susan et Grace n'a pas une seule seconde ternie ma joie. L'aversion d'Eugénia à mon égard a légèrement fléchit lorsqu'elle a apprit ma grossesse, pour reprendre aussitôt qu'elle ait comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une fille et non d'un garçon qui aurait transmis le nom de Carbury. Elle a faillit aussi faire une syncope en apprenant que je reprenais mon activité de fleuriste.

La nouvelle boutique n'est pas au même endroit, je me sentais incapable de reconstruire le lieu où Kity et Pam venaient me voir sans qu'elles ne reviennent une fois le magasin rétabli. C'était tout simplement impossible. Malgré les années, leurs absences restent un mal latent en moi. J'ai appris à vivre avec cette plaie, appris à vivre en sachant que j'avais tué ma sœur. Je me suis pardonnée après des années ces morts, certes il y a une part qui est de ma faute mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé le sort mortel sur mes amies. Pour Cassiopéa, même si l'acte était cru et terrible, je n'ai plus de remord. J'ai fait le bon choix.

Cassandra et moi ne parlons jamais de ça, la mort de sa jumelle l'a affectée mais elle a conscience que notre sœur était devenue incontrôlable dans sa transe meurtrière. Elle aussi s'est mariée, avec un homme sombre que je n'ai jamais vu. Un sang pur qu'elle n'aime pas. Ma mère se désespère parce que Cassy n'arrive pas à avoir d'enfants au bout de six ans de mariage. Elle ne sait pas qu'elle est déjà grand-mère d'une adorale petit fille qui me demande bien trop souvent où est ma propre maman.

**« Papa ! Papa !** s'exclame Elinor en tirant sur la grande main de Paul. **Il bouge ! Le bébé ! Il bouge ! »**

Deux paires de mains se posent sur mon gros ventre. Des petites, toutes fines et fragiles, des grandes, rassurante et rugueuses. Un coup du prochain membre de notre petite famille à l'intérieur de moi me fait sourire. Je caresse à mon tour ma peau. Entrecroise mes doigts avec les leurs. Mon regard se pose sur ma petite fille qui écarquille les yeux de ravissement en sentant les coups du bébé. Je croise les yeux bleus de Paul dont à hérité Elinor. Il regarde doucement notre petit trésor. Il adore tellement sa fille, sa chérie, sa petite princesse… Demain il a promis de lui apprendre à se servir d'un cerf-volant. Il me sourit et se penche pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, somnolant. Elinor baille et ferme les yeux, se servant de mon ventre comme d'un oreiller.

Doucement, Paul la prend dans ses bras avant de la glisser sous la couette. Je la borde avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et me retirer hors de la chambre paisible. Il caresse les cheveux d'Elinor avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue ronde et de me rejoindre dans le couloir. On contemple un instant le petit ange qui dort, enfouie dans ses draps roses. Nos regards se croisent et nos sourires se disent tout. Je l'enlace. Il m'embrasse doucement.

Alors qu'on rejoint notre chambre, je pose ma main sur mon ventre. Les yeux mi-clos je savoure le plaisir de savoir qu'une vie grandit en moi. Une vie qui transcende la mort. Je me glisse sous la couette et me pelotonne contre Paul, avant de laisser mon esprit s'oublier. J'écoute sa respiration profonde et régulière qui m'apaise. Une présence dont je ne peux me séparer. J'offre aux ténèbres de la nuit un sourire en sentant ses bras autour de moi. Peu importe combien l'existence est dure, combien il y aura de malheurs. Peu importe. Je me battrai pour le bonheur que la vie peut encore m'offrir. Parce que chaque seconde qu'il m'est permis de savourer c'est grâce à Kity et Pam, et je ne permettrai pas que leurs morts n'aient pas servi. Mes yeux se ferment.

Demain est un nouveau jour.

J'ai hâte de découvrir ce qu'il me réserve.

* * *

_C'est bien fini, nous laissons Etta et Kity pour de bon cette fois-ci, toutefois après tout ce temps passé à écrire et vous à nous lire, on aimerait vraiment que vous laissiez une petite -ou grande ce n'est pas exclu ;)- trace de votre passage !_

_Encore merci à tous et à bientôt si vous allez suivre notre nouvelle fic ^^_


End file.
